Cali Dreams
by blueeyes1989
Summary: Imagine a world where Rory attended Harvard and Logan still attended Yale. Post Graduation Completely AU.
1. Hello California!

**AN: Imagine a world where Rory attended Harvard and Logan still attended Yale. This is 2 years after Rory's graduation. She went on the Obama Trail and decided to stay in Palo Alto when she stopped on the trail due to an open position at Palo Alto Daily News (PADN). Logan still graduated from Yale and went to London. He's now working at Palo Alto at his own company "Bits and Pieces". It's a company where new graduates can submit articles and he sells them to various papers. You'll see the rest develop :) Reviews are welcome and encouraged (even if you think it's horrible)**

 **I do not own Rory, Logan, or any business that I used that actually exists!**

* * *

 _Hello California! How's everything going? I'm Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third but everyone calls me Rory. I hail from a small town in Connecticut. I went to prep school at Chilton Preparatory Academy in Hartford (which is about 30 miles from where I grew up). I went to college at Harvard and graduated summa cum laude two years ago. I majored in journalism. Now, that is the information that I give to all prospective employers (including my boss at PADN. Here is the information that I don't put on my resume. I love coffee, it's an addiction, I know. A dollop of cream and scoop of sugar, just in case you're wondering. I can eat. I might be a slender 5 ft 4 in figure but I can eat some food. Chinese is my favorite. If I'm at a social function, family or work related, I drink a vodka martini and if I'm out with my friend I drink a VooDoo. I have a great mother Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Hayden and father Christopher Straub Hayden. I have one sister, Georgia Emily Hayden. I have three people who I tell everything to, they are my mom (yes my mom is one of my best friends, Lane Kim, and Paris Geller. I have two sets of grandparents who have helped me through a lot of tough decisions, Richard and Emily Gilmore and Straub and Francine Hayden. However, they are all on the east coast and I am on the west coast. I just finished writing for an online publisher for the Obama trail and decided to plant my roots here in sunny Palo Alto. I promise my column will include everything that I experience here from quality of food to public transportation stories. If you have anything you want me to write about or a restaurant that I should try please email me. It is . Well this is Rory signing off._

I finished it. My first column page. It's supposed to be on page 6 tomorrow morning! I am so excited. I called my mom right away.

"Mom, it's finished. My first article for PADN."  
"I'm so excited for you babes. When will it be published? You know your grandparents, both sets might I add, and your parents both subscribed to the mail edition of the paper." My mom replied  
"I didn't realize that you could do that. I'm going to have to take a day to go around all the offices and see who does what one day. When do you think you'll be able to visit? I know G wants to see Stanford and I know that you want to help me check out more chinese places."  
"I think that G has a college visit day at the end of the month, I'll let you know when she gets home."  
"Ok sounds good. Well I just wanted to let you know that as of today I am published in PADN! Love you. Let me know what G says."  
"Talk to you later. Maybe we can Skype tonight? I miss seeing your face."  
"Maybe. Some of the people around work want to go out for a drink tonight."  
"Ohh maybe you'll meet someone. You know you haven't dated much since Tris..."  
"Don't say his name. And maybe. Who knows. See you later love you bye."

The last part of that conversation put Rory in a bad mood. She dated Tristan Dugray all throughout Harvard. They met in Chilton and there was chemistry between them until he got sent to military school. When she saw him moving into his dorm the same day she was it was kind of a crazy, out of body type, experience. They casually dated for the first semester but realized they weren't seeing many people so decided to make it official and call each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone around them thought they would get married, including Rory. Graduation came around and Tristan asked Rory if he could talk to her. She was so excited because she thought he was going to propose. He told her that he has feelings for someone that he met online and he was moving to Florida the next day. He didn't want to hurt her but he hadn't been in love with her for a few months now and he figured with graduation it would be the perfect time to make a clean break. He walked out after that and Rory hadn't heard from him since.

Bill Braxton, her editor in chief, called him into her office.

"Hayden, I just received your first post and I have to say it's great. I love the illustration that you give people when you describe yourself and your habits. We're going live tomorrow so expect your email inbox to be flooded! A bunch of us from work are going out to Charlies for drinks if you want to come."  
"I think I will. I think I made the right decision, coming to work here."  
"I think you did too. We'll meet in the lobby around 6. Charlies is very casual, what you're wearing is great. When we go to Miguels, you'll want to wear something nicer, just a forewarning."  
"Why bring Miguels up?"  
"Next week our new owners are coming to visit and we'll take them out to drinks there. Just to editors and the columnists, so make sure you have something nice. Though from your last names you're used to parties like these. It's ones that you drink a Vodka Martini at" Bill said with a chuckle.  
"I have plenty to wear no problem. See you at 6."  
"Welcome to the team Hayden."

Charlies was nice. She got to know the copy editor on their floor Maureen. She was a nice woman. She was 30 and a redhead. She didn't have any kids or a spouse which was nice because everyone else around the table was talking about their kids in sports or something to spouse did. Rory didn't have either so she felt a little out of sync until she started talking to Maureen.

Ten PM rolled around and Rory decided to call it a night. She gave Maureen her cell number and told her to call her one day so they could shop or something.

On her way out she ran into a blond and she smelled something on him that was nice. Not too strong, not too weak. He smiled at her an apologized. He had some nice hazel eyes, she noticed, which was a welcome change to the blue eyes that kept haunting her.

The next morning went smooth, the article was published and as Bill expected, her email inbox was flooding with everything from tips to restaurants, coffee bars, drink mixes, and even a few that she blocked after the inappropriate responses to where her slender figure would be perfect.

* * *

AN: Any thoughts? Hate it? Love it? Tristan will make his appearance in the story but it's Rogan-centric but I will throw a little Trory (even if it's just flashbacks). Any questions, just shoot me a PM!


	2. Flights among Friends

**AN: This chapter I'm going to go over the family. In the article I went over that her mom and dad were together, that GiGi was her full blood sister, and how she talks to all of her grandparents (hence the Hayden surname). Read and Review :)**

 **4 weeks later!**

 _California, how is it going? I can't believe that this article officially marks one month in California. This week I've tried 4 different restaurants, per suggestions via emails, 2 different coffee bar, both pretty good, and a few nights out with my coworkers. Have you noticed that California air is clearer at night? I took a walk, yes to those who know me I walked, around the pier and noticed how much better I could breath. I think I might take up jogging. So on top of food and drink reviews, I'll also take reviews on running paths. I want them to be safe and lit up but also quiet. If anyone wants to know, the best Chinese restaurant that I've found so far is China Cho on 5th and Daily and my daily coffee shop is Beans R Us on 6th and Morgan. I'm going to sign off now. This weekend I'm flying to the east coast and going to spend a week with my family. I'll let everyone know how the east coast is! Peace out!_

I didn't plan on coming home so soon but my Grandpa Straub passed away. This is the first time that a grandparent died. My great grandma Lorelai died about 3 years ago but I wasn't close to her. She spend most of my life in England. So here I was getting on the red eye from Palo Alto to Hartford. I took my seat in 4A and noticed there was a blond sitting next to me in 4B.

"Just warning you ahead of time, I hate flying. I'd much rather drive but I have to get home now." Rory started out.  
"Well I've flown a lot during my life so I'm here. You can squeeze my hand if you need to during take off." the blond answered.  
"What's your name? I'm Rory Gilmore-Hayden."  
"Logan Huntzberger. I'm off to Hartford. What about you?"  
"Hartford as well. My grandpa passed away."  
"Ironic, is your grandpa possibly Straub Hayden?"  
"Yes it is. Did you know my grandpa?"  
"Yes I did. He's a good friend of the family and a great guy overall. Sorry for your loss. It seems by extension we should be good friends as well."

"Well it does. Do you live in Palo Alto?"

"I do. I started a company about 2 years ago. It's doing good. I was supposed to follow in my father's footsteps but I decided that it wasn't in my cards. This is the first time I've talked to my mother in 2 years. I've talked to my father a few times but it hasn't been nice."

"That's strange for me. I'm close to my family. My mom had me when she was young so I've been close to her. My parents got married but only because they were actually in love. It's a different arrangement but it works. They got a place in Stars Hollow and mom opened an inn, The Dragonfly Inn, and dad went to work for his dad. I have a little sister Georgia, we call her G, and I'm actually close to both sets of grandparents."  
"So much of your life story is strange to me. Marrying out of love instead of obligation, having a younger sibling, being close to your family, all foreign concepts to me. I have an older sister, Honor, but I'm convinced that if she was a male, I wouldn't be here. My parents also got married because my mom was pregnant but they're not in love. When they got married they got a mansion in Hartford. My mom is a socialite and lives for parties and friends. My dad is... well not your father." He didn't elaborate much but Rory could tell there was bad blood between them.

Over the intercom- Good evening passengers. "Welcome to flight 1023 Palo Alto CA to Hartford CT. Please take a seat and buckle up. We will begin flight shortly."  
"Oh here's the part I hate most." Rory said closing her eyes.

Logan grabbed her hand to calm her down. She was intrigued at how calm she felt after he grabbed it.

"So what business are you in?" Logan asked "Insurance or politics?"  
"Neither actually. I'm a journalist. I have a weekly column for the Palo Alto Daily News." Rory replied  
"Interesting. I figured that you'd be heading one of the companies. You're the Gilmore-Hayden heir correct? Since you said your grandpa was Straub and from what I can recall there was only one child born to both Hayden-Gilmore, although I guess I was wrong since you have a sister."  
"That would be correct. Although, I don't let anyone know that. I don't want to be based off of my last name. I am one of two. Georgia and I both are the heir but since I'm older it falls to me to see what happens. Right now, my dad is in charge is Hayden and Hayden law firm. The only thing I have to do is attend shareholder meetings. As far as my grandpa, he's not the owner of his company so I don't have to do much there."  
"Ah so you're a trust fund child that doesn't live off of her trust?"  
"Well I bought the apartment that I'm living in with part of my trust but I work so I pay most of my bills from my paycheck. I will admit I'm spoiled but I'm not a brat."  
"Same goes for me. I have a trust but the real thrill I get is paying my dues to society. I grew up spoiled and a brat but I've grown up. Ok so we've covered family. Lets move on. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
That question hit hard. "No. I was with someone for the better part of 4 years but it ended on my graduation."  
"I'm sorry. Your choice or his? I'm sure it had to be your choice. Just from our 20 minute conversation I wouldn't want to be the idiot that let you get away after 4 years."  
"Nope. Entirely his choice. Graduation day came and I thought he was going to propose. Instead he told me he's been chatting on the internet with someone in Florida and he was going to Florida the next day to be with her."  
"Wow, what an idiot. Well then you're better off without him."  
"OK so you. Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"No. I dated someone for a couple of years in college but I figured out eventually she wasn't the one for me. I made a clean break when I left for England."  
"I'm sorry. So onto better subjects. Friends. I have three best friends. My mom, Lane, and Paris. You?"  
"I have two, Colin and Finn. They've been with me through thick and thin. They know all about my family and how it is. You might actually get to meet them. They'll probably be there too. Colin McCray and Finn Morgan."  
"Paris will be at the social gathering too. Paris Geller."  
"Wow with all the important Eastern Seaboard names it's a wonder we haven't met."

The spent the next 4 hours talking about everything under the sun. They discussed books, movies, crazy adventures with their friends. The entire time they held hands, something Rory didn't realize until halfway through the flight but wasn't too quick to change.

"Well Huntz, it looks like our time together is about to come to an end." Rory said. She had a sad look to her face when she said it.  
"Hayden, we've talked about everything for the past 5 hours and you think this was a coincidence? No, this was fate. If I didn't get shipped to boarding schools constantly and if your parents bought a house in Hartford, we'd have been best friends."  
"You think?"  
"No, I know. I'm going to give you my number once we land and we'll do something together while we're here. When are you flying back?"  
"Well the reading of the will is on Tuesday so probably sometime Wednesday."  
"I don't see you getting through a flight without me so I'll book the tickets for Thursday morning and we'll fly back together. I think we should have a night of letting loose after the funeral. How does that sound?"  
"I can handle that. OK here comes the descent. Don't let go."  
I wouldn't dream of it, he thought.

They landed and got into the terminal and saw they both had drivers waiting for them.  
"OK Hayden. Here is my number," Logan said as he gave her his business card. "If you look on the back you'll see my personal cell number is on there."  
"I'm calling now so you have my number."  
Logan heard his phone ring and saved her number. "I'll see you soon. Don't be a stranger."

Rory climbed into her town car and shot a quick text to Logan.  
 _Thanks for everything Logan. It meant a lot._

A second later she heard her phone ding.  
 _Anytime :) See you soon._

She decided now would be a good time to call her mom and let her know she landed and was on her way home.

"Hey mom. I landed and I'll be home in about 30 minutes or so." Rory said.  
"Ok kid. Dad's staying with his mom for the night and G is already asleep." Mom answered sleepily. "We have to be in Hartford at 8 sharp. Why don't you just stay at Grandma Hayden's?"  
"Are you sure? Is anyone awake? I don't want to wake anyone up."  
"I know you're dad is up. He just texted me asking if you landed."  
"Great. Tell him I'll be at the house in 5 minutes then."  
"OK Rory. Love you. See you tomorrow.

She got to the Hayden house and her dad was indeed awake. She sat up and talked to him for a few minutes before going to her bedroom.

She started getting ready to shower and go to bed and she heard her phone ding.

 _-Did you make it back to Stars Hollow?  
_ It was from Logan. She smiled as she replied back to him.  
 _-Nope. Mom and I decided that Hartford was better for the night. Have to be here bright and early anyway. Staying at the Haydens.  
_ _-Oh so just down the street from me? Good to know. Night Ace. I'll talk to you tomorrow and I'll have coffee ready. Dollop of cream and sugar right?  
-You read my column?  
-That I did. Night Ace. Maybe one day some of our crazy antics will end up in there. Since we're destined to become friends and all.  
-Ace? and perhaps. We'll see what crazy antics ensue.  
-That's what you are in my phone now. Ace. You'll figure it out soon enough. Go to sleep you have a busy week ahead.  
-Good night Logan. Thanks again for everything.  
-What are friends for? See you later._

Rory finished getting ready for bed and actually had a small smile when she thought of his hand holding hers.


	3. Family Expectations

**AN: I'm a stay at home mom and my daughter is currently asleep so I'm going to write then :) Any thoughts? There are going to be twists and turns in this and just a warning, guests will make appearances at the funeral (which is this chapter). I don't own anything Gilmore related! Read & Review! **

The next morning was getting ready for the wake that night. There were over 300 people planned to be in attendance so it was being held at the Hayden house instead of a funeral parlor. The family did get a chance to say their goodbyes privately. Rory, G, Chris, Lorelai, and Francis talked for a while about what was going to happen.

"So I'm now expected to take a bigger interest in the company?" Rory exclaimed. She has never been interested in law. She didn't know what that entailed.  
"Rory, we were thinking that you could help head PR. Georgia is interested in law so when she graduates and passes her bar she'll be able to take over her grandpas place in the business. She knows this already and has agreed." Chris explained. "This doesn't mean that you'll have to leave your job or leave Palo Alto. We would need you to come home monthly for meetings but I've talked to mom and we're going to get a jet so that you can come home and leave the same day if you want."  
"I need some air. Please excuse me for a moment." Rory said.

She grabbed her phone and dialed the first person she thought about.

"I'm now expected to take a bigger part in the Hayden company Logan!" Rory exclaimed.  
"Woah Ace. What do you mean? You're not a lawyer." Logan asked.  
"I know. They want me to head PR. They said I can stay in California and just fly back home monthly in my new private jet!"  
"Ace, breathe. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Now, did they tell you what that meant? PR is normally just fielding press and making sure that the Hayden name looks nice and shiny. That's a good thing. You could just write the articles about Hayden law firm and their high profile cases."  
"They didn't explain any of that. I just excused myself after they started talking and called you."  
"Where are you?"  
"Sitting outside the house. I've never smoked before but damn I could use a cigarette."  
"Stop. I don't want you killing yourself. I'll be there in 20 minutes. Can you hold off for that long?"  
"Yeah I can. Thank you again. I'm guessing that you're regretting meeting a basket case."

Rory went back inside and talked some more with her family.

"Ok so if I head PR, you said I can do basically telecommunicate correct?"  
"Yes." Francis answered. "The only thing that will change is you'll be paid through the company in addition to your trust. We will write you a contract and you'll have a lawyer, not your dad, not anyone in the Hayden company, look over your contract to show that we're not adding anything in."  
"I can find someone."  
"Andrew McCray" Richard said. "He is not with our company but he is a great lawyer. He can be your lawyer."  
"That works. Can we discuss the finer details of this later? I have a visitor coming over shortly. I need a break from everything if you don't mind. I will be back in time to get ready for the wake."  
"That's fine Rory." Chris answered. "Who is this visitor?"  
"His name is Logan. I met him on my flight home."  
"Huntzberger?" Emily asked.  
At the same time the bell rang and the maid ushered Logan in.  
"Yes Huntzberger." Rory answered.  
"Are you two together?" Emily asked excitedly.  
"No grandma. We both flew home at the same time and were seated next to each other."

"Emily, Richard. Sorry to see you again under these circumstances. Francine. Straub will be missed." Logan greeted everyone separably. He shook Richards hand and hugged both Emily and Francine. "You must be Lorelai and Christopher. Rory here has told me all about you."  
"Hello Logan. Rory, you couldn't have picked better company." Richard said.  
"Yes Straub always spoke highly of your family. It's a shame that we couldn't seen each other under better circumstances." Francine said.

"If it's alright with you, I'm here to take Rory's mind off everything for a couple of hours." Logan said with a smile.  
"Yes, please. Will I see you tonight?" Francine asked.  
"Of course. Straub was a wonderful man and a great friend to all."

They both walked out and she climbed into the SUV. She turned around and saw three people. She believed the boys to be Colin and Finn but didn't know who the girl was.

"Logan, thank you! You couldn't have come at a better time." Rory said thankfully.

"Introductions are needed." A voice with an Australian accent came from the back. "Finnius Morgan but most people call me Finn."  
"Colin McCray." The other voice said. "And the girl in the back is Stephanie Vanderbilt. My girlfriend of 3 years."  
"Hi Colin, Finn, Stephanie. I'm Rory."

"You can call me Steph. We'll be great friends, I can feel it" Steph said excitedly!

"Rory, we've heard so much about you. Plus read your writing." Colin said.

"You've read my writing?" Rory asked puzzled.  
"Yes Love, Colin, Logan, and I all stayed up drinking and googling you." Finn said.  
"Really. Logan, you didn't tell me you googled me. That sounds a little dirty!"  
"Wait, here, this is for you." Logan handed Rory a coffee cup. "This is the best coffee on Yale campus. So today the plan is, distract and deflect. First thing we're doing is going to eat. I know you like Chinese and there is a great chinese place down the street from my apartment. Then, all of us are going shopping. Ace, I know that you have to get ready for the wake but I say we buy a new dress and get your hair done and such so we can all spend more time getting to know each other. Stephanie here is a bit of a shopaholic. Then we will all go to the wake together and eventually form a sub-party in the pool house."  
"That sounds great. Just a warning I have to be back by 5."  
"It's 11. Plenty of time." Steph said.

They got to China Garden and Logan was right. This was amazing. They finished around 12:30 and made their way up and down the street in various shops. Colin, Logan, and Finn went into the tux shop so they could pick theirs up while Steph and Rory went to Bergdorf's.

"So what's going on between Logan and you?" Steph inquired. "I've never seen him like this over anyone. He would do this for Colin, Finn, or myself in heartbeat but not for anyone else. Honor maybe but that's his sister."  
"Nothing. We're friends. We just met and figured out we should have years ago and said we would have been close." Rory explained. "I don't know. He's different from the society guys I've met. Most of them are interested in two things and those are my last names. Logan isn't. We talked for hours about everything from books to food to friends and it was easy."  
"That's funny because that's exactly what he said. Oh I think this would be perfect." Steph held up the latest Alexander McQueen dress. It was long and black and had a butterfly pattern. "Those would go great with these." She held up a pair of Manolo Blahnik pumps with a lace butterfly pattern. "Go try these on and come back out."

I did and she was right this was perfect. It hugged in all the right areas and reveled just enough to keep a mind curious. I came out and we agreed that it was perfect.

We kept walking around so Steph could find what she wanted to wear. "Just to let you know, traditionally we all get ready for events together. Whether it be social party, funeral, or wedding. This time it's Huntz turn to start the festivities. You're coming." Steph said with a smile.  
"Sounds good but I'm gonna let my family know so they're not waiting." Rory said.

She got her phone out to text her mom.

 _-Mom. I'm going to get ready with Logan and the crew. Tomorrow we have to talk.  
-I was going to say the same thing. What time will you be over.  
-Probably around 7.  
-Can you make it 630? We're expected to be here first.  
-OK I'll call Lou to pick me up.  
-See you. Love ya._

"OK that's taken care of. I have to get there at 630 though so I'll call my driver to pick me up. You can all meet me there. " Rory explained.

Steph finally found the perfect dress and matching pieces.

We went to the checkout and I went to hand her my Am Ex and she stopped me. "Nope this is on me." Steph paid and told her where the dress needed to be delivered. We went outside and the boys were waiting.

"Ace, hope you don't mind but we're all getting ready together. I told them to send all items to my house. Steph, did you tell her to the correct address?" Logan asked.  
"Yes Huntz, I've known where you live since I ran away from home the first time." Steph replied. "I was 5 and mad because my nanny quit." She quickly explained to me.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at Logan's house pre-gaming it a little.

"So Rory is officially the 5th member of the social gatherings crew." Colin announced. "In all seriousness, where have you been all of our lives?"  
"In Stars Hollow." Rory shrugged.  
"Thirty miles away was the missing part of our club and we never knew it." Logan said wishfully. "That means we have 25 years of time to make up. So tonight, you will have to stand with your family and accept all the looks and sad faces. When someone comes up to you and says 'Sorry for your loss' what is your socially acceptable answer."  
"Thank you."  
"Eh. Wrong." Logan laughed. "Colin, what is the socially acceptable answer?"  
"He will be missed or Thank you for coming."  
"Correct!"  
"This isn't the first social funeral I've attended thank you!" Rory said.  
"Yes but you were in your youth then correct? So you got a free pass." Logan explained. "Now that you're an adult, you have to have adult answers. Around 9 everyone will be there so you can escape to the pool house. I'm going to set it up and blackout the windows before then so no one knows we're in there. Then we will help you forget everything. Although before you forget we should probably stop since you still have the funeral itsself tomorrow."  
"You all will be there?" Rory asked looking down.  
Logan put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. "Every step of the way."

There was a lot of playful banner between Logan and Rory. Colin, Finn, and Steph could all see it in their eyes. They were falling for each other even if they didn't know it themselves.

"The hairdresser and make up artist will be here in 5 minutes." Steph told everyone. "So unless you're planning on getting your hair done, eyebrows plucked, and face made up, I suggest you go to the game room."  
"Ah alright. Just to let you know, I don't think that either of you need make up." Logan told them.  
"Oh Logan. Aren't you sweet." Rory declared. "However, if I don't I know for a fact that Emily Gilmore will probably cry."

"So where at in California do you live" Steph asked Rory.  
"In Palo Alto in the business district." Rory tried describing. "It's 3 blocks from my office so I don't have to deal with traffic."  
"That's nice. You and Logan live in the same city. Are you two going to talk after this week."  
"I hope I'm going to talk to all of you after this week. I know I met you three this afternoon and Logan last night but I feel like I've known you all my life. You have to come visit and I'll visit. It's crazy how quick we all connected."  
"Thanks to Logan." Steph said with a glitter in her eye.  
"Yes, thanks to Logan." Rory didn't realize it but she smiled from ear to ear.

They broke up their gab fest because Alan was there to do their hair and Misty was there for make up.

While all that was happening the boys went downstairs and shot some pool.

"Guys, this is weird. I've never felt this way about a girl, let alone one I just met." Logan told Colin and Finn.  
"You know its weird but I've never felt this comfortable around another girl besides Steph. I don't know what it is about her but Rory was made for this group. I think she was made for someone specific in this room too." Finn said looking at Logan.  
"I don't know though. What if she doesn't feel the same. I know what I'm starting to feel and I know I'm at the age where I need to seriously think about the future but what if she doesn't." Logan gushed. "Geez look at me. I'd have punched myself in the stomach if I saw me."

"Logan are you home?"  
Logan heard a voice come from the first level. He went to the banister to check and saw it was his sister Honor and her boyfriend Josh.

"Hey Honor! How are you doing? I see Josh is still following you everywhere you go!" Logan said.  
Honor ran upstairs and gave him a big hug. "I haven't seen you in so long little brother. I see there's a few cars outside. Who's here?"  
"Steph and Rory are getting ready for the funeral in the big bathroom. Colin, Finn, and I are getting ready in the rec room."  
"Who's Rory?" Honor inquired.  
"Rory is Straub's granddaughter. I met her on the plane here and we just clicked. The gang and I are helping her through everything."  
"Do you think they have time for another hair and makeup?"  
"I don't know. go ask."  
Logan kissed his sister on the cheek and she walked over to the big bathroom and Josh stayed with Logan.

Honor knocked on the door and walked in. She saw Stephanie sitting getting her nails finished and saw a brunette getting into a dress with her back turned. She noticed how pretty she was a how elegant she looked. Something inside her said she'd be seeing her more often.  
"Hey Honor" Stephanie exclaimed! "I didn't know we'd be seeing you. Honor, this is Rory, our new friend. Rory, this is Honor, Logan's sister."  
"Hello. My you are beautiful. I heard you're a Hayden? So this is your grandfathers funeral correct?"  
"That's right. My full name is Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden." Rory answered.  
"So you're Richard and Emily's granddaughter too. My you're a true blue blood aren't you? Not that I care but I'm getting you used to the social answers. I promise that I'm fun. I just want to know if there's room for a 3rd person in this mini party!"  
"Of course, I just finished my nails and I'm getting ready to get in my gown. I have to leave here in 10 minutes or so."

Rory finished getting ready while Steph and Honor talked about what was going on.

"OK everyone I'm getting ready to leave. How do I look?" Rory spun around in her gown and looked at her own reflection. The last time she looked this dolled up was before the cotillion.  
"Dang you look great." Steph replied. "We'll see you in about an hour." She jumped up and followed her out, still in sweats and a button up shirt. She wanted to make sure to see Logan's face when he saw Rory.

They walked down the hallway and peaked into the rec room. "Boys, I'm leaving. My driver is here." Rory announced.

Logan, Finn, Colin, & Josh all walked out. Logan stopped breathing for a minute. He couldn't believe how stunning she looked. "Wow Ace. That's all I can say." Logan stuttered out.  
"I'll see you guys soon. Thank you so much for today. See you all later." Rory said to everyone.  
Logan was still staring into space after she left. He went inside and finished getting ready. He looked at the guys and said "I have to talk to her more. I have to get to know her. I don't want to make her one of many. I want to make her my number one."

 ***at the wake***

"Rory, you look amazing. When did you get that?" Lorelai asked. "Did Logan take you shopping?"  
"Yes mom. I'll give you the short details first. I get into his SUV and his 3 best friends, Colin, Finn, & Steph, were in the back seat. He hands me a cup of coffee. We go to lunch for Chinese, then we went shopping, then back to his place for some drinks and to get ready." Rory said smiling the whole time.  
"Oh my! The only thing that would make that better is if there was pampering involved." Lorelai laughed.  
"At 5 we got our hair done, pedi- mani- and facial. the works.  
"Did you kiss him?"  
"Mom, it's not like that. I don't think he likes me like that."  
"Well that will be a discussion for later. When will you see them next?"  
"In an hour or so. They're coming tonight."  
"So the pool house will be taken over?" Lorelai asked.  
Rory looked at her mom puzzled.  
"Who do you think taught the next generation of socialites how to survive formal events?"  
They both laughed then went to take their place. This is the first time in a while that Rory felt completely calm. She didn't care what happened next because somehow she knew that Logan, Colin, Steph, and Finn would be there.

Guests started arriving. Everyone from people that Straub had helped in the past to family that she hadn't met. She dutiful greeted everyone with proper social grace and elegance.

"Rory, thank you for being so strong today. I don't know if I've said anything but you're nothing but a blessing to our family." Francine said to Rory in private.  
"Grandma, there isn't anything grandpa wouldn't do for me so there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Rory said with tears in her eyes.  
"Oh I see some friends of yours coming in so I won't keep you but I just wanted to say that."

Rory turned around expecting to see Logan and crew but instead it was Tristan and his family.

 **OHHH Leaving you on a cliffhanger! How will Rory take seeing Tristan for the first time in over a year? How will Logan and crew help!? R &R**


	4. A Proper Goodbye

**AN: Funny story! I'm typing multiple chapters at a time but won't release them all at once! As always I don't own GG related! FYI I can't wait for A Year in the Life to come out on Netflix!**

 **Where we left off: Rory turned around expecting to see Logan and crew but instead it was Tristan and his family.**

What was he doing here? What was he doing here? That's all that kept going through Rory's head. That and the fact that she was at a wake for her grandpa so she couldn't exactly run out of there or punch him. So she stayed still and took a deep breath in, deep breath out. Where was Logan and the crew? She looked at the time and noticed that it just begun and they wouldn't be here for a half hour or so. She contemplated texting him with 9-1-1 but before she could give it a second thought she noticed Tristan walking up to her.

"Hey Mare. Sorry about your grandpa. I know he meant the world to you." Tristan said. "I was hoping we could talk."  
"Yes, he will be missed. Thank you for coming." she replied coldly. "I have other guests that are arriving so I need to greet them."  
"Mare. Please talk to me."  
"I noticed that Rachel isn't here. Isn't that her name?"  
"Yes. She's done. I realized that she was a mistake."  
"Oh and it only took you a year and a half to realize that." She hastily replied. "If you would excuse me I have guests to greet."  
"Mare. I still love you. I know that I made a mistake. I'm sorry that it took me so long to talk to you. Please you have to hear me out."  
"Oh and you thought that crashing my grandpas funeral was the perfect opportunity."

"Rory! There you are! I'm sorry I'm so late! Traffic was crazy." Rory turned around and Logan was walking over with everyone.

Logan turned and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She turned around and replied "You better be sorry mister. I was getting worried."  
"Who's this?" Tristan asked. "Do you have a new boyfriend?"  
"Hi, Logan Huntzberger. I'm the new boyfriend. We've been together a while now. You must be the idiot that cheated. How are you doing?"  
"Mare, please, come talk to me. I'll take you for coffee. I miss you. I know you love and miss me too."  
"Logan, lets go say hi to my mom and dad. Tristan, I wouldn't recommend following. You see these four? They're my best friends and don't like it when I'm upset. You see my dad is there and still hasn't gotten to 'talk' to you about how I was treated as well as my grandpa Richard. Please leave Tristan."  
"This isn't over Rory. I know we're meant to be together. I know I messed up but please. Just talk to me."

Rory walked away then turned around to Logan.

"You all saved me again. Thank you!" Rory exclaimed. "But how did you know who it was?"  
"Well Logan told us that your ex-boyfriends name was Tristan but he didn't know his last name." Steph explained "I knew his name was Tristan from junior high. So I put two and two together. Plus you looked like you were going to cry. It took a lot to not let these three just punch him."  
"It took a lot for me not to scream at him and punch him. Thank you all again."  
"He's still here Rory. Do you want us to do anything? We can escort him out." Colin suggested with an evil squint.  
"No, it's my grandpas wake. His father would disown him if he did anything to disgrace the Dugray name. Causing a scene at the funeral of a supreme court justice and lawyer would fall into that category. I can't believe that he thought I would give him another chance. He said Rachel was a mistake and he wanted to make up for it. I told him he was 2 years too late. I couldn't put myself through that."  
"Come on Rory, let's get you a drink." Finn said and led her to the bar.

"I want to kill him." Logan said to Steph not realizing that Christopher was right behind him.  
"You and me both buddy." Chris said to Logan. " Hi, I'm Christopher Hayden, Rory's dad." He said to Steph with his hand extended.  
"Hi! I'm Stephanie Vanderbilt. I wish we could have met under better circumstances." Steph replied.  
"No joke. Hi sir, I'm Colin McCray. How are you?" Colin said shaking Christopher's hand.  
"Considering the circumstances I'm OK. McCray you say? Any relation to Andrew?" Chris asked Colin.  
"Yes sir, that's my father. He's around here somewhere."  
"Good I have to make an appointment with him. I want him to represent Rory when she signs the contracts. I'm guessing she told you all about that."  
"Yes she did but didn't mention my father."  
"Well I had better go an make my rounds but first, Logan, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Of course. I'll be back. Go keep an eye on Ace and Finn. Make sure she can still walk." Logan said to Colin and Steph smiling.

"Sir, how can I help you?" Logan asked Chris.  
"You already have." He replied shortly.  
"How so?"  
"You made her smile. I haven't seen her smile since that asshole there broke her heart. I can see she cares for you. I just wanted to say if you don't feel the same for her, please don't drag it out. I can't stand to see her hurt again."  
"You don't have to worry about that. I don't know what it is about her but from the minute I started talking to her, I knew she was different."  
"It's the Gilmore in her. I felt the same way about her mother. That's all I ask. Whether you're just friends or something more, please don't hurt her."  
"I don't think it's possible. But I promise I won't." Logan said sincerely.

Steph and Colin found Finn and Rory drinking at the bar. The each had a shot and now they were onto martinis. Rory looked at Steph and started walking with her. She noticed her dad and Logan were talking so she asked Steph about it. "What's going on there?"  
"I'm not sure but it seems serious."  
"I have to say I'm glad we went shopping. If you have to run into your ex, you better look amazing." Rory giggled.

Rory made her way around the wake and thanked everyone for coming. Finally the night was coming to a slow lag. She had made her rounds and excused herself. She went to the pool house and was amazed at how it looked! They had everything ready. Food, drinks -alcoholic and non alcoholic- coffee, and music. Rory found Logan sitting on a couch with some cards in his hands in the middle of a game.

"What are you playing." Rory inquired.  
"It's a simple game of poker." Logan replied. "Aces High, 7's Wild. I am currently getting my ass kicked. Colin your turn. Do you fold or not?"  
"Fold." Colin replied.  
There were more people in there than just the group. Colin stood up and stood next to Rory. "Everyone, this is Rory Hayden. Rory. Around the table you'll see Robert, Isaac, Abe, and Seth. I don't know half the girls around here so I won't even try to introduce you."  
"Thanks Colin. I think I'm going to walk around for a bit."

Rory walked around to find Steph but couldn't. She stopped by the fireplace and noticed a group of girls looking over at the poker table. She decided to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Rory."  
"I'm Erica. That, pointing to her left, is Megan, next is Shirley, then Janet. How are you?"  
"OK considering."  
"Oh this is your grandpas wake isn't it? Megan asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Shirley, didn't you say you heard something about Logan?"  
"Yeah his sister said there was a new girl in his life." Megan replied. Rory decided she wanted to hear this conversation.  
"Well you know after he broke up with whatever her name is and went to London he went off the grid? Well this is his first society event in years. He came with someone."  
"Wonder if it's his wife?"  
"No, no ring. Who knows."  
"Well I wonder if he's decided to be a playboy again. We'll have to see."

Rory heard her phone go off.

 _Are the wanna-be's interesting?_ Logan texted her  
 _Apparently you're here with someone and they wanna know if you and Heff are bff's again._ She replied.  
 _I say we all leave. I know you wanna get home. Would your parents mind 3 more guests tonight?  
_ _Probably not. I'll find out. :)_

 _Mom, can I come home with three guys and a girl?  
Of course sweets. I'll have Summer set up the rec room and guest beds.  
Great. See you in an hour or less. Love you! Steph, you and I will have some great girl talk!_

 _It's on! Moms setting up the guest rooms and rec room. I'll meet you up front. I have to say goodbye.  
_ _I'll find everyone else._

"Grandma. I'm going to get going home. Do you need any help before I go?" Rory found Francine with her sister Bridget.  
"No dear. Bridge is going to stay with me for a couple of days. What time will you be here tomorrow?" She asked.  
"Around 10 with G, mom, and dad."  
"See you then dear. Love you."  
"You too grandma."

"OK So what is this super big surprise that you wouldn't tell us Logan?" Colin asked irritated.  
"Well you know how you're so interested in Stars Hollow?" Rory started. "Well you're all invited for the night!"  
"I can't hun. I have to go home. Mom's insistent that we go to the funeral as a family. Which means Colin has to come with me." Steph said sadly. "But tomorrow after the funeral we're all yours."  
"Same here love. I'd stay but mother says she hasn't spent time with me since I moved out. Which is code for she has a new beau and want me to meet him." Finn said.  
"OK i understand. See you all tomorrow." Rory said. "Are you coming with me Logan?"

"Ace, you saw me with my family. I said hi to my mom and dad. That's all the family I can take for a night. Of course but will you mom care?"  
"As long as we're not sleeping together." She replied.  
"Great. Since we'll be living in the same town it's good that we get to know each other better anyway."  
The way home Rory started getting sleepy and laid on Logan's shoulder. Logan could only smell her and could only smile. He was in for a long night. He didn't know how long he could take this because his arm was falling asleep but he also couldn't move her. She looked too peaceful.  
When they got to Stars Hollow he just looked around amazed. There was a gazebo and flowers around it. Nothing was open and it was only 10 PM. He was certain he was in Mayberry. They pulled up to an old house that looked like it was pre-civil war house. He gently woke her up and walked her in.

There was a small sign on the fence that said Twickham house. He made a mental note to ask Rory about that eventually.

They walked in and the house looked wonderful and homey. It's exactly like a Christmas Card with the fireplace crackling.

"So what happened to three guys and a girl?" Lorelai asked.  
"Two guys and a girl had family obligations but one guy is avoiding his family so he came." Rory answered.  
"I understand avoiding family. Logan right. I haven't really had a chance to talk to you." Lorelai said.  
"Yes. Hi. I'm Logan."  
"Ok well I'm going to change. Logan, I'll bring you a pair of sweats and a tee shirt." Rory announced.  
Rory left the room and it was only Lorelai and Logan.  
"So what are you intentions with my daughter?" Lorelai asked seriously. Then she started laughing. "I'm just kidding. If you hadn't given Chris a satisfactory answer, you wouldn't be here."  
"I won't hurt her" Logan said. "I don't know how that douche bag did. I don't know what this is friendship or more but I couldn't break her heart. We've only known each other for 30 hours but I can already tell she's special."  
"Yep. You're going to be around for a while. I can tell. So what's on the agenda for tonight?"  
"Rory should be out soon and we'll probably just watch movies until we crash. Actually she should have been out before now."

Logan and Lorelai walked to Rory's room and saw she was asleep on her bed already. The pants and shirt were on the end of the bed for Logan.

"I'm not going to wake her, the time change is probably killing her." Logan said sweetly. "I'm just going to change and I'll crash on the guest bed."  
"Actually the other sheets are in the laundry. I figured I had time but I have a couch or cot. Take your pick."  
"i'll take a cot in here." He said simply. "I'm exhausted."

Summer, their maid, was behind them with the cot and an extra blanket and pillow.

"Here you go, sir."  
"Thank you."

Rory woke the next morning around 7 and noticed Logan on the cot in the corner of the room. She went out to the kitchen and got coffee ready and went to wake him up when she noticed he was already awake.

"Hey Ace. How did you sleep?"  
"So sorry I fell asleep Logan. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down."  
"I'm fine. Hey I'm going to take off but I'll see you after the funeral. I know it'll be crazy until then."  
"See you later Ace."  
"Hey Logan." Rory said walking up to him. "Thank you again for everything. It means so much to me."  
Logan looked down at her and smiled. She looked up and then kissed him. His whole world stopped for a minute. When he opened his eyes she had walked away. He walked up to her and grabbed her and kissed her again.  
"I'll see you later."  
"Now that's a proper goodbye." She said. "I have to get ready and be in Hartford soon. See you."

 **Now that they've kissed where does that lead them?**


	5. Come Back with Me?

**I left the last chapter on yet another cliffhanger. I know I'm mean. This chapter is the funeral and I won't focus too much on that. It's also the official sleep over and mother-daughter talk. I own nothing like normal.**

 **last chapter end: Logan looked down at her and smiled. She looked up and then kissed him. His whole world stopped for a minute. When he opened his eyes she had walked away. He walked up to her and grabbed her and kissed her again.**

 **"I'll see you later."**  
 **"Now that's a proper goodbye." She said. "I have to get ready and be in Hartford soon. See you."**

Rory finished making coffee by the time Lorelai, Chris, and Georgia came to the dining room.

"Hey Ror. I haven't gotten to talk to you since you've been home." Georgia said. "You've been gallivanting all over with boys and living a fabulous life."  
"Georgia Hayden. Maybe I have been gallivanting all over but you've been busy with your boyfriend James." Rory said laughing. "I promise we'll have sister time together soon. If not on this trip then one weekend you can fly out and spend it with me."  
"When are you going back?" She asked.  
"Not until Thursday." It was currently Sunday so they still had a few days together.  
"And your boss is okay with you taking time off already?" Chris inquired.  
"Well when your supreme court justice grandfather dies, it would look horrible on his part if I could leave due to work." Rory laughed. "Not really, I told him my grandpa died and I needed a week off. He was okay with it. Grievance period he said."  
"That's good. I don't see Logan anywhere. Didn't he stay last night?" Lorelai asked.  
"Yes but he left about 20 minutes ago. He still had to get ready."  
"What's that smile about Rory? Please don't tell me anything dirty happened last night."  
"No nothing happened. I just met him first of all. Secondly, I was too tired to move last night let alone do anything else."  
"Eeww I don't want this conversation to go any further." Georgia said laughing.  
"Yes I agree let's move on." Chris said. "Summer started breakfast in the kitchen it should be done soon. I'm gong to go check on it. Please talk about all girl subjects while I'm gone."  
"G, you're 18. If I want to talk about my sex life or lack thereof when you're around it's perfectly acceptable." Rory said point blank.  
G started laughing and so did Rory.  
"So Ror, if it wasn't sex you talked about, what made you smile back then?" Lorelai asked.  
"We kissed. Well I kissed him first and broke away and he kissed me again."  
"Ah honey. I'm so happy for you. Your dad and I approve by the way. Not that you care but we do."  
"I don't know what's going to happen though."

Summer walked in with breakfast and stopped at Rory.  
"Rory! You left your phone in the kitchen. Here you go."  
"Thanks Summer. How have you been? It's been a while since I've seen you?"  
"I'm doing great. Did you know Clint's wife had another son?"  
"Oh no I didn't! I'm so excited! What's his name?"  
"Clinton the 5th by we call him CJ for short."

Rory looked at her phone after Summer walked away and noticed a couple of messages.

 _-Ace, sorry if that was too forward. I don't know if it was or not since you started it. I haven't dated much since my ex but I'd like to take you on a date Monday night if you're not busy. Let me know._ The message was time stamped at 8:12 AM and it was already 8:40. She hoped he wouldn't read into this.

 _-Logan, I left my phone in the kitchen sorry. I should tell you I'm not much of a dater either but I would love to go to dinner. We'll talk more at dinner tonight? -Ace_

Ten minutes later her phone went off again.

 _-Whew! You had me worried there for a bit. I thought you changed your mind and wanted to break anything off in person. We'll def talk today. Good luck and remember I'm here. Cry on my shoulder if you need to.  
-I might take you up on that. I'm giving a speech. _

Time for the funeral was approaching. Rory got dressed and went to the church. The family had one last chance to say goodbye and to put something in the casket. Rory decided on the most recent copy of the PADN that she wrote in. Georgia put her copy of a law dictionary that he gave her when she announced she was becoming a lawyer. Chris put a picture of the two of them when they were younger and Chris had received his degree from Princeton. Francine put the first piece of jewelry he gave her 45 years ago. It was a simple tennis bracelet but it meant the world to her.

The preacher gave his words and Rory gave her eulogy. There were tears and promises made. The whole family sat outside the doors of the church and waited for the funeral procession to begin. Rory found Logan and he gave her a hug. Nothing more but a hug to let her know he was there for him. Chris, Lorelai. and Georgia rode in the limo. Rory decided not to that she would wait back and ride in a car alone. When she got into the car she was surprised to see not only Logan but Colin, Steph, and Finn.

"Hey Ace. That speech was beautifully written. You did great. No tears. You didn't trip." Logan said.  
"I think she needs a drink. What about you?" Finn said.  
"Finn, is that your answer to everything?" Rory asked. "Ex boyfriend shows up unexpectedly, drink. Meet a new friend, drink. Grandpa's wake, drink!"  
"Basically my life motto. Drink." Finn replied laughing. "In all seriousness, your grandpa would have been proud."  
"Thanks Finn. That means a lot. So I have dinner to go to, are you with me throughout that?"  
"Well we are here during the ride. Colin has to get back to Princeton. He has classes day after tomorrow and I have to go to work. We couldn't just leave though without saying goodbye to our new best friend. I see some visits to Cali in the future." Steph explained.  
"Oh and me being there wasn't enough of an incentive?" Logan asked acting hurt. "Ace, I think my friends like you more than they do me."  
"We also need your phone number too!"  
They all exchanged phone numbers and got to the graveside. When those processions were done Colin and Steph got into the town car with Colin's dad and girlfriend. Finn got into the town car with Logan and Rory and they made their way back to the Hayden house.

Dinner was an uneventful affair so the younger set, including Rory's sister Georgia, excused themselves to the pool house to watch movies. Logan had already warned Finn to not think twice about G. That she was completely off limits.

They decided on Casablanca to watch for the night.

"So Rory met Logan on the plane home by fate you said Logan." Georgia asked which Logan nodding in agreement. "Then they were texting and you brought your three best friends and spoiled my big sister within 24 hours of meeting and within 36 you kissed her right?"  
"WAIT YOU KISSED" Finn yelled.  
"Oh that wasn't public knowledge?" Georgia said.  
"Mate. Why didn't you tell me? I totally win the pool!" Finn said.  
"What do you mean pool?" Logan asked.  
"Colin, Steph, Robert, and I all pooled $100 each on when you two would finally kiss and admit your feelings." he started. "I said it would be before the funeral. Colin said it would be tomorrow. Steph said it wouldn't be until California. Robert said that you wouldn't gather the courage for over a month. Ha! I'm so calling them! I win! I win! He picked up his phone and called Colin and shouted "I WIN!".

Colin was on speaker phone. "What do you mean! Huntz did you kiss her? Did you tell her that you like her? Couldn't have held out another 12 hours?" Ah Finn. I'll pay you when I see you next. Huntz-"  
"Yes Colin"  
"Don't hurt her. She's one of us. Rory-"  
"Yes Colin"  
"Don't hurt him. He's one of us. See ya guys later. Yeah Yeah yea Finn we know. You win."

"So we've been outed." Logan looked sheepishly at Rory.  
"So it seems. What does this mean? Are we official? Are we dating? Are we casual?"  
"How about we talk about it tomorrow at dinner? For now, lets sit here and watch this movie.

The rest of the night they sat and watched the movie. Rory laid on Logan's chest and ended up falling asleep. G fell asleep on the floor with a pillow and Finn fell asleep on the chair.

The family came in and saw everyone and especially noticed Rory and Logan. Both the Hayden's and Gilmore's approved of this relationship, Emily was reserved though only because she knew how Shira and her family could be. She would have to make sure they didn't do anything to deter a relationship if they wanted.

Rory woke up because she heard the door open and realized that her mom was there.

"Hey mom." Rory said sleepily.  
"Hey girl. How's it going?" Lorelai asked.  
Rory looked around and noticed it was on the play screen for Casablanca. "What time is it?"  
"1 in the morning. You look like you've been out for a while."  
"Yeah we fell asleep around 10 or so."  
"You coming home tonight or are you going to sleep in the main house. No matter how cool your dad and I are we can't just approve of you sleeping with another boy, clothed or not."  
"I think I'll come home. I have to work on paper stuff anyway. Bill wants an article submitted by Tuesday."  
"OK well we're getting ready to leave but we can drive your car home and you can take the car service. Wake G and bring her with you. She has school tomorrow after all."  
"OK see you shortly." Rory started nudging Logan.  
"What's up Ace. I guess we fell asleep." Logan said.  
"Yeah it's time to go home. I have to wake G up and you wake Finn. G & I are going home for the night. I'll call you tomorrow?"  
"You better." Logan chuckled. He kissed her a sweet kiss and moved to wake Finn up. "I think we'll end up at the same place. Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?"  
"Actually I think I'm having lunch with mom and G tomorrow but we can do dinner?"  
"Dinners probably better. I have no clue when I'll be alive"

They woke up their respective person and went separate ways. Not without another goodnight kiss though. This time with a little more passion and fire.

Rory made it home 30 minutes later and saw a message on her phone.

 _-I really want to make this work. You and I. I have no clue how to do this but I know that I can't go without knowing you better and seeing if we're as perfect for each other as I'm letting myself believe. If you need time to think and process, I understand. I'll wait. I'm very patient once I figure out what I want.  
_ - _I feel the same way. I can't stop thinking about you. I know we've known each other less than 3 days but you've been stronger than I thought possible in the worst time of my life. See you tomorrow. xoxo  
-xoxo. Sweet Dreams Ace._

"Awe you and prince charming talking already?" Lorelai came up with two cups of coffee and sat on the couch next to Rory.  
"Yes. Mom I don't know what to do. He likes me and I like him. We come from the same world. It seems perfect. I want to know when the other shoe drops!" Rory cried out.  
"You know, when your dad and I first started dating he said all the right things and did everything right. I fell in lust with him then. I really liked him then. It wasn't until I discovered that when he gets home from work he just throws his shoes to the side instead of putting them up and he left the toothpaste cap off of the toothpaste and a bunch of other habits that I fell in love with him. I realized who he was and that he had flaws. Just remember. Everyone has flaws. Some can be overlooked. Others, not so much."  
"I feel like we could eventually be a his and hers towels commitment but how do I know? I thought Tristan was but he turned out to be opposite. It took me a while but I think I finally know without a shadow of a doubt that Tristan leaving me was the best. I looked past a lot of bad. You know what he did, how he got. Should I let Logan know about all of that?"  
"I don't think that's a first date conversation. That's more of a fifth date or full trust kind of story. In fact, I think if you told him while he was in Connecticut, you would be having a relationship with metal bars between you. That's why I haven't told your dad everything.  
"There is just something about when I look into his eyes. I don't know what it is but I feel... I feel like..."  
"you're at home?" Lorelai finished.  
"Exactly. I feel like I can let my guards down. I feel like everything has a place and everything is going to be okay. Is this weird to have these feeling so soon?"  
"No hun. That's what it should feel like. Are you awake for a while or are you tired?"  
"A little of both but I need to work on my next article. I told Logan that we, being you, G, & I, were having lunch tomorrow. We can make an all morning/afternoon thing. Shopping and lunch?"  
"Okay sweets. I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Tell G how you're feeling. I have a feeling that she'll have more input on this that I do. Love you babe."  
"Night mom. Love you too."

 _Good evening Hartford, since that's where GPS says I'm at. This weekend has been a crazy tumulus turn of events. I flew home on Thursday on the red eye to get home because my Grandpa Straub passed away. He was a wonderful man who had a great life. He might have only had one son and two granddaughters but he had more love than some people that are into the double digits as far as family is concerned. Straub Alexander Hayden just in case anyone wants to look up his business accomplishments. He was on the supreme court and a very powerful ally to have in your corner. Does anyone believe in fate? Fate as a noun the definition is the development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power. I feel like I've had a turn of good fate in my life. My grandfather might have left but I know he'll live on in our lives. My fate came in the form of a blond on a plane and the three amigos. More to discuss later on that subject. While I'm in Hartford I am checking out new restaurants so if anyone is in the mood for good chinese, like me, I'm always in that mood, China Garden is the place to be. Call ahead with a reservation for best results and the coffee cart outside the Yale main library. I've got some more family thing this week but then I'll be back in sunny Palo Alto. I know that my plants haven't been watered in a few days. Oops! Signing off. Rory!_

Rory finished her article and turned it in. When she looked at the clock she realized it was 4:30. Dang time change. She couldn't sleep. She wondered for a second if a certain blond could or not. She contemplated texting him something random but decided against it. Don't be too clingy she kept telling herself. She got up to make another cup of coffee and decided to write out what she had to do for the next 3 days. She was thankful for a second that Logan booked their tickets home for Thursday instead of Wednesday. Ok

-See Lane and boys.  
-See Paris and new BF  
-Visit Lukes and have amazing coffee  
-Spend time getting to know cute blonde.

She looked at the clock again and realized it was 4:50 and knew Luke's would be open shortly. She left a note for her mom saying that she went to Lukes and to Lanes. It was only a ten minute walk to Luke's Diner but it felt longer in the cool air of CT. She looked and the same Williams Hardware store sign hung up over the door. She looked in a Lane was opening. This was perfect! This would give her some time before the morning crowd came in.

"LANE!" Rory belowed!  
"RORY!" Lane shouted back while running to her. "What are you doing here?"  
"Um my grandpas funeral." Rory said with a look.  
"No I mean here at 5 in the morning." Lane laughed. "I'm sorry about your grandpa. I know you two were close."  
"Thanks. It's getting a little easier."  
"So what are you doing here at 5 AM?" Well it's only 3 AM in California. Just kidding. I fell asleep for a few hours at my grandmas house so I'm awake now. I figured I'd come get some coffee. I've been craving it since I arrived."  
"When did you get back?"  
"I took the red-eye out Thursday."  
"I've spent all my time in Hartford. I'm here until Thursday. I have so much to tell you! Most of which have happened in the past 3 days and it's not about the funeral. Although there was an incident at the wake."  
"Well we have about a half hour until the morning crowd rolls in. Spill."  
"Lane, what are you doing we have... Rory!" Luke exclaimed.  
"Luke, it's not that often that my best friend comes into town. Please set up today and I'll owe you a day next week!"  
"Fine, go sit, I'll bring the coffee over."  
"Ok so it starts on the plane..." and Rory told Lane everything about Logan. She didn't go into details of their conversation but she did tell her about some of the text messages.  
"Oh my god. So let me get this straight! You get on a plane for a terrible horrible reason but it ends up being the best thing that could ever happen! That is so romantic and dreamy." Lane gushes.  
"I know. So enough about me. How are Stevie and Kwan?"  
"The twins are three now and getting too big. Zack is... well I don't really know. He's traveling a lot. He calls at least twice a week from various places. Last week he was in Amsterdam. This week he's going to Australia. Next week he'll be in California somewhere. That's about all I know."  
"I'm sorry things are tough."  
"It's been better but it could be worse. I know he loves us. He sends us pictures daily via email and pays for everything."  
"But how are you two? I know he's being a great dad but what about husband?"  
"The husband department is... well lacking..."  
"Are you still together?"  
"Somewhat. He said something about reevaluating our marriage and how he might have been too young. We're going to talk when he comes home next month. I'm preparing for the worst. Hope for the best prepare for the worst that's what they say right?"  
"Lane, I'm here for you. Whatever happens. So what else have you been doing?"  
"Well besides working, let's see. Cleaning up after twin tornadoes and oh ya did I mention work?"  
"Lane, I seriously think you need to take a vacation to California with me. I'm leaving Thursday and I'll pay for your ticket and you can stay with me so you won't have any expenses."  
"I don't know. I'll have to check with mom to see if she can keep the kids and Luke about vacation."  
"Go." They heard Luke grunt.  
"I was planning on taking time off to go fishing anyways. I'll pay you what you normally would have worked. If your mom can't watch the kids talk to Liz and Lorelai. You need a vacation."  
"So I'm going with you?" Lane looked at me sheepishly.  
"You're going with me! You will have so much fun! I can't wait! I've got to go plus you have breakfast rush coming in. I'll call you to figure out the particulars."  
"Thank you. You're a lifesaver."

 **an: after the toothpaste i had a bunch typed out then accidentally messed up! GAHHHH. I saved it but wanted to vent for a second! Sorry the sleepover didn't happen. I realized that the characters have lives to get back to in order for this story to work. Next chapter will be Logan and Rory's date Plus Rory and Paris will meet up somewhere.**


	6. New York Night

**AN: I've had a huge influx of creativity so I've actually written the whole story so far in one day. It's still flowing so I'm going to keep writing. I don't own any GG characters or any restaurants that I might have named.**

 **Where we left off:**

 **"Lane, I seriously think you need to take a vacation to California with me. I'm leaving Thursday and I'll pay for your ticket and you can stay with me so you won't have any expenses."**  
 **"I don't know. I'll have to check with mom to see if she can keep the kids and Luke about vacation."**  
 **"Go." They heard Luke grunt.**  
 **"I was planning on taking time off to go fishing anyways. I'll pay you what you normally would have worked. If your mom can't watch the kids talk to Liz and Lorelai. You need a vacation."**  
 **"So I'm going with you?" Lane looked at me sheepishly.**  
 **"You're going with me! You will have so much fun! I can't wait! I've got to go plus you have breakfast rush coming in. I'll call you to figure out the particulars."**  
 **"Thank you. You're a lifesaver."**

Rory went home and decided to sleep on the couch for a few hours. She wrote a note to her mom to wake her a half hour before they wanted to leave. She ended up waking her up around 10. She showered and got ready for the day. Her first phone call that afternoon was to Logan.  
"Hey Ace. I was just thinking about you. How did you sleep."  
"Eh I didn't sleep much. Time change and all. Plus I fell asleep on a blond cutie for about 4 hours so that messed my pattern up."  
"Well I slept a little but I was up at 6 AM."  
"Hey that's when I was falling asleep"  
"What is your agenda today."  
"Well lunch with mom and G and then we're going to shop for a while. Then dinner with you."  
"Sounds like a fun plan. Apparently my dad wants to have a meeting with me. I'll let you know how that goes."  
"Hey did you book the tickets home?"  
"No not yet. That's on my list."  
"Can you book a 3rd? My friend Lane is coming home with me for a vacation. I'll explain why but she needs it. I'll pay for mine and hers of course."  
"I'll book them but no way are you paying me back."  
"Well we shall see."  
"I'll see you later Huntz."  
"Bye Ace. Talk to you tonight."

She almost let it slip out that she loved him but she stopped herself. Then she texted Lane.

 _-Your ticket is booked. I'll text you the details when I know them. I know it's Thursday AM. Did you talk to Mrs. Kim yet?  
-Yay! I'm excited! I'll pay for the ticket if you want. The more I think about this the more excited I get! And no. I'll talk to her today.  
-Heck no! This is my treat! I'm here to pamper you for the week. We'll figure the return date when we get back. If Mrs. Kim says no, let me know and I'll talk to Lorelai. She loves Stevie and Kwan and they actually listen to her.  
-I know. Thanks again. I don't know how I'll ever repay you.  
-Enjoy yourself in California. That's how you can repay me._

Rory, G, and Lorelai all loaded into their SUV and took off for Hartford.  
"So where to for lunch girls?" Lorelai asked her daughters. "Are we in an Italian mood? Greek? Chinese?"  
"How about Italian? That little bistro on the river?" G suggested.  
"Yes that sounds great. I haven't had anything besides Chinese and burgers since getting here." Rory said.  
"Awesome." Lorelai said. "So my beautiful daughters. Do we have anything else to talk about besides Rory's blond hottie?"  
"Mom!" Rory exclaimed. "Logan isn't officially my blond hottie yet. We have dinner tonight. Yes though I do. If Mrs Kim won't watch Stevie and Kwan next week would you be able to? I'm taking Lane back home with me. She needs a vacation." Rory went on to explain everything with Zack and their marital problems.  
"That sucks about them two but yeah I'll help out."  
"Thank you. Liz said she would watch them too so between all of you, you can figure out something. So G, when are you visiting me to explore Stanford and the other colleges in the area?"  
"Funny you mention that. I was going to ask if I could come back with you Thursday but it seems like it'll be a full house."  
"What are you talking about? I have a three bedroom loft. There will be plenty of room for you. Did you want to come back with me or fly the next day after school gets out."  
"I think I'll stay until Friday and fly in Saturday afternoon. I'll take Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday as college days then we're off Thursday and Friday for some kind of teacher break. I'll fly back Saturday. If that's alright."  
"That sounds perfect. Then Lane can fly back with you Saturday. Mom does all that work with you?"  
"Yes that's great. Your dad and I will have some time to ourselves. Whatever will we do?"  
"That's dirty."  
They started talking about everything on the sun from Rory's job to G's classes. Rory heard her phone ding.

 _-Ace tickets are booked for 1 PM Thursday afternoon. It was either that or 6 AM and I figured you'd rather go in the afternoon. How's lunch?  
_ - _You know me so well already._ _Lunch is great. We're at the bistro on the river. What are we eating tonight?  
-That's for me to know and you to be surprised with.  
-How am I supposed to plan an outfit?  
-When you get home look on your porch. Your outfit is sitting there complete with shoes and jewelry.  
-Awe you're too sweet. I've got to go. See you soon.  
-Me too. About to step into the Dark Lords office. Xoxo. Wish me luck.  
-Luck babe._

"Logan just let me know that he booked our tickets for 1 PM Thursday. I'll pick Lane up around 10 so we can get there and get through security with enough time to spare."  
"So you're going to be here for the will reading tomorrow afternoon." Lorelai inquired.  
"Of course. I was originally planning on Wednesday but Logan talked me into Thursday." She told them all about the plane landing.  
"So he held your hand the whole plane ride?" G gushed. "That's seriously Harlequin Romance stuff there. Have you discussed what's going to happen between you when you get back home?"  
"That's what tonight is," Rory started. "Tonight will make or break us I guess. I seriously hope it doesn't break us. One big reason is I'm flying home with him so that would be one very awkward plane ride home."

Lunch finally came and they kept eating and talking. They were finishing up when Rory heard her phone ring again and looked down. It was Steph calling.

"Hey Hayden. We made it back. Did you know that your family is practically royalty here? There is a new plaque of your grandpa and his accomplishments. Geez he was crazy busy!"  
"Yeah my family was ticked at me for going to Harvard for a while. My dads family is all Princeton and my moms is all Yale. I threw a wrench in by going to Harvard. How was the drive?" She motioned to her family that she was going outside to talk.  
"Long and this weekend ended too quick. I just wanted to say that I'm happy that Logan found you but in all seriousness you have the power to break him in half. Please don't hurt him. He's more vulnerable than he looks. He puts up this tough exterior but when he lets someone in, they can break him. Did he tell you about his ex? Stuttastic I like to call her."  
"He mentioned that he broke up with her when he went to London but I figured that it was a touchy subject."  
"Well she really hurt him. He won't say it but she did. He found out that she was all about his name instead of him. She put up a great front to all of us but one night while we were drinking she went on and on about how she was marrying the richest bachelor in the land and how she was going to be the queen bee of Hartford society. Logan ended it shortly after."  
"Oh my."  
"Don't let him know I told you. I know you're not after his title or money because lets face it. You have as much if not more than he does in both. So please, don't hurt him."  
"I won't. Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"Being my friend. Someone I can turn to."  
"Anytime. Colin and I were talking and he graduates this semester."  
"Yeah Logan mentioned that on the plane."  
"Well we're thinking after graduation we should take a trip somewhere."  
"We'll have to see. I've already taken off work for this but I should be able to get something worked out. Especially if I still work. My work can travel."  
"Ok well we'll plan more later! See ya hun! I'm so glad we all met you. I feel like I've known you for years!"

Rory ended the call and waited for G and her mom to come out. She realized that Logan and she had more in common than they originally thought and that made her smile. She realized she hadn't told Lane about the tickets so whipped out her phone quickly and let her know about the take off time and when she would pick her up.

The three Gilmore-Haydens went up and down Hartford and put a little dent in their credit cards that afternoon. Lorelai said it was making up for lost time. When they got home there was a package sitting on the porch with the name Ace on it and a card.

 _Ace,_

 _I can't wait to see how this looks on you. Trust me I have an eye for dresses. I'll be there to pick you up at 6:30 sharp. I'll come to the door. Remember, a lady never rushes to greet her guest._

 _See you soon._

 _xoxo_

 _Logan._

"This really is straight out of a romance book. " G said and went inside.  
Rory looked at the time. It was 5:30 so she had an hour. She had Lorelai help her with her hair and threw on just a dab of makeup. She looked at the dress. It was an beautiful Akris punto Scoop back circle print dress that fit her perfectly with a pair of cream colored gucci flats that matched amazingly with some necklaces and a bracelet. She looked amazing.

At 5:58 she heard the doorbell ring and Summer announced that Logan was here. She put the finishing touches on herself and walked downstairs. Logan looked handsome like always in his black sports coat and slacks and wore a shirt underneath with the same color blue that was on her dress.

"If looks could kill Ace, I'd be dead now." Logan said "You look amazing. I knew that dress would fit you perfect."  
"Logan, ever with the compliments." Rory kissed him lightly.  
"Hold on now. Don't you leave just yet you two!" Lorelai exclaimed from the sitting room. "I need pictures."  
"Come on mom! We're not going to prom! Logan- if we don't do this, she will never forgive us."  
"I'd love some pictures of us two. I need something for my desk at work anyway." Logan said with a smirk.  
Lorelai spent 10 minutes getting pictures of them in various poses and in various places.  
"Come on mom, we need to go. We have a reservation."  
"Ok kid. I'll see you later. Now I know I can't give you a curfew but if you're coming home after midnight please let me know so we don't set the alarm."  
"I will. Love you."

Rory walked outside and saw a limo waiting for her.

"All of this for me?" Rory said almost crying.  
"There is more. Trust me you're going to love tonight." Logan promised.  
"Finn better not be back there. I love him but I want to spend the night with you."  
"Just us two. I promise. But you won't be back tonight. I've already filled your dad in on some details."  
"So we need to get to know each other. I think the best way to do that is to drive to New York. If you hate me before we get to New York, I'll get out at my apartment and you can take the limo back to Stars Hollow. If you still want to try and be with me, we'll go to dinner and dancing."  
"Logan, unless you're going to tell me that you've hidden someone's body in the trunk and we have to go to the river, I don't think I could hate you."  
"Ok So lets play 20 questions. You first." Logan said.  
" OK then #1: What did you want to be when you were a kid?"  
"Wow. You know I'm 28 years old and no one has ever asked me that. I never thought of it that way. I think when I was little I wanted to be like my dad until I figured out what my dad was like. Then I decided that I wanted to be a publisher. My turn. What is your biggest regret?"  
"Not leaving Tristan before he left me. Not because I want the upper hand or anything but towards the end our relationship wasn't healthy. I should have ended it months before it ended. Ok my turn, What's your biggest fear?"  
"Being hurt again. Wow we're not even out of Connecticut and we're hitting big subjects. Ok I'll tell you when I was hurt and you tell me why it wasn't healthy. Deal?  
"Deal. One condition. You can't get angry."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just agree or I won't say another word. Truthfully I talked to my mom and she said it's not a subject for you to know about in this state."  
"Ok I won't get mad."  
"You first or me?"  
"How about I go first? You can't interrupt me."  
"Ok shoot."  
"I dated a girl throughout college. Her name was Stacey. She was my age, smart, pretty, she was going to take the business world by storm. She wasn't from wealth but not from poverty either. Her dad was a upper management factory worker and her mom was a homemaker. She caught my attention at a party that Colin threw one night. We met and we talked for weeks before I took her on our first date. We went to dinner at the Plaza in Hartford and she loved it. We dated for a year then we moved in together. My friends liked her for the most part. Steph wasn't too fond of her. I figured out later she was right but I thought she was just jealous or something. One night we were in the apartment and all of us drinking. I stopped at midnight because I had an early final but she was finished with hers so she kept drinking. She and Steph stayed up late playing truth or dare. I'm glad they did because I might not have broken up with her if this hadn't happen. Stephanie didn't like her so she didn't trust her. She recorded everything that was said. Stephanie asked her truth or dare. Stacey choose truth. Steph asked her, Why are you with Logan. Her answer was "because he's rich and handsome. I'm going to take the empire by storm. I'll be the queen bee of all society women and I will never have to work a day in my life."

Rory just looked at him and had tears in her eyes because he had tears in his. Logan went on to explain more.

"They told me a couple of days later when she went to visit her aunt who lived in New York. They played me the recording. I never told her about it. I just told her that I wasn't in love anymore and that I didn't want to continue a long distance relationship. She was upset but I didn't care. One of the reasons I brought my friends with me when we hung out is because they know me better than I know myself. Steph especially is better at reading people than I am. When we were getting ready to leave for the wake she told me that if I didn't lock you down that I was an idiot."

"Wow. That is crazy." Rory said. "I can't believe that she lied to you for years. I couldn't do that to a person. Maybe Tristan and Stacey should get together."  
"OK your turn. What did Tristan do? I promise I won't do anything about anger I may feel. I can't help if I get mad but I can control my actions about said anger."  
"Ok that's valid. Well I met Tristan in high school. He was the local troublemaker and finally angered his dad enough to get him sent to Military School. He graduated military school and went to Harvard. We met and it was automatic fireworks. We probably would have dated during high school if he didn't get sent away. Things were good for the first couple of years. Then junior year he met some idiots named Andrew and Steven. They constantly disrupted class just to be idiots, got sent to the deans office for miscellaneous things. They eventually got kicked out. Tristan stayed only because his parents donated enough money for the school to turn it's head. Senior year things got worse. We got an off campus apartment. I figured with Andrew and Steven gone that he would straighten up and graduate on time. Well he started staying out at the local bar later and later each night. One night around midterms I was up until 3 studying and he came home drunker than I've ever seen anyone drink. I just started getting ready to go to bed and he tried to start something with me. When I'm at school I still have sex, I still go out and hang out, but during my senior year on midterms I don't. I block off everyone and everything. He got mad that I wouldn't and started beating me and told me that if I ever wanted to be Mrs. Dugray I would learn to listen. I went to my friend Kristen's apartment and stayed there for the rest of the school year. We didn't talk for a few weeks until one day he showed me his 30 days sober chip from AA and showed me he was trying. We decided to start dating again. Things were good until two weeks before the end of the year. I was excited because I was graduating top of our class. He was trying to study for his last final. I went to his apartment to tell him about my graduation status and he got mad because I distracted him and almost hit me again. He pulled himself back but I should have realized at that moment that I couldn't be excited around him when he was in a bad mood again. I should have ended it with him. I figured that we could go to counseling. Then I found out about Rachel on my graduation day. The day that was supposed to be the best day of my life."

During the conversation Logan's expression when from listening, to anger, to relief, then back to anger.

"Now that we've each told each other the worst possible moments of our lives, do you want me to get out of the car?" Logan asked. "I promise you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. My mouth to God's ear. I will never lift so much as a finger to you in anger. There isn't anything you could do to make me hit you. You could sleep with 5 men in my bed after we've been together 5 years and I still wouldn't be able to hit you. I think you were right in telling me not to get mad. I wanna kill him. You can't ever tell Finn that story. He's a very mellow person but if he finds that out he'll destroy him. It might not be physically but he'll mentally and socially destroy him."  
"I know. That's why I'm still here. Logan. I can't see my life without you now. You're intergrated. I don't know how you did that. You made everything better when my life was falling apart. You've been a steady rock in a sea of craziness and I don't see you faltering. The only way you're getting out of that car is if I'm getting out with you."  
"Rory. I don't know how this happened but I'm going to thank the crazy stars that we met. Our adventure has just begun. Rory. I don't see how I lived before you came into my life. You're mine. There is nothing that you can do that will tun me away."  
"Steph talked to me today. She told me not to hurt you. I'm not going to promise not to hurt you because we both will hurt each other, but I will promise not to leave when things get tough.

Logan pulled Rory over and kissed her like he hadn't kissed her before. He didn't want to push things too far but he wanted to let her know how he felt about her. He wanted her to know there was no one else in the globe that could match her. "Rory, I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."  
"Logan. I think I started falling when you held my hand on that plane."

They spent the rest of the car ride telling stories from their youth. Rory told Logan about her dance studio fails and Logan told Rory about his attempt at sports.

They arrived in New York and the limo pulled up to a small restaurant called Marea. They walked in and Logan told them who he was.

"I called in reservations for 11 and we're a little early so they're setting the table up now. I hope you don't mind but I preordered." Logan said.  
Rory smiled "No not at all. You know what is good here.  
"This place has the best italian food you've ever tried. I think it's even better than some of the food they serve in Italy. Have you ever been there?"  
"Italy? Yes, twice. The first time was after my high school graduation, my mom, dad, Georgia, and I went and the second time my grandma Emily, grandma Francis and I went. So you never did tell me how the meeting with your dad went."  
"My dad. Eh do you have a week?"  
"why as a matter of fact I do. I don't have to be at work until next Monday" Rory said laughing.  
"Well he wants me to come back to Huntzberger Publishing. He wants to buy my business and incorporate it. He says I can either run it from there or hire someone to run it and come back home."  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I love my company. Bits n Pieces is a fun company to run. I never thought it would be this successful but it is. I hire people straight from college with little to no experience and give them the experience they need and in exchange I get such a wide variety of stories multiple newspapers buy my stories. It's great. I don't want to leave but I'm not going to lie, having HPG as a backer would really help financially. I used some of my trust to start this company. I still have enough left to live on but as I said, if I didn't have to dip into it that would be a nice feeling."  
"You or your dad need to draw up a contract saying that being back with HPG would be just finacial only. There would be no obligations to travel. You're still your own boss. You can say that HPG is your backer, not Mitchum Huntzberger. That would ensure that it's still your company, just with more money to pay salaries."

"I want you to come meet the guys at the office when you're in town." We just have a floor on a building. There are three rooms. My office. The main floor and the head of IT's office."  
"So there will be an us when we get back to California?"  
"If there's not, I'm not going back. I'm staying right here where there is an us."  
"So it's official?"  
"You're my everything Lorelai Leigh. I'm falling hard and I don't think there is going to be a landing.

They finished dinner and started towardds their next destination. They talked more about Rory's job and her friends at the office. She told him how Maureen was the only one in the office not married with kids so they had hung out a few times outside work. They talked about Lanes situation and how Rory wanted to help but didn't know how. The only way she could think of was getting her away. Logan told Rory how it took Colin two years to ask Steph to be his girlfriend and how Finn might be a crazy drunk, was one of the best people you could ever ask for. The way home was not as intense as the way there was. The way home they talked about where they lived and the crazy neighbors they had. There wasn't a subject that they hadn't touched upon.

They both realized they hadn't checked their phones and decided to just in case.

Rory had a missed call and text from Lane:

 _All's good for Cali. Mom agreed I needed a vacation with a girl. Said Zach has a vacation I deserved one too. When are we leaving?  
_

 _-Sorry it took so long to reply. We're leaving from SH at 10 on Thursday. Pack light. We'll shop when we're there. I'm a business partner now :) Can't wait. I'll probably be in a town car when I pick you up so we don't have to leave your car there! G is coming to PA on Saturday and leaving the next Saturday. You can fly back with her! See you Thurs at the latest! So much to tell you!_

Logan had a missed call from Colin and Finn and an text from both.

 _Colin- Hey we're back at Princeton. Got Steph's ring. I swear if you tell her I'll tell Rory when you get hers. That's still good right? I like her. Don't make me punch you._

 _Finn- So I guess that I'm not invited on this date of yours since I saw you leave by yourself. Be good. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. and use a rubber if you do!I_

"Ace, I'm warning you now, my friends are crazier than I am. When you're dating me, you're pretty much dating them, well besides the naughty stuff." Logan laughed.  
"I wouldn't expect any different. Plus you're going to be with me, my best friend, and my sister all next week. So this is your warning."  
"When is G coming again?"  
"Saturday she's going to leave out of New York at 10. She's going to stay at James parents house the night before. Where are we staying tonight by the way?"  
The car stopped as soon as she asked that question. She looked and there was a doorman there to greet them.  
"Hello Mr. Huntzberger. How are you doing tonight?" he asked.  
"Great Stefan. I told you it's Logan. Mr. Huntzberger is my father."  
"Yes I know that sir. Madam how are you?"  
"Great. My name is Rory."  
"Rory, pleasure to meet you."  
"Stefan, make sure she's on the list of approved visitors at all times. Even when I'm away. Also put Georgia Hayden on that list as well.  
"Rory, what is your full name? If I'm not here, the person working may check your ID."  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden."  
"Great and the full name of the other allowed person?  
"Georgia Emily Gilmore-Hayden."  
"Thank you and it was a pleasure meeting you. Hope to see you soon."  
"You as well."  
"I did that so she can stay here on Friday if she wants to."  
"I'll let her know but she probably will stay there. James and she have been together for going on 3 years now. They're looking at different colleges though."  
"So is this your place?"  
"Yes it's my New York place. Just a warning. I think Finn stayed last. He normally calls a cleaning service but who knows."  
"Well lead the way Master & Commander."  
"Master and Commander. I like that."  
"Hmm... So we have the nicknames, we exchanged cellphone numbers, my family knows about us. The only thing left to do is talk to your family."  
"Oh and you have to ruin the best night of my life by mentioning that. You're right though. My mom will flip if she hears about it from someone else. What are we going to tell them?"  
"I say we tell them the truth. That we met flying home and we decided to start dating exclusively. We are exclusive right?"

Rory walked into his apartment and sat her purse down and sat on the couch.  
"Of course we are. Unless you want to see me flip out on a random guy you're on a date with."  
"No. I thought we were but I wanted clarification."  
"Rory, you're going to hear things now that we're dating. I was faithful when I dated Stacey but when I wasn't in a relationship, I wasn't exactly celibate. You're going to have to go through rumors and assumptions. Don't believe them. When I date exclusively, I'm faithful."  
"Well after Tristan broke up with me I wasn't a nun. That's one reason I left the campaign trail. I wasn't being taken seriously. I'm glad that the editor didn't travel with us or I'd have probably been fired."  
"So we both agree that this isn't something light. That we actually like each other. I don't want us to move too fast so I'm going to sleep in this room and you can sleep here." He pointed to two separate bedrooms.  
"Yes. I think that's best. Not that I don't want to but I want us to stand a chance and if we start having sex right away it won't be as special."  
"I think you're the most special person I've ever met. You're amazing and you're so kind and caring that I don't think I could hurt you. As of now, you're my life. I don't want us to move too fast but I also want you to know that I'm all in."

They kissed and sat on the couch and cuddled for the rest of the night until they decided to actually sleep. They did stick to their sleeping arrangements.

Rory's phone rang at 8 AM and it was her mom.  
"Hey kid. How was New York?" Lorelai asked.  
"Great. I'm just sleeping now."  
"Is he next to you? Did you do something dirty?"  
"No we're taking it slow but we are committed to each other." Rory said with a smile.  
"Awe that's great hun. Don't forget you have to be in Hartford by 1 so you might want to get moving."  
"OK thanks. See you soon. Love you."  
"You too bye."

Rory went to the other bedroom to wake Logan.  
"Logan, it's time to wake up. I have to be in Hartford in a few hours and I still have to find something to wear."  
"hmmm..."  
"Logan please wake up."  
Logan flipped around and grabbed Rory and pulled her on the bed.  
"Ok I say today, we go to Hartford and I go to the will reading then we go to dinner at your parents house. Can you arrange that?" Rory asked Logan.  
"Ugh I guess. Too early for parent talk."  
"Come on, get up. Lets go!"

They got out of bed and started driving to Hartford.


	7. Family Ties

**So it's 1030 in the morning and my daughter is still asleep. I don't know what this is but I'm not complaining. It give me time to let my creative juices flow.**

 **I don't own GG or shops or restaurants or anything of the sort.**

Where we left off.

 **Logan flipped around and grabbed Rory and pulled her on the bed.**  
 **"Ok I say today, we go to Hartford and I go to the will reading then we go to dinner at your parents house. Can you arrange that?" Rory asked Logan.**  
 **"Ugh I guess. Too early for parent talk."**  
 **"Come on, get up. Lets go!"**

 **They got out of bed and started driving to Hartford.**

Hayden House 1PM - Christopher, Lorelai, Georgia, Francie, the family lawyer & Rory are all in attendance.

"Hello everyone. Sorry I'm running late." Rory announced to everyone.  
"No problem. We were just talking. So Rory, we heard that you had a date with Logan Huntzberger last night." Emily inquired.  
"Yeah I did. We went dinner and a movie in New York."  
"That's wonderful. Are you to exclusive or are you just dating?"  
"We're officially exclusive. It's too soon to even think of China Patterns though grandma. Please don't say anything like that."  
"Oh Francine, please imagine her blue eyes with his blond hair. Isn't it just darling?" Emily said to Francie.  
"Grandma! Please! We will discuss children if or when it gets to that. Thank you." Rory huffed.  
"Ok now that we're all here," the lawyer started, "let's get onto business. Straub recorded a video shortly before his demise. I will play this for you and we will go over all details once the tape is finished."

 _To my family. If you're watching this then I have passed on. Please do not grieve for me long. I lived a very full and fulfilling life. I married the love of my life and had a wonderful son who in turn married the love of his life and had two beautiful girls.  
Frannie- Please do not grieve for long. Please enjoy the time that you have left with our great family. Travel. Spend time in California with Rory. Help Georgia pick out colleges and make sure that you and Emily show her how to live up the college life. Please do not dwell on the past. Just remember, you are the love of my life. I might not have been the greatest husband but you certainly were the greatest wife.  
Christopher- Remember son, work is not life. Work and money are important but your family should always come first. I want you to take 3 months off starting as soon as possible and take a trip around the world with your beautiful wife. Leave your children at home. They are both grown now and can live their lives because you raised them to be strong individuals. There is an expense account for your trip. I am paying for the whole trip. You will go gliding in the pacific ocean, sailing through the gulf, you will drink coffee on the villa in Rome. Live your life.  
_ _Rory- You're a beautiful and amazing granddaughter. Your grandpa Richard and I talked when I found out I was sick and we both decided that you are officially my heiress. In the packet the lawyer has is your black card that is connect to your trust funds which are in multiple accounts. I have contacted the bank managers and they will explain your accounts. Please do not dwell on what Dugray did. He was hurtful and mean but do not let that hold you back from the greatest love that you undoubtedly will find.  
Georgia- Do not go to the college that we want you to go to (Go Princeton Tigers!) And I know Richard is saying Go Yale Bulldogs!. Go where you want. Follow your own path. Know that where ever you choose to go is paid for in full. I have set aside a siphon for you to go to whatever university that you choose. If you decide to keep up with school and go for your masters, that is available as well. I also have set up a monthly account for you so you do not have to work and can concentrate on studies. None of this will come from your trust. All of this is my gift to you. I would also like you to live on campus for your freshman and sophomore years but for junior and senior years I would like you to find an off campus apartment. Your junior year is the hardest you will go through and you don't need to be distracted by parties unless you throw them. If you go to Yale or Princeton we own property in both towns but if you go somewhere else Richard will find you suitable living arrangements. Once receive your Masters of Law degree you will be head of Hayden & Hayden associates. The lawyer has all information and has a few more things to add. I know that you will be great at whatever you do.  
Richard and Emily- Please help Frannie. She will need all the support and friendship possible. You should take some time and go to Martha's Vineyard or Italy, just the three of you.  
Thank you all for giving me such a wonderful life. I couldn't ask for anything more._

"Now." The lawyer stated. "I know there must be a million questions. I have a packet for each of you with a personal letter."

Rory opened her packet and it included 6 bank statements each with 7 million in them. There was also information about properties that I was listed on, one of them this house. She started feeling sick and nervous all at once.

Richard stood up and had another packet in his hand. "Rory you're now 26 so here is your trust information from us. Georgia, you will receive yours when you turn 26."

Rory looked at her second packet. There was information for 3 trusts in it. One from Trix which was 1.2 Million, one from Richard and Emily which was 10 million, and a final estate trust which said that in the event of Richard and Emily's passing that the Marthas Vineyard property and Gwinnett County, Georgia estate. Rory gasped realized that she had around 60 million in trusts and property sitting in front of her.

"The first thing you need, Rory, is an financial advisor." Richard started. "You can use ours if you would like or you can find your own. The next thing you need is to figure out what your next step is. I know that you have Gilmore & Hayden blood flowing through you so you'll still work but do you want to continue working where you are? The final thing is we need to announce that you are the Hayden heir. This has been questioned since Straub's passing, if not before, it's time we lay the rumors down and announce this. I know that you and Logan are now dating, this will also become apparent to the public right away."

"I need a breather. Please excuse me for a minute."

Rory grabbed her phone and called Logan.  
"Geeze this is the second time I've called you sitting in my grandmas backyard. Wait it's some what my backyard now."  
"Wait, what do you mean yours?"  
"I'm officially the Hayden Heiress. I own all properties that have the name Hayden in it. Georgia is the Gilmore Heiress but she will be the head lawyer at Straub's firm when she graduates with her Masters. Help! I don't know what to do!"  
"Well there is nothing you can do really. I am about to go into a 'Logan it's time you were announced the Huntzberger heir' meeting."  
"Apparently Tuesdays are the days for those meetings."  
"Can you still go back to California?"  
"Yes they said I can continue living my life as normal, just with 60 million extra in trusts and properties."  
"Dang I think your trust rivals mine. Hey look at it this way. A) We'll never want for anything and B) My family can't say you're a gold digger looking for a piece of the huntzberger fortune."  
"The only part of the Huntzberger dynasty I want is you babe."  
"I know. Ok I'll call you when this meeting is done and you can meet me at my house. I'll try to get Honor to come too. She loved you. She told me that she knew she would see you again."  
"Sounds good. I'm going to figure out what this entails."  
"I'll see you later."

Rory came back inside more calm then when she left.

"OK So let's talk. Now that I am the heiress what does that entail?" Rory asked.  
The lawyer took this question. "Rory, that entails knowing the business better. There is more to Hayden and Hayden than law. You will have to keep the shareholders apprised of their investments. I believe your family discussed this earlier this week correct? This can all be done via telephone and email besides the monthly shareholders meetings which meet in different places each month. This month they met in Florida I believe. Next month it will be held in Chicago. There are shareholders everywhere. Your family already talked to me about purchasing a company jet which I told Straub years ago to buy. I have a person looking into one now, he should get back to me within 24 hours. You will also need to attend some events. Emily is in the process of planning your launch party. Do you have a specific date in mind, Emily?"  
"I was thinking three Fridays from now, will that work for you and Logan, Rory?" Emily asked.  
"What if Logan can't come?"  
"Rory, you and Logan are dating now. You need to coordinate schedules so you can attend functions together. I know that you feel that you're just dating but to our world you might as well announce your engagement when you say you're exclusive."  
"Well I will have to talk to Logan about his schedule. We are meeting for dinner tonight, I will get back to you tomorrow. Now is there anything else I need to know? How difficult will it be to work in California and do this?"  
"Yes there shouldn't be a reason. After all, today's day and technology, it will be like you're here!" Richard said. "Now Georgia, time to talk about your situation."

Rory texted Logan  
 _-You still with your family? Could use a pick me up.  
_ - _Yeah and I'll be here a while. Call Finn. He extended his trip to Thursday as well.  
-Thanks. See you when you're done.  
_

"Please excuse me. I need to make a phone call." Rory said to the group.

She looked for Finn's number and called him.

"It's early. Whoever's calling me better have a good reason."  
"Finn. I need rescued. Logan's busy."  
"Rory? Love? Where are you? Are you hurt?"  
"No I've just been bombarded by the Gilmore-Hayden clan."  
"Oh no family. I'll be there soon. Are you at the Gilmore's or Hayden's?"  
"Hayden's. I'll see you soon."  
"I'll send my driver there and he'll bring you back to my place."

Rory went back inside.  
"Does anyone need anything else from me?"  
"Yes. We need a couple of signatures." Richard said pointing to the papers. "These aren't too legal. It's just saying we've started discussion about your trusts."  
Rory signed where she needed to and then excused herself. She grabbed her papers and walked to the front door and noticed Finn's town car in the driveway. She went and the driver asked if she was Rory. She climbed in and he drove the 3 blocks to Morgan Estates. She walked to the doorway and the maid told her to go to the dining room. She looked at the table and noticed a cup of coffee and some danishes.

FINN'S HOUSE 2:45 PM

"Sorry Love it's still morning for me so breakfast. Please sit and enjoy." Finn said from behind her. "Are you okay? I know family can be intense especially two blue blood families."  
"I've been named the Hayden Heiress and have close to 60 million in trusts and properties. I mean this is just insane isn't it?"  
"Darling, I'm the Morgan Heir, Logan is the Huntzberger Heir, Stephanie is the Vanderbilt Heiress, and Colin is the McCray Heir. It's not all that weird to us. We talked a little before and knew that you would probably be named the heiress of one of your families. Is Georgia the Gilmore heiress then?  
"Yes. I don't know what this means? What did it mean when you were named your family's heir?"  
"Well for me it meant that I needed to take a bigger part in our company. Do you even know what we do?"  
"No."  
"Well we own over 500 hotels around the globe. It's my job to randomly check in and see how things go day to day. I sometimes employ secret spies to go in for me. My family's portrait is hanging in the lobby of every hotel so I can't just go in, they'd make sure that everything was perfect."  
"Wow that's crazy. Do you renovate and everything, look for new locations?"  
"Of course."  
"Can I ask a personal question?"  
"We're besties now Ro. Of course you can."  
"Is your family pushing you towards marriage?"  
"They've been pushing for me to tie the knot since graduation. You told them Logan was your boyfriend didn't you?"  
"Well they figured it out when I came straight from his penthouse in New York. Apparently we have to coordinate schedules now so we can attend gatherings together."  
"Logan will drop everything to be with you."  
"I know but I also know that he has a life and friends and a job. I don't want him to forget about what makes him, him."  
"Truthfully, his California friends are all losers and his Connecticut friends Ie Colin, Steph, and I, will all be at these parties too. Rory, I know this is all fast but he loves you. I can tell. He called me yesterday afternoon getting ready for his date and he was so crazy! He wanted everything perfect."  
"You don't think it's too fast?"  
"Rory, if I met someone that made me feel 1/2 of what Logan feels for you, I'd have her down the aisle."  
That made Rory think hard. She wasn't ready for marriage but she was getting older now so she needed to think about things like that. She didn't want to waste her time on someone that she couldn't see herself marrying. She could definitely see herself marrying Logan eventually.  
"Rory, can I ask you a personal question."  
"We're besties now right? Of course you can."  
"If you met Logan in a different place and different time, would you still feel the same about him? You're not falling for him because you're life is turning upside down and he's there for you right?"  
"Finn, if Logan and I had met on the street in Palo Alto and we went on a date, I'd still fall for him. I fell for his mind and soul. Not the fact that he's here for me."  
"Good. I wouldn't want to have to blacklist you before you become the 'queen bee' as Stacey so aptly put it."  
"Do you mind me asking, where is Stacey now?"  
"Last I heard she was back with her mom and dad. Who knows though. We didn't talk to her after that night, I'm guessing Logan told you?"  
"Yeah he did. I'm glad he has friend who protect him like you three."  
"Well now you're under our protection as well. Just remember, when the social wanna bees talk, just ignore them. If you respond, it only ignites them more. There will be times that we all have to work or be at other places and you'll be at a function alone. Just remember, they're jealous. They've always been jealous of Stephanie. Even before she started dating Colin. They made up horrible rumors about her but Steph always held her head high. We've had near 30 years practice so we won't leave you alone soon but it will happen."  
"Speaking of being alone, next Friday is my debut as the heiress. You all have to come. I will make sure your names are on the list or whatever."  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Is you-know-who going to be there?"  
"Probably. His family is in society."  
"Well just outshine him. You're the sun for this event. Show him what he's missing."  
They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about college and some crazy antics that Finn was directly involved in and Rory told him about Stars Hollow.

It was getting to be 6 PM and Rory was getting nervous that Mitchum had locked him in the basement or something.  
"I think I'm going to text Logan. We were supposed to have dinner at his house but he hasn't called. It's weird."  
"Where was he?"  
"The Dark Lords."  
"Oh no. Well he's wrestling with the gator now I bet. Just text him."  
 _-Hey babe. I'm getting worried. Haven't heard from you in a while. Let me know if I need to send the national guard in after you._

About twenty minutes later her phone went off.  
 _-Mitchum is crazy! Can you meet me at my house in 30 minutes? We'll have dinner with my family.  
-Ok. Should I bring the police with me? Is there a hostage situation?  
-No but close. See you soon.  
_

"Ok well it sounds crazy. Logan wants me there in 30 minutes."  
"Ok Love the first thing you need to know is never go into the lions den without a chair."  
"What do you mean? Are they that bad?"  
"They can be. You need to drink this." Finn handed her a vodka martini. "First rule. Never go fully sober."  
"Should I have more than one?"  
"Second rule. Never go in drunk."  
"OK. One drink. Check."  
"Third, you remember me telling you about the soical wanna-bes?"  
"Yes"  
"Well Shira is queen wanna-bee."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Her family is from 'humble background'. AKA her dad was a factory worker and her mom was a schoolteacher. Not that there's anything bad but she used her new wealth to be evil."  
"So she'll talk underhanded smack constantly."  
"Correct. Just shoot back a few comments but don't be overly snarky. Logan will protect you from a lot."  
The spent the next 15 minutes creating worst to best case scenarios.

OUTSIDE THE HUNTZBERGER MANSION. 7PM

Rory looked at the massive property that stood in front of her. Slightly mocking her as she was nervous. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

"Rory! I'm glad you could make it." Honor Huntzberger said. "I'm know you're going to announce your relationship to the lions inside but I'm going to take some of the heat off you. Josh proposed!"

Honor held out her left ring finger and there was a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Honor I'm so happy for you!" Rory exclaimed! "How are they going to take the news?"  
"It shouldn't be a surprise. I've been with Josh for years now, but they'll probably say something along the lines of how he's not Huntzberger material. Whatever. I don't care."

They rang the doorbell together and the maid answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Honor, this is Rory. They're expecting us." Honor said.  
"Yes, right this way. They're in the sitting room."

Logan came out to greet them. He kissed Rory and whispered something in Honors ear. She just kept walking. He pulled Rory aside.

"Rory, now whatever they say to you, just ignore them. Brush it off. I've never been nervous bringing anyone home."  
"What about your ex?"  
"I didn't dare bring her home. She wasn't from proper breeding. That's one reason I dated her." He laughed. "You on the other hand, are of more than proper breeding. You're the offspring of two blue bloods. There shouldn't be too big of an issue."  
They walked into the main sitting room and Rory saw a older slender woman, a old gruff looking man, and tall built blond. He could tell right away who was whom.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. Please call her Rory. Rory, this is my mother Shira, my grandfather Elias, and my father Mitchum."

Mitchum walked over and shook Rory's hand. "Hello. I hear you're a columnist for Palo Alto Daily is that correct?"  
"Yes sir. I graduated from Harvard a year and a half ago and followed the Obama trail for a while then settled in Palo Alto."  
"Good to hear. I'll have to look up some of your articles. Who did you write for on the trail?"  
"Hugo Grant."  
"Hugo is a good friend of mine. He always has good taste."  
"Glad to hear, sir."

Shira stood up and said. "So are you two just dating or are you here to announce a pregnancy or engagement perhaps?"  
"No mam, neither. Logan and I met on our way to Hartford last week for my Grandpa Straub's funeral."  
"So you're not looking for money or connections?"  
"No mam. I have plenty of both. I'm here because Logan and I are dating now and soon it will become very very public. We wanted to you know personally."  
"Mom- Rory is the Hayden heiress. She doesn't want anything but me." Logan interjected.  
"I hope you don't find it rude that I asked that." Shira commented. "Logan never told us about Stacey. We only found out after one of his friends was overheard by our friend. The conversation was ghastly and I will not allow the Huntzberger name to be taken by just anyone. By that time, the relationship was over so there was no need for anything on our end."  
"Fine choice Logan. I knew eventually you would grow up and see your potential." Elias said suddenly. "Have you discussed moving yet? I know that you and Mitchum talked about purchasing your company and you coming back to HPG. Has that been decided?"  
"Nothing yet. He will be purchasing my company but HPG is only a backer. I am not back with HPG yet. Maybe in the future but for now I'm staying in California." Logan said. "Rory, sorry I didn't tell you what I decided. Dad and I talked and it seemed like a great idea."  
"Logan, it's your company. We can talk about logistics later."

Honor stood up. "Mom, dad, grandpa. I have some news."  
"What is it dear?" Shira said politely.  
"Josh proposed and I said. yes."  
"Well he's not made to be a Huntzberger, that's for sure."  
"I don't care. He's kind and he loves me."  
"How long of an engagement do you want?"  
"We were thinking next spring."  
"We'll talk more later."

Dinner was very uneventful and by the time they left Logan looked like he was going to cry.

"What's wrong babe. I thought dinner went way better than expected." Rory said to Logan.  
"It did. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop." Logan replied. "I know there's something going on...I just can't quite put my finger on it. Listen, I don't want to stay here tonight. I think I'm going to call Finn. Do you want to hang out with us?"  
"How about we all go to Stars Hollow? I told Finn about the craziness and he wants to see it soon. Plus I think there's a festival tonight."  
"Oh a festival, really?"  
"Yeah something the school is putting on."  
"Ok. Let me grab some clothes, you go to Finn's and drag him here and we'll go together."

- _Finn, wanna see Stars Hollow? Logan and I are going for the night and want you to come too. There's a town festival!  
-Where are you? I'd love to go!  
-I'll be at your house in 10 minutes!_

 ** _OK so I decided not to make Shira and the Huntzberger clan evil in this. They won't be besties but they won't be at each others throats. Next chapter will be the SH festival and Finn and Logans debut to SH :) R &R_**


	8. Good Enough?

**Weekends are hard for me to write and it's a 4 day for my SO. I won't be writing until Tuesday! Have a great 4th of July holiday!**

 **Okay Now I know I'm on a roll. I'm on the 8th chapter and I've written them all in 3 days. Crazy right?! Okay like normal: R &R, I don't own GG or any restaurants or businesses. I try my hardest to double check grammar and spelling but I might miss. If I do, please call me out. This chapter will focus on Stars Hollow and shopping.**

 **Also the pre Yale story line is the same. Rory dated Dean and Jess and then she went to college and met Tristan.**

 **Paris is dating Jamie in this one. I always thought that her and Doyle were odd and her and Asher were just plain creepy!**

 **Also you'll meet James in this one. His parents are from Litchfield but lease an apartment in New York (like I said in the last chapter). He's not poor but he's no where near as rich as the others.**

 **Where we left off:**

 **"How about we all go to Stars Hollow? I told Finn about the craziness and he wants to see it soon. Plus I think there's a festival tomorrow."**  
 **"Oh a festival, really?"**  
 **"Yeah something the school is putting on."**  
 **"Okay. Let me grab some clothes, you go to Finn's and drag him here and we'll go together."**

 **-** ** _Finn, wanna see Stars Hollow? Logan and I are going for the night and want you to come too. There's a town festival!  
-Where are you? I'd love to go!  
-I'll be at your house in 10 minutes!_**

* * *

Rory went and got Finn and they both went back and got Logan. In that time, Rory called her dad and let him know that Logan and Finn would be there for the night. Since it was so late, they would probably just sit back and watch a movie but tomorrow they would join in on the festival.

Rory had one phone call to make.

"Hey Paris! What are you up to tomorrow?" Rory asked her friend Paris.  
"I'm studying and studying and oh ya. More studying." Paris replied.  
"Well do you think you could take a break for a day and spend some time with me in Stars Hollow? I have so much to catch you up on."  
"Yeah I can. I'm going to bring Jamie with me. What time do you want me there?"  
"Whenever. I'm in town for the day. I leave Thursday afternoon for Cali again."  
"Sorry we couldn't make it for the funeral. I've been in my study cocoon for days now. I could actually use a good break."  
"That's fine. So I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah we'll leave from New Haven around 10."

The call ended abruptly. They got to Stars Hollow and noticed everyone was setting up for tomorrow and Rory had an idea.

"Do you two want to walk around for a minute? You'll probably see some hilarious things going on. Set up is always great."  
"Sure Ace, whatever you want to do. Lead the way."  
"What time is it?"  
"10."  
"Hmmm. I wonder if Luke's is open still?"  
"Well Love, only one way to find out. Lead the way."  
They walked around the square and then Logan noticed that people were staring and talking.  
"Ace, why are they all staring?"  
"Oh it's because you two are new and we just pulled up in a town car. They're not used to it."  
"But your parents and grandparents."  
"Well my dad drives a Prius and my mom a jeep so they're pretty common and my grandparents only come here for holidays and birthdays and even then they just drive the jag. They don't have drivers."  
"So we're too fancy for this neck of the state?"  
"Basically yes."  
They kept walking when they heard someone say her name.  
"Rory!" Someone yelled and started walking up to them. It was Dean, her ex boyfriend.  
"Hey Dean. How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing okay. Working all the time now. Who are these two?"  
"This one here is my boyfriend Logan and his best friend Finn."  
"Correction love, I'm your best friend too." Finn interjected. "Remember, besties for life."  
"Yes Finn. Besties for life."  
"Oh I was hoping we could have coffee sometime." Dean said looking rejected. "But I see that you're taken."  
"Yes I'm happily taken. Dean we tried dating. It didn't work. I just won't settle. I did with you, I did with Jess, and I did with Tristan. No more settling."  
"So being with me is settling?"  
"For me it is. I need someone who can keep up with me intellectually and match my sarcasm. I'm sorry. I don't want to lead you on or hurt you more. You were a great first boyfriend but that's what you are."  
Rory started to walk away and Dean said one more thing.  
"I'll always love you and be here for you if he breaks your heart."  
Logan answered him "Don't worry buddy. I won't."  
"Rory, love, I think you might have made Farmer Joe there cry." Finn laughed.  
"Oh he's just always been jealous like that. He tripped out when I was Juliet to someones Romeo in school."  
They walked up the block and noticed that Luke's was still open. Rory made her across the street and into the diner when Finn and Logan stopped.  
"Are you guys coming?" Rory asked them.  
"Ace you're about to go into a hardware store. Why?" Logan asked.  
"That was the name of his dads shop. Truthfully I think he keeps that up so that it distracts out of towners." Rory laughed. "Come on. These are the best burgers this side of the Mississippi."  
They all went inside and Rory noticed there were a lot of people there for 10 PM.  
"Luke, what's with the late night rush?"  
"Town meeting just let out. I decided to open up." Luke replied. "Just you?"  
"No me and the two guys behind me." Rory turned around and noticed that Logan and Finn weren't with her. "What the... where did they go?"  
She walked to the door and noticed that Patti, Babette, and Morey were circling around them.  
"I'll be right back. I have to save them from the town. Put on three burgers, orders of fries, and we'll have milkshakes too."  
Rory ran outside and went to Logan.  
"Hello everyone. I wondered what was keeping these two. I should have known." Rory said to the three crazy townies.  
"Rory dear. I should have known that you brought them here. You should tell me what factory that you get these men from. I need to pay it a visit."  
"Love, I'm slightly frightened. They mean no harm correct?" Finn said kind of scared.  
"No harm. They're just curious."  
"Sugar! I haven't seen you in ages. Sorry to hear about your grandpappy. Was he the tall one or the dark haired one?" Babette asked.  
"Dark haired. Thank you, he will be missed. Now I hate to break this up but we have dinner waiting inside. See you later."  
"Will you be at the carnival tomorrow Sugar?"  
"Of course. We don't fly out until Thursday."  
"So Rory," Mrs Patty pulled Rory to the side "Which one is your man?"  
"The blond."  
"So the foreign one is mine?"  
"I think he's spoken for as well."  
"The best ones always are. See you later dear. Goodbye boys."  
"Why do I have a feeling that we're being stared down?" Logan asked.  
"You two probably are." Rory said  
"You were right love, this place is insane. Hopefully you're right about the burgers too. I'm starving."  
"I promise that this will be the best food that you've ever tasted."  
"See Luke! I wasn't crazy! I wasn't. I told you I had two people following me." Rory said to Luke. "Luke, this is Logan my boyfriend and Finn his.. I mean our best friend."  
"Hey guys. You... blondie... She's pretty much Stars Hollow's princess. Don't hurt her or I'll make sure the crazies don't take their medicine and find you." Luke warned Logan.  
"Don't worry. It won't happen but I'm glad she has people looking out for her in case I'm not around. Watch out for her crazy ex. Farmer boy."  
"Dean?"  
"Yes."  
"I hate Dean."  
"Good so do we." he said pointing to him and Finn.  
"What did he do? Do I need to send someone after him?"  
"No you do not need to send anyone after Dean guys." Rory said. "He won't hurt me."  
"He will try to pick you up though." Logan said.  
"Maybe but I'm committed. Luke where are those burgers!"  
"Here you go." Luke walked around and brought three plates around the counter and sat them down on their table.  
"Finn, Logan, I promise these will be the best."  
They started their dinner and Rory noticed they were both smiling.  
"Love, you were right about everything. Logan, you should get used to this. She's right about everything so far." Finn said laughing.  
"I know, I know."  
Everyone finished eating and then they realized how tired they were.

"Okay everyone. It's 10:45. I think we should go back to my house and watch some movies and fall asleep."  
"Sounds good Ace. Finn, you ready?"  
"Alright Love, as long as I can take this milkshake to go."  
"Okay lets go back home."  
Rory led the boys back to her house. They started walking up the walkway and Logan noticed that sign again "The Twickham House".  
"Hey Ace! What does this sign mean? The Twickham House?" Logan inquired.  
"Oh it was established in the mid 1800's and the Twickham family owned it the entire time until about 15 years ago when Old Man Twickham died. My dad bought it for my mom. She was totally surprised but they moved in and this has been home since. They decided to keep the sign so it preserves it's historical value. A few years ago, mom and dad wanted to do some updating but Taylor Doose, the town selectman which is basically Stars Hollow's mayor, said they had to go through so many codes and everything. It was crazy! They finally were able to update it but it took so much more than it should have. Tomorrow, I'll have to take you to our first house. My grandparents absolutely refused to go there because it was only one story."  
"Gilmore, your life is so much different than ours. I still can't believe that you were 30 miles down the road for us our entire lives!" Finn said hugging Rory from the side.

Christopher and Lorelai were sitting on the couch watching 'The Brady Bunch' reruns on cable when the three walked in.  
"Hey guys! How's the crazy town of Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked.  
"It's actually a little odd tonight. We ran into Dean." Rory said. "It was weird. I think he still loves me."  
"Well Ace, you are very unforgettable." Logan said looking at Rory.  
"Maybe, but he was married. Even if I wasn't with you, Logan, I've grown up. I'm a completely different person than I was in high school. He's still immature and thinks that everything would be the same."  
"Hun. I know that you've grown up." Lorelai started. "So I'm going to tell you the truth. I don't think Dean will ever be over you. You're pretty hard to get over."  
"I'll second that." Logan said.

The rest of the night was sitting with Chris and Lorelai just watching TV until Rory started falling asleep on Logan.

Christopher moved Lorelai who was asleep on him. "Okay everyone. I think it's time to go to sleep. Boys, I have the guest room ready for you. Two twin beds. Upstairs to the left."  
"Thanks Mr. Hayden." Logan said respectfully.  
"Call me Chris. I'll be seeing you around a lot more I guess."  
"Yes you will. Come on Finn let's get upstairs."  
"Right behind you Buttercup."  
"Night Ace." Logan bent down to give Rory a sweet kiss.  
"Night Mac." Rory sleepily answered. "I'll see you tomorrow when all pistons are firing."

Rory woke up that morning and noticed that her mom was already sitting on the kitchen island with her coffee.  
"Hey sweetie." Lorelai said. "Coffee's on. Do you want a cup?"  
"Of course. I'm Rory 'Coffee drinker' Hayden"  
"So things seem to fit with Logan don't they?"  
"Yeah. It's so surreal. I can't believe that last week I didn't know him and this week I can't stop thinking about him. Do you think we're moving too quick? He told me he was falling for me."  
"Hun. I think you're older now. I think that since you're older you know what you want. I think you're not going to settle until you get what you want."  
"So is that a yes or a no?"  
"I don't think that you're moving too quick but I also think you need to realize that dating at your age to your grandparents means they can start planning the wedding. So if you ever do get engaged, you won't have to plan a thing. Grammy Francie and Grammy Emily will both have it planned."  
"Great. I'm so thrilled."  
"Do you think that I could love him after 5 days?"  
"I think that you could lust him after that many days. I know that I started falling for your dad that quickly. Well kiddo what are you plans today?"  
"Paris and Jamie are coming down and we'll all go to the carnival together then I don't know. Probably call it an early night since we're leaving tomorrow."  
"Kid I'm gonna miss you."  
"I'll miss you too mom. You can always come visit."  
"We'll make a stop there on our world tour. Your dad and I are going to leave the day after Georgia's graduation for our three month expedition."  
"That's crazy. You'll have to make sure to send pictures and videos of everything!"  
Lorelai and Rory kept talking until Logan and Finn walked downstairs.  
"Good morning beautiful How did you sleep?" Logan asked Rory.  
"Yes gorgeous, our sleeping accommodations were wonderful. Very homey feeling." Finn added.  
They finished breakfast and started getting ready for the day. It was getting to be 10 so Rory decided to call Paris to make sure they were still coming.

"Paris are you on your way?"  
"We're leaving here in 10 minutes or so. Where are we meeting? Lukes?"  
"Yes that's perfect. See you in a bit."

Rory went to the living room and saw that Georgia, Finn, and Logan were all watching TV.

"OK kids are you all ready for the day? Paris is leaving New Haven shortly and we're meeting at Lukes."  
"We just ate breakfast Ace. I'm stuffed." Logan said  
"Well then just get coffee. I'm totally in the mood for a donut. We still have about 20 minutes. What are you watching?"  
"I Love Lucy." Georgia said without looking at them.  
"Oh which episode?"  
"The one where she goes to work."  
"I love this one." Rory sat down and finished the episode with them. After it was over she looked at Georgia.  
"So G, are you coming with us? We're going to the start of the carnival."  
"Maybe soon. James is coming down at lunch."  
"How has he been? I haven't heard you talk about him much."  
"I think I'm going to break up with him. I love him still but I don't want to go to college tied down. I saw how hard it was for you and Dean. It didn't work."  
"Yes but Dean and I didn't work for a number of reasons. Also, I know that he's not going to fit into my new life. He's great and kind but he's intimidated by our 'rich and fabulous lifestyle' he calls it. If he thinks occasional dinners with the grandparents is difficult, he isn't going to like the party next weekend when we're announced heiress'."  
"Georgia, I know we don't know each other but it's difficult dating someone from a different social class. There's nothing wrong being friends with them or dating them when nothing is expected of you but once people start seeing you in the light more it can go one of two ways." Logan started explaining. "Either they'll crumble and fall away or they'll be with you only for the money. Neither of them are good. Both lead to heartbreak. I dated a girl who was from simple upbringings and it ended up that she was only with me for my name."  
"That's why I don't date." Finn announced. "Dating only leads to heartbreak."  
"Well how do I figure it out?" G asked.  
"Take him to the next social gathering and make sure Steph is there. She'll find out." Logan stated.  
"What do you mean she'll find out?" Georgia asked curiously.  
"Steph knows everything. She knew about Stacey, the gold digger, from when we first started dating."  
"What about the party in a couple of weeks?"  
"Does he have a tuxedo and everything? This party is going to include everyone who is anyone. You don't want your first official step into society to include someone who isn't dressed for the occasion."  
"Should I have my dad help him?"  
"Yes." they all three say unanimously.  
"Okay. Maybe we can bring it up to him today and you can talk about it and see what he's like? I don't want to have to worry about how he acts and what he says! Ugh! I should be nervous about what I say but I'm nervous about what he's going to say! I need coffee!"  
"Then come with us little sister. We'll meet Paris and Jamie and all of us can walk around and we'll just talk. I promise it'll be okay." Rory said comforting her sister.

The four of them walked to Lukes Diner silently.

"Oh I see Paris' car and it's parked in front of a no parking sign. Taylor is going to flip." Rory said laughing.  
"Oh here comes Kirk!" G said "Oh he's going to be excited! He'll be able to give someone a ticket! Oh wait here comes Paris. Paris is about to flip out and she's taking her shoes off. Kirk looks scared. Oh no! Oh thank God Jamie is coming out. He's got the keys and he's moving the car."  
"This town is never boring is it?" Logan asked.  
"No never." Georgia and Rory both answered.

They got to the diner and were still laughing.

"Everything for her is on the house today" Luke said pointing to Paris. "She just made my month. Too bad the boyfriend pulled her off."  
"Hey Paris." Rory said hugging her then Jamie. "Hey Jamie. How's med school Paris?"  
"Great, tiring, hard. All of the above." Paris answered. "I'm finally in my last year though! Who are they?"  
"Well Paris. This right here is Logan and that's Finn. Logan and I are dating. Jamie, do you know where you're going for your internship?" Rory asked.  
"Well Paris and I were thinking somewhere on the west coast. We both need some sun." Jamie responded. "I got accepted to Stanford's internship program, I can start next year. Paris got her acceptance letter as long as she graduates."  
"Well I think that would be great! Finn. You should relocate to Palo Alto. Then I can have everyone close to me."  
"We'll see darling." Finn said. "So you're Paris and Jamie?"  
"Yes. Jamie Campbell and Paris Geller." Paris told Finn and Logan. "And you're Finn and you're Logan?"  
"Yes. Finn Morgan and Logan Huntzberger."  
"As in Mitchum Huntzberger?"  
"Unfortunately."  
"Well lets eat and then go to the carnival." Rory told the group.  
"Sounds good. Luke! We need menus." G called out.  
They all ended up eating and getting to know each other better. It turned out that Paris and Logan knew each other from preschool.

"So Finn. Where did you grow up?" Paris inquired. "Did you grow up in Australia or in the US?"  
"Well love. My parents were married in Australia but had me in the US so I am a US Citizen but they wanted me to live with their family until I was 8 when they got into a fight and moved to Hartford. I've been here ever since. I met Logan and Colin when I was in 4th grade at Elm City i think it was. Right? We were actually good. We were good little boys until 8th grade or so. Then we went to a combined total of 14 different prep schools. Our parents figured out that we weren't good together."  
"14 different schools?" Rory said exacerbated.  
"I went to 8, Colin only went to 2, and Logan went to 4." Finn explained. "I was the worst of them but it's only because I rebelled after my parents divorced. Oh and I'm going on a bad tangent. I'm over it. I'm grown up."  
"So onto cheerier subjects," Rory segued. "Georgia is going to look at Sanford for undergrad school! She's flying in Saturday and she'll spend the week with us! Do you need me to call anyone at Stanford? Oh and Lane is coming to spend the week with me too!"  
"So there will be three girls staying at your house all week?" Finn asked eagerly. "Oh I'm so coming to California next week! Logan, let's plan a week together!"  
"That's fine." Logan said. "Ace, remind me we need to call Colin and Steph about your party."  
"You two are already cutesie." Paris said bluntly. "It makes me gag. Let's get going. Are we waiting on anyone?"  
"Let me text Lane and see if she's meeting us."

 _-Lane, Group of us are going to carnival. Can you get away or are you packing?  
-Can't. Spending time with the boys and packing. How much should I bring?  
-It doesn't matter. We'll shop. I'm excited about you coming and I've got extra funds to blow!  
-So small suitcase with toiletries and extras?  
-Perfect! See you tomorrow at 10!_

"Okay so Lane is spending time with the boys and packing so she can't meet us so we're not waiting for anyone. Let's go!"

They walked and noticed that there was a bigger crowd than normal.

"G. What events do they have lined up for this? There are a ton of more people than normal." Rory asked.  
"Apparently Taylor got someone from New York."  
"Hopefully, it's not the Lazy Hazy Crazy days of Summer band again."  
"It's not summer. Why would Taylor have them?"  
"True but it's Taylor."

As soon as she said that, Taylor walked up to them.

"Hayden girls and company. How are you today?" Taylor asked chipper.  
"Good Taylor. These are some of our friends from Hartford. This is Logan, Finn, Paris, and Jamie. Guys, this is Taylor the town selectman." Rory said pointing to the individuals. "So Taylor who's the band this year?"  
"It's a zydeco band from New York!" Taylor said excitedly! "They're great and they brought a following!"  
"Zydeco music!" Finn exclaimed. "Logan, do you remember the alligator lounge in New Haven?'  
"I remember leaving early when you took over vocals." Logan said with a grin on his face. "Come on Ace. Walk quickly. You don't want to see Finn with Zydeco music. It's scary."  
"Okay guys. We're going to walk around." Rory said. "You're welcome to come with us or walk on your own. If you go on our own text me when you want to meet up."  
"James should be here soon so I'll walk with him." G said. "But I'll walk with you until he calls."  
"Jamie and I want to see how this town works. I told him about Kirk but he doesn't believe me." Paris said. "I'm here to prove him wrong."  
"Anything she said about Kirk is the truth."  
"Does that include butt naked in the bushes?" Jamie asked.  
"Which time?" Rory added.  
"So she wasn't exaggerating?" Jamie  
"Nope. Not at all."

They went their separate ways and Rory ran into Sookie, Jackson, and their four kids Davie, Martha, Simon, and Emma.  
"Sookie how are you doing?" Rory asked.  
"We're doing great! How are you girls? Who is this?"  
"This is Logan. Logan this is Sookie, Jackson, Davie, Martha, Simon, and Emma. Sookie is my moms business partner and chef at the Dragonfly. She's the best chef I've ever met."  
"Oh Rory. You're so nice."  
"I'm serious! Next time we're in town we have to have lunch at the Dragonfly."  
"So is Logan your boyfriend? You said next time..."  
"Yes he is." Rory said smiling.  
"You better be good to her." Jackson threatened. "I'm a farmer so I have acres of land to hide your body if you hurt her."  
"I promise." Logan said "I won't hurt her."  
"Good"  
"Geeze Ace. You really are loved here."  
"Yeah. I've been Stars Hollows princess since I was little. Don't worry though, their bark is worse than their bite."  
"Regardless Ace. I couldn't hurt you."

James called Georgia around 1 and met up with the group. At that time Logan called Finn to join their group. James is a photographer and asked if he could take some pictures of everyone today.

"So James," Logan said facing him. "I'm Logan, Rory's boyfriend. You're G's boyfriend right?"  
"Yes, going on 3 years now."  
"James, I was going to talk to you about a party that my grandparents are throwing for Rory and I." Georgia said. "It's a big party, we are being named the heirs. Rory is the Hayden heir and I am the Gilmore heir. Do you want to come with me?"  
"Is it formal?"  
"Have you ever been to one of these parties before?" Logan asked.  
"This party is a monumental event in their lives." Finn added. "Everyone who is anyone will be there, so yes it was very formal. If you want to, Logan and I can help you pick something out."  
"How formal is formal? Prom formal?" James asked blushing.  
"This party makes prom look like a night at the movies with friends." said Logan.  
"So a tuxedo and the whole 9 yards?"  
"How about this. We don't have much planned this afternoon. Can you come with us and shop in Hartford? We'll show you what you need. Actually we can take the girls too and they can look for their dresses at the same time. Lets ask."

James kind of looked down and then followed the boys. While they were talking to the girls James started thinking. He's never been in this situation and didn't know how comfortable he would be. He knew though if he wanted to be with Georgia, he would have to be very comfortable very quickly. He saw two other people join the group.

"James, are you coming." Georgia yelled. "Finn's calling his driver and he's bring the hummer so we can all bring one car."

James really wasn't used to hummers and drivers. He figured that he would see how today went then if he still wasn't comfortable, he would end things with G.

They walked back to the Hayden house and told Chris and Lorelai what they were up to. The hummer got there 15 minutes later.

"I'm coming. Do you think we'll be all day? Mom is coming back for me around 4."  
"Call her and tell her we'll drive you home. We'll be in the area anyway."

James called his mom and said he was going to Hartford with them but didn't tell her the reason why they were shopping. It was all a little too much too fast,

"Okay so I have a few questions." James asked. "When you said that you're the heir of the Gilmore's what does that mean? I know you said your grandpa works at an insurance firm. Does that mean you're in insurance now instead of law?"  
"No. All it means is that I'm the one to inherit their fortune when they pass."  
"So that giant house and everything else? All that money?"

James' mind was spinning. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know if he was happy or scared or what.

While James and G were going over what the heiress situation mean, Rory started texting Steph

 _-Steph I wish you were here. We're trying to figure out if James, G's bf, is cut out for the world of society._

A few minutes later she messaged her back.

- _Dang. I'm in Princeton. Can't get down in time plus work's crazy now! Finn knows what to look for. Logan does too. Good luck. I hope he's not an asshole for his sake. You're in the group which means your family is also under our umbrella. If you notice Finn starting to be more of an asshole than normal that's not a good sign. Call me if you have questions.  
_ _-Thanks. Oh my coming out party is in three weeks on Friday. You and Colin better be there. No excuses!  
-Of course! We wouldn't miss it!_

Rory looked at Logan.  
"Hey I just texted Steph a little and told her about the party. I told her she better be there!"  
"I'm guessing she said they would."  
"Her exact response was 'Of course. Wouldn't miss it'."

Rory realized that James was being really quiet during the whole drive.  
"So James. What are your college plans?" Rory asked.  
"I'm looking at going to a state school around here. Somewhere close to home. My dad owns an accounting firm in Litchfield. He wants me to follow in his footsteps. I'm not sure yet."

They continued with small talk for the rest of the drive but they all noticed that James was more and more uncomfortable the closer to Hartford they got.

"Okay James. G, Paris, and I are going to this shop" Rory said referring to Bergdorf, "and you boys will go there." referring to Nordstrom.

She pulled Logan to the side.

"Logan, I want you to buy his tuxedo if he doesn't run away now. I don't think he's a gold digger." She handed him her black card.  
"I don't think he is either. Finn and I will help him and we'll explain why we were harsh earlier."  
"Make sure you get everything he'll need. Get him a new wallet, shoes, socks, cuff links, everything else..."  
"I know what to get him. How are you going to get your dress?"  
"I'll put it on our account."  
"Okay Ace. See ya later."

 **In Nordstrom:**

"Hey man. I'm sorry that we were harsh on you back in the Hollow." Logan said to James "Now that I'm dating Rory she's in our group. Since she's in our group we're protective. That protection projects to immediate family We just wanted to make sure she wasn't being mistreated in anyway. Not abusive per say but we didn't want you to take advantage of her financial situation."  
"I would never do that." James said. "I really do care for G. A lot. I'm just not sure what's going to happen now that we're going to different colleges and different directions. I feel like our lives are so much different now. Truthfully, I've been feeling like this a while now. I think I need to talk to her about it before I go on a shopping spree that costs more than my college tuition."  
"Okay. I understand. I respect that. Some people would have taken advantage of this and gotten whatever they could with us around."  
"I think I'm going to call her and we're going to take a walk."

 _-G, Can you meet me outside? We need to talk._

The boys went outside and G and James walked by themselves.

 **James and Georgia**

"So you wanted to talk." Georgia asked James.  
"Yes. Georgia, this is hard. I really really like you. I love you but I don't know how this is going to work anymore. I feel like we're going two different directions. You're looking at colleges in California, I'm looking at colleges in my backyard. You're becoming a social butterfly, I'm nowhere near comfortable. Do you know where I'm coming from?"  
"Yea I do. I wanted to talk to you about the colleges thing but then this heiress thing came and it's all so different. I know I grew up a small town girl but I'm destined for bigger things."  
"So we're broken up?"  
"We broke up."  
"Are we still friends?"  
"Of course. There is no bad blood. I'm glad you said something before things got too bad for you and you couldn't stand me."  
"I don't think that could ever happen. I can still be your escort to the dance if you need one."  
"I think I'm going to go alone."  
"We need to still talk. You're one of my best friends."  
"Right back at ya. I think I'm going to call a cab and go home."

They hugged and walked away from each other.

"So we broke up." Georgia said to everyone.  
"I'm sorry hun but it's better that it happens now." Rory said. "Remember Dean. Dean was nice but he wasn't going to be able to keep up with me. James is a great high school boyfriend but that's what he is. I don't want to sound stuck up or anything but you need someone that understands that you'll have social parties constantly."  
"We've all dated someone that wasn't right." Logan added. "You don't want to automatically go for someone that is perfect for you. You need to date around a little before you know what you need in a relationship."  
"I've developed the distaste for relationships myself." Finn said. "but if I found someone that I knew right away was going to work, I would pursue it."  
"We've all had to date duds before we found the person that's right for us." Paris said "So we should all shop! Get our mind off of the drama."  
"I agree. My lack-of-a-love-life is getting boring." Georgia said heading back into Bergdorf.

They all decided to stick together. They all found their outfits and accessories.

When they finished shopping the told the sales men to send their outfits over to Finn's house since they were getting ready there this time. Logan and Finn decided that Paris and Jamie could get ready with them even though they're not a part of the close knit group.

They decided to call it a night. Logan and Finn drove Rory, G, Paris, and Jamie to Stars Hollow and they went back to Hartford so Logan could pack for their trip home tomorrow.

* * *

 **This chapter they sound a little snotty but I'm looking at it as they know what their responsibilities are to society since they have no choice and they don't want to force anyone in the spotlight nor do they want anyone leaching off of them. (One reason why I totally hope that Logan and Rory are endgame in A Year in the Life! Dean=possessive. Jess=not a family guy (plus he's her COUSIN). Logan=knows the family and he's not possessive.  
BTW: 28 Reviews! 9 Favs! 18 Follows! All in 4 days! You all are amazing!**


	9. First Class All the Way

**I'm going to clarify a few things on this chapter. Rory is approx 24-25 (2 years post grad) and Georgia is 18. The time frame is April. She's getting ready for college tours. Logan is 26. Any other questions, just ask :)**

 **This is a long chapter but I've been working on it all weekend.**

 **I don't have much time on weekends to post because my SO is off work but we're relaxing today so I'm posting when I can.**

 **Today we're flying back to California!**

 **BTW: 37 reviews, 17 favs, & 29 follows! You are all awesome! #teamlogan FTW when GG comes back. FYI Reviews push me. I check my email multiple times a day. I love when there are multiple emails about reviews and favs! Keep them coming!**

 **Of course I don't own anything GG or they wouldn't have broken up!**

 **Last Chapter:**

 _ **They all decided to stick together. They all found their outfits and accessories.**_

 _ **When they finished shopping the told the sales men to send their outfits over to Finn's house since they were getting ready there this time. Logan and Finn decided that Paris and Jamie could get ready with them even though they're not a part of the close knit group.**_

 _ **They decided to call it a night. Logan and Finn drove Rory, G, Paris, and Jamie to Stars Hollow and they went back to Hartford so Logan could pack for their trip home tomorrow.**_

* * *

Rory woke up at 8 AM to a message on her phone from Logan at 730.

 _Hey Ace! You up and at them? We have a big day of travel ahead of us!_

She started replying back when she noticed that her cell phone was dying.

 _Ugh I forgot to plug my phone in last night so I'll be MIA until I pick Lane up at 10. See you soon!_

She walked out to the kitchen for coffee and noticed her parents at the island and a box on top of the island in front of them.

"What's this?" Rory asked pointing to the box.  
"Well since we won't be able to see you until your party, we wanted to give you this today." Chris said.  
"Ah you didn't have to give you me anything."  
"Well just open it and see."  
Rory opened the box and saw a beautiful black leather briefcase with LLGH engraved on it, a new laptop with accessories, a new gucci purse and matching wallet, a blackberry, a set of pens, what she assumed were her heiress papers on the side, and a notebook with her initials engraved on that as well.

"Oh this is nice but you didn't have to get me anything. I already have a laptop!"  
"Well the laptop and blackberry are for business." Chris explained. "We want you to be able to keep your personal information at home on one laptop and take one for travel. The blackberry is so you don't have to use your plans data and minutes up for conference calls. It's on the company phone plan so don't worry about setting it up. The charger for both the cell phone and laptop are in the front pocket. And your mom saw the purse and wallet and said that it screamed you and didn't want this to be all business. Your trust information is also in the briefcase. I made a copy, which is in your bag and the original here in the firebox just in case. Also I hired Andrew McCrae as your lawyer. He's going over the trust information and your contracts. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yes that's great. So he'll call me when he's finished going over it all?"  
"Yes. I told him to talk to you about it."  
"Does he know how long it's going to take? Will we be able to do everything electronic or do I have to sign in person?"  
"No you can sign with a notary present and send them next day air to this office. Anything you purchase for work, whether it be new pens, a new laptop cord, the notary services etcetera... please use this card." Chris handed Rory a Chase business card with the name Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden and underneath that it said Hayden & Hayden Associates. "Can you think of anything else you need before you go back to your other home?"  
"Snacks for the plane ride and coffee."  
"I'm way ahead of you kid." Lorelai said. "Here is the first care package I've done for you since you moved into your fancy apartment. It includes mad libs, candy, chocolate, chocolate covered coffee beans, and a starbucks gift card for the airport. Are you sure you don't want us to drive you up there?"  
"You can if you want but it'll be pretty crowded with me and my luggage, Lane and her luggage, and Logan and his luggage. Possibly Finn and his luggage too. I don't know if he's coming to California now or later."  
"Well how much longer do you have until you have to pick Lane up?"  
"I told her I'd be there by 10 and it's 830 so a little bit of time."  
"Are you packed and ready to go?"  
"I'm going to do another sweep of my room but I think so. Hey do you have a travel charger? I forgot to charge my phone last night and it's at like 3%. I'm charging it now but it's only been on there for a half hour or so."  
"As a matter of fact I do." Lorelai looked on the counter and pulled the travel charger off of the cord. "I figured I'd have it charged just in case of a situation like this."  
"You're great mom! How does Luke's for breakfast sound?"  
"Lukes is closed. I went by there to get some awesome coffee for you but he had a sign up and it said 'GONE FISHING BACK IN 2 WEEKS'."  
"I know he told Lane he wanted to fish, I didn't know he would leave this quickly though. That's sad. I wanted some awesome coffee. I guess Starbucks will have to do."  
Rory and Lorelai spent the next hour drinking coffee and discussing the places that Rory would take Lane and G in CA.  
At 930 Georgia walked downstairs. Her eyes were red around the rim like she hadn't slept much and had been crying.

"Rory, I think it's just not hitting me that James isn't my boyfriend anymore. I know that it's for the best and I know it would hurt more if we let it go on but he was my best friend. I told him about everything. He knew when I got my acceptance letter to Stanford before anyone else did. He knows what college I'm leaning toward and why. I know issues with his family. It's crazy." Georgia said all that with tears rolling down her face.  
"G. This is the hardest part, I promise. At least yours doesn't live in Stars Hollow. You won't see him daily or have to avoid the market on specific days. Schools almost over and then you'll be at college with many more people. I promise it does get easier. Do you want to ride with us to the airport?"  
"Hey!" Lorelai exclaimed "Why does she get to come and not me? Don't you love me?"  
"Of course mom, G is going through something and needs her big sister."  
"I can't. I have studying to do. You all distracted me all day yesterday! I love the dress we choose though."

The dress Georgia picked out was an black dress with sequins down the front that went to her calf. It wasn't too revealing but it wasn't a nuns dress either. It fit her perfectly and matched with the gucci shoes she choose. Finn bought her a diamond necklace for the event saying 'he wanted to be the first to give her a gift'. Rory's dress was a black and white floor length flowy dress that curved just right. She decided on a bracelet that her Grandpa Straub gave her for her cotillion and a necklace that Logan bought her for her last event. Rory and Georgia decided that if they were coming out to the world they had better look better than the best. It took most of the afternoon for them to find the dress. It took Paris all of 20 minutes to find hers and the boys only took 20 to find what they decided on.

"I'm glad." Rory heard the doorbell and realized it was 945.. "Oh shit! It's the driver. Do I have everything? Yes I do."

Rory led the driver to her room so he could help carry her luggage down to the car. Rory kept her new purse, which she already put everything she'd need in, and new briefcase. She added a few books to the briefcase so they could read on the way home if they wanted to.

Rory sent a quick text to Lane.

 _-Driver is picking me up then we'll be at your house. Are you ready?  
-I've been ready since 6! I'm so excited! See you shortly._

"Well Lane is ready. I love you all. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Rory hugged Georgia, Lorelai, and Christopher. She felt someone tug on her purse and noticed Christopher put some cash in her purse.  
"You'll need it for the airport. Love you baby girl. See you soon!" And kissed her on the cheek.  
"Thanks daddy. See you soon. Love you."

Rory walked out the door and went to the car. She got in and saw there was a coffee bar and a note  
 _Just in case you need some on the ride.  
See you soon Ace!  
Logan.  
_

Rory got her phone out and connected it to the charger and sent a quick text to Logan.  
 _You know me so well. Picking Lane up now. See you soon!_

They pulled up to Lanes mom's house and she saw Stevie and Kwan come outside with Lane. The driver opened the door and Rory got out.

"Now you girls be good. It's only girls on this trip right?" Mrs Kim said strictly.  
"Of course mama. It's me and Rory and her sister Georgia will join us later this week." Lane assured her.  
"Your husband might be acting like a swine pig but you are not to stoop to his level."  
"Mama, we have to go. Thank you so much. I left you Lorelai and Liz's numbers. If you need a break or something, please call them. I showed you how to work my laptop. I'll call you from Rory's computer every night so I can see the boys."  
"You go and I'll take care of the boys I know they won't be too much of a bother. They're good boys after all."  
"Stevie, Kwan. You both listen to Grandma Kim and Lorelai and Liz. If you don't, Grandma Kim won't be happy." Lane said to the boys. They looked scared after that last sentence.  
"Of course mommy. We'll be good. Have a good time and bring us back presents.: Stevie said  
"Aunt Rory-take care of mommy. She doesn't know anything about California." Kwan added.  
"Of course I will. We'll have fun and I'll make sure she picks something out great for both of you." Rory said to the Kwan. "Thank you Mrs. Kim. Here is a paper with my phone number, my office phone number, and my apartments phone number. If you need anything, please call. Thank you for letting Lane take this time off."  
"My daughter is a hard worker and a great mother. She deserves to have some fun."  
The driver loaded the last of Lanes luggage, which was only a suitcase, a carry on, and her purse, and they left.

"Oh my god Rory! I can't believe this is happening!" Lane said ecstatically! "Is that coffee in here? Is there a coffee bar in this limo?"  
"Yes. Compliments of my boyfriend. Lane, the last time I boarded a plane I was a wreck because my grandpa died. Today, I'm going back home with my boyfriend and best friend."  
"So I told Zack I was going on vacation with you."  
"Oh what did he say?"  
"He said and I quote 'well don't do anything dumb like forget you have a husband and kids'. Um excuse me?! Who's been here for two years with his kids while he tours the world with his new band! Who has been up for all fevers, teeth, and infections? ME! That's who! Lane Van Gerbig! Not him! He makes me so mad!"  
"Well in California you're going to be Lane! No last name! You are going to forget about your responsibilities for some time.:

They reached Hartford and Rory realized she hadn't checked her email to see if her editor replied. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked her email and noticed that he did send her one yesterday.

 _Hayden,_

 _Sorry to hear about your granddad. Your article was great. I sent it to Jeanie and it'll be in Friday's edition like normal. When are you coming back to the office? Maureen wasn't sure. She said she didn't text you or anything while you were gone. If you're not going to be back by Monday let me know. I think we should give you more than a weekly column here at Palo Alto Daily. If people keep reading your articles and notice they're only weekly they'll offer you a more frequent position at their paper so I'll be first!_

 _See you soon,  
Bill Braxton  
Editor in Chief  
Palo Alto Daily News_

 _Bill,_

 _Thank you for your condolences. He lived a great life. I am actually about to board a plane to Palo Alto now and I'll be back in the office Monday. I brought a friend from Stars Hollow so I won't be in as much this week but you'll still have your article submitted by Tuesday. I'd love to talk about expanding my column and don't worry. I haven't had any offers to jump ship. I'll let you know if I do!_

 _Thank you again  
Rory Hayden._

"Oh my gosh! This is crazy!" Rory said to her best friend "My editor just offered me more days on my column."  
"I read everything that you post. Lorelai brings in a copy and puts it up at Lukes. I'm surprised you didn't see it. It's basically a 'Rory Rocks' board." Lane explained. "You know Luke loves you. He made you coffee cakes for your birthday every year since you were like 10 and had balloons."  
"Yeah Luke is great. He's always been a good friend to mom and dad too. Dad even represented him when he got divorced that one drunken marriage."  
"Oh I remember that. She was a lawyer for an opposing firm too wasn't she."  
"Yes. Dad said he had her sweating by the time she left the courtroom. Dad made Luke pay by free coffee whenever we want. I think my mom has taken full advantage of that. We should probably get inside. Logan's going to think we're asleep in here or something."  
It was close to 1130. The drive took a lot longer because there was a crash on I-90. They didn't have to board the plane until 1 PM but that meant they had to be at the airport by 12. Luckily the airport was only 10 minutes from Logan's house.

"Hey Ace!" Logan said from the top of the staircase. He started walking down. "I was wondering where you were. We're going to be late. I have the driver putting my stuff in the back now. Do you need anything to eat before we go?"  
"No I'm good." Rory answered. She kissed him once he reached the bottom. "Logan, this is my best friend Lane. Lane, this is Logan."  
"How are you doing? I've heard so much about you." Lane said shaking his hand. "Thank you so much for making sure I get to California."  
"Is this your first time out of Connecticut."  
"Not exactly. When I was younger, my husband, well not my husband at the time, but Zack and I had a band and we had a show in New York. It ended up being a big bust but I have been to New York."  
"So other than your rogue New York trip you've never really been outside of a 100 mile radius of Stars Hollow?"  
"Nope. That place though it feels like you're in a whole different country."  
"O I'll second that."  
"So speaking of another country," Rory said looking around "I noticed Finn isn't here. Is he flying home with you?"  
"No, he had to go to Chicago first so he's leaving later on. He'll be in Palo Alto Monday or so."  
"So we can all have dinner together one day this week? You, me, Lane, G, and Finn?"  
"Yeah that sounds great. Now no more dawdling. We have to go or it'll take forever to get checked in. How many bags did you bring Lane?"  
"Just one suitcase and my carry on."  
"I have two that need checked on and my new briefcase." Rory added.  
"Damn Ace, that's fancy. Where did you get that?"  
"My dad/Hayden Associates. Most of it is work related but the purse is for pleasure."  
"You do have to keep up with the latest styles. Now come on! Let's go!"  
Rory realized another 15 minutes had passed since they got to Logan's so it was now 11:45.

They got to the airport and Logan snagged a cart to put their luggage. They went up to the airport counter to check in and give their luggage.

"Lane, you do have your name on the luggage and your home address just in case right?"  
"Yes I do." Lane replied. "My mom made sure I put the shops address on it so if there was any issue, it would come back to her instead of my empty house."  
"Good thinking. Man, you're mom has lightened up since we were growing up."  
"Yeah I think it has to do with Stevie and Kwan. She only had me, never a boy. Boys are so much different than girls and not just anatomically."

They approached the counter.

"Name please." The woman asked.  
"There should be three first class tickets under Logan Huntzberger." Logan replied.  
"Yes I see here. One for Logan Huntzberger, one for Lorelai Hayden and a final for Lane Van Gerbig? Please present your ID's."  
They each handed the woman their licenses.  
"Here are your tickets, please put your non carry on bags here." She pointed to the counter.  
"Here they all are." Logan said referring to the carrier next to him.  
"Are they properly tagged and within limits?"  
"All have names and no big bags."  
"Great. Please make your way to gate 35 and present your ticket to the person at the gate, he or she will show you to your waiting room. Your plane was scheduled to leave at 1 PM put will be delayed due to issues. It shouldn't be more than a 40 minute wait."  
"Thank you for that information."  
They walked towards security and took off all jewelry and put that and their carry ons in a plastic carton and walked through the checkpoint.

After they successfully passed through security they went back to the VIP lounge. They arrived at 12:40 which meant there was enough time for a martini. They ordered 3 martini's and sat down.

"So my mom gave me a gift card with," Rory checked the card "woah! $100 worth of Starbucks but I think I need something stronger than coffee. I really hate flying. I'm probably the worst flyer ever. If I had a choice, I would have driven."  
"And put 3000 miles on your car? Are you crazy!" Logan laughed.  
At the same time a cocktail waitress came by with their drinks and set them on the table. She put her hands on Logan's shoulder and asked him very seductively if they needed anything else and mentioned she'd be at the bar.  
Rory just stared her down until she walked away. Logan noticed that and leaned over and kissed Rory.

"You two are just the cutest!" Lane said. "I'm so jealous! So Logan, what stories has Rory told you about me?"  
"Nothing yet. She's just said that you're her best friend and that you needed out of the state for a while."  
"That's it. Add a super strict mother to that and you have Lane!"

They kept talking until they heard the announcement to board the plane.

Logan looked at their tickets and they were sitting at seats 6A, 6B, and 5A. Logan decided to let Lane and Rory sit next to each other and he sat in front of Rory. The chairs swiveled so he would still be able to talk with them during the flight. The flight attendant introduced herself as Wendi and gave them their menus for dinner. They had a choice of shrimp pasta, chicken dinner, or seabass. Rory ordered shrimp pasta and Logan and Lane ordered chicken dinner. She also handed them each a champagne flute and filled it half full and said to let her know when they needed more.

"So this is how high society flys." Lane commented. "When does the caviar come out?"  
"Blech! I hate caviar" Logan said laughing "but if you like it they'll probably serve some after we take off. I go for the salmon puffs personally."  
"Oh yes salmon puffs" Rory said "I love me some puffs. They're probably the best things ever."

 _"Attention passengers, please take your seat and buckle up. We are taking off now. It is 1:45 PM Eastern Standard Time. We have one layover during this flight that will last for approximately 45 minutes. You should arrive at your destination at 6:45 PM Western Standard Time. The flight will last approximately 7 hours. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your flight."_

"I hope you all don't hate me but I'm exhausted." Lane said yawning. "the twins kept me up all night asking about California. I might sleep during a lot of the flight."  
"We understand. Did you bring anything to sleep on?" Rory asked.  
" I have my jacket. I'll be fine."  
"Wendi, can you get a pillow and blanket for my friend?"  
"Of course mam. I'll be right back."

She was back within a minute and gave Lane the pillow and blanket and showed her how to recline her chair.

"Lane, before you go to bed make sure your phone is on airplane mode."  
"It is, I checked it before we boarded. Night guys. Wake me up when dinner is served."

Lane fell asleep and Rory and Logan started talking.

"So Ace. When do we want to announce that we're dating?" Logan asked Rory. "I know we're not engaged or anything but it's going to be a big deal. Three major eastern seaboard families uniting."  
"I know I was thinking about that last night. Do we just show up to the party together and let people assume? Are our families going to allow that?"  
"Knowing the combination of our parents and your grandparents, probably not. They probably expect us to be married within the next couple of years or so. I mean, we're not in college anymore. My parents have been pushing me to find a wife for years now, even if it's a trophy wife. You would most certainly not be a trophy wife."  
"If I ever get married to anyone, you or anyone else, I will not be a trophy wife that sits around planning parties. I can't do it. I love writing too much to settle down and forget about it. If I have kids, yes I will cut back and take some time off after the baby is born but once he or she is old enough for school I'll be back at work. It's too early for us to be talking about marriage. We barely know each other."  
"I know it is but what do you not know about me that you want to."  
"Ok, why don't you want to be like your father?"  
That was a question that hit Logan. He stopped and thought for a minute.

"I don't want to be like Mitchum personally. Business wise, yes I want to be like him. He's ruthless and tells it like he sees it. He doesn't falter and is normally spot on. In his personal life however, he's the same way. If Honor were a boy, I wouldn't be here. He cheats on my mom constantly, he was never at a soccer game or tee-ball practice. He never once went to Honor's ballet recitals. He wasn't a dad. He was a boss and commander. When I get married, I want to love my wife. I want to be excited to come home every night and greet all my children with love. I want my wife to be the last person I sleep with. I don't believe in divorce so I won't marry until I find the person that makes me feel that way."

Rory watched Logan's expression as he said all that and she realized that she wanted that too. She didn't want to be the arm candy of a diplomat or world leader. She wanted to raise a family with her husband.

"That was one of the sweetest and most honest things I've ever heard." Rory said with a tear in her eye. "I know what you mean. My parents have been insistent that I put myself out there more and meet someone nice. It's more for the loneliness factor than the marriage factor. I do have a friend in California. Her name is Maureen. She works at PADN. I've only been there a month though so I haven't had time to meet anyone."  
"I've been there a couple of years and the only people I talk to are the guys on my team."  
"Well you've answered my question," Rory remembered "now it's your turn to ask me one."  
"Why didn't you go to Yale or Princeton like your family wanted to you?"  
"I wanted to make my own path. I didn't want everything handed to me because of my last name. My Grandpa Richard alluded to a secret society at Yale that I was destined for and Grandpa Straub said the same thing about Princeton. I didn't want to be in a club or society because of my last name. I was in one for my whole life. I wanted this to be for me. I didn't go to some shitty state school but according to my family Harvard where there were no connections was basically the same thing."  
"Ah you're the Gilmore we needed to watch for." Logan said chuckling.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well in Yale we have a close knit group of...well I guess you could call them friends... that you were supposed to be included. Only no Gilmore was on campus."  
"Yes, that's me."

They kept laughing and telling stories about their past like their last trip together.

 _Attention passengers, we are experiencing some weather flying over Chicago so unfortunately our next flight is being delayed longer than expected. Unfortunately we will be grounded until morning. Please take your seats as we prepare to land in Chicago O'Hare airport and thank you for flying with us._

Rory woke Lane up.

"Geez was I out that long?"  
"No it's only been a couple of hours. We're being grounded due to weather in Chicago. They think we'll leave tonight but not sure. We can check into a hotel and I guess we'll leave tomorrow."  
"Ok. That works. Nothing we can do about it."  
"Well it is only 2 PM in Chicago so we can find something to do around here." Rory thought "I know I'm starving! Dang it! I didn't bring my coat back with me and it's pouring! Lane did you?"  
"No we're going to California. I didn't think I'd need a coat."  
"You won't there but here you will"  
"Okay" Logan said to the girls "So we go to the gift shop and get some crappy souvenirs and coats."  
"Yeah." Rory agreed "We should also see if they have one of those photo booths and we can take goofy pictures with each other."  
"Let's go!" Lane said.

They went to baggage claim and got their bags and Logan found out information on when the next flight to California would leave.

"Well we're here until 9 AM tomorrow. They can put us on any flight to Palo Alto we want so we can take a later one if we don't wake up in time." Logan told them.  
"So I say we go find a hotel and leave our stuff and just walk." Rory decided. "First though, a coat!"

The three of them found a gift shop and they had coats, jackets, and hoodies with Chicago Cubs and Bears all over them. Plus they had the snowglobes and other souvenir items that any tourist would want. Lane picked up two Chicago Bears teddy bears for the boys and a picture frame that said Best Brothers Forever for their room. Rory picked up a couple of snow globes that you can put pictures in and they found a kiosk photo booth. They took multiple rounds of pictures. One with Rory and Lane, one with Rory and Logan, one with all three of them. They picked their favorite pictures out and put the rest in the bag.

"I'm so putting this picture on my fridge." Rory said holding a good picture of the three of them. "And this one is going in my snow globe for my desk." referring to a picture of her and Logan.  
"Go crazy Ace! Put a few pictures up at work." Logan said winking at her. They still never officially decided if they were going to announce it publicly they were dating.

Logan hailed them a cab and had him take them to Michigan Ave where he wanted to stay. He knew Finn's family owned a couple of hotels in chicago and he always stayed at a Morgan hotel. Logan decided to text Finn about ideas for the area. He was in Chicago monthly for meetings and mergers.

 _I'm staying at the Plaza in Chicago. Should we eat here or somewhere else?  
Why are you in Chicago? Do you have the lovely Hayden princess with you?  
Of course I do. We were flying home and got grounded.  
I'll be downstairs in 10 minutes._

"Well apparently Finn is in Chicago." Logan said while paying the taxi driver. "I told him we were staying here and he said be down in 10 minutes."

A bellhop came outside with a luggage carrier and got everything from the trunk. Logan went inside and as he was telling the concierge what room he wanted he heard "Buttercup! You know better than to come into my hotel and expect to pay!"

Logan turned around and Finn was walking off the elevator.

"Hey Stephen. These are my close, personal friends, they're going to be staying up top with me. Please have Larry deliver their bags to my room" Finn directed the concierge.  
"Of course Mr. Morgan. Sir, can I have your name and the names of your guests?"  
"My name is Logan Huntzberger, my girlfriend here is Lorelai Gilmore, and our friend Lane Van Gerbig."  
"Please give me your ID's so I can scan them into our computer. I don't want there to be any issue getting back in tonight."  
"No problem sir."

Everyone grabbed their IDs and gave them to Stephen. He finished inputting them information and gave them back.

"You will not need a room key but you will need a passcode to enter the top floor. It is 7-5-3-8-9. If you enter it incorrectly 3 times the police will be called so please try to remember it. You can write it down. It gets changed after every party has checked out."

They thanked the concierge and turned around to Finn.

"Ok Finn, first things first. This is Lane, my best friend. Lane, this is Finn. He's Logan's best friend and now my bestie. Secondly, let's go upstairs so we can change out of these clothes. I smell like an airplane."  
"Hello Love. How are you doing and let's go upstairs.

They started walking and Lane answered Finn.  
"Great now that I'm on vacation."  
"Oh you're the friend that's staying with Rory?"  
"Yes that's me."  
They got up to the hotel room and Rory got a shower in and got ready for the night. She brought an extra outfit just in case for Lane so she got ready in the other bathroom.

Once they were all dressed and ready to go out they met up in the common room.

"So I'm starving. Where are we going to eat?"  
"Well the hotel restaurant is good but we can also go to any place around here. What are you in the mood for? American, chinese, korean, bbq? THe choice is yours."  
"Well I haven't had a good steak in a while." Logan stated. "Does steak sound good to you?"  
"Oh yes!" Rory agreed. "A good steak, potato, and salad. Where do you think we should go Finn?"  
"Mastro's on Dearborn." Finn thought. He reached for the phone and pushed 0 "Stephen, can you call Mastro's and make a reservation for 4?"  
"Of course. I'll call your driver as well." Stephen replied cordially.  
"You're amazing. You're indispensable to this company Stephen."

They made their way downstairs and Finn stopped at the concierge desk and pulled a 100 dollar bill out of his wallet and gave it to Stephen. "Get Marsha something nice for her birthday. It's coming up soon right?"  
"Thank you for remembering. It's next week."  
"Well my loves," Finn said while pulling Lane and Rory over to the bar under his arm "let's have a drink until the car gets here. Oh Stephen! Better make it the SUV"  
"Already ahead of you sir. Francis is coming with the Escalade."  
"Thank you. So Lane. I want to know more about you. I know more about this guy here than I care to and I'll be with girl here until I die. Hell she'll probably die right next to me. But you, who knows when you'll be around again."  
"Well I'm sort of married." Lane started then Finn interrupted.  
"Wait, how are you sort of married?"  
"Well my husband is on tour with his band and hasn't talked to me much. He calls and skypes with the kids but we don't talk much. He also told me we need to 'talk about our arringement' when he gets back at the end of the month. This vacation is so I can forget about all my responsibilities for a while. My children are taken care of, twin boys by the way, and I'm getting paid for going on this vacation."  
"Wow. Love, we are taking you out on the town tonight. Do you have to be back in California tomorrow?"  
"Well no." Rory started. "I don't have to work until Monday but Georgia is coming on Saturday. So I have to be back Saturday."  
"Well we can always our flight back to Friday evening instead of morning." Logan suggested.  
"Yeah we can do that. Lane, first thing you need to know about drinking with these guys. Drink plenty of water and take some ibuprofen before you start. It will help the hangover in the morning."  
"Ok."  
"Sir," Stephen tapped Finn on the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt. Your vehicle has arrived and the restaurant is expecting your party."  
"Stephen," Logan said to the concierge. "You're a good man. I can tell." He too pulled a 100 dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to him. "Please take care of us tonight if we walk in too bad"  
"Of course Mr Huntzberger. Have a safe and enjoyable evening."

The four of them walked out of the hotel into the Escalade.

"OK a toast." Finn said pouring three tall glasses of champagne. "To Friends, old and new, and to a night in Chicago we'll never forget."  
"Cheers" the rest of them said.

"Rory, is this the Hartford life you hid from me?" Lane asked laughing.  
"No. Logan and Finn attended boarding schools all their lives so we never met until last week. Plus I didn't grow up in Hartford. I only attended mandatory functions."  
"Plus like she said, our parents didn't want us around so we went to boarding schools from 3rd grade on." Logan said turning his attention to Lane. "We also spent most vacations somewhere other than Hartford."

They got to the restaurant after about 20 minutes of traffic and were seated promptly.

"What are you getting Lane?" Rory asked.  
"But the prices..." Lane started looking down.  
"You're our guest. Don't even look at them."  
"It's $50 for a salad!"  
"I Know I'm serious though. Get whatever you want."

They all ended up getting a salad to start and finished the course with steak, potatoes, Rory's mashed, Lane's double baked, Logan & Finn baked, and had a few glasses of wine each. The tab ended up totaling up to $450 with tax. Logan paid for the total and Finn and Rory both left a generous tip.

"So Finn. Now that we're slightly tipsy and full where to next?" Logan asked. He called the airline and changed their flight to 4 PM CST instead of the earlier flight they booked. Logan took the last 3 tickets left on the flight.  
"Well there are a few night clubs up the block." Finn answered looking around "but I think we should walk. It'll be quicker."  
"How far is a few blocks?" Rory asked. "Just saying, Gilmore's don't run."  
"Just around the corner and up the block. 5 minutes."

They walked and saw a sign for Cuvee.

There was a bouncer at the door and he asked their name. Apparently Finn's name was on the list because they were allowed right in and escorted to a private table.

The rest of the night was fun, dancing, flirting, and drinking.

They made it back to the hotel around 5 AM, Rory and Lane both holding their shoes instead of walking in them.

Rory woke up the next morning next to Logan with her dress off but her underwear and a tank top still on. She tried to think back and remember what happened but after the 5th martini at Cuvee she couldn't remember anything. She slightly remembered a poker game. She looked at Logan and he was still asleep and so was everyone else. She looked around and saw Finn and Lane cuddled up together in Finn's king sized bed.

She pulled her phone out to look at the time and realized it was 2PM CST. They only had an hour to get everything together and get to the airport. She shook Logan awake.

"Logan, Logan wake up. It's 2. We need to get our things together."  
"No need Ace. Finn had Stephen get the maids here to pack our things. All we have to do is walk out the door. Come back lay down for a half hour."  
"You all think of everything. Did anything...I mean did we..."  
"Have sex? No, I prefer anyone I sleep with to be of sound mind and clear head. We did have a crazy make out session during kiss the bottle though."  
"What happened between them two?"  
"Just flirting. I think Finn kissed her during spin the bottle. They stayed up talking after you passed out. Just an FYI, you're a crazy drunk. Not annoying or crying. Just fun."  
"Did you stay sober?"  
"Yes. Someone had to make sure you all came home safe. I only drank 3 martini's at the bar and 2 glasses of wine at dinner. I lost count of your drinks after you started going shot for shot with Finn. You lost by the way."  
"Well what else did I do?"  
"Well besides telling me that I'm the greatest boyfriend in the world and it wouldn't be horrible if our parents forced marriage upon us, nothing."  
"Oh my God... Logan I'm sorry."  
"For what? I thought it was sweet. I'm happy to know you feel that way. Forced marriage wouldn't be horrible with you either." He kissed her and pulled back. "No matter how much I like you, you need to brush your teeth. Leftover alcohol makes for horrible morning breath. Just to let you know you don't snore."  
"I'm going to shower, can you start waking them up? Where are my clothes hun?"  
"Well I had Stephen send someone to get you and Lane and new outfit. They're hung up in the closet. I didn't want to go through your things and your clothes from last night were, well let's just say, I'd just throw those out."  
Rory opened the closet and there was a Ralph Lauren sundress and sandals that matched with a new panty set hanging up with her name on it and a pair of distressed jeans and a fit polo shirt with new pair of Nike's and a panty set with Lanes name on it. She walked into the shower and started getting ready and realized there was a new bottle of shampoo and conditioner and body wash thankfully inside.

She finished her shower and pulled her hair back and noticed Finn was gone and Lane was getting ready too.

Lane looked and and saw Rory. "Dang, Logan knew my size perfectly."  
"Yeah he's good like that. He has an eye for sizes." Rory answered. "Where did Finn run off to?"  
"He said something about a meeting and rushed out. Logan's getting the car service set up. I could so get used to this."  
"Yeah it's pretty nice. Just a warning. I don't do this often. I have gotten drunk 5 times in my entire life including last night... heck 3 of the times have been with you now."  
They both started laughing and took one more walk around the room to make sure they weren't missing anything else when Logan walked in.

"Okay ladies, I hope you had a good time in the windy city. Your jackets are hanging up in the closet and you'll need them. They don't call it the windy city because people talk all the time. Car service is downstairs waiting. Rory, your laptop and purse are already in there. Lane I didn't see a purse for you anywhere. Did you have one?"  
"No I only carried my ID and cash. I left my purse in my suitcase."  
"Good then it's downstairs too."

Logan grabbed Rory's hand and led them both downstairs.

"Stephen, thank you for helping me with the clothes and getting the three drunkards up last night. Finn's right. You're a good man."

They got to the airport and to the lounge with no issues. By the time the plane was ready to board the three of them were so tired they couldn't keep their eyes open. The seating arrangement was the same. Rory and Logan were able to cuddle together and were falling asleep when Rory heard Logan say "I love you Rory."

* * *

 **So sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! How is she going to react?!**

 **I'll start a new chapter tomorrow! Tonight I'm going to watch fireworks. We lit outs last night but the town is having theirs tonight (weather permitting)**

 **Review review review! I want to make it to triple digits by then end of the book!**


	10. What Do I Say?

**OK I know I left on a cliffhanger but I promise to deliver...eventually...**

 **As always I don't own places, GG characters, or people.**

 **Read & Review like always**

 **Where we last left off:**

 _Logan grabbed Rory's hand and led them both downstairs._

 _"Stephen, thank you for helping me with the clothes and getting the three drunkards up last night. Finn's right. You're a good man."_

 _They got to the airport and to the lounge with no issues. By the time the plane was ready to board the three of them were so tired they couldn't keep their eyes open. The seating arrangement was the same. Rory and Logan were able to cuddle together and were falling asleep when Rory heard Logan say "I love you Rory."_

* * *

 **Friday 6 PM PST**

The flight felt longer than 4 hours to Rory. She felt like she was back in the car with Dean and 15 years old. Did she love Logan? Did he mean to say it to her? What does this mean for their relationship if she can't say it back? Is he going to leave her like Dean did? Finally she heard the pilot say they were approaching the airport, Rory was relieved. It meant she would be able to take a breath.

"Hey guys," She said to Logan and Lane trying to appear as calm as normal. "We're about to take descent. I guess I'm getting better at this than I used to. I'm not panicking as much."  
"That's great Ace." Logan replied. "Did you sleep much?"  
"No. I had some champagne and just watched the clouds."  
"Okay what's going on after we land? Are we going separate ways and meeting up later?"  
"I think Lane and I are going to wait for G and then have a girls night. She'll be here tomorrow mid afternoon."  
"So you just want me to go home or do you want me to come over tonight? Up to you Ace?"  
"How about I text you when I get Lane settled and we decide what to do."  
The captain announced they had landed and first class passengers were allowed off first.

"Okay Lane. We're going to survive as real California girls. We'll take a taxi to my place."

Logan grabbed Rory's hand and noticed she wasn't making eye contact.

"You okay Ace? You seem a little off?" Logan asked looking at her eyes full of concern.  
"Yeah it's just the time change. I'm getting a little jetlagged already."  
"Okay, you'd tell me if it was something else right?"  
"Yeah I would."

They walked hand and hand to baggage claim and Logan got a luggage rack for their bags. They walked out of the terminal and Logan loaded Lane and Rory's bags into one taxi and his in another. He paid both drivers.

"1023 East Village North" Rory told the driver her address.

Lane got into the car and Rory kissed Logan goodbye.

"I'll call you tomorrow and you can ride with us to the airport to pick G up. She's going to text me her details. I'm tired so I think we're just going to order in and watch movies tonight."  
"Okay Ace. I'll talk to you later. Night hun."  
Rory waited to see if he said it again but he didn't. Maybe it was a subconscious thing. Maybe she was overthinking the whole 'I love you' scene.

"520 East Ranrior" Logan told his driver.

"Oh no Logan." Rory said playfully "Now I know where you live. Maybe I'll stalk you."  
"Well in that case, It's building number 5C." Logan replied laughing. "I'll see you later babe."

They parted ways and Rory joined Lane in the cab.

"Logan said he loved me." Rory said to Lane.  
"What?" Lane asked shocked. "When? Where? Was it just now?"  
"No, it was while he was sleeping on the plane. I don't even know if he meant to say it to me or if it was a subconscious thing. I'm so confused Lane. What do I do?"  
"Well when we get to your house, let's play a game I saw on an episode of Friends. Give me a piece of paper and pen."

The rest of the ride home was quiet. Rory was lost in her thoughts and Lane was scribbling things down. They got to the suite and Rory asked the driver if he was paid enough. He replied that he was paid enough to help her up to her house with her bags. Rory was uncomfortable with that idea so she declined that offer.

"First rule of Palo Alto," Rory said to Lane. "Unless you know a person, do not let them to your door."

They walked up to the door and the doorman was there to help them in.

"Hello Miss Hayden. How was your trip? I read about your grandfather. Sorry for your loss."  
"Thank you for the condolences Frank. I think I'm going to check my mail then head upstairs. There will probably be some take out and I need to add three names to my approval list."  
"Go ahead with the names."  
"Lane Van Gerbig, Georgia Hayden, and Logan Huntzberger. Lane is the person next to me, Georgia will be here tomorrow, she's staying with me for a week and Logan is my new boyfriend."  
"Sounds good Miss. I'll get these things up for you."

Frank led the girls up to the top floor and walked to the 3rd door. He put their things inside and Rory went over to her answering machine and checked her messages.

Thursday at 5:23 PM Rory, _it's your grandma Emily. Please let me know when you get home. Your grandfather, Francine, and I are leaving Monday morning for Martha's Vineyard and staying for two weeks. Don't worry we'll be back for your party. I'm handling it all over the internet. Apparently it'll be great still. We will probably head back to the Vineyard until Georgia's graduation._

Thursday at 7:45 PM Hey _kid it's me, your mother, your phone is still off so I guess you're still flying. Call me when you get home._

Friday at 9:45 AM So _I just got a call from an Australian man, I'm guessing is Finn. He wants to know if there is going to be room in the Hayden household when you get announced to public. Well kid, of course there will be and not that mommy cares but why are strange men calling at all hours of the night? Love ya_

Friday at 10: 45 AM Ok _well I'm boarding the plane at 9 AM tomorrow. Will you be there to pick me up or will I need to take a cab? Call me sis. Bye._

"Wow, you sure do get a lot of phone calls." Lane said to Rory.

"Yeah, it sucks occasionally. Make yourself at home. Here is your bedroom." Rory led Lane to the first guest bedroom. It had a queen sized bed and dresser plus a TV mounted to the wall with cable attachments and a DVD player. Off to the side was a walk in closet and bathroom attached.

"Dang. I think this is bigger than my room in the apartment we shared with Bryan."  
"It's nice. It's one of the reasons I choose this place. There is another guest room it's as big but no attached bathroom."  
"How big is this place?"  
"3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, an office, a laundry room and of course a dining room, living room, and kitchen. You can go anywhere you want. Explore all you want. There is a balcony that overlooks the outside pool. If you want to swim there is an indoor pool and outdoor pool plus a workout room all on the first level. Frank will take you and show you if I'm not around. I have to go into the office Monday so you and G will have free reign of the suite. I'll leave my pass and you can use whatever you want. It's a part of my monthly dues."  
"I hate to know how much you pay for this."  
"Trust me, I don't want to know. They just automatically withdraw. I didn't even look at the number."

Lane put her stuff into the guest room she was staying in and started unpacking her things while Rory started working on her next article.

 _California!I'm back and I brought a little bit of Stars Hollow back with me! My best friend Lane and I will be tourists along with my sister Georgia this next week! If you have any suggestions on where tourists go, please let me know! We're going to go to San Francisco one day for sure but I'm not even sure where to go there. I know where ever I go I'll have fun because of the company I keep. I've known Lane since kindergarten and she's definitely the friend that turned family. Eric Idol once said "I have been very blessed in my life and rewarded with good friends and good health. I am grateful and happy to share this." That is so true. I know I wouldn't be the person I am today without my friends. Just remember, when you think about the good times that you've had under the worst of circumstances, those are the friends that you value. Lane has been with me through heartbreak and romance, every bad haircut and every horrible style choice. If you have a "Lane" in your life, I consider you blessed. Just remember, if you have any recommendations on where to be a tourist at, let me know. And if you see a brunette female, blond male, blonde female, and asian woman that just might be us galavanting the streets of California!_

Rory looked up and realized it was 8:45.

"I have to send this article to Bill then I'm free to order food and watch movies for the night." Rory said to Lane.

Lane didn't answer right away so she went and checked on her. She was passed out on her bed still in her jeans.

"Lane." Rory nudged her carefully.  
"Huh, what happened?" She asked groggily.  
"You fell asleep which is no biggie but sleeping in jeans might be uncomfortable. Get changed and go to bed. We'll live it up tomorrow."  
"Okay good night."

 _-So Lane's asleep already._ Rory texted Logan.  
 _-I'm surprised you're not. You didn't even sleep on the plane. Are you okay? You seemed quiet when we got home.  
_ Rory contemplated telling him but decided not to.  
 _-Yes I'm fine. Just sleepy. I think I'm going to bed soon.  
-Ok Ace. Goodnight. Call me if you can't sleep. I'm catching up on some work here.  
-I finished mine earlier.  
-Are you going to bed or do you want to talk?  
-If you want to call me, talk.  
_

Rory's phone went off a minute later.

"Hey babe. How's work?"  
"It's going good. I was thinking, why don't you come by the office one day next week and you can do an article on the business and the merger with HPG. You can't publish it for a while but you'll have the first grab at the article. Plus you're an amazing write and I would be honored if you could write it."  
"That's an amazing. I would be the one honored."  
"Well then, how about coming to the office next week after Lane and Georgia go home? Did you eat dinner yet?"  
"Good."  
"No, I was so wrapped up in my column I didn't realize what time it was."  
Rory heard a knock at the door and got up and looked through a peephole.  
"Who's there?" Rory yelled at the door.  
"China Express."  
"I didn't think you had time to eat yet so I ordered and had it delivered. It'll be like a date. I'm eating my chinese and you're eating yours."  
"Well then what are we going to talk about my date?"  
"Let's start with your plans this weekend."  
"Well tonight is sleep and tomorrow we're going to wake up and lounge around until G gets in around 2 or so then we'll probably go out to dinner."  
"Girls only or am I tagging along?"  
"Well I'll have to talk to G but you can probably come. She was upset over the whole James thing. Speaking of which I have to call her."  
"Ok well I have to get to work anyway. Ace, you're going to be a bad influence on me. I can already tell."  
"What are you a work dork?"  
"Maybe? What if I am? So are you? You just finished your work before I did."  
"I'll talk to you later."  
Rory waited to see if he would say I love you again.  
"Bye Ace."

Rory still didn't know what to think about his sudden confession. She was waiting for him to say it again. She stopped thinking about it. She knew if she kept her mind on it she would drive herself crazy. She decided to call the Hayden home phone, knocking two birds out with one stone.

"Hayden residence. How can I help you." a strange voice answered.  
"Hi this is Rory. Who is this?"  
"I'm April the temporary help. I was told you would probably call. Summer needed to take a vacation to be with her family for a month."  
Rory thought and Summer never took vacations. Hopefully everything was okay.  
"OH okay. Is my mom there or Georgia?"  
"Georgia is. Your mother is at your Grandma Emily's house for the afternoon. Let me get Miss Georgia. I'll be back soon."  
About 2 minutes later, Georgia picked up the phone.

"Hey Ro. How's it going? You got back finally?"  
"Yes. We got grounded in Chicago overnight and met up with Finn. Let's just say the night ended with me passed out after playing multiple games."  
"No way! You were drunk? I don't think I've ever seen you drunk!"  
"It's not something I will revisit soon. So you're leaving at 9 from Hartford? That puts you here around 2 PST. Lane & I will meet you at the airport. Then we'll go back to my place, get you settled in, and then we'll do what you want. If you're tired we can watch movies and give each other facials, or we can go out to dinner. Whatever you want to do. Monday I have to go to the office so you and Lane are on your own but I've already cleared you on my list so you can get in and out when you want and Lane has a key card to get into the pool and workout room."  
"Okay well I'm going to bring some homework with me. Even though it's a college visit week I still have to keep up. You know how Chiton is. Headmaster Charleston said hopefully this college visit is better than the last one that you hosted."  
"Oh no. I forgot about that! I'll tell you later. I should probably call mom over at grandmas to let them know I'm home. Wait, I thought the grandparents were going to the Vineyard."  
"So did I."  
"Hey G."  
"Yea Ro?"  
"Do you think that I love Logan?"  
"I think you like him a lot. I don't know about love though. I think it's early for love but what do i know? I think that if you think you love him you do. Ro, you've never been one to just toss that feeling around. It took you months to be as comfortable with Tristan as your are with Logan now and you were never comfortable with Dean. I think that you're old enough to know what you want in a man."  
"Yes I know that he's perfect for me but it's crazy that I've been with him for only a week. I don't even know what he feels. I don't know if he's in love with me or if he just thinks of me as something to fill his time in Hartford."  
"Well has he made plans with you since you've been back?"  
"We talked on the phone for about 15 minutes or so until I realized that I had to call you. Oh and he ordered me chinese and had it delivered."  
"Dang. Chinese? That's nice. See he already knows you. Well I have to go and pack. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Ro."  
"Night G."

Rory texted her mom real quick.

 _-Hey I'm home. Delayed in Chicago yesterday. I'm going to bed. I'll call you tomorrow._

Rory decided it was good to go to bed then since it was getting to be 10.

 **SUNDAY at Noon**

Rory realized that she didn't wake up until 12 that afternoon. She woke up to the smell of coffee. She temporarily forgot what was going on. She looked around and didn't remember setting the coffee timer. She got up and went out to the kitchen and everything came back to her.

"Lane, I forgot you were here for a minute." Rory said to Lane laughing.  
"Oh good to know I can be forgotten." Lane said. "Your mom called while you were asleep. I told her that you haven't slept much for the past couple of days and you were catching up. She said Georgia's plane actually took off on time and she'll be here at 5 PM which is 2 PM here."  
"Yes I know. We're going to leave here at 1 so we get there on time. I've got construction paper in the closet so we can make signs that say 'PRINCESS GEORGIA HAYDEN' or something."  
"Oh yea lets! Oh and Logan called too. I apparently have become Rory's answering service. He wanted to know if you like silver or gold better."  
"I hope you told him silver."  
"Of course, like I don't know my best friend. I wonder what he's getting you?"  
"I have no clue."  
"Lane. Do you think I love him?"  
"I think that you won't waste your time on nothing."  
"That's what G said yesterday. Okay I have some to-go-coffee cups up in the cabinet, we need to call a cab and go get G. Wait, do you think we should call my service?"  
"Yeah probably. They have an SUV right?"  
"Yes, we should go by Logan's after we get G and bring him back for movie night."  
"Do you remember his address?"  
"Yepp 520 East Ranrior. I have a good memory."  
"Are you going to surprise him or call him?"  
"Surprise him. I'm excited to see his place."

Rory called down to Frank and got the car service ordered and twenty five minutes later they were downstairs with their sign for G. They decided to his Starbucks until 2 PM when they saw Georgia's plane land.

"Are you guys serious? Princess Georgia Hayden with sparkles and a tiara over the G? Did Paris leave some of her craft corner there?" Georgia said beat red.  
"Yes." Rory answered.  
"So what's on the itinerary?"  
"Well first we're going to go see Logan and see if he wants to host or join movie night."  
"Sounds good, what next?"  
"Then movies, pizza, chinese, and soda until we sleep."

They gave the driver Logan's address and the three of them went upstairs to Logan's suite. Rory knocked on the door and a woman opened the door.

* * *

 **Ut uho. Who's the girl? Any ideas?**


	11. English Visitors

**Thanks for all the reviews! You all keep me going! Sorry that the last chapter was kind of a filler but this one will be better I promise!**

 **I own nothing. No GG characters, restaurants, or places!**

 **JUST A WARNING! I CHANGED THE RATING OF THE STORY ON THIS CHAPTER.**

 **This one is movie night!**

 **What happened last:**

 **"So what's on the itinerary?"**  
 **"Well first we're going to go see Logan and see if he wants to host or join movie night."**  
 **"Sounds good, what next?"**  
 **"Then movies, pizza, chinese, and soda until we sleep."**

 **They gave the driver Logan's address and the three of them went upstairs to Logan's suite. Rory knocked on the door and a woman opened the door.**

* * *

She checked the door and made sure that she had 5C and she did.

"Hi is Logan there?" Rory asked.  
"Yes. Who is this?" the woman asked.  
"His girlfriend, Rory."  
"What do you mean girlfriend?"  
"Bobbi, I didn't know you were still here. Who is that..." Rory heard from behind her. She heard her reply that it was his supposed girlfriend.

Rory turned around and started walking down the hall. She heard footsteps behind her and someone grab her.

"Rory, wait don't leave. This isn't what you think."  
"I can't believe I thought you were different. I thought you were going to be it. I thought that I was done when you came around. Then this... I thought that you loved me. Who is she Logan?"  
"I'm gonna go Love. Sorry if I caused problems" Bobbi said as she ran past the pair.

"Rory! Stop. She isn't anything to me but my colleague. Her name is Bobbi. She has a boyfriend who lives in London where I worked at after I graduated. She's just here to follow up on a project that I set up years ago. I didn't think you were coming or I would have..."

Rory cut him off. "You would have what? Hid her, made her come a different day?  
"No I would have told you so it wasn't a surprise. I told you I was working all day. Did you want something? Not that I'm not glad you're here but I thought it was going to be a girls night."  
"I wanted to see if you wanted to join in movie night but it sounds like you're busy."  
"No, I'd love to. We were just wrapping up. She was headed out the door when you knocked, that's why she opened the door. Plus from the sounds of it we need to talk."  
"Yeah we do. Clarification would be nice."  
"Okay. Do you want to do movies at my place? I have an entertainment room. Surround sound, big screen TV, any movie you can think of at the click of a mouse."  
"I'll ask."

Rory went down the hall to ask the other girls and they were already in his suite.

"Hope you don't mind Logan, we saw donuts and we're hungry." G said. "By the way Ro. I called mom and told her I landed and we were having movie night."  
"No of course not. I just mentioned to Ace about having movie night here. Down the hall and to the left you'll see my entertainment room. Surround sound, huge TV and any movie you want at the click of a button." Logan replied.  
"Sounds good to me. What about you Lane?"  
"As long as you have popcorn and good takeout close I'm in."  
"Check and check. Go ahead and choose the movie. Rory and I will start on the popcorn and ordering."

Georgia and Lane went down the hall and opened the movie room. When the door was closed Logan turned to Rory.

"Now you said something about me loving you?"  
"When you were sleeping on the plane you said 'I love you Rory.' It scared me a little because I've never felt anything like this before so soon. I didn't know if you really did love me and if you did how I felt about it."  
"Well say I do love you. How do you feel? Have you figured that out?"  
"I know that I really like you. I mean really really like you. I know that what I feel for you is different than I've ever felt for anyone else. Even Tristan. I know I can count all my relationships on one hand so I'm not experienced but I know that this is different. Not quite love but I don't want to give up."  
"You took the words right out of my mouth. I have had fewer relationships than you. I've had dates and partners but only one previous relationship but I know this is different. I don't know if it's because I'm older or what but I know what I want and I think you are what I want. It's too soon for me to talk wedding plans but I'd like to plan things out with you. I'd like to confidently plan to take you to Martha's Vineyard or the Amalfi Coast this summer and you'll still be around."  
"I think the same thing. I want you to come as my boyfriend to my party. Not as my escort or friend but as my boyfriend. We can write down statements before hand to give to the press."  
"I also know that I loved sleeping next to you last night and I'd like to do that again, with less clothing this time though."  
"I don't know, you might have to crawl through my window in order to get past G and Lane this week."  
"You're worth it."

Rory and Logan kissed like they hadn't before with more passion and ferocity. Logan pulled Rory up onto the counter and they continued their make-out session which was getting more and more fiery by the second. Rory knew in her heart that she could see herself growing old with Logan and Logan knew the same. They wanted to give it time first but they wanted it to work. Rory though still had a nagging feeling about Bobbi that she couldn't shake.

They were still locking lips when Georgia walked out

"Hey Logan do you have... oh my god I'm sorry..." and she turned around and went back to the entertainment room. Rory looked down and realized her skirt was hiked up and Logan's boxers were bulging.

"Well I don't think my sister is going to look at us the same again." Rory said blushing.  
"No I don't think she will. I think I'm going to take a cold shower. We need to continue this when we don't have an audience waiting."

Logan walked to the bathroom and Rory went to the entertainment room.

"Next time that happens, just put something on the window like a sock or something." Georgia said looking down. Lane was laughing hysterically behind her.  
"We didn't mean for it to. It just happened."  
"Where did Logan go?" Lane asked.  
"To take a shower." Rory answered.

Rory looked around the entertainment room. There were 4 couches that seated 3 people each, a love seat in the back that seats two, two recliners, and tables next to each couch arm and one in between the two chairs. There was a projector mounted on the ceiling and a projector screen that was the length of the wall and easily 5 foot wide.

"Logan should have said he has a home theater instead of entertainment room." Rory commented.  
"Look in the corner." Georgia said.  
Rory looked and saw a cabinet filled with movies, board games, game consoles, and games for those consoles.

"I think this room costs more than my house and everything I own." Lane said.  
"Lane, I think this is more than my house." Rory said.  
"Well let's pick a movie. What are we in the mood for?" Georgia said going through Logan's movies. "Do we want to make him suffer through Pretty In Pink?"  
"No, but let's not watch a manly movie either."  
Rory thought for a minute and then figured out a movie that would be great for all of them. "Ohhh! How about Shawshank Redemption?"

The girls all agreed to that movie and went to the kitchen to get drinks and order dinner since Rory and Logan forgot about that detail.

"So I see you've taken care of popcorn. When are the delivery guys coming?"  
"Pizza Express should be here in 30 minutes, China Palace in 10, and Thai should be here in 5. China Palace put it on your tab, I'm taking care of Pizza, and Georgia is taking care of Thai." Rory explained. "Does that work for you?"  
"Works great. What movie did you decide on?"  
"The Shawshank Redemption."  
"Great choice! What are we going to do until food gets here?  
"We are going to go over rules for movie night." Georgia explained. "Lane's been through enough of them that she knows them but this is your first time. Rule number one. No excessive moving around during movies. It's too distracting."  
"Number two." Rory continued " No talking, no phone calls unless it's really important like life or death. Number three no pausing the movie which means no bathroom breaks, unless it's agreed upon with the whole group or someone's pregnant. Mom made that last part up when she was pregnant with G."  
"I'm adding a new rule." Lane pipped in "No making out."  
"Shawshank Redemption isn't a make-out movie. So no worries there." Logan said looking at Rory.  
"If we get done with Shawshank and want to watch another movie maybe we can watch Dead Poets Society." G said.  
"Of course you want to watch that movie." Rory said to her sister. "That's her favorite movie. She's watched it so many times she has the lines memorized."  
"That movie is a classic though." Logan said defending G. "I happen to think it's one of the greatest movies, like ever."  
"Well my all time favorite is Walk the Line." Rory told the group. "I happen to think Johnny Cash is pretty iconic. His story is told well too."  
"Mine is a mix between a few. " Lane stated. "It depends on the season. Christmas time I watch It's a Wonderful Life constantly. When I want to cry or I'm down I watch Stepmom. When I want to laugh or when I'm in a really good mood The Hangover series." "  
"All good movies but I don't think we can get through them all in a week." Logan said "Oh the bright side, I have all those movies on DVD so Lane, if you want to bring the ones Rory doesn't have back to her house, you can watch them while G is touring Stanford and Rory's working."  
"Good idea Logan." Lane replied. "That's another point for your in my book."  
"How many am I up to?"  
"I'll never tell."

There was a knock at the door. Rory and the girls went to get the entertainment room set up while Logan went to answer. He pulled out his billfold to pay for whatever delivery was there and it was Bobbi.

"Bobbi, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.  
"Logan, I have to confess something." Bobbi started. "I could have easily figured out the issue and solved it. I'm not dumb. I graduated with honors from Oxford. You graduated from Yale with honors so I figured you would know why I came. I've been in love with you since were in London."  
"Just stop right there Bobbi. I'm with Rory now. I don't want anyone else."  
"You're just too blind. I'm perfect for you. I know the business. You can come back to London. You loved it there. The lights, the clubs. You know you miss it."  
"I miss the city but my life is here now with Rory."  
"She just left you alone on a Saturday night?"  
"RORY! Can you come out here please?"  
"Oh she's here?"  
"Yes she's here with her sister and best friend."  
"Yeah Logan?" Rory came out and just stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was there. "Bobbi, what did you need? Did you forget something?"  
"Yea... I mean no. I mean..." Bobbi stuttered.  
"Well if you didn't forget anything, I suggest you leave. Unless you have something else you want to say."  
"I...um...I..." Bobbi just walked towards Logan and kissed him. He pushed her away as fast as it began.  
"I don't want you. I've told you once and I'll tell you a million times. I'm with Rory! I didn't want you in London, I still don't want you in the states. Please leave."  
"Bobbi, I suggest you leave before I get to the door." Rory said menacingly. "Three...two..."  
Bobbi turned around crying and ran into the man carrying the Thai food. Luckily he was able to keep anything from dropping.  
"I think that's enough excitement for one night." Rory said and turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Logan came inside with Thai and Chinese since the Chinese delivery guy was five feet behind the Thai delivery guy.

"Logan, we need to talk first." Rory said seriously "Is there anyone else I need to worry about? Should I buff up and learn krav maga from Paris?"  
"I've dated a couple of girls in California but none of them were serious. I dated one girl about two months ago but she wanted too much too quick and she wasn't the girl for me so I broke it off with her. Her name is Brooke. I don't work with her but she works for the accounting firm that handles our books. Which means, she knows my address."  
"Well I've had two dates with one guy, his name is Andrew. Like I said we dated twice and he wanted way more than I wanted and got upset when I wouldn't give it to him. I had to pull out the pepper spray and he ended up transferring out of the office to a different area in the office."  
"If he does anything to you I'll take care of him." Logan said with a serious look on his face. "He should know no means no."

Rory and Logan put all the boxes out and then the doorbell rang with the pizza delivery.

"GIRLS! FOOD'S HERE. COME AND GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT."

The girls ran out with hands over their eyes "Is it safe to look?" Georgia said giggling. "I want to give you time to get dressed again."  
"Of course it is." Rory replied

Everyone got their food and went into the entertainment room. They finally started the movie at 4 PM. Rory brought extra bread sticks and soda in so people didn't have to leave the room for refills.

The first movie finished and it was only 6:30 so they decided to start Dead Poets Society but they all got up and stretched first.

"So why did Rory look like she was about to kill someone when we walked in earlier?" Lane asked the group.  
"Well Bobbi decided to come over and tell me how much she loves me." Logan said. "Rory counted down from 5 and allowed her to leave."  
"The only time I've ever seen her that mad was when she was 10 and mom threw away her first copy of Anna Karenina. It was ratty and torn up but she loved it." Georgia recalled.  
"Well Bobbi better have gotten the message loud and clear." Rory said. "If not, I'm going to have Paris teach me Krav Maga."  
"You shouldn't have to worry. I don't work with my dad anymore and she does." Logan said. "If she has any more questions, I'll tell her to direct them to Mitchum or one of the other guys on our team."  
"What do you do Logan?" G asked "Since you don't work for your dad anymore? I mean we've all heard whispers, well Rory & I have, of the chosen son that made a bad deal and then went off on his own. Some say stupid but most say brave."  
"Brave? Really? Do people know what I'm doing now?" Logan responded with a smile.  
"They know you're not on the street. They know that you're smart, but you never answered me, what do you do?"  
"I own a company that employs journalists that have little to no experience but have graduated college. They write articles that interest them and we sell what we can to major papers. I'm mainly in the contact part of the deal. We have a few editors that go over the articles like at a normal newspaper only it's all done online so we don't have to pay for the overhead like desks and paper et cetera. It works out great. We've had multiple people get jobs at actual papers and magazines because of selling articles."  
"Oh ya?"  
"Yeah I have a few articles to send out Monday. One big reason I decided to get 'back in bed' with HPG is because I can now utilize their papers. I was limited with papers because I was PNG to HPG papers."  
"That's good."  
"So G are you excited about Stanford?" Logan asked.  
"Well I've already gotten early acceptance so I know I'm in and I'm using this week as a break really. Plus if I hate it or get a bad vibe, I know I can get into Yale, Harvard, or Princeton."  
"Options are awesome. If you go to Yale, I'll tell you about all the cool places and things. Plus I think Colin's sister is starting there next year as well."  
"We'll see. Wow. Time flies when you're talking doesn't it? Although it's only 7:30 and I'm exhausted."  
"Probably because you're used to EST and it's 10:30 in Connecticut."  
"I think that's a cue that we should go home." Rory said to Logan.  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay for another movie?"  
"No, I see Lane's just as tired as G and I don't feel like carrying two girls up to my suite. Thank you for the movie night."  
"Okay Ace. Good night. I'll see you soon. What are your plans tomorrow?"  
"Well I have some paper stuff to finish and I think Lane and G want to check out some of San Francisco so we might take the drive there."  
"Let me know if you do. I have a car you can use."  
"I have one. I bought it when I got here but I hardly use it. It's basically always parked in the parking garage."  
"Well if you want to use mine or a tour guide call me." Logan leaned down and kissed Rory.  
"Georgia, do you want to call the car service and have them meet us here to take us home?" Rory asked Georgia. "The number is in my phone. You're on the account too. Dad set it up for Hayden's."  
"Okay. I'll call them. We need an SUV right?"  
"Ask if they have the one from earlier. It was nice."

Rory and Logan started talking about work and what their next weeks entailed and Logan's phone started ringing.

"I swear if that's her..." Rory said with an angry look on her face.  
"No it's Finn. Don't worry about her Ace. I turned her away earlier and I'll turn her away again if necessary."

Logan turned around and talked to Finn on the phone and Rory started talking to Lane.

"So tomorrow. Make sure you sleep good today because we're going to shop until you drop."

"Well it appears that I'm going to San Fran tomorrow anyway to pick Finn up. How about I take my car, you take your, you ladies have your day of shopping and all of us meet up for dinner? There are dinner boats that take off of the harbor at dinner, float around until dusk. There is a band usually and great food. My sister and her boyfriend go there each time they're in the area."  
"That works for me. I know we'll be hungry after all the shopping that I'm planning on?" Rory answered.  
"Sounds good to us." G said looking at Lane and nodding.  
"Yeah. Shopping and dinner. It's like we're stars." Lane said with a listful look in her eyes.  
"Well if you're with us you are a star." Georgia said laughing.  
"You know what's funny?" Rory said chuckling. "this is the first movie night I've had in California and this will be the third time I've been shopping shopping. I went the first day I got here after I got my job so I had professional clothes and the first weekend to pick out my furniture and appliances for my place. I think I might need a new bed and frame for the third guest room since it doesn't have one."  
"So where am I sleeping?" Georgia said taken back.  
"On the pull-out couch. It's super comfy but I want to redecorate that room now that I have an excuse."  
"What's your excuse?"  
"You possibly coming to college here. I know you'll stay in the dorms but if you want a place to get away from the loudness or if you have horrible roommate, you're more than welcome to stay with me. Okay everyone, I see the Tahoe. We have to go Logan. See you tomorrow night."  
"Night Ace." and he kissed here again. "Night G, night Lane. Thanks for coming over tonight."

The girls went back to Rory's house and Georgia put her things in the room Lane was in until tomorrow besides her hanging clothes. Rory started some coffee and the stayed up and talked for a while.

"So she just came back to tell Logan she loved him and wanted him for years and years?" Lane said with a gasp!  
"Yes. I looked at her and told her she needed to leave." Rory told them.  
"Good."  
"No it doesn't end there."  
"What do you mean it doesn't end there?" G asked puzzled.  
"She kissed him! Right in front of me. He pushed her off and said 'I'm with Rory! Even if I wasn't I didn't want you in London I don't want you now! Please leave'.  
"She's not done with him yet." G said assuredly.  
"I don't think so either. I trust him which is weird but I really do. I told him about that guy that I went on a couple dates with last month."  
"Oh handsy McGee?" Lane questioned.  
"Who's Handsy McGee?" G asked.  
"Well he was a guy that worked on the same floor as I do. He asked me to drinks and dinner. I agreed only because mom had been constantly on my back to date. The first date was okay but he was boring. I accidentally said yes to dinner the next night again. I went home and decided, eh I'll have another dinner, hopefully the food will be good."  
"Was it?"  
"No. Then he walked me home because it was around the block from here and he walked me to my door. He tried to push his way in. I told him no, he said I know you want me. Then I sprayed him with pepper spray. I called down to Henry and put him on the PNG list for the building. The next Monday he came in and his eyes were still red from the spray and by that Wednesday he transferred to a different department."  
"What did Logan say about that?"  
"He wasn't happy. He said if that guy talked to me again or did anything to let him know and he would take care of it. Well all it's now 10 PM and both of you are about to fall asleep on the couch. Take whatever bed you want. I want to leave by 1030 tomorrow so we can beat noon traffic."

* * *

 **Small rant: I'm re-watching Gilmore Girls as an adult now and I think that Rory made the stupidest decision saying No to Logan. She should have said not now or something.  
Also! I think Lorelai is a horrible human being. She knows she influences her daughters decisions and rejects it automatically if it's something that she doesn't want or something that she grew up with and rejected. *aka the proposal* *aka getting close to her grandparents* (might be an unpopular opinion)**


	12. Trust & Honesty

**First off: I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels the same way about Logan & Rory. The way I explained it to a fan was:**

 **If Rory had thought about it she would have sat down and talked to Logan instead of starting with "No Logan". That just totally would make anyone shut down and want to leave the conversation. ( I just watched the episode again today... who in their right mind would run away from A) Love and B) Financial Security when they're afraid of the future lol!**

 **And the biggest reason Lorelai didn't like Logan wasn't because he was irresponsible or anything but it's because he reminded her of Chris and I think she's jealous that Rory made a relationship in that community work when she couldn't.**

 **END RANT**

 **All of the movies listed in the last chapter are my favorite!**

 **Ok remember I own nothing about GG or the places or restaurants. Just the story line.**

 **Please R &R it keeps me going!**

* * *

Rory was the first one up that morning. She went to the living room and discovered Lane on the couch without the pullout bed and Georgia in the room. Apparently they decided the switch.

Rory pulled her phone off the charger and checked to see if she had any missed calls.

She had 2. Both from Lorelai. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 11. She quickly woke Lane and Georgia up.

"Come on you two!" Rory said loudly. "We were supposed to be out of here before now! It only takes a half hour to get to San Fran but we might hit traffic now."  
"Ro!" G said. "It's only 8. I don't know why you're freaking out!"  
"But my clock says 11."  
"It must still be set for Stars Hollow time."  
"Oh geez! Well go back to bed. I don't even think I woke Lane up."

Rory looked into the living room and Lane had her blanket pulled up over herself and then she turned back around to the bedroom and noticed G was asleep again.

She decided to go make some coffee and call Lorelai.

"Hey mom."  
"Hello my eldest daughter. Did you and my other two children have fun last night?"  
"It was good for the most part." She went onto explain what happened between her and Bobbi.  
"She was there in the middle of the afternoon and then came back when she thought you were gone?"  
"Yep. Logan told her to go home and not to come back."  
"Why was she there in the first place? It's kinda weird to have someone at your apartment for work. Usually that's done in the office."  
"It's for the company that he used to work with in London. She had some questions about something. Logan didn't really explain it. Should I ask?"  
"Maybe you should find out if she'll be involved with him business wise again."  
"Good thinking. G, Lane, and I are going shopping today and meeting up with Finn and Logan for dinner."  
"Were are you going?"  
"San Fran. We'll hit Bendels and Bergdorf's and probably go around the mall."  
"Are you driving or taking the car service?"  
"Driving. Anytime I go to San Fran or somewhere around I drive. The only times I've used it was going back and forth to the airport and going to get G."  
"Well you three have fun and make sure Lane calls her mom when she wakes up. She said she's only called once and she was kinda worried. I told her you were busy with G. I didn't mention Logan."  
"Good. She think's it's a girls only kinda thing. I gotta go mom. I'm gonna check up on emails."  
"Okay see you later kid. Be good. Spend lots of money. Love you."

Rory hung up the phone and opened her new laptop and saw that it was preinstalled with Go-To-Meeting for conference calls and Skype. It also had Microsoft programs and her trust was sitting on it.

She opened Microsoft email and saw she already had her email set up for her so she didn't have to do anything. There was one in the inbox.

From: Christopher Hayden  
To: Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden

Subject: Test

Just making sure it's set up kid. Email me back to confirm. Love you.

She hit reply and said Yes it's working.

She closed that laptop and got out her normal one. She opened that to her email and saw that she had a few in her inbox.

The first was from her boss approving her article early and saying he appreciated her eagerness to stay with PADN.

The second was from a Andrew Stephenson from the New York Times. It looks like it was sent to her Friday afternoon

She opened that quickly.

 _Hello Rory,_

 _I hope this email finds you well. I believe you are related to the Haydens in Hartford so I extend my condolences to the loss of Straub. My father knew him from Princeton and spoke very highly of him. I guess you are wondering why I am contacting you. My name is Andrew Stephenson and I'm head of recruitment for the New York Times. I've noticed some of your articles in the Palo Alto Daily News column. It seems you have very active fan base and from what I can tell you've only been on staff for a month or so. I am very impressed. I know you're located in Palo Alto but I wondered if we might have a teleconference one day this week about possibly using you to write for us. It would require a move to New York but I know you're from the immediate area. If this is of any interest to you, please contact my office Monday morning and we will schedule a time to talk via Skype. If not, please disregard this email._

 _I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Andrew Stephenson_  
 _Recruitment_  
 _New York Times Magazine_  
 _New York main office_

The third was from Gregory Stone of the Chicago Tribune. It was also dated Friday afternoon.

 _Hello Rory!_

 _My name is Greg Stone and I am a talent seeker from the Chicago Tribune. Your articles have been causing a great deal of waves all around the states and soon to be all around the globe. I first noticed your pieces during the Obama campaign and was disappointed when I stopped seeing your bi-line in papers then lo and behold! I saw you as a columnist for Palo Alto Daily News! Now I'm contacting you because I notice that you only seem to post once a week. If this is because that is what you prefer than good for you. I'm glad you got a position that you want. If, however, you want more bi-lines and pay, please contact me first thing Monday morning and we are prepared to offer you a position that you will find very hard to refuse. You can call my direct line, it is xxxxxxxx. I am in the office around 9 AM CST. I look forward to hearing from you._

 _Yours truly,_  
 _Gregory Stone_  
 _Talent Search and Recruitment_  
 _Chicago Tribune_

Rory looked at the time and noticed it was close to 9 so she decided to call Logan.

"Hey Ace. You're up early."  
"Yeah my phone was still on Hartford time apparently. I woke up in a frenzy thinking it was 11 but it was only 8. So you'll never guess what happened to me today?"  
"Something happened already? Dang you really caught the worm you early bird."  
"I checked my email and I had one from my boss approving my article. There were two more. One from the New York Times and the other from Chicago Tribune both offering me a job."  
"Seriously Ace? Two major newspapers offering you a job! That's fantastic! I'm so excited for you!"  
"Yeah it's crazy. When I graduated college there wasn't a job to be found which is why I went on the Obama campaign. Now I have a job and two others are recruiting me."  
"I told you Ace, you're a hot commodity. What are you going to do?"  
"Well they both want me to call them back Monday. I think I'll email them back and schedule a time Monday afternoon. I told Bill that I wasn't going to be in much and I don't think my boss would be okay with me entertaining job offers while at work."  
"Good idea. That's great babe."  
"Thanks. I'm excited but nervous. They're both really good papers but I have a job that I like now. I can come and go as I please, write about what I want, where I want. I'm going to see what they both offer and I guess make a pro con list. That's how I choose Harvard over Yale and Princeton."  
"Well babe. I'm proud of you. I knew you would get offers soon."  
"Thanks. I had to tell someone and I couldn't think of anyone else but you. What would happen to us if I did choose to move to Chicago or Hartford?"  
"We will cross that bridge when we get there but I basically email people and they email me back. Rory, I meant what I said the other day. I feel like this is going to last and I won't screw it up."  
"But I don't want this to."  
"If I held this against you, it would be me screwing up. You're made for the big leagues. Palo Alto Daily News is good but it's not the New York Times or Chicago Tribune."

While Logan was talking Rory emailed both of them back asking to schedule her in for Monday afternoon. She scheduled the call for New York Times at 1 PM PST and Chicago Tribune for 2:30 PST giving her plenty of time in between each call to prepare notes and questions.

"I feel really dumb right now. I can't think of what to say. What is going to be my answer if they ask where I see myself in 5 years?"  
"Well where do you see yourself?"  
"I don't know. If you had asked me after graduation it would have been working for a major daily. I guess that's still the same answer. I don't want to do television. At the age of 7, I wanted to be a forgin correspondent but that changed when I grew up a little more and realized that a daily was more realistic. I've always to be a journalist though. No matter if it was a traveling journalist or a home by 5 every night journalist."  
"I admire you Ace. Not many people have the same dream from the age of 7 on."  
"Thanks. So how did you sleep? Did you have any more visitors?" Lorelais comment of how it was weird that she was at his apartment instead of in the office was nagging her in the back of her head.  
"No. No more visitors. She hasn't called or emailed me either. You don't have to worry about her babe."  
"Do you have to work with her anymore?"  
"No I haven't worked with her for a couple of years actually but she had a question on an old project."  
"Did she really or did she come over and just want to catch up?"  
"No she was only there for 20 minutes. Long enough for me to dig through my papers from London on the client information. She's working out of the New York office apparently and needed those papers for work Monday. Now that you mention it, it does sound suspicious but like I said, it's not going to happen again. I'm sorry I put you in that position. I'm sorry that I put myself in that position. I want you to trust me."  
"I do. It's just... can you please let me know when women are going to be in your apartment so I don't just randomly show up and get blindsided? I trust you, I just want to know. I'm not going to go over there every time a woman is there... unless it's Bobbi again or that other girl what's her name? Anyway. I trust you but I want you to be open with me. Communication is huge with me. I need you to be open and honest. Even if you think it's going to hurt me. Trust me, it will hurt me more if I find out from someone else or later on down the line."  
"I agree. I would want to know why some strange guy was in my girlfriends apartment. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. Do you forgive me?"  
"Nothing to forgive. I know nothing went on."  
"I'm serious about what I said Rory. I am going to move heaven and earth to make this relationship work."  
"Just remember. Trust and Honesty are the keys to making this relationship work. As long as we have both of those, nothing else matters."  
"I can't wait to see you tonight. Make sure you wear something nice. There is dancing after all."  
"See you tonight hun. I've got a few things to finish and then I have to start getting ready. Talk to you later. Don't get in too much trouble with Finn."

* * *

 **OK I know this is a short chapter but I want to know your thoughts and input. Where should she go? Chicago? New York? Stay in Palo Alto?**

 **I have the story line picked out but I want to know what you think!  
**

 **Read and Review!**


	13. I'm On a Boat!

**As always i own nothing.**

 **The last chapter was short but important!**

 **BTW: 57 reviews, 23 favs, and 38 followers. Thank you all. You keep me going!**

 **Here's where we left off.**

 _ **"I'm serious about what I said Rory. I am going to move heaven and earth to make this relationship work."**_

 _ **"Just remember. Trust and Honesty are the keys to making this relationship work. As long as we have both of those, nothing else matters."**_

 _ **"I can't wait to see you tonight. Make sure you wear something nice. There is dancing after all."**_

 _ **"See you tonight hun. I've got a few things to finish and then I have to start getting ready. Talk to you later. Don't get in too much trouble with Finn."**_

* * *

Rory decided to get the girls coffee and donuts and then wake them up after she was showered and ready. She walked down to the bakery that she frequented. She got everything to go and then while waiting for it to be boxed she called her dad.

 _"Hey dad."_  
 _"Hey kid. How's it going?"_  
 _"Good. I have something to talk to you about."_  
 _"Is it good or bad?"_  
 _"Good. Really good actually."_  
 _"Good. What is it?"_  
 _Rory told her dad about the emails. "They would both be amazing papers to work for but I also like the job I have. Bill offered me a more frequent column if I wanted it."_  
 _"That's amazing Ro. You're wanted by multiple daily's. This is your dream. I think you should listen to both offers, tell them you will have your answer by Friday and then take a few days to mull it over. Make sure you get all information like sick days, vacation allotment, moving expenses, salary. Get all that information and call me. We'll talk it over."_  
 _"Thanks dad. I would call mom but she would automatically say to take the times since it's so close to home."_  
 _"I know. You're meant for bigger and better things kid. I'm so proud of you."_  
 _"Thanks dad."_  
 _"Hey when are you coming into town for that party of your grandmas?"_  
 _"I'm going to leave out Thursday."_  
 _"Great. There is a board meeting I want you to attend that Friday morning. It'll take up most of the morning but you'll have the rest of the afternoon to get ready."_  
 _"Sounds good."_  
 _"I've actually got a meeting to get to. Love you kid."_

Rory walked up to her door and noticed there was a bottle of champagne on her doorstep with a note and flowers.

 _Hey Ace! Congrats on the offers. I know whatever you do you'll be wonderful.  
See you tonight._

In her hands was a bottle of 1975 Dom Perignon. She didn't know much about champagne but she knew that it would be a wonderful vintage. She decided to put it on her wine rack and save it for a major celebration.

"Okay Lane. Time to wake up. Donuts, bagels, and coffee are on the counter. It's time to get going! It's 9:45. You need to shower and we need to go! You too Georgia."

Lane and Georgia slowly walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and a donut each.

"One thing I have to say about being here with you Ro." G said sleepily. "I'll always have good coffee."  
"I got this from the bakery down the street." She told them. "Now I have two showers so use them. We are going shopping and we're going to buy fancy dresses for dinner tonight."  
"Are you sure Rory. I don't want to keep mooching off of you." Lane said sheepishly. Rory knew that with Zack being gone, money was tight. She helped occasionally without Lane knowing. "Of course. You're my guest and I want to treat you right."

Everyone got ready and Rory called down to Frank and let him know they were going to need her car for the day. He arraigned to get it out of the parking garage. They all went downstairs and it was waiting for her. She looked at the gas gauge and noticed they would need to fill it up before they left town. While she was filling up, Lane and G were getting drinks and snacks. Rory normally didn't eat in her car but she would make an exception this time.

Everyone got into the car. Fully stocked on snacks, drinks, and gas and they headed straight up the 101 towards San Francisco.

"So ladies. Where do we want to go first? I need some new work clothes and we all need to get something for tonight." Rory asked the group. "I think we should go to Union Square and see where it takes us. Lane, there's a disney store there. Do you think the boys would want something Disney?"  
"They love Cars."Lane answered.  
"Great. Then we'll get them something Cars."  
"I brought enough to get their presents Rory. I don't need you paying for it all."  
"Well then you spend your money on the boys and Mrs Kim and I'll spend my money on you."  
"Okay, if you're sure."  
"Of course." Georgia added. "I'm going to help too. Lane, most of the time our friends have money, it's nice to spend some on someone that deserves it. You're the hardest working person I know and you dedicated all of your life to those boys. You deserve to have someone spoil you."  
"Thanks guys. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."  
"By enjoying yourself." Rory replied.  
"I'll enjoy myself plenty."  
"I say we all make sure to take pictures of us looking fabulous. It'll make Zack crazy!"  
"I love that idea. So what is going on between you and Logan now?"  
"Well long story short, we're not picking china patterns but I'm spending some of the summer with him and his family at the Vineyard or the coast."  
"That's great. I'm happy for your Ro." G said. "I haven't talked to you-know-who since I got here. I told him I would be MIA."

At that time Lane's phone rang. "Oh it's Mrs. Kim. I gotta get this."

The others could only hear one end.

"I'm sorry Mama... I'll pay for the vase when I get home... I know boys are crazy... Have you tried to call Lorelai or Liz... They threw away the paper... Here's Lorelai's number... Lane gave Mrs Kim Lorelai's number... OK mama... Yes I'm having fun... We're going to San Francisco to shop... They have a Disney store I'm going to get something Cars for the boys... The movie Cars mama not an actual car... I'll talk to you later Mama... You too... Kiss the boys for me... They'll have fun at the inn there's plenty of room for them to run around..."

"The boys apparently broke one of her vases and they keep complaining that they're bored. Hopefully your mom can take them to the inn. They love running around and playing."  
"She will. She loves those boys. I think secretly she can't wait to be a grandma."  
"You're first Ro. I still have college and law school to go through. A baby would put a huge kink in that. Plus you have to have sex with a man in order to get one and I have neither currently."

They drove and talked about everything from boys to books. They got to San Francisco and Rory found a lit parking garage close to Union Square. They could leave their car for up to a week and Rory decided to pay for 48 hours just in case.

"So let's going to Bergdorf. I get all my work outfits there." Rory said. "G, do you have a good outfit to meet the dean in Wednesday?"  
"I have one but I might change my mind depending on what's in here."

The girls walked around the store for 2 hours. Rory found 6 outfits and matching shoes for each. Lane found a few nice outfits and got a few pairs of jeans. She decided early on not to look at the prices since one pair of jeans there cost more than her whole closet, which was mainly thrift store shopping. She still felt a little guilty but when Rory noticed her looking that way she decided to explain to Lane that she wanted to do this because Lane deserved to look nice and feel great even when she was serving customers.

It was 2 PM when they left Bergdorf and they had their arms full already. She decided to call Logan to see if he was around.

 _"Hey Ace. How's shopping, is your accountant going to cry when he sees the charges?"_  
 _"He just might. Hey are you around? We need sherpas."_  
 _"I'm at the airport. Finn's plane just landed."_  
 _"Good. Can you meet us in Union Square? We're going to Barney's now. Georgia and Lane want to get their hair cut and eyebrows waxed. I'm going to look for an outfit for tonight. Call me when you're around."_  
 _"You'll probably hear us before I call you. You know Finn."_  
 _"Oh that crazy Finn."_

 **Logan picking Finn up at the airport.**

"Ok you crazy Australian." Logan said to Finn after they greeted each other. "We're going to be pack mules for the day."  
"For three beautiful women?"  
"Of course, who else?"  
"Good because if you had ditched Rory when you got back here, Colin would fly here, kick you ass, then fly back to Princeton. We already talked."  
"No worries on that front. She's going to have to ditch me."  
"I think Steph would fly in, kick her ass, then fly back if that happened." Finn joked. "But seriously, you two are made for each other."  
"I think so too. We've already talked, we're going to take this at a faster pace than normal but we're not picking out his and her towels yet. I'm going to bring her to the Vineyard this year. Okay so like I said we're sherpas for today. The girls are at Barney's now and I think they'll need the limo to carry everything in. I'm going to call the car service and have them bring the limo while we're in there. We have the town car for now. Before we go to Barney's though I want to go to Shreve and pick out a bracelet for each of them to commemorate their time in San Fran."  
"I bought G a bracelet for her coming out party though."  
"Yes but this one they can wear to dinner or something. It won't be too 'bam' but it'll be 'wow'."  
"You mentioned something about dinner together? Where at?"  
"I was thinking one of the dinner boats. They take off from the harbor at 6. I've made the reservation but if we don't make it, I'll cancel and we'll have dinner somewhere else."  
"Sounds good. We should make it."  
"Three girls shopping?"  
"Well we might not but we'll have fun regardless."  
The boys made it to the jewelry store and picked out the bracelets for the girls and Logan also got a necklace for Rory. They made it to Barneys and Logan called Rory.

 _"Hey Ace. We're at Barneys. Where are you?"_  
 _"I'm in the evening gown department. Come find me. I need approval. G and Lane are finishing their hair and nails."_  
 _"I'll be right there."_

Logan got to the fitting room of Barneys and saw a bunch of bags and hanging items and assumed this is where Rory was. Finn decided to go find the others and help them find something to wear for tonight. It was getting close to 3.

"Rory are you in here." Logan said loudly.  
"In here. I'm just not sure if this dress is too fancy for dinner or not. I'm coming out."  
"I'm here."  
Rory stepped out in an elegant charcoal grey dress that was tight around the waist and loose around the legs. It went down to below her knees. She had with it a black clutch and a pair of grey stilettos that flowed wonderfully. She looked perfect.

"Perfect." Logan said once he caught his breath. That's all he could say. He was staring.  
"It looks great dear." A woman with a Barneys shirt said. "The only thing it's missing is this, and she held out a pair of pear diamond earrings.  
"Rory, it's yours. I don't care. You're taking it." He carefully snipped all of the price tags off with a pair of scissors the attendant had and gave them to her.  
"Please ring all this up including the earrings and put it on this." He handed her his credit card.  
"Logan, you don't have to do this."  
"I know and that's one thing I like. You don't care about price tags or big blow outs. You're impressed with chinese and movies."  
"I'm impressed with Chinese and movies because that means you're paying attention."  
"Ok we need to leave this district by 430 so we can get to dinner on time. Do you have any where else to go?"  
"Well I have to make sure G and Lane found their outfits. Wait, where is Finn?"  
"He's with them. I told him to make sure they got everything. Wait there's one more thing you need." He pulled out the necklace he bought for her thirty minutes prior. It was a simple silver chain with a cluster of diamonds that went down in a S shape.  
"Logan, this is perfect."  
"Finn and I also bought all of you bracelets to match your outfits because let's face it. Diamonds match everything although this matches your earrings perfect, like I bought it all together." He put the bracelet, which had an S, F, and a cruise ship etched into the diamonds, and necklace on her and she was beyond perfect. He looked down and kissed her. "OK I have a suit on hold here, I'll be back and change into it."  
He went to find an attendant to get his suit. Logan was ready to go after 30 minutes and found Rory with the rest of the group. Everyone but Finn had something picked out which is good because it was 4:15. The limo was to arrive at 4:30. Rory knew she was going to be exhausted tomorrow but it was worth it.

They walked out to the limo and while the driver put their purchases in the back they all opened a bottle of champaign. "To us!" Logan said looking at everyone. "Wait, before we take off, driver can you take a picture of us?"  
The driver happily obliged and took a picture of the five of them in the back of the limo. Their smiles didn't stop. They talked and laughed the whole way to the pier. Lane was busy telling stories of Rory and G when they were young.  
"So Rory held a funeral for a fairy?" Logan said laughing and looking at Rory.  
"Hey! Just wait Lane. Wait until they find out about the purple hair."  
"Purple?"  
"Yes it lasted for a whole 3 hours and she freaked out."  
"Oh my. This is going to be fantastic."  
"Before we leave," Finn said holding two boxes. "This is for you two," looking at Lane and Georgia. "Rory already has hers because Logan cheated. Logan and I wanted you to have something to remember the night. He gave the boxes to Lane and Georgia and they loved them.

They got out of the limo and walked up to the boat and Logan heard his name being yelled. He turned around and it was Stacey.

Oh shit. Logan thought.  
"Who's that?" Finn asked and turned around. "Oh my god. Are you serious?"  
"Finn, Logan hey guys how are you?" Stacey asked. "I miss you guys, I've thought about calling, actually I tried but..."  
"Hey Logan. Who is that?" Rory asked. "Hi I'm Rory, this is Lane and Georgia."  
"I'm Stacey." The mystery woman replied.  
"What are you doing here?" Logan asked curtly.  
"Well I moved here after graduation. I was walking the pier and saw a limo and saw Finn. I figured you'd be close by. I miss you Logan. We never got to really talk about why things ended. I thought they were great."  
"No things weren't great. If you'll excuse me, my girlfriend and our friends are going on this cruise."  
"That's funny because so am I. I was just waiting for it to accept boarders."  
"Are you kidding me?" Rory said pissed off. "Stacey is the gold digger Logan dated in college," Rory explained quietly to Lane and G.  
The two girls remained silent.  
"Rory, we don't have to go on the cruise." Logan said looking at Rory and holding her close. "We can go another day."  
"No I'm not going to let her ruin our night."  
"She won't. Don't worry."

They boarded the ship and Rory noticed the Stacey was only a few people behind the group. She knew that Stacey was going to bug Logan the whole night so she decided to make a show. Rory grabbed his hand as they entered and they walked to their reserved table at the top of the deck. She hoped that Stacey wouldn't be here and watched her as she entered the middle level. Logan kept his arm around her and they walked to their table.

"Thankfully she's not on this level." Logan said.  
"See I told you she wouldn't ruin our night."  
"I know Ace. Even if she tried, nothing could. We're here, we're young-ish, and we're having fun. We're celebrating Lane and Georgia's first time in the city at night."

The waiter came by and ordered everyone's drinks and appetizers. While they were waiting for the first course Rory heard the band start up. It was an upbeat tempo and saw that people were going to dance.

"Come on girls, let's show these Californians how New Englanders dance." Rory said to G and Lane.

They went and started dancing and were lost in their world.

 **Logan and Finn**

"Dude, why is she here?" Logan asked Finn.  
"I have no clue, I just texted Steph and she said that Rory could handle her own." Finn answered playfully. "I'm going to respond. 'So catfight?'"  
"I don't think she'll fight physically but you remember her death glare towards Tristan at that party? She can def handle her own in a socialite way."  
"Gold digger alert." Finn said and he was right. Stacey was walking up to this deck. He kept talking to Finn like he hadn't seen her hoping that A Rory didn't see her and B Stacey didn't see him. He was wrong on the second count.  
"Logan, we need to talk." Stacey said coming up to him. "I want to know why you threw away two years for this life? I could have held my own here."  
"Stacey, it's not me it's you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you really think my friends would let me end up with a gold digger?"  
"What do you mean golddigger? Is it something Steph made up?"  
"No, but funny you mention her because she recorded your truth and dare one night."  
"What do you mean? She recorded me?"  
"I think you know what I mean, please leave. I don't want to upset my girlfriend."  
"Which one is she? The brunette?"  
"Yes. Go ahead, try to mess with her. She can hold her own."

Stacey walked away and headed towards Rory and the girls.

 **Rory, Lane, and G.**

"Oh shit." G said "Rory turn around."  
They saw Stacey head her way here.  
"Oh I knew I heard last years Gucci's coming up from behind me. Or is that two years? I can't tell?" Rory said with a smile. She knew that Stacey could hear her and she faltered.  
"So what are you someone his mother set him up with?" Stacey said to Rory.  
"Oh how do you know Shira? I've heard that he didn't ever bring you to meet her."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Oh Shira and I talked about that last week."  
"So you are someone that they set up?"  
"No. We met on a plane. We both flew first class. I don't know if you've been on a first class flight but it's so smooth it makes for perfect conversation. I heard about you on the way to New York to his penthouse there."  
What penthouse she thought. There was so much about Logan's life she didn't know but Stacey was determined to get back into it.  
"So Stacey, do you work here?" Rory asked.  
"No I work at a fashion boutique in San Francisco. Do you even work? I know that women in society don't tend to."  
"No I work at a newspaper in Palo Alto."  
"So you met Logan and decided his connections would work?"  
"Wow, do you know anything about him? He left his dads company years ago."  
"This isn't over. Wait, do I even know your name?"  
"No."  
"Well what is it?"  
"For me to know and you to not find out. If you mess with Logan or our relationship, I'll make sure you pay." She whispered those last two lines so that only they could hear it.

Rory walked off and left Stacey to look perplexed.

"Dang Ace. She still hasn't moved from her spot." Logan said laughing.  
"Oh good!" Rory said excitedly "Food's finally coming out. I'm starving."  
"This weekend really feels like 'Logan here is your past life coming back to haunt you'. I haven't seen or talked to Stacey in 3 or 4 years. Don't worry about her. She's all talk."  
"If she messes with us she'll find out I'm not."

They brought the appetizers out and Rory looked at Lane.  
"I've never had snails or anything here."  
"G and I have and I didn't like them. Too salty for my taste." Rory said looking at the boys.  
"I don't like them either." Logan said.  
"More for G and I then." Finn said.  
"Well lobster bites are amazing Lane. We had them bring two trays of them out but don't fill up because their main course looks mouthwatering."

The waiter came and filled their champagne flutes up and the toasted "To the future" Rory said smiling.

The rest of their night was filled with dancing and laughter. Logan and Rory danced a couple of slow dances and Finn took turns dancing with everyone.

They got back to Palo Alto around 1 Am. Logan and Finn went to Logan's place and the girls went back to Rory's. Rory knew she had to be up in 6 hours so she need to sleep. She heard her phone go off right as she was about to sleep.

 _-Don't worry Ace. I won't let anyone or anything come between us. Night babe.  
-I know. Talk to you later. I have my interviews tomorrow!_

* * *

 **Stacey might prove to be a problem later on!**

 **Read and Review!**


	14. What Do I Do?

_**What happened last time:**_

 _ **They got back to Palo Alto around 1 Am. Logan and Finn went to Logan's place and the girls went back to Rory's. Rory knew she had to be up in 6 hours so she need to sleep. She heard her phone go off right as she was about to sleep.**_

 _ **-Don't worry Ace. I won't let anyone or anything come between us. Night babe.  
-I know. Talk to you later. I have my interviews tomorrow!**_

 **Thank you for your reviews! They keep me going!**

* * *

Rory woke up at 6 AM because she heard Georgia in the bathroom. She decided to go ahead and get up since she had a busy day ahead. She noticed that G had already started coffee so she went to her laptop. She had two emails from the newspapers and they both confirmed their appointments. She added the appointments to her google calendar. It was helpful because it was synced to her phone.

 **Rory in the office 8 AM**

Rory walked up to her desk and saw there were flowers on her desk. She grabbed the card and read:

 _Sorry for the loss of your grandfather  
_ _Your friends at the Palo Alto Daily News_

Rory went to Bill's office and checked in with him. She knocked on his door and heard him say 'Come in'

"Bill, how are you?"  
"Hayden. Are you ready to go back to work?"  
"Yes I am. Thank you for the flowers. They mean so much for me."  
"You're welcome. How long will you be in today?"  
"That's one thing I wanted to talk to you about."  
"Well come in, I'm just editing some pieces."  
"I received two emails this weekend. One from the New York Times and one from Chicago Tribune. They both want to meet with me about open positions within their papers. I know we just talked about more work. I am interviewing with them this afternoon. I wanted to talk with you about a higher salary and other options within this paper."  
"That's funny that you mention that. I have this ready for you." _  
_He handed her a binder with a promotion and all the details. She was now offered dental and medical benefits, her salary would increase by 30,000 which means she would make $95,000 per year. She would still have her column and could post on that daily if she wanted but on top of that would also be able to write about social events happening around the city. She would have to be in the office 4 days a week unless she was chasing a lead one of those days. She also has 2 weeks of paid time off for whatever she needed, which would help when she had to leave on Thursdays once a month for meetings on the east coast.

She looked it over more and looked up at Bill.

"Bill, this is an amazing offer. I am going to entertain all these offers and I will get back to you."  
"You take all the time you need Hayden. I hope you choose to stay with us. Are you staying in this morning or working from home?"  
"I'm going to wrap a few things up here then at lunch I'm going to go home. I have friends from the east visiting. My sister is checking out Stanford and has an interview with the dean."  
"Well good luck to her. Hopefully she gets in."  
"She's already in by early admission, she just wanted to check it out before making her final decision."  
"Congratulations then. We are all going out to Charlies friday. If you choose to stay with us, come and I'll buy you a drink.  
"I'll let you know sir. Thank you."

Rory went to her desk after her productive meeting and texted Logan:  
 _-Talked to the boss and he had a folder ready with my raise and promotion. I'll let you know about the details of chicago and new york. Talk to you later_

Rory put her phone down and did some research for her next column. She was going to write about the good details of the boat and her movie night. She just wanted to make sure she had the right names. Her desk phone rang and she answered it

 _Hayden here.  
_ _Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden how is it that your father knows more about your life than I do?  
What do you mean mom?  
Ummm...your job offers?  
Oh that. I was going to wait to tell you until I figured which one I was going to choose.  
Well I think it should be the Times.  
Mom, you just say that so I'm closer to home. I'm in the office, I'll call you when I go to lunch. Love you._

Rory was busy working when Jack, one of her coworkers walked up to her.  
"Hello Hayden. I'm sorry to hear about your Grandfather. He seems like he's a great man. I googled him after I read your article."  
"Thanks Bill. He was. Sorry I was gone all week."  
"We've been there. So how are you adjusting?"  
"I'm doing good. Just trying to do some research on my next column."  
"Well I'd love to take you out to dinner this weekend. Maybe you can write about our dinner there."  
"Thank you for the offer but..."

"Rory, look up. look who just walked in." Maureen said running up to her. "He's too cute. Sorry for interrupting Jack.  
"I can't look up right now Maureen. Who is it?"  
"The youngest Huntzberger."  
"Oh." Rory said with a small smile on her face. She could already hear people hustling around.  
"Hayden, get back to me on that dinner will ya?" Bill said walking back to his desk.

Rory looked up and Logan was walking in the office.  
Bill walked out at the same time and walked up to him. "Good morning Mr. Huntzberger. How I can help you today?"  
"Oh I'm just here helping my dad out. He wanted me to check out the office on a whim. Plus I'm friends with one of your writers. So I figured I would say hi at the same time." Logan said to him looking around the room. He saw Rory looking at her computer and walked over to her.

"Hello Miss Hayden." Logan said looking at her name plate.  
Rory held up one finger so she could finish the sentence.  
"Miss Hayden. Please acknowledge our guest" Bill said flabbergasted that one of his reporters would blow Logan off like that.  
"Bill, it's fine. I like when I see our writers doing what they do best."  
Rory looked up and smiled at him.  
"Hello Mr. Huntzberger. How are you this fine morning? Did you sleep well?"  
"I did. Not as long as I wish, my friends kept me out very late but it was worth it."  
"Same here. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"Yes. You seem like you know this place well. Bill, can you spare Miss Gilmore here for a while so she can show me around?"  
"I can sir. Hayden, is that alright with you?"  
"Of course sir."

Rory and Logan walked around and you could tell it took everything for Logan not to kiss her. She showed her some of the reporters and told him what their jobs were. They got onto the elevator and were alone finally.

"Hey Ace." Logan said to Rory and kissed her.  
"We have about 4 floors to go until we get to the big dogs desks." Rory said kissing him back.  
"So are we together here? Or are you just a little minion."  
"How about we stay secret until I figure out if I'm staying or not."  
"Works for me."  
"Hey I didn't know you dad owned this paper."  
"He bought it last month."  
"I heard about that. i was supposed to go to the meeting but it didn't happen."  
"Yeah Mitchum had to reschedule multiple times then Straub's death. So he sent me. That's one condition of my return is that I visit the papers on the west coast occasionally."  
"Gotcha. What are you doing for dinner tonight?"  
"Finn. He wants to go out to some Vietnamese restaurant. The waitress is a redhead. What time are you taking lunch though?"  
"I think I'm just going to grab something and go home. I have my interviews at 1 and 230 then I'm going to call my dad. I'll let you know how they turn out though."  
"If you and the other girls want to come out tonight I don't see a reason why."  
"Well I think G is staying at the dorms tonight so it'll just be Lane and me."  
"That's fine. I think Finn has a thing for Lane anyway."  
"Oh that would be crazy." The elevator opened to Logan's stop and they walked off.  
"Well Miss Hayden, thank you for helping me navigate and get to know some writers. I hope to see you later in the week."  
"Yes sir, I'll be here Tuesday and Wednesday."  
Logan almost kissed her but he turned it into a handshake. Rory could already hear the whispers behind her.

Rory decided to take the stairs up and call Lane.

 _"Hey Lane. How's the day of relaxation going?"  
"Great. I hope you don't mind but I used skype to see the boys."  
"Of course. How are they?"  
"Good. I don't think they care if I come back. Lorelai let them ride Cletus."  
"She spoils them. What do you want for lunch? I'm going go grab something on my way home."  
"No I'm cooking for you. I went downstairs and asked Frank where the closest grocery store was and he called the car for me and I picked up groceries for lunch and dinner. You've done so much for me, it's the least I can do for you."  
"Aww you're so sweet. Well for dinner we can either go to Vietnamese with the boys or have dinner at home. G is staying at the college."  
"I'll cook tomorrow then."  
"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. If you need anything else, take. What's mine is yours."  
"Thanks Ro. I'll talk to you soon. When are you leaving?"  
"12 or so. It takes 5 minutes to walk."_

She made it back to her desk and Bill came up.

"Do you know Mr. Huntzberger?" He pressed.  
"His family is friends with my family." She answered.  
"His dad bought us last month because the current owners wanted to move to Thailand or something. Apparently he broke off from his family. So I read though. I didn't know they were back together."  
"I don't know more than you do." Rory lied.  
"He seems to be drawn to you. What days will you be here?"  
"I'll be here everyday but Friday. My sister is leaving early Saturday morning so I'm going to spend Friday with my sister and friends."  
"Sounds good. I'm going to get you a couple of leads. I know you want more even if you don't stay with us. You can work on those this week."  
"Can I send you my newest column tomorrow and maybe get it in Wednesday as well as Friday?"  
"Yes ma'am. I'll send those leads via email. Can you have two stories done Thursday as well as your columns?"  
"Of course sir."

Rory got those leads via email about 10 minutes later. He gave her a story on the closing of a 150 year old restaurant, a story of a couple that has been married for 90 years tomorrow and Ralph and Vivian were married when they were 14 and 12 respectively which was customary that century.

It was 11 so Rory decided to look up the contact information for the couple, they lived at Twin Oaks Assisted living. She called them and set up an interview for 9 AM tomorrow. She wrote down a list of questions she was going to ask them and when she looked up it was 12:15. She quickly saved her information on her portable USB and left for the day. She made sure she had her press credential and let Bill know she was leaving.

She ran up the street and walked into her lobby. She looked and it was 12:30 and she still had to get her questions ready.

Lane made BLT's for lunch so she hurried and ate those and set herself up in her office. She left her cell phone in the living room and told Lane not to let anyone or anything disturb her while the door was closed.

She looked and was sitting at her desk and used her office phone to call Andrew at the New York times at 12:55.

 _"Andrew Stephenson speaking."_  
 _"Hello Andrew. It's Rory Hayden. How are you?"_  
 _"Great! I'm glad you called. Do you want to do this on the phone or via Skype?"_  
 _"I can do either."_  
 _"Let's do Skype. That way I'm hands free. My name is andystephensonnytd."_

Rory opened her skype and called him. When he answered he was an older man, mid 40's, greying hair that was blond at one point.

"Hello Miss Hayden. How are you doing today?"  
"I'm great. How are you sir?"  
"Wonderful. Please call me Andy. I hope to be your boss soon. Tell me, I see you applied for the fellowship right after graduation. You were one of the final candidates. I also see your writing has improved since college. You worked with Hugo Grey?"  
"Yes. He needed someone to go on the campaign trail for Barack Obama. I was there for almost 2 years when I decided that I wanted a home base. I applied at a few papers and heard back from Palo Alto Daily. I've been here since."  
"So you have dedication. I see you went to Harvard. Did you ever think about grad school?"  
"I considered it but never applied. I wanted to start writing for a daily right away."  
"Ambition. I admire that."  
"Thank you."  
"Did you want to talk about specifics?"  
"That's great. I'm ready when you are." Rory got her notebook ready.  
"Ever the reporter. I like that already. Well let's start out. I've already scanned all the documents into my computer and I'll email them to you."  
Andrew did that and Rory opened them.  
"Your starting salary is $97,000 and will increase by 3% every year. You would be a reporter for our City Beats. You would cover strikes, new schools, people, plays etcetera. You would have press credentials. In the beginning, you would have the stories assigned to you but after a trial period, we will let you start finding stories yourself. There is more information listed in the paperwork. Do you have specific questions?"  
"Yes. I currently live in California. Is there a moving stipend? Also, are there apartments or condos close to the office available?"  
"Yes, we would help you make your transition as smooth as possible. We have a moving company on credit that is located nationally so you would set up moving with them and they bill our office directly. You would be responsible for your housing but we know the realtor companies here so we could set you up with someone in regards to buy or renting. Anything else?"  
"Yes. I have a monthly family obligation on different Fridays. Is it going to be difficult to leave for those? Some months they'll be just down in Hartford so I will just need that Friday off but some meetings might be held in different cities so I might need to leave on Thursday for those meetings. Is that going to be an issue?"  
"You said it's once a month correct?"  
"Correct."  
"That won't be an issue. I'd like advance notice of course."  
"I will find out when the next meeting is at the current meeting so there will be a few weeks notice."  
"That's wonderful. Is there anything else that you can think of?"  
"Not right now, I might call or email you with questions throughout the week. "  
"When will I hear from you in regards to your answer?"  
"You will hear back Friday afternoon. Thank you so much for this offer. It has given me much to consider."  
"I look forward to hearing from you."

Rory looked at the clock and realized it was 2:15. She only had 10 minutes to get ready for her next call. She ran into the living room and talked to Lane for a minute and make more coffee.

"Oh my god! The Times is offering me full moving coverage and I'll start out at what I'm making now and get a raise yearly." Rory said to Lane.  
"That's awesome." Lane replied. "I made you coffee. I knew that you would need one before your next call."  
"Did anyone call?"  
"Your mom. I answered and told her that you were talking on the phone. She said to call back after you were done for the day."  
"I know she wants me to take the times just because of its location but I don't know. I'm going to see what Chicago says. Thanks for the coffee. I have to call Chicago!"

Rory got to her desk and called Gregory Stone at the Chicago Tribune.

"Gregory Stone."  
"Mr. Stone, It's Rory Hayden. How are you today?"  
"Miss Hayden. I'm glad you're calling. How is your day?"  
"Great."  
"Do you want to talk on the phone or online?"  
"Let's set up skype. You can call me or I can call you."  
"My name is gregginchicago. Give me a few minutes and I'll call you."  
Rory waited 5 minutes and called Greg.

"Good afternoon Miss Gilmore. You certainly are beautiful How has your day been? It's almost 3 in California isn't it?"  
That comment made Rory feel a little uneasy but she decided to go ahead with the interview. "It's been good and yes sir it is."  
"No need for Sir. We are relaxed here. Please call me Gregg."  
"Thank you Gregg. How has your day been?"  
"Very busy. You know how Mondays are at a paper."  
"I have a few articles I'm working on now so I know the feeling."  
"So Miss Gilmore. I suppose you want to know what we can offer you that California can't."  
"Please call me Rory and I would like to know what the Tribune can offer me."  
"Okay Rory. Well we are going to start you off at 90,000 and you will remain at that payscale until you have been here 90 days and then you will receive a 5% biannual raise. We want you to be the lead reporter with our political beat. You really brought the campaign trail to life last year. I couldn't imagine being on the road for so long but I felt like I was traveling with you. We will give you a travel allowance because we want to know what's going on at major rallies. That doesn't only mean presidential. That is also for the state of Illinois. We want to know about the governor's rallies and the major cities in Illinois. You would be required to be on the job or in the office 21 days of the month so that will require the occasional saturday but that includes your travel. So if you have to travel a day to get to a location that's one day that you're required to be in the office. Do you have any questions about specifics?"  
"I have a few. I currently live in California. Do you have relocation allotment?"  
"Unfortunately we don't have that worked into your contract right now but I believe I can get it there. How much do you have to move?"  
"I have a 3 bedroom penthouse but it's not terribly full. It would require a truck to move."  
"That can work. I'll add that addendum. Do you have a home fax?"  
"I do. The number is 515-222-2222. Let me switch it on."  
"The information that you need is there. Any other questions?"  
"Yes. I have to have one Friday a month off and occasionally Thursdays due to family obligations. How possible is that?"  
"I'm not sure. They're pretty strict on the 21 days of work. What is the obligation?"  
"I'm not at liberty to say yet."  
"I'll note that in your file."  
"Thank you for all this information Gregg. I'll inform you of my decision on Friday."  
"I look forward to hearing from you Miss Hayden. Thank you for calling today."

Rory went back to her living room and noticed it was only 3. Lane must have stepped out because she was nowhere to be found. That call didn't last as long as the call with the New York Times. She started her Pro Con list for the three job prospects.

Chicago Tribune:

Pro-New adventures in Chicago  
Con-Political-blech!

Pro-High Salary and benefits  
Con-They can't work with the Hayden schedule.

Pro-They said they would add the travel  
Con-It's not in the contract yet and Dad said never to believe anything that's not in print

She thought in her head the the Tribune was out of her pool. It didn't feel right when she was talking to him anyways.

She was going to start her list for The Times when her phone rang. It was Logan.

 _"Hey Ace. How did the interviews go?"  
"They went good. I think I've already decided against the Tribune. So it's between PADN and NYT."  
"Well Ace, I say you put your Pro Con list down and come out to dinner. We already picked Lane up for coffee. I was just giving you more time for your interviews."  
"Perfect. I'll be ready in 20 minutes. Are you coming here?"  
"I'm already here. Let me in!"_

Rory put the phone down and saw Lane, Logan, and Finn outside with dinner.

"We figured you'd want a relaxing night." Logan said to Rory after kissing her. "I didn't know what you'd want so we just got one of everything."  
"Two of some of my favorites." Finn said. "The redhead was off so we didn't see the need to stay."  
"Great idea. I have to call my dad though. I told him I'd call him when I got done with the interviews." Rory said to the group.  
"Call him." Logan said. "We'll set up in here and wait. Just a warning, I'm starving so we might start without you."  
"That's fine. I think I'm going to grab some and eat in my office. I hope you don't mind. I won't be there all night. I just want to tell my dad everything and start on my column. I told Bill I'd have something ready tomorrow and I have an interview first thing in the morning."  
"Why don't you grab your laptop after you call your dad and work on the column out here?"  
"That'll work. I'll be out soon."  
"I'll be here." Logan kissed her again.

Rory sat down at her computer and called her dad.  
 _"Hey dad."_  
 _"Hey kiddo. I wondered when you would call."_  
 _"I'm nervous dad."_  
 _"Well let's start. Did you talk to your boss?"_  
Rory went through her three offers. She didn't add her thoughts into that, she wanted her dad to be completely objective.

 _"Well did you boss say anything about an annual raise?"_  
 _"No but I can talk to him about that. He said to keep him in the loop. He doesn't want to lose me. I actually have a couple of extra assignments I'm working on now."_  
 _"That's great. I think we can automatically cut out Chicago. They don't seem to work with you on much."_  
 _"That's what I though. Plus he was...well different."_  
 _"What do you mean?"_  
 _"When I first got on skype, he called me beautiful. I thought it was really unprofessional."_  
 _"It is. So it's between New York and California?"_  
 _"Yes. Hey dad? Mom's not with you right? I don't want her to know my decision until it's official."_  
 _"No I'm at the office. She's at home."_  
 _"Thanks. I don't want to keep her out of the loop but this is more your thing than hers."_  
 _"Of course. I'll respect your decision."_  
 _"So what do you think?"_  
 _"Well I think they both are basically offering the same thing, just in different areas."_  
 _"I know. I also think that California isn't going to tie me down to one area. I still have my column plus he's given me a few different things to write on."_  
 _"I think you have your decision but it's going to be up to you totally."_  
 _"Thanks dad. I'll let you know when it's final."_  
 _"Love you kid. You're amazing. Regardless of where you write you're going to be excellent."_

They hung up after a few minutes of chitchat and Rory got her laptop and brought it to the living room.

"Hey Ace! I wondered when you were coming out. We started the first Hangover movie. I'm afraid Finn's getting ideas." Logan said laughing.  
She saw Finn on the phone in the corner of her eye. "Colin, it's Finn. I'm here with Logan, Rory, and Lane. I've officially decided. Whichever one of us gets married first is going to have a bachelor party in Las Vegas."  
"Oh ya? Let's see what the girls think of that when the time comes."  
Rory sat down and started on her column. Hopefully it would be in Wednesday's paper.

 _Good evening California! I'm writing to you from the comfort of my couch! I'm finally home. I know it's only been a week but going back to Stars Hollow makes me realize that, even though I grew up there, I also grew up in Palo Alto. So much of my life has changed in a week and I've barely had time to catch up. I can't wait until you hear the news. You are going to see a bi-line with my name soon! Keep an eye out! I'm not going to tell you what I'm writing so you'll have to read it all to see! My friends and I are watching movies so now I want to know, when you sit down on the couch and watch a movie, what is your go-to-movie and snack? My go-to-movie definitely depends on my mood. When I am in a great mood I watch a funny movie. Currently I'm in a great mood so we're watching The Hangover. We have Vietnamese and redvines. I know it's a weird combination but it's really genius if you think about it. Salty and sweet mixed into one. I'm looking forward for you to reading my next articles! I'm signing off for now! See you in a few days!_

Rory checked the article over a few times and made some adjustments and emailed it to Bill. She finally could focus her attention to the movie.

It was almost over by the time she was finished work and she realized it was almost 8 and she hadn't called G.

"Has anyone talked to Georgia yet?" Rory asked.  
"I did about 2 hours ago." Lane answered. "She was about to eat dinner on campus. She was staying with a pre law student, Mary I think she said. She's going to stop in tomorrow to get a couple more outfits but I think she said she's going to stay for a couple of days. She really likes it there."  
"That's good. I'll just leave her alone then. She can call me if she needs anything."

Rory cuddled up with Logan on the oversized chair and they were both getting sleepy. Finn was already asleep on the couch next to Lane.

She shook Logan slightly and told him to come to her bedroom so they could sleep.

When he walked to her room, Rory grabbed a couple of blankets and covered Finn and Lane up. She walked in a Logan was already asleep. She woke him up when she got into bed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake up."  
"You're fine. I wanted to tell you a story anyway."  
"Shoot."  
"So I went back upstairs, I forgot for a minute you were leaving at lunch, and went to your desk."  
"Oh ya?"  
"Yeah, Bill caught me." Rory started laughing. "He asked if I needed anything. I just said that I wanted to see if you were there and to thank you for showing me around."  
"That's funny."  
"I think he suspects something."  
"Well I have something to tell you. I think I'm leaning towards staying here. I love working here and I love that Palo Alto is far enough away from my family but it's close enough that I can see them, plus I feel at home here."  
"Good. I'm glad that you feel at home. I just have one question. Was I on that list?"  
"You were in my mind but I also knew that we would last even if I transferred to New York. Chicago was off the board before I finished the interview. He was creepy plus wouldn't budge on how many days I had to work a month."  
"What do you mean creepy?"  
"Before I answer that question, do you own that paper? Is he going to be fired?"  
"No and no. I just wondered." Logan said chuckling.  
"He called me beautiful."  
"Well he's right there."  
Rory looked up at Logan and smiled. They started kissing. The kissing got more and more intense.  
Logan looked at her. "Rory if you want to stop we can."  
"No. I want to do this."  
"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything you don't."  
"I'm sure."  
"Okay. If you want to stop, let me know."

They kept going. An hour later they were breathless lying next to each other, breathing in sync.

"I think I'm officially in love with you Lorelai Hayden." Logan said with a breath in between each word.  
"You what?"  
"I'm serious. We've only known each other a week but I love you. I don't see anything but you in my future. I don't want to mess this up."

They kissed and fell asleep around midnight.

* * *

 **OK I'm going to do a time jump after this to next Friday (the party). There will be an intro paragraph saying about the week but it's going to start with her flying back home.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	15. Something to Talk About

**This story is going to go on for a while. I love writing but stopped when life got so busy. This is a great way to kill time when my daughter is sleeping. This chapter is going to jump up 2 weeks to the party. I'll explain what happens in the first paragraph! Read & review as always!**

 **Last chapter:**

 **"I think I'm officially in love with you Lorelai Hayden." Logan said with a breath in between each word.**  
 **"You what?"**  
 **"I'm serious. We've only known each other a week but I love you. I don't see anything but you in my future. I don't want to mess this up."**

 **They kissed and fell asleep around midnight.**

* * *

The next two weeks were a whirlwind of events. Rory and Logan officially exchanged their 'I love you's' over dinner one night.

Georgia officially decided that Stanford was for her when she saw their law books. She knew in her heart of hearts that she was meant to be there. She started decorating Rory's guest bedroom to fit herself since she would spend some weekend and short holidays there.

Georgia, Lane, and Finn all left Friday morning instead of Saturday because it looked like a storm was brewing and it would affect their travels. Finn was off to San Antonio for the opening of a new hotel. Georgia and Lane back to Stars Hollow. Lane did make it to the Disney store and bought the boys toys and bed sheets for their big boy beds.

Rory told Bill that she wanted to stay there with one change and that was an annual 5% raise. He happily agreed and since then she has pushed out 4 articles and 4 columns.

Rory called Maureen and invited her over on Wednesday and introduced her to Logan since she knew that her relationship with Logan was going to be out eventually. She didn't want her friend feeling like she was left out.

Logan has been helping Palo Alto expand their online readership. So far he's only used standard procedures, google, facebook, myspace, but it's already doubled their readership and it's only been a week.

On Thursday morning, Rory and Logan went to talk to Bill and the head editor of Palo Alto Daily News, Morgan Taylor to let them know about their relationship and Rory's news.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. Thank you for meeting with us." Logan said to the men sitting across from him. They choose to meet in the conference room on the top floor so it was more private.  
"Not a problem sir. Is there anything we can help you with?" Bill said looking at the other three.  
"I wanted you two to know something before it comes out in the news this weekend. We've also written you the first official press statement. You will have this article over any other newspaper."  
"Thank you for the opportunity sir." Morgan said to Logan. "What is the pressing news?"  
"Well there are two pieces of information. First piece is that Rory and I are dating. That isn't the pressing issue or news but rumors will fly around. We have been for a while now."  
"That's great sir." Bill said "I wondered if there was something between the two of you."  
"Yes. That leads me to our next piece of news. And there is no family starting if that's what you're thinking."  
"No sir. I wouldn't have thought that."  
"Well I will let Rory explain that."  
Rory started talking. "Well as you know I'm from Hartford area. My grandfather was a very powerful lawyer and has built a very powerful firm. I'm the official heiress of that fortune. My sister will actually be a partner in that firm once she graduates from law school. That being said nothing changes about me. I'm still a reporter, I still work here. The only difference is I will have to take the occasional Fridays off to go to meetings on the east coast. There is going to be a coming out party for me in Hartford this Friday so we will be plastered over all the major gossip columns. Since I work in a building of reporters, I'm not going to be left alone for a while. That is why I would like to work from home for a couple of weeks until the news of this dies down. I will still write my column and still work on whatever you assign, I just want to research and submit from home."  
"I understand completely." Morgan said. "I think that is an acceptable solution. I would like it if you could come in once a week with hard copies of your articles, that would be appreciated. I will keep the building open and stay late on Thursday night?"  
"I can do that. Now I hate to discuss this and run but Logan and I have to be in Hartford tomorrow so our plane is taking off in an hour. Thank you so much for understanding everything. Here is my press release and here is Logan's. Thank you for your time."

Logan and Rory walked away from the conference room holding hands for the first time in the office. Rory grabbed some of her things she would need for the week and Logan carried it out for her. She heard the whispers. He put the box down for a second.

"Let's give them something to really talk about." He grabbed her, swooped her down, and kissed her deep and long. The whole newsroom went silent and they turned around and walked out the door without giving them a second thought. Rory felt her phone vibrate and saw Maureen was calling.

 _"That was awesome." Maureen said to Rory "Are you serious? Is that how you announce it?"  
_ " _Apparently. Logan and I talked to Bill and Morgan and told them about our relationship and the heiress news. He figured we would give them something to really talk about."  
"That's hilarious! When are you coming back?"  
"I won't be back for a couple of weeks. I won't want to leave my apartment for a week or so. The press will camp out and I work with press."  
"Can I come visit?"  
"Of course, Call me first. I might stay at Logans for the first couple of days. I don't know. We'll see how it goes."  
"Okay I'll talk to you later and I'll keep you posted on the gossip column."  
"Thanks Maureen. Talk to you later!"_

Her dad made good on the promise to get her a plane to use. She liked this better so she didn't have to stick to airline schedules and could take off in as little as 1 hour if needed. Logan was riding with her of course since they were going to the same place. They were in a good rhythm. They spend their weekends together since they both work so much. Logan has more and more contacts with newspapers since he merged with HPG. His team liked that they could sell to virtually every newspaper in the country and around the world. Logan liked that his dad has respected him more since college. He told Rory that in college he was a trust fund baby that spent every weekend partying and sleeping around. It was Europe that changed his view. He realized that HPG was lacking in online presence. He knew that Mitchum would eventually add him back but he didn't realize that it was going to happen so soon.

They left the airstrip around 1 PM PST and arrived at 10 PM EST. Rory made sure she woke up at 4 AM that morning so she would sleep when she landed in Hartford since she had to be up at 7 for the board meeting. Logan had a meeting with his dad Friday as well then they would all meet up at Finn's to get ready for the party.

Rory had Lane's dress clothes shipped to Finn's house as well. She bought the boys a suit as well and Mrs. Kim already had dress clothes. They were all coming to her party. Mrs Patty and Babbett and Murey and the rest of the colorful characters from Stars Hollow were going to be in attendance.

They landed and Rory saw the two cars waiting to take them to their destinations.

"Where did you say you were staying tonight Ace?" Logan asked Rory.  
"I think I'm going to stay at the Hayden's...well technically it's my... place tonight."Rory said. "Why where are you staying?"  
"I'll probably stay at Finn's. My parents are coming back from Rome around 2 AM and I don't want to be there. They're always grouchy when they get off long flights."  
"You can always stay with me if you want."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'd like it. Francine is coming back with your grandparents and the Gilmores as well. Mom is exhausted from helping set up the Gilmore's house for tomorrow's party so she'll be asleep by now and my dad too. Georgia might be there though. I told her I was staying there."  
"Sounds like a plan. Frank, I'll just ride with Miss Hayden. Thank you for coming."  
"No problem sir." his driver replied. "Do you want your luggage in this car?"  
"No, I'll take my carry on with me. I have a set of clothes here. Please pick me up from the Haydens at 8 AM for my meetings."  
"See you then sir."

They drove to the Hayden's house and Rory noticed another car in the driveway. She saw the door open and three people hopped out.

"Colin, Steph, Finn...what are you doing here?"  
"Well my love I haven't seen you in over a week! I miss you." Finn said giving her a hug. "Are you sure about Logan? You know, I'm exotic! We would make beautiful children."  
"I'm completely sure about my choice Finnigan." Rory said looking at Logan who was laughing. "I've missed you too."

Rory ran over to Colin and Steph. "Colin! Steph! What are you doing here! I didn't think you could make it until tomorrow!"  
"We said that so we could see the look on your faces. They're priceless" Steph said hugging both of them. Colin kissed Rory on the cheek and hugged Logan.

They were happy to see their friends. "So how is everything?" Steph asked Rory.  
"It's good. I"m a little nervous."  
"There's nothing to be nervous about. It's a full bar and you'll barely be noticed. Well you'll be noticed alright but we'll be there." Finn added  
"Thanks Finn. I think. Let's go inside. I think G might be in there."  
"Georgia my love! Where are you!" Finn bellowed from the doorway.  
"Finn, is that you I hear?" G walked downstairs. She was in her pj's. She didn't realize company was coming over. Luckily she was in a tee-shirt and shorts so nothing too revealing. "Hey everyone. I can't believe you're here today. I didn't think that you were coming until tomorrow."  
"I know. We wanted to surprise everyone!" Steph said. "I can't wait to get to know you better. I don't have a little sister. I've always wanted one."  
"Thanks I think. Hey Ro. Mom wants you to call her."  
"Oh shit. Yes. Thanks."

 _Hey mom. We're back.  
_ _Geez, thanks for calling when you got in. We called the pilot and he said they landed an hour ago.  
_ _Sorry, we were bombarded with unexpected guests. Steph, Colin, & Finn are here. They're going to stay at the Haydens with G, Logan, and me.  
OK, I'm just glad you're ok.  
I am. I'll see you tomorrow after dads meeting. Do you want to meet us for lunch?  
No can do babe. I'm stuck with Emily all afternoon. I'm even getting ready there. Are you?"  
No, I'm going to get ready at Finn's. My stuff is there and Steph, G, & I have an appointment at the salon at 2.  
Well try to be at Grandma Emily's by 5. The party starts at 7 but you're the guest of honor so you need to be there early. Bring Logan too. I think Grandma wants to get pictures.  
Ok. Probably. See you then. Love you._

 _Rory, it's Paris, Jamie and I can't make it. My presence is required in Florida. Not sure why but it's important enough to fly me on the red eye  
Dang. that sucks. I'm sorry. We'll ship your dresses to your house.  
Thanks. Make sure to send me pictures._

"Logan, we're expected to be there by 5." Rory said. "You too G. Plus Paris and Jamie can't make it. Family emergency."  
"I figured and that sucks." Logan replied. "Does Lane and her family have a ride or do you want someone to pick them up? Wait she's coming with us to get ready right?"  
"I don't know. I'll call."

 _"Hey Lane!"  
"Hey Ro! How's it going?"  
"Good. We're in Hartford and trying to figure out logistics. Do you need a ride tomorrow or are you going to drive up?  
"I don't know if we can go. Kwan has a fever. What Mama! I'm telling Rory we might be able to go tomorrow. Are you sure?"  
"Lane what's happening?"  
"One second Rory. Are you sure mama? I don't want you. Okay!"  
"Mama says I can still go. She'll take care of the boys. She doesn't want me missing your big night."  
"That's so nice. I'm so sending Mama Kim something. What does she like?"  
"Oh I can send her some curry!"  
"No no don't do that."  
"I'm going to send Finn or someone to pick you up at 1. Us girls have a salon appointment at 2 and we want you to come."  
"Ok what should I wear?"  
"A sweatsuit. That way you don't have to mess your nails or hair up."  
"Okay. See you tomorrow. By Ro."_

"You heard me. Which one of you is going to pick Lane up?" Rory asked the group. "I'll be in my meeting until 1 so I can't."  
"Colin, Finn, & I can." Steph sad. "G you can come too if you want."  
"Sounds good. Thanks guys."  
"I'm going to bed soon. I'm exhausted and it's going to be an insane day tomorrow."  
"Okay. There are a few rooms or we can all stay in my room. It's pretty big and it has a trundle."  
"Separate rooms." They all agreed.  
"Colin, Steph here is your room. Finn, here is yours, and G will stay in her room and Logan and I will stay in mine."  
"Are you sure?" Logan asked. "Your family won't freak?"  
"No I left a note for my grandma saying we were upstairs asleep."

Everyone went to sleep since their days were going to be busy while in Hartford. Logan and Rory were planning on flying back Sunday or Monday. Finn was going to Australia for a month starting Monday and Colin and Steph were going back to Princeton Sunday.

 **Friday Morning 7AM**

Rory woke up to the smell of coffee. She felt Logan leave about 15 minutes before she woke up.  
"Hey beautiful. Time to get up and accept the position of a lifetime." He put down the coffee next to her bed and cuddled up next to her.  
"I took that position yesterday Logan." Rory said not referring to the heiress position. They started giggling and things heated up when she heard a knock at the door. "Ro. Can I come in?" It was Christopher.

Logan quickly jumped down to the trundle bed.

"Hey dad. Come on in." Rory said. "How's it going?"  
"I was going to bring you coffee but I see that Logan already did." Christopher was red because he realized Logan was shirtless. Logan quickly pulled a shirt on and sat on bed making sure not to move his blanket.  
"Yeah he did. I'll be down in 20 minutes ready to go."  
"Okay. See you downstairs."

"You almost go us busted" Rory said when she knew her dad wasn't in front of the door.  
"I'm sorry Ace. I didn't see him downstairs when I got your coffee. I was fully dressed when I went downstairs. Just an FYI."  
"I need to get dressed now and get downstairs."  
"Ok babe. I have to get ready too. I'm meeting dad at his office."  
"Love you." They kissed and he went to get his things from Finn's room. He made sure to put his stuff in there so her family wouldn't suspect anything.

They had consummated their love multiple times since the first night. Rory loved the honeymoon stage they were in. She knew that it would wear off eventually but she was going to enjoy it until then.

Rory got downstairs and she and her dad rode to his office and went upstairs to the big conference room.

The meeting was boring and long and lasted for 4 hours. The good thing about it was there was good food and great coffee. Rory was introduced to the new members of the board and they set the next meeting for a month from then in Chicago.

It was 1:15 before the meeting ended. Rory called Steph. "Hey did you get Lane?"  
"Yes. Her mom is crazy."  
"Yeah I know. I just got out of my meeting."  
"Dang. I'll meet you at the salon then?"  
"Yes. See you soon."

Rory got in the back of the town car and met Steph, G, and Lane at Diana's Nail and Hair. She had given Georgia her sweatsuit before she left the house and changed once she got into the salon. They started out by getting their nail and hands done then moved to their hair and eyes. Mrs Diana also had someone that could help with make up. They decided to take her up on her offer. If they didn't like it, they could easily remove it and reapply but they were very satisfied with the result. It was 4 by the time they were all done so they took the car back to Finn's house and got ready. Everyone was ready so they had one of Finn's maids take a picture of all of them dressed up and ready. Rory, Georgia, and Logan all climbed into the town car since they had to be ready early.

"Rory, Georgia, you both look beautiful." Lorelai gushed over her daughters. "My babies have all grown up. Chrs, get the camera."  
"My girls." Logan stepped aside and Lorelai moved between the girls. They took a picture with them. Logan pulled out Rory's camera and took a picture for her. Emily, Francine, and Richard all walked downstairs. There were more pictures taken. One with the whole group. One with Christopher and his mom, one with Georgia, Rory, Emily, Richard, and Lorelai, one with Rory and Logan, one with Rory and Georgia, and so on. Then it was 6:30 and guests were starting to arrive. Rory stood next to Logan. The maid was there to open the door for the guests. Finn, Lane, Steph, and Colin joined at 7:30 and Finn was drinking by 7:40. By 8:30 more than 300 people were on the Gilmore property. At 9 PM Christopher grabbed the microphone and stood on the makeshift stage.

 _"Everyone, can I have you attention please? Thank you. Now you know that you are here to celebrate the life of Straub Hayden and his family. We, my wife Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, and I have a couple of announcements to make. The first one is that the name of the Hayden successor has been named. It is my eldest daughter, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. Rory, can you come up here please?"_

Rory made her way up to the stage.

 _"Hello! I'm Lorelai Hayden, better known as Rory. I am 26 and currently live in Palo Alto. I have been on the board of the Hayden Associates for a year now. I look forward to the next steps of my life as I watch Hayden associates grow."_

Chris took back the mike.

 _"Thank you Rory. Now the second part of our announcement. My second and youngest daughter, Georgia is going to be heiress of the Gilmore estates when that time comes. Thank you everyone and enjoy your night. In 20 minutes there will be a firework display so please make your way to the patio."_

"There goes us taking over the pool house." Logan said to everyone.  
"Let's go to the other side of the room." Rory said. "I'll be over there in a minute. I'm going to tell mom we won't be outside."  
Everyone walked over to the second ball room.

"Hey Mary! Congrats." Tristan said behind her.  
"What are you doing here?" Rory said with a scowl.  
"I was invited."  
"Not intentionally"  
"Where's the boyfriend at? Or did he ditch you the minute you got back to California?"  
"No he's with my friends. I'm meeting them across the house."  
"Well he's not here now so I think we should talk."  
Tristan looked around, grabbed Rory by the arm and pulled her over into an empty room. It was then she noticed that he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand.  
"Leave now Tris. It's not the time or place for this discussion."  
"Well then name a time and place or I'm not leaving." Tristan said. He grabbed her arm again hard enough to leave an impression. She knew it would turn into a bruise by morning and he knew how to yell at society events to where no one else would hear and he knew Rory didn't want to make a scene.  
"What happened with us?" Tristan asked. "I'm sorry I left you for that idiot but I realized it was a mistake."  
"I don't care. That's the past. I'm looking towards the future."  
"So there is a future for us?"  
"No, not our future. My future. With Logan."  
"That playboy richy rich? What does he have that I don't?"  
"He has me for one thing."  
"You're mine. He can't have you. Also, I notice that he's not around. Mary, take a notice. You're alone none of your so called friends are."  
"She has us." A voice from behind them said. Tristan turned around and noticed that Finn, Colin, and Logan were standing there looking angry.  
"You wouldn't make a scene in public."  
"No but there are fireworks going off so no one can hear a nose break like this." Logan said making contact with Tristans nose.  
"Fuck man. God I'll leave her alone. Fine."  
"They also won't hear this." Colin balled up his fist and punched him in the throat. "Just remember this. This is us being lenient. If you mess with our girl again or her family or friends, you won't like the end.  
By this time, Tristan was curled up on the floor and Finn kicked him in the shin. They could hear a small crack.

The group walked out together with Rory in the middle. Once they were in the dining room Logan pulled Rory close to him. "I'm so sorry babe. I knew there was something wrong when you didn't come back right away. I shouldn't have left you."  
"It's not your fault." Rory said "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me much."  
"What do you mean much Love? What did he do?" Finn asked concerned.  
"He grabbed my arm and pulled me into that room. She held out her arm and there as indeed a bruise forming.  
"Here hun." Steph said. She gave Rory her sheer throw. "Just tell people that you're cold if they ask."

Rory spent the rest of the night next to Logan. About five minutes after they got into the dining room Rory noticed out of the corner of her eye Tristan hobbling out.

By midnight everyone was going home including Rory and Georgia. Logan drove them home but decided to stay at his parents for the night. She didn't mind because she was almost asleep. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. They made plans to hang out with Steph, Colin, and Finn the next afternoon.

* * *

 **Saturday morning  
**

Rory woke up and realized it was close to noon. She picked her phone up and realized that Logan and Stephanie called her a couple of times each. She went into the dining room and there was a note on the table. Lunch at Lukes. She got dressed and walked the 3 blocks it took to get to Lukes. Lane was there and she looked tired.

"Hey Lane. What time did you get home?" Rory asked.  
"Well we made it home around midnight but Zack was there. He saw pictures I posted on instagram and got insanely jealous!"  
"Oh my gosh! Are you serious!"  
"Yeah. He said that he hasn't been with anyone else. He told me that he kissed someone else so that's what he wanted to talk about. We were honest with each other. I told him that Finn and I sat close to each other and fell asleep with each other but nothing else happened. I'm right, nothing else happened did it?"  
"Nothing that I know. I'm so happy for you. Is he back for good then?"  
"He had a show in Litchfield and a final one in New York tonight at 9 then he'll be home for good. He made so much with this show that we can finally move."  
"Really? That's so awesome. I'm so happy that everything is working out for you."  
"I know. It's crazy. He said that he wanted to be with me and seeing pictures with my new friends made him realize how much he missed me."  
"You said he has a show in New York? Are you going?"  
"Yes, my mom is happy we're talking again so she's going to watch the boys tonight."  
"Well we were going to go to dinner and hang out, we can probably all go there. I'll call Logan after I eat. I'm hungry. Oh there's my mom and dad now."

Lorelai and Chris walked in and sat down and they finished lunch. Rory told her parents about her tentative plans. Once she was finished she walked outside to call Logan.

"Hey babe. What are you up to?"  
"Hey Ace. I'm just sitting at home, working a little, what's up?"  
Rory went on to explain Zack and Lane and told him about the concert.  
"That sounds good. I'll call the gang and see but if they don't want to, we can still go."  
"Okay."  
"Does Lane want to ride with us? She and Zack can ride back with us if they want."  
"Probably. I'll talk to her."  
"What's Zack like? I don't know much about him other than he was a bad husband for a while."  
"He's a pretty good guy. He's always put Lane and their family first. Even when him and Lane weren't on the same page, he still talked to the boys and sent money. He actually made enough to buy them a house and car."  
"That's good. Just a warning, she's under our wing now so the other, and me truthfully, might grill him."  
"Well let me know what they say."  
"I don't think it'll be a problem. What time does it start?"  
"9."  
"We'll be there at 5."  
"See you soon."  
"Love you Ace."  
"You too Mac."

* * *

 **OK So the next chapter is going to have a small time jump again and another chapter or two then it's done. I've really enjoyed working with you on this! Thank you!**


	16. Don't Mess with Family

**OK here's another installment. It's worth the wait! :)**

 **Read and review**

 **Here's what happened last chapter:**

 **"He's a pretty good guy. He's always put Lane and their family first. Even when him and Lane weren't on the same page, he still talked to the boys and sent money. He actually made enough to buy them a house and car."**

 **"That's good. Just a warning, she's under our wing now so the other, and me truthfully, might grill him."**  
 **"Well let me know what they say."**  
 **"I don't think it'll be a problem. What time does it start?"**  
 **"9."**  
 **"We'll be there at 5."**  
 **"See you soon."**  
 **"Love you Ace."**  
 **"You too Mac."**

* * *

True to his word, at 5 PM Colin, Steph, Finn, and Logan pulled up at 5 PM in front of the Hayden house in Stars Hollow.

"Okay babe. Where are you off to tonight?" Lorelai asked her daughter.  
"Concert in New York. I invited G but she has tests Monday and has to study." Rory answered. "It's Zack's bands concert."  
"Really? Are we team Zack now?"  
"Not really but Lane wants to try to make it work for the kids. I don't know."  
"Well just remember, the Hartford crew is pretty protective. It's always been that way."  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow. We'll probably stay at Logan's New York apartment."  
"Call me if you need anything. Hopefully not bail money but you never know."  
"We won't. Bye mom. Love you."  
"You too."

Rory walked out and kissed Logan. Then she turned and hugged each of the guys and went back to Logan. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her a couple of more times.  
"Hey Ace. I've sure missed ya." Logan said to her.  
"Blech! PDA alert!" Steph said to the couple. "Just kidding Logie,"  
"Don't call me that Stephie" Logan said back to the playful blonde. "Where's Lane?"  
As he said that he could see an Asian walking down the street. Rory and Steph walked up to her and stood on either side. "Hey girly, you ready to go?" Steph said to her new friend. Lane had really become a part of their group.  
"Yeah I'm ready. Do I look good?" Lane was wearing a new skirt and matching shirt with tennis shoes. She had her hair completely straight and wore her glasses tonight.  
"You look great. Are you ready to go then?" Steph answered.  
"Yeah I am. Let's go. Oh Rory, before we go this is for you." Lane pulled out a piece of paper with her name on it. She recognized the handwriting as Deans. "He overheard us at the diner earlier and wanted you to have this."  
 _Rory, I know you said we're over but if that changes call me. I have a new cell number. 515-333-1234._

"Ugh are you serious? He just won't take no for an answer." Rory crumpled up the paper and walked over to the limo.  
"What's that Ace?" Logan asked referencing the paper in her hand.  
"The past that won't stay in the past. It's Dean's phone number. I'm going to throw it away in the trash."  
"Cool. Well let's go."

They all piled in and Logan told Frank they were ready to go. He drove towards New York then asked where they were to first.

"Well I don't know about you all" Logan said to the group "but I could go for a good steak dinner."  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Colin replied. They decided on Lou Vitons, a high end steak restaurant and it was conveniently only 5 blocks away from the show. They had Frank call ahead and get a reservation. "So Lane. What is this Zack character like and how will he handle some grilling from your three newest friends?"  
"What do you mean three?" Steph interjected. "Ummm...hello it'll be 4 new friends and best friend."  
"Yes Steph but I think it should be us three first. He obviously knows about us. I know I for one posted an Instagram picture of our group last night and I saw Finn and Logan posted from the limo in San Fran."  
"I think that he'll freak."  
"Good. I don't think you should be so quick to believe him. If he's telling the truth we'll find out. Stephanie is a human lie detector."  
"Truth." Logan agreed.  
"You don't think he's being truthful?"  
"I'm not convinced at all. Didn't you say something about him wanting to 'talk about the status of your relationship when he got home'?" Logan said.  
"He... I don't know. I guess I was wrapped up in it all. Was it just him being jealous?"  
"I think so. I think he had a knee jerk reaction to losing you. We'll find out though and let you know." Steph answered "Whatever the outcome, we'll have a blast. What kind of music do they play?"  
"Mostly covers a few originals. Rock music." Lane answered. She was worried about how Zack would take to the guys being there. She knows that he's jealous of Finn. There couldn't be anything between them even if she was single. Rory's right, Finn's like a protective older brother. They stayed up talking the night they were in Chicago about his family and hers. She felt an instant connection with him, not a romantic connection like with Zack and Dave, but a connection that said he'll be her friend until her death. She didn't know how to describe it. She talked to Rory about it and she simply said 'That's Finn. He makes you feel like you could tell him anything and he will understand'.

The car ride to New York was quiet. Rory brought her laptop so she could finish the article she was working on. She had the outline finished so she just needed to write it. She also had to start on her column so she could email it tomorrow and get it on the Tuesday paper.

"Ace, do you always work?" Logan asked Rory.  
"Well you don't call me Ace because I'm a good card player." Rory said shortly. She knew she wasn't going to be in the condition to write tomorrow so she needed to finish by the time she got to New York. "I'm sorry. I planned on writing this afternoon but mom wanted to get some new furniture so I had to come with her. She's still not happy that I choose to stay in California. She wonders if it's all because of you."  
"Did you show her your extensive pro con list?"  
"Yes but still. It's Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden. She feels like a slight is a slap in the face. She annoys me sometimes but it's my mom. What can I do?"  
"You have a better relationship with your mom than anyone I know." Steph said. "You two will get over this."  
"I know. I haven't told her that Logan and I are planning a trip this Thanksgiving instead of coming home."  
"She'll be fine." Colin said. "None of our families care. Plus won't she be on her trip that you mentioned?"  
"No they're leaving at the beginning of May and getting back in August. Do you all have any summer traditions or trips planned? I've been meaning to ask. G is going to come to California early. She's going to stay in Hartford with the grandparents for a couple of days each after graduation but then she's packing up and moving in with me. She'll be in Cali full time in the middle of May. I want her to have fun before starting Stanford."  
"Well we always go to the Vineyard and Boca for a week each. Colin parents and Stephs parents own property in Boca and my family owns property at the Vineyard." Logan said thinking back to summer "Plus we go to the Almfi Coast with Honor sometimes. I've been wanting to talk to you about summer. Do you have vacation time at work?"  
"Yes I start with 3 weeks."  
"Do you have to use it when you come to Hartford?"  
"No, as long as it's only Thursday and Friday."  
"Well I think we should plan extended weekends then. One long weekend at the Vineyard, all of us. Lane, bring the boys. They would have a blast."  
"Really?" Lane questioned.  
"Yeah. Logan's family and the Gilmore's both own property there." Rory thought "Plus they own property somewhere in Georgia. I've wanted to check that out."  
"That sounds like fun."  
"Yeah it's only a few hours from Connecticut so you can drive there. Finn, what are you doing this summer?"  
"Well I might be in Australia still. I have to leave Tuesday. My granddad isn't doing the best and I need to be there for him. I promise I'll be here for G's graduation but I might not stick around long."  
"Finn. Why didn't you say something?"  
"I'm not one for personal attention."

They all sat quietly. The five in the car knew Finn better than anyone else. They heard him talk about his sister and brother and parents but never really heard him mention his grandparents.

They got to the restaurant and noticed that there was line. Luckily they had Frank call ahead and make a reservation for the group or they might not get to eat there.

They walked in and were handed a glass of champagne each and were seated right away. They had the table ready with Logan's favorite, Dom, in the ice bucket.

"Frank is a great driver. We need to make sure to tip him good tonight. He got the reservation and your wine." Rory said to Logan. They all took their seats and Lane heard her phone ding with a text message.

 _Lane, I can't wait to see you. We'll work this out._

It was Zack. She decided not to answer him. The group had her thinking. She wondered if she was really all in or if this was a reaction to Instagram.

"I was thinking, you all mentioned Instagram but not Facebook." Lane asked the group. "I know it's random but I just wondered if you had Facebook pages."  
"Well I did until I was named the Hayden heiress." Rory stated "But once I was I had random requests and had people proposing marriage and asking to borrow money. People I didn't know, people I went to high school with, so I deleted it."  
"My publicist says I can't." Finn said "Same with everyone else. We all had pages in college but deleted them when we went to the real world. It causes nothing but trouble when your name is in the spotlight."  
"Steph- Didn't your PR manager make one once?" Colin asked.  
"I think so but she manages it. Not me. Too much interaction for me. I like IG because I can see picture of our friends but there isn't messaging or anything."  
"Would you change your life if you could?" Lane asked no one in particular. "Would you live lives as normal twenty somethings?"  
"No." everyone said at the same time.  
"My life is a crazy mess but I love it at the same time." Colin said "I'm love being a philanthropist. I donate money each year to New York Public Schools so that underprivileged kids can go to school even if their parents can't afford it."  
"I've helped, physically and financially, a village in Haiti rebuild after hurricanes destroyed everything." Finn said.  
"Lane, we all make our contributions to society. Those aren't the things that we brag about though. We keep that on the DL so people don't think it's all about the publicity." Logan added to their conversation.  
"I've asked Rory but I didn't know if everyone else felt the same way."

"Good evening, I'm Sara. Can I interest you in appetizers?"  
"Yes can you bring out whatever the chefs special is?" Logan ordered for the table. "Plus we'll need another bottle of this when you get back." referring to the Dom. He filled everyone's glasses and the bottle was empty.  
"No problem sir. I'll be out soon."  
"Okay everyone, figure out what you want." Rory said. "Dinner's on me tonight."  
"We'll figure out that later." Logan said. His hand subconsciously started rubbing her back as he leaned into her. "Just to let you know their steak is to die for. My dad knows the chef. He's cooked for a function or two we had in the past before becoming head chef here. He's great."  
"That sounds good." Steph said looking around. Everyone nodded.  
Sara came back with another bottle of Dom and a shrimp cocktail for the table. "Mr. Huntzberger, this is compliments of the chef and he says hello."  
"Tell James that Logan says hello back. I think he thinks I'm dad. He'll come out personally when he realizes it's me." Logan said quietly to Rory. Like he said five minutes later, James walked out. Logan stood up.

"James! How have you been?" Logan said to the chef.  
"I've been great Logan. It's been what 5 years since I've seen you?" James was an older man. Mid 40's with a chef's jacket and hat.  
"James, let me introduce you to my party. Next to me is my girlfriend Rory, then it's Lane, Stephanie, Colin, and Finn. Everyone, this is James McElroy, the esteemed chef of this fine establishment."  
"Hello." Came from the group.

James walked over to Rory and she stood up. "This is special one here. I'm glad he's happy."  
"He is pretty great in my book too."  
"Logan, she's pretty, don't let her go."  
"James, I'd be a fool."  
"Have you figured out what you want to eat? I'll personally make it."  
"I think we're all going to go for the steak. Logan says it's divine" Colin answered. "and whatever your vegetable is on special.'  
"Great. I'll have them out soon. Good to see you Logan. Tell your dad hello." He leaned into Logan and whispered "if you two get married, I'm making your lobster"  
"I'll remember that. Have a good night."

"He's nice." Rory said.  
"He is. Like I said I've known him for years. Probably longer than these three. I've never had better steak than his."

Dinner came out twenty minutes later and Logan was right. The steak was perfectly tender. They finished dinner and saw a round of desert coming. "Compliments of the chef again. sir." Sara said to the group, Logan specifically.

They finished their brownie and Rory paid the tab. Everyone else threw in a tip and Logan walked back to the kitchen to say goodbye to James.

"James, I've only been with her a month but I'm in love. Hopefully you'll get the wedding invite in the next couple of years." Logan said to his old friend.  
"Sara is going to be upset. I told her you were in love, she didn't know."  
"Yes I am. Here's my number. I'll contact you about catering when I propose."  
"Soon?"  
"No. I'm going to wait a few months. I've got an idea though. However, the shorter guy there, Colin, is gong to propose tomorrow I think."  
"If he needs a caterer, let me know. I don't just offer this to anyone."  
"Thanks friend. I'll catch you later."  
"If you need a wine glass to put a ring in,"  
"I'll stop by here."  
"Also, if you have a problem with a reservation, call me. I'll make sure you get in."  
"Thanks bud. I'll see you around."

Logan walked out to the limo and rejoined the group.

"Ok it's 830, let's get to the concert." Logan said to everyone. "Frank, we're staying in the city and my place is only a few blocks from the venue. You can go home after you drop us off."  
"Sounds good sir. What time should I be here tomorrow?"  
"I'll call you. Probably 1 or so."  
"I'll be here."

They walked into the venue and Lane found Zack right away. She walked everyone to the backstage and introduced everyone to Zack.

"Hey hon." Zack said "Who's all with you?"  
"This is Logan, Rory's boyfriend, and their friends Steph, Colin, and Finn."  
"Hi. I'm Zack. How's it going?" Zack said nervously to the group.  
Logan stood with his arm around Rory and the other three stood behind them. None of them saying much besides hey.  
"Well I have to go get ready to preform. See you at break." He bent down to kiss Lane but she was already at the bar. He walked up to the stage.

"Rory, let's get Lane." Steph said.

 **Logan, Colin, & Finn**

"I don't like him already." Finn said. "He's acting like the past year didn't exist for her."  
"I know. Same here." Colin said. "Logan you're awfully quiet."  
"Because if say anything I'll probably say it to his face. Rory's told me that it's not the first time he's just ditched her. When they were dating her apparently screwed their bands big break and broke up with her all in one day. Then he turned around and proposed her. I'm not sure why Lane accepted but she did."  
"He needs to realize who he's messing with now." Finn said to the group. "Let's come up with a plan."  
"I say we just straight up warn him." Logan said, his fists balled up.  
"No, I say we figure out if he's actually in or if he's just jealous." Colin said. He's always been the levelheaded person of the group.

The boys devised a plan to talk to Zack without the girls around

 **Steph, Rory, & Lane**

"You all hate him don't you?" Lane asked Steph and Rory.  
"Well frankly I don't like him but if he's changed, I'll give him a chance." Steph said.  
"I'm not his biggest fan either." Rory said. "I know you're happy that he's back but for how long? Don't forget about the big break you had."  
"I know. I will never forget that night." Lane said.  
"Three voodoo's please." Rory said to the bartender "And three McClellan's neat."

The bartender came back with the drinks and Rory started a tab at the bar. She handed two voodoo's to the girls and brought the drinks to the guys and when they walked up they all stopped talking.

 **Whole Group**

"I know that look." Steph said. "You're plotting."  
"Us? Never." Colin said and kissed her. "Not us."  
"Come on doll face. You should know better than to ask us." Finn said looking at the girls.  
"Rory," Steph said. "You need to study this look and know that it means no good for someone. Lane, I'm sorry but I think they're plotting something to do with Zack."  
"Just don't hurt him." Lane said. "I'm so glad that you are all so protective but you don't need to do this."  
"Lane, you're a little sister now." Finn said to Lane "and no one messes or hurts my family without answering to me. It's something you'll learn. Do you remember Tristan? I can guarantee that he won't come anywhere near her now. That and he knows Huntz will just plain kill him."  
"Let's not talk about him tonight. Let's enjoy the concert." Rory said to the gang.

They enjoyed the show and once intermission came Logan, Colin, and Finn walked to the stage while the girls walked to the bathroom.

 **The boys**

"Hey guys. Where's Lane?" Zack asked the guys slightly shaking. "Is there a problem?"  
"Frankly yes. We need to talk." Logan said. "I'm dating Rory now and as you well know Rory and Lane have been best friends since kindergarten. I can honestly say I don't have a friendship that's lasted that long so it means Lane's special. If Lane is special to Rory then she's special to all of us. I want to know what you plan to do."  
"What do you mean plan to do?"  
"What he mean," Finn jumped in, "is are you going to ditch Lane again when you get a big contract? Leave her to raise your kids without her and come back with some money and think it's going to be all alright?"  
"I know I screwed up leaving like that. I don't know what I was thinking."  
"Were you faithful like you told her you were?" Logan asked. Zack looked up at him, avoiding his eyes, and quickly said "I have to go back."

They knew at that minute that he lied. Logan walked away furious. He wanted badly to punch him but he ran off. Colin and Finn ran to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Dude, I see the tunnel vision in your eyes. Just breathe." Colin said. It normally calmed him down but he didn't like it one big. He took one big breath and found Rory.

"He grabbed her away from the group and pulled her over for a kiss. A long and passionate one. "If I ever act a tenth of what he's acting like, smack me." He said sweetly. "I swear to you now, I will never treat you like that. I will never choose a career over my family. I will work but it will be strictly for you. I will not make you feel like you're a single parent."  
She kissed him back sweetly. "I know you wouldn't."

After a few minutes of just holding each other, they joined the group.

"Where's Lane?" She asked everyone.  
"She went backstage. I think we're leaving." Steph answered. Colin was holding her the same way Logan was holding Rory. Lane came back a few minutes later with tears in her eyes.  
"Can we leave? I don't want to be here anymore."

They walked the three blocks to Logan's apartment. When they got back to the apartment, Lane sat down on the couch with Rory and she cried.

"When Finn and Colin came back, their eyes were black. I looked at Steph and she looked enraged. I knew then that he lied to me." Lane said after 10 minutes of crying. They guys went to get snacks and drinks from the corner store. "How could I be so naive? What am I going to do now?"  
"You're going to cry tonight and drink and eat junk food then tomorrow we're going to go back to Stars Hollow and you'll continue to live like you were. You're strong Lane. You can do this. You have your mom and my mom who's there for you if you need anything."

 **The boys**

"I say we go back and punch him." Logan said "You don't mess with family. Lane's family."  
"Mate, normally I'd agree with you but I think they're expecting us to bring ice cream and other essentials."  
"So I think I'm going to hold off on the proposal." Colin said.  
"I think so." Logan said laughing. "Guys, I'm going to marry Rory. I know you're going to say that we've only known each other for a month but I know that she's the one."  
"No, what I'm going to say is you better not hurt my sister." Finn said. "I'll have to kill you."  
"Dude, I think we all knew that you were when you talked about her the first time." Colin said. "But I agree with Finn. Don't hurt her. I'm pretty sure that Steph's had the 'Don't hurt him' conversation with her."  
"I'm going to give it time but I'm going to marry that girl. She's going to be the mother of my children."  
"Who's the best man?" Finn asked. "Well since both of you are getting married this century, we'll just be each others best men. Sorry boys, I don't see myself settling down soon."  
"Let's flip on it. Colin's wedding first since it's going to happen first." Logan said grabbing a quarter out of his pocket. "Here Colin, flip the coin, Finn, call it."  
Colin flipped the quarter.  
"Heads" Finn said.  
"Tails." laughed Colin. "So Huntz is my best man, I'll be Finn's and Finn you'll be Huntz's."  
"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **I'm leaving it there for now. New chapter in the next couple of days!**

 **Read & review!**


	17. Traditions

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm up to 70 reviews! Keep them coming.**

 **Unfortunately Zack isn't out of the picture totally. Oh and small time hop in this (going to G's graduation which is a couple of month... story started in March, April they were at the coming out party and now we're in June.)**

 **The beginning is going to be in Rory's POV then I'll change to 3rd person.**

 **This is going to expand over a few days so it's long. I had a great time writing it I didn't want to stop.** **Bring tissues to this chapter. I cried slightly writing it.**

 **Where we left off:**

 **"I think so." Logan said laughing. "Guys, I'm going to marry Rory. I know you're going to say that we've only known each other for a month but I know that she's the one."**  
 **"No, what I'm going to say is you better not hurt my sister." Finn said. "I'll have to kill you."**  
 **"Dude, I think we all knew that you were when you talked about her the first time." Colin said. "But I agree with Finn. Don't hurt her. I'm pretty sure that Steph's had the 'Don't hurt him' conversation with her."**  
 **"I'm going to give it time but I'm going to marry that girl. She's going to be the mother of my children."**  
 **"Who's the best man?" Finn asked. "Well since both of you are getting married this century, we'll just be each other's best men. Sorry boys, I don't see myself settling down soon."**  
 **"Let's flip on it. Colin's wedding first since it's going to happen first." Logan said grabbing a quarter out of his pocket. "Here Colin, flip the coin, Finn, call it."**  
 **Colin flipped the quarter.**  
 **"Heads" Finn said.**  
 **"Tails." laughed Colin. "So Huntz is my best man, I'll be Finn's and Finn you'll be Huntz's."**  
 **"Sounds like a plan."**

* * *

 **In California: Rory & Logan Wednesday afternoon**

 **Rory POV:**

 _I have to say I love summertime in California. June is my favorite month here so far. I've been here for almost 6 months now and this is absolutely beautiful. I've also noticed it gets way busier. It usually only takes me 30 minutes to get to San Fran on a Sunday afternoon, this week it took almost an hour because of the influx of traffic. So as most of you know, I have one sister, Georgia. This weekend my baby sister graduates high school and within a month she'll be living with me until she goes to Sanford. I'm so excited because I'm close to her. I'm closer than I was in the past. Next weekend I'm actually going to a close friends college graduation. Colin! I'm so excited! That means I'll be on the east coast for a week. Don't worry faithful readers! I'll still post from there to let you know what's going on. I'm especially excited for this trip because I'll get to see my parents off on their vacation. Now that their daughters both are adults and living somewhere else, they are taking some much needed time off. I have a few vacation plans for the summer. I hope you do too. Even if it's a weekend with your friends on the beach. Everyone needs to take some time away from their lives and just disconnect. Now my plane awaits and if you know anything about air traffic, it stops for no man or woman. I hope you all have a great week. ~Rory_

The first week we were back from the announcement the press was camped at my doorstep like I suspected. Logan and I decided it would be best if I stayed at his place until this news died down. Henry called Logan on that Wednesday to let him know the press was basically gone. They were gone from my place, only to be camped out at his place. The press surrounded us as we walked out his building. They were asking question *Miss Hayden, are you and Mr Huntzberger engaged? Are you married already?* *What are your plans with Hayden Law Firm?* *Are you going to become a lawyer?* *Do you still work at Palo Alto Daily?* I just walked and ignored them. Luckily his doorman had an umbrella and his limo ready. They followed us back to my place where we were holed up for the rest of the week. Not that we minded. I was able to work from home like we discussed with Bill and he was able to finish everything. Henry was kind enough to get us food and drinks so we didn't have to go anywhere. They were barred from entering the complex. I was suddenly very thankful I lived in a gated area.

I'm happy that my last article for the week is done. Bill and I talked, I'm not going to post any local events for two weeks. This week since I'm going to Hartford I won't be able to be there and research like I want. Logan and I are flying out tomorrow so we can get to Hartford by Friday for G's graduation. I have the monthly meeting Saturday, the board was kind enough to schedule it on Saturday because of the graduation. Next one is going to be me leading it since my dad will be gone. My parents are leaving Sunday for their three month trip around the world. We're going to help G pack and ship her things to my apartment. The doorman knows that all those boxes are coming so he's going to let them in and just put the boxes inside the door. Then Friday, we're going to go to Princeton so we can see Colin graduate. We're all planning a trip to Martha's Vineyard during week for a few days. Lane and her boys are coming with us. She mentioned that Luke was closing down during the week we're there because Jess was graduating college finally so it seemed like the perfect time.

After that whole debacle, Lane and Zack decided to call it quits. Luke promoted Lane to manager and with that came a pay raise. She was able to get her boys out of their apartment which was growing smaller as her boys were getting bigger. She put a down payment on a house about three blocks from her moms and two from the school. Zack called weekly to check on the boys and he kept the apartment so he had a place to stay when he wasn't touring.

Finn's going to be there for all of it. Unfortunately his granddad died about a week after my announcement. Finn wasn't too upset because his granddad lived a full life and was he wasn't suffering. Logan and I flew to the funeral for Finn but were only able to stay a day. Finn was appreciative and we were able to meet his sister and parents. He's meeting us in Hartford Friday. Georgia was able to get tickets for Colin, Steph, Finn, and Logan at the last minute. We're not sure if it's because they had extra seats or if it's because of their last names. Whatever the reason, they're going to be there cheering her on along with myself, my parents, and all three grandparents. I'm pretty sure she'll have the biggest cheering section.

I logged out of my computer and closed down since it would be a week and a half until I would be back. It was noon so I decided to see if Maureen wanted to have lunch. She and I have grown close over the past few months. She's the only one who doesn't gossip about Logan and I. I've heard all kinds of rumors up to and including our families arranged for us to be together, he's cheating on me, and I'm pregnant with his child. None of which are true though. I think the best one is that he's sleeping with one of the copy editors and I caught him.

We decided to go to the bistro down the street.

"So, are you excited about your trip?" Maureen asked.  
"Of course. Two people very close to me are graduating. I'm excited. Did you see G last time she was here?"  
"She walked into the office once and I saw her but I haven't talked much."  
"Well when she gets here we'll have to do lunch. She's going to Sanford in the fall but she's going to move in with me until the dorms open up."  
"That's awesome. She's living on campus then?"  
"Yeah. It's my grandpas wishes. He wants her to live on campus for two years then to get an apartment. I think that she would have done that anyway."  
"Is she going to stay with you on long weekends and such though?"  
"Yeah I've already given her a key and she's converted one of the guest rooms to her bedroom. She even put up posters and pictures. Oh, speaking of pictures, I got some developed from the party last month. Did you see them?"  
"No. Let me see!"  
I showed her the pictures of my announcement night. There were pictures of my family, my grandparents, parents, friends. I have three framed pictures in the office. One of Logan and I at the announcement, the picture of Finn, Logan, G, Lane, & I in the limo and one of me and Logan with our entire families, Huntzberger, Hayden, and Gilmores. I am excited that I have pictures up at my office and home. It's making my place more of a home than a house. Maureen was flipping through the pictures and looked at them.  
"You should come back with me one weekend. You can meet my family. I've told my mom about you. I think she's stopping in California on her trip."  
"Rory Hayden, you life is glamorous. You have an amazingly handsome boyfriend, a picture perfect family, and a beautiful house. All you need is the Gerber baby kids and you will officially be too fabulous to be seen with me."  
"Well I could never be too fabulous to be seen with you."  
"How are things with the handsome Logan?"  
"Perfect. We argue like any couple but it's nothing major. I'm so totally head over heels for him."  
"Do you think he'll propose?"  
"I don't know. I know he loves me and doesn't want to go anywhere but I don't know if he's ready for marriage."  
"If he proposed, would you say yes?"  
"I would." I answered without hesitation.  
"Hey I know you're off work but I have to go. Let me know when you're back in town. We'll have lunch again. Text me."  
"See you later Maureen."

 _Logan, she said she would say yes. ~Maureen  
_ _Thank you! Don't say anything else to her. I'll let you know when I have more of an idea.~Logan  
Fly safe! ~Maureen_

* * *

 ** _Logan POV_**

Now that I know she'll say yes, I have to start planning. I won't steal Colin's thunder because he's planning on proposing to Steph at his graduation and I won't steal G's because it's her graduation. I know I have to figure out something amazing. First though, I have to pick out the perfect ring.

I stopped by a few stores in Palo Alto today just to look. That was my plan anyways until I saw it. It was the ring. I knew it once I saw it. I saw Rory wearing it until she was 80 years old. I picked it out and paid for it on the spot. I had one more thing I had to mark off of my list. Talk to Christopher. I know it's an old tradition but I wanted the Hayden's blessing before I proposed. I hoped it wouldn't be too difficult. I know we've only been together a few months but I can't see myself without her. I figured that I would stop by before the graduation and talk to him. Man to man.

* * *

 **3RD PERSON POV - Thursday**

Rory and Logan boarded the plane at 8 AM PST and arrived in Hartford at 6 PM EST. They tried not to sleep on the plane but ended up falling asleep somewhere over Chicago. When they woke up they were fully awake and regretting it. Rory knew it would be hours before she went to bed again unless she took a sleep aide and she didn't like taking those unless she had to. Frank was there to pick them up and instead of going straight to Stars Hollow it went to the Huntzberger mansion for dinner. They didn't talk to his parents much during their last trip so they decided to start out there with dinner that night. His parents were going to Martha's Vineyard that next week. The group including Lane's boys were joining them sometime during the week.

"Logan, Rory how kind of you to join us." Shira said politely. "How was your flight?"  
"Long as always." Logan said and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you?"  
"I'm doing fine. Your father is stuck at the office like always and is just meeting us at the Vineyard so he won't be here. Your grandfather is in the sitting room."  
Logan whispered in Rory's ear "Remind me to explain that later."  
They walked into the living room and Elias was sitting in his chair with an almost empty glass of scotch. "Grandpa, do you need a refill? I'm about to get our drinks."  
"Yes I suppose." Elias gruffly said. "Rory, how have you been?"  
"I've been good and you?"  
"Surviving. I've read your articles and you're a damn good write. Logan, did you know she was good?"  
"I did grandpa. That's why I call her Ace." Logan put his hand on Rory's hand while he said. that.  
"When are you going to marry her?"  
"Dad! I don't think that's appropriate to ask." Shira said to Elias.  
"Not yet grandpa but no fear, I have no intentions of losing her." Logan said. Rory noticed that his ears were turning red.  
"You better not son. That will be the worst mistake you've made." Elias said looking at the young couple.  
"So mom. How long will you be in the Vineyard? The Hayden's left their property in Rory's name. I think we're going to check on the condition of their house this week."  
"We will be there for three weeks."  
"I will let you know when we get there. We can all do dinner again."  
"That sounds great. I'm sure the Hayden's haven't let anything happen to their property."  
"I know this mother, I just want to make sure the furniture is to Rory's liking."  
"I know a wonderful interior decorator in that area if you need it Rory. We can also go shopping if you would like."  
"I would enjoy that." Rory said shyly. "We can make plans at dinner. I will let you know, my friend from home and her children will be joining us."  
"There is a nanny that works for the Simon's there. She can help with her children during dinner so we are uninterrupted. Let me get you her phone number."

Shira walked out to her office and Elias looked at Logan. "Boy, I need to talk to you. Walk me to the dining room. Rory, if you could give us a few minutes to talk, I'd appreciate it."  
"No problem sir. Take him." Rory said.

 **Elias and Logan**

"Sir, can I get you a drink?" Logan asked his grandpa respectfully.  
"No Logan, what you can do is first close the door, then tell me when you're going to ask that girl to marry you. You're not going to get anyone that has bluer blood than her nor more suitable for you."

Logan closed the door then sat next to his grandpa. "I know that Sir, which is why I plan to speak to her father tomorrow and get his blessing."

"Do you see a problem with getting his blessing?"  
"No issue."  
"I have something to tell you. My health hasn't been in the best shape. I have an appointment with an oncologist on Monday morning. They believe it's pancreatic cancer. It's not confirmed but that's what the tests indicate so far. Whatever kind it is, it's too far advanced for anything to be done besides help the pain." Logan's face fell during this conversation. His grandpa had always been rough and cynical but he's also the one who knew Logan the best. "Now I'm not telling you this so you can tell your father or mother. They don't know I've been to the doctor yet. I won't tell them until there is something to tell. I would like nothing more than to see my only grandson walk down the aisle. I would also like to meet the newest Huntzberger but I won't push you toward children until you're ready. I do have two requests."  
"What is that grandpa?" He strained to hold back all his tears.  
"First, please use your grandmother's ring to give to Rory."

He took a diamond engagement ring and matching wedding band out of his pocket. It had one pear shape diamond in the middle and it has eight diamond clusters going around the band. The wedding band attached also has eight diamond clusters circling it.

"It has been passed down from grandfather to grandson for many generations. It is yours to give to Rory and then you will in turn give this to your eldest grandson when he is in the position to propose. Please add one diamond to the cluster. There is a cluster for each generation that has had the ring on both the wedding band and the engagement ring. Secondly, if you have a son, please include my name somehow. Elias Matthew. If you have a daughter please include your grandmother.'s Katerina Isobel. Please make sure they grow up knowing they're loved by me even if I can't meet them. I already have a trust fund set up for five Huntzberger grandchildren. My lawyer will know what to do when they are born. I updated my will last week and included that information in the paperwork. Please just allow me the pleasure of seeing you marry that girl in there."

Logan had tears rolling out of his eyes at that point. He hugged his grandpa and said he would make sure of it.

He opened the doors so that way his mom and Rory knew they could come in then walked out to the patio to clear up.

 **Rory and Shira**

Rory took a minute to look around the sitting room. She noticed a painting that she didn't the first time. She was studying it when a voice came behind her.

"Logan was 6 and Honor was 10 there. Logan didn't want to sit still for that long but he managed it." Shira said like she was picturing the whole day. "We had to find 3 people to finish it because he was so fidgety but he finally did when his grandpa said he wouldn't let him play whatever sport he was in that weekend if it didn't get done."  
"Haha that sounds like him."  
"So Rory, I would consider us friends correct?"  
"Yes. I would. What can I help you with?"  
"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you. I didn't think Logan would find anyone. I thought he would come back and marry either that girl or someone else that he would treat, well just say, he wouldn't treat them right." She had a tear in the corner of her eye. "I just want to say, Logan truly loves you and I can see you love him."  
"I do but may I ask, how do you know?"  
"I have so many priceless antiques around this room but the one thing you choose to study was the picture of him and his sister. Oh the door's open now. Let's get started on dinner. You must be starving!"

 **Family dinner**

Rory went into the dining room and noticed Logan was on the terrace. She went outside to check on him.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked gently rubbing his back when she talked to him.  
"Yeah. I'll tell you about the conversation when we leave. Are we going to Stars Hollow tonight or staying here?"  
"I figured we'd go to Stars Hollow. We can all go to graduation together."  
"I was gonna ask, what did you get Georgia for graduation?"  
"I got her all the accessories she'll need for her dorm. Mini fridge, cooler, coffee maker, coffee for it, dishes, towels, so on and so forth. I told you two weeks and signed your name, remember?"  
"Well I think we should get her something else too."  
"What's that?"  
"A car."  
"She has hers here."  
"Yeah but she isn't going to want to drive that all the way to California. This way she has one here when she flies home."  
"So you want to get her a car?"  
"I've talked to the gang and everyone is going to go in on it, I just wanted to clear it with you first. It's going to be a big group present."  
"I love the idea. What kind?"  
"Well I figure when we get into California, we'll go to the dealerships and let her choose one. I'll approve it first, She doesn't want a gas guzzler or a tank." Rory shut him up by kissing him. She knew that he loved her.  
"I love you too Ace. Let's get inside to dinner."

"Sorry everyone, we had some logistics to figure out." Logan said to his mother and grandfather. "What is for dinner tonight?"  
"Roast leg of lamb." Shira answered.  
Dinner was served and the rest of the conversation was light and airy. They discussed plans for the next week. Logan and Rory figured they would be at the Vineyard on Sunday or Monday so they made plans for dinner on Tuesday night. Shira said she would have the nanny on call if Lane wanted to enjoy a night with adult only company.

After a successful dinner they walked out to Logan's car and he stopped.

He turned to where he was facing Rory and Rory noticed he was crying. They got into the backseat of the car and Rory told Frank to go to Stars Hollow while Logan cried into her arms. "I'm sorry Ace. I don't want you to see me like this."  
"You have nothing to apologize for. You can tell me whatever is wrong."  
"I'll tell you, just not now. I just want to process."  
"Okay. Let me know when you want to talk."  
Logan cried almost the whole way to Stars Hollow. He stopped about 10 minutes to town so he could clear his face. "Geez I feel like a girl."  
"Trust me, I know you're not." Rory said trying to lighten the mood.  
"I love you so much Ace. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." And he just laid on her.

Rory was really worried. He wondered what transpired between Elias and Logan during their 15 minute conversation.

They got back to Stars Hollow and Logan was regaining his composure. They noticed the lights were on. They walked inside and Chris, Lorelai, and G were watching TV.

"Hey kids. How was dinner?" Chris asked. Then he looked at Logan's face. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah. It's been a long day. I'm going to get out stuff from the car. I'll be right back." He squeezed Rory's hand.  
"I'll go help." Chris said standing up and putting his shoes on.

 **Chris and Logan**

"What's wrong Logan?" Chris asked looking in his eyes.  
"I had every intention of visiting this weekend in a great mood and asking you for your daughter's hand in marriage." Chris opened his mouth to talk but Logan continued "but my grandpa tonight told me he's not going to make it much longer and wants to see me get married before he dies. He knows that Rory is the one for me. I haven't told her about any of this. I wanted to talk to you before I proposed. Now I feel like... I don't know."

Chris hugged Logan for a few minutes. Logan released a few more tears. He knew how he felt since he just lost his dad. "For the record, I completely approve of this union. You have every blessing that I can give."  
"Thank you." They stood silently for a few minutes so Logan could regain his composure. "Now we should get these inside before Rory worries more about me than she normally does. I have one thing to ask, please don't tell Lorelai about my grandpa. I want you to tell her about my request, but don't mention the rushed wedding. I'll figure something out. Granddad hasn't even told mom and dad

"Logan, you know Rory would marry you tomorrow if you told her about the urgency. I think she would find a pastor tonight and ask him to marry you on the spot. She and I have talked and she and her mom have. She love you so much. She worries about the speed but it's like I told you when you first met. Once you have a Gilmore you do everything in your power to keep them. It's something in their blood."  
"Thank you Chris. I think it's more of her eyes." Logan and Christopher hugged again then brought the suitcases and hanging bags inside.

 **Rory and Lorelai**

Rory motioned for her mom to come to her bedroom.

"Something's wrong with Logan and I don't know what to do." Rory said to her mom. She always had the best advice.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well we got to the Huntzberger mansion and about 15 minutes into drinks Elias asks Logan to take him to the dining room and asked me to stay behind so he could talk to him. Then about 15 minutes later the door opened but Logan didn't get me. Shira and I talked- remind me to tell you about that conversation later- and she noticed the door was open so we went in the dining room. Logan was outside and wouldn't say anything to me but -oh remind me to tell you about that part later too - he said we'd talk later. The whole way home he cried. I don't know what to do."  
"Hun, i think you need to let him process. It seems like it's big if he cried in front of you. As a general rule, men don't cry in front of women. I've seen you dad cry 4 times. When we got married, when you were born, when Georgia was born, when his dad died, and when his grandpa died."  
"Okay. So you don't think it's about me?"  
"No I don't. I think it's something completely different. Okay they're coming inside now. Let's greet them. Tell me about those conversations later."  
"Okay. Love you mom. Thanks."

 **Chris, Lorelai, Logan, & Rory**

"Hello my strapping men. Did you get everything inside?" Lorelai asked the guys.  
"Yes my lady we did." Chris said to Lorelai kissing her lightly. "Do you two want to join us? I guess G went to sleep. We're just watching a movie."  
Rory and Logan looked at each other. "No I think we're going to call it a night. It's been a long day." Rory said to her parents. "What room is Logan in?" She hoped they would allow them to share a room.  
"Well there is nothing I can do about it so you two can stay in your room Ro, just please don't let us hear anything or wake up to anything." Lorelai said to her daughter.  
"Don't worry mom. Thanks." She kissed both of them on the cheek. "Night daddy. Love you."  
"Buttering me up by calling me daddy huh?" Chris joked "Night Ro."

 **Chris and Lorelai**

"The time has come Lorelai." Chris said quietly. "He asked my blessing."  
"Wow. Really? What did you say?"  
"Yes. There are other circumstances but I promised I wouldn't say. Before you jump to conclusions, no she's not pregnant."  
"That's a relief. Is everything okay?"  
"Not really. It will be eventually but no. Rory's fine. Logan's fine. That's all you need to know. Oh and he has a ring."  
"So it might be soon?"  
"We'll see. Lor, we have one daughter getting engaged and one graduating high school going off to college. When did we get so old?"  
"Luckily we started out young so we're still young."  
"We are getting older though, but there is no one else I want to get older with."

 **Rory and Logan**

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Rory asked Logan shutting her bedroom door.  
"Better now. We should talk. Let me explain myself."  
Logan pulled Rory down to sit next to him on his bed.  
"I just want to start with my family loves you. I didn't think that was possible. Their emotions tonight were real, not society induced. I love you so much Rory. I can't imagine my life without you. I want to tell you that everyday that I live. I will move heaven and earth for you if you allow me."  
"I love you too Logan. I can't see Rory without Logan."

"There's something you need to know though. My grandpa is dying. He's been to the doctor lately and he has an appointment Monday but they think it's pancreatic cancer. They don't think there is anything he can do but pain relief."

Rory was holding Logan while he was saying this. She knew how much his grandpa meant to him. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

"He wants to see me married before he passes. He might have a year, he might have six months. I told him I would talk to you."  
"We can get married next week at Martha's Vineyard if he wants. Logan, I love you and I would have said yes if you proposed tonight without this preface."  
"I don't want to get married next week but I would like to fulfill his wish. He also gave me this to give to you. He wants you to have it. It's been in my family for many generations." He pulled out the ring that his grandfather gave him.

Rory was full on crying now. It was a mix of sadness for Elias and happiness for the ring and tradition surrounding it. "Yes Logan. Yes yes yes ten million times yes."

"Now there is one thing I have to do to the ring first. I need to add a cluster per family tradition. Plus I would like to propose in front of your family and friends. I had it planned for this week at the Vineyard but I didn't think it was fair if you said yes and didn't know you were signing onto a quick engagement. He also want us to name our first born after him or my grandma depending on the sex. His full name is Elias Matthew and her name was Katerina Isobel."  
"Can we show my parents? They'll be gone when you do the proposal at Martha's. Wait does my dad know?"  
"Yes he does. He knows about everything. I did get his permission Ace."

"Mom! Dad!" Rory went downstairs to her parents who were still watching TV. She showed them the ring.

"OH my god baby girl, that's beautiful. It's so well crafted. It's a family heirloom isn't it?" Logan walked downstairs. "Logan, welcome to the family." Lorelai said with tears. "We have a wedding to plan."  
"That's what we need to talk about. We're telling you because you won't be at Martha's but everyone else will be and he's going to propose there. This needs to be a short engagement and no I'm not pregnant."

Logan explained everything about his grandpa to Lorelai since Chris knew already.

Lorelai got up and gave him the biggest hug she's ever give him. "I'm so sorry Logan. I know that you are close to him."  
"I am. He's the only person I would do this for. Well Rory too of course but..."  
Lorelai hugged him again. "You can talk to either of us if you need to. Will you be spending more time here then?"

"I will probably commute more often, yes."  
"So mom, just to be clear, we're not engaged yet. We don't want to take away from G's spotlight. It's her day tomorrow."  
"Also, do not mention Elias's illness to anyone. No one knows." Logan said to the group "He wants to confirm everything and be certain on his time left. He will find that out Monday. Ace, I think I should go to the doctor with him."  
"Of course babe." Rory assured Logan.  
"I'm going to call my grandpa now."

 _"Hello is Elias awake still? This is his grandson." Logan said to the maid who answered._  
 _"He is in his study. Let me bring him the phone sir."_  
 _"Logan, how can I help you?"_  
 _"Grandpa, I proposed tonight. She accepted. I also informed her of everything. She's willing to get a reverend to marry us tomorrow if you would like."_  
 _"I knew I liked that girl. I'm happy for you Logan."_  
 _"Grandpa, one other thing."_  
 _"What is it son?"_  
 _"I would like to accompany you to the doctor Monday."_  
 _"Thank you for the offer. My appointment is at 1 PM at New York Cancer Research. You can pick me up at 10. The paperwork always takes forever."_  
 _"I'll be there. and grandpa."_  
 _"Yes?"_  
 _"She loved the ring. She cried when she saw it."_  
 _"Good. Are you announcing your engagement?"_  
 _"No. I'm going to formally propose on the beach next week. I wanted to let her know about the speedy engagement before I proposed."_  
 _"Smart thinking. I'll see you Monday. Logan, bring that girl with you. She makes me laugh and we all know I will need a good laugh after this."_  
 _"No problem sir."_

"I told my grandpa I proposed and he was ecstatic. He also wants you go to Monday, Ace. Do you have plans?"  
"I was gonna help G pack but that can wait. I'm honored."  
"Rory, I was serious when I said my family loves you. If we broke up, they would disown me and adopt you."  
"Chris, Lorelai, we have one other thing we wanted to talk to you about."  
"What's that?" Chris asked.  
"My friends and I, Rory included, want to buy Georgia a car for her graduation. We know she has one here but we want her to have one in California as well."  
"That's not a bad idea." Chris said. "If you're sure that is. I don't want to put pressure on you."  
"It was actually Finn's idea. He wondered how she was going to get from Rory's place to Stanford on weekends and such and freaked out about public transportation. Also, we don't want her judged unfairly if she has a town car picking her up. We all know how that is."  
"What kind of car?"  
"We're going to let her pick it out while she's in California. It'll be registered under Rory's name since she has a California license but it'll be all G's."  
"That's very considerate. Both the car and asking our approval." Lorelai said. "Are you sure you're not buttering us up because you're pregnant?"  
"No. We aren't there yet. Eventually though you will be grandma eventually, hopefully." Logan said looking at Rory.  
"Or Mimi or Maw-Maw" Rory added knowing that Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden wouldn't be called Grandma.

Everyone went to bed to wake up in preparations for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Graduation day. post-ceremony -Friday**

"G! You did it!" Rory yelled to her little sister. She ran over and hugged her so wildly they ended up falling over.  
"Thanks Ro. I loved the cheering section." G said to everyone.

Finn, Colin, Steph, Logan, and Rory might have been a little over-enthusiastic when Georgia's name was called. She certainly had the biggest cheering section.

Logan and Rory didn't tell anyone else their discussion last night. Logan took back the ring so he could propose in the right manner on the beach. They decided they would take it to his jeweler in Edgartown. Colin, Steph, Georgia, and Finn were driving there in one car. Lane and her boys in another, and Rory and Logan would drive Elias there after his appointment. Their excuse is that Elias wanted to take Rory and Logan to dinner alone. The Gilmore's and Francine would be there sometime on Monday along with the rest of the Huntzberger's including Honor and Josh.

Graduation was done. Logan, Finn, Colin, Steph, and G started packing all afternoon. Lorelai and Chris were leaving either tomorrow night or Sunday morning and G was shipping her stuff to Cali as soon as they got back from the Vineyard. Their week was going to be busy. Logan decided that he should probably inform Colin of his intent to propose. He wouldn't tell him the reasoning.

"Colin, walk with me buddy." Logan said. Finn heard and followed as well.  
"Yes my man. How can I help you?" Colin looked seriously at Logan. "She's not pregnant is she?"  
"Geez you're the third person to ask, no she's not. But I am going to propose. This week at Martha's Vineyard."  
"That's great man! I'm so happy. Where's the ring, let me see it." Logan opened the box and showed them. "Wow that's nice. Is it an antique?"  
"Dude, you're not going to believe this. My family loves her."  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Elias does."  
"Wait, what? I thought the only female he liked was Honor."  
"So did I. This is a family heirloom. Passed down from Grandfather to grandson forever. He gave it to me last night to give to Rory."  
"That's beautiful. You know she's going to cry, right?"  
"That's my plan. I just wanted you to know. I don't want you to propose to Steph and it be outdone. Not that yours is bad or anything but both of our families are going to be there so they would make a bigger deal of Rory."  
"I've already got the plan worked out. I need you in it actually. You need to take the picture. Just keep taking pictures. When our family is around on graduation day I'm going to propose. I want that committed to film for life."  
"Colin, would you have imagined this five years ago? Both of us proposing to our girlfriends?"  
"Not one bit."  
They rejoined the group before they were noticed too much.

Richard and Emily gave Georgia an envelope with a check for her graduation present. "Thank you grandma and grandpa. I'll see you at Martha's Vineyard right?"  
"Of course dear. We'll be there."  
Francine walked up and gave her a hug and had tears in her eyes. "Grandma. Thank you for coming."  
"Your grandpa would be so proud of you."  
"I think he's here."  
"He was so proud of both of you," she said looking at Rory and Georgia. "Here's my present plus I'd like to take you shopping. I am going to fly to California within a month or so, once you're settled into Rory's house. I want to take all three of you," including Logan this time "out to dinner."  
"We'd love that grandma." Rory said speaking for the others. "Let us know when you're coming."

Finn, Colin, Logan, and Steph surrounded Georgia. "Now Love," Finn said to G "Your present isn't here. We can't wrap it and frankly I don't want to pick it up."  
"We're getting you a car for California" Steph said excitedly. "Finn about had a coronary when he thought of you walking or taking the bus to Rory's when you stay weekends."  
"Are you guys serious?" Georgia asked "What kind?"  
"Whatever you want." Logan answered. "Ro and I are going to take you car shopping when we get there. You take your pick."

Georgia rounded the group up and hugged them. "I love you all. Rory, I'm so excited for college."  
"I'm excited for you too. Come on, Stars Hollow is throwing you a party. Let's go!"

The younger generations went to Stars Hollow while the elders went home to pack for their impending trip.

Stars Hollow parties are always fun. Regardless of the event. This was a blow out. It was a combination, Bon Voyage/Happy Graduation party.

Rory and Chris cut out for a while so they could go prep for their meeting but rejoined after a couple of hours. The motley crew decided to say in Stars Hollow for the night. Colin, Finn, and Steph took the guest bedrooms while Rory and Logan stayed in theirs.

"Did you tell the guys?" Rory said while she closed and locked her bedroom door.  
"I told them I was going to propose. Not that I had." Logan whispered. "Why are you locking the door Miss Hayden?"  
"Hmmm.. I think that's future Mrs. Huntzberger to you."  
"Yes ma'am it is. Now how can I help you future Mrs. Huntzberger?"  
"We should celebrate. How do you suggest we do that?"

Things got very heated. Rory had to keep reminding herself that she was at her mom and dads so she had to keep the volume down. They turned on whatever CD was in her CD player and didn't appear until morning.

* * *

 **The weekend.**

Chris and Rory both had to be up and out of the house by 8 AM if they were expected to make it to New York by 11 for their board meeting. Hindsight 20-20, they said, they should have stayed in New York last night. No one got much sleep. Rory didn't say her reasons why and Chris didn't dare ask. He had to keep reminding himself that he liked Logan and that they were technically engaged.

"Rory, you know you'll always be my baby. Even when you have your own baby. You'll always be mine."  
"Did he tell you his grandpa wants us to name his firstborn after him or his grandma. Elias Matthew or Katerina Isobel. I was thinking Matthew Logan for a boy and Lorelai Isboel for a girl. We can call her Izzy for short like on Grey's Anatomy."  
"I'm so happy for you Ro. I can't express it. I was so worried that you would focus only on work and never find that person that makes you whole. Logan expressed to me that he was afraid that I would think he was moving too fast. I told him that once he has a Gilmore girl, there is nothing that person can do but fall at hyper speed. I knew five minutes after I met your mother that I was going to marry her."  
"I knew the day of the wake when Tristan tried his shit that I was going to marry him. I just wanted him to be sure."  
"I can't wait to walk you down the isle. It will be the happiest day in my life."  
"Number five."  
"Huh?"  
"Mom and I talked and she said she's only seen you cry five times in your life. Your wedding day, the day I was born, the day G was born, the day you found out about your grandpa, and the day you found out about your dad. My wedding day will be number six won't it?"  
"Baby girl, it will be number six and seven. Even practicing walking you down I'll cry."

The rest of the car ride was filled was talk of their meeting and how she needed to talk charge of the next one. They would all respect her, according to her dad, Rory wasn't sure still.

They finished the meeting at 3 PM and decided to get lunch before they left town. They made it back to Stars Hollow around 6. Lorelai had everything packed and ready to go. They decided to take the car and stay in New York so they could leave first thing in the morning for the air strip. Their first destination was Hawaii for a week. Chris wrote their itinerary down just in case but he also had his satellite phone so they could always be reached.

* * *

 **Okay I'm ending it here. Please read and review! Like I said I cried when I wrote it.**


	18. Con-graduations

**Unless otherwise stated it's in 3rd Person POV. Parts of this will be in specific person POV.**

 **If you go back and reread the story you'll notice I've changed a couple of things, nothing major, just somethings I've noticed don't fly.**

 **I don't own anything besides a few last names and the story line!**

 **Recap for the last chapter:**

 **Elias is dying and he wants to see Logan get married. Rory agreed to a quick engagement. He's going to propose for real in front of their families at the beach**

 **G graduated high school and packed everything up to move to Cali with Rory.**

 **Chris and Lorelai left to go on their 3 month vacation.**

 **Rory & Logan are going to take Elias to the doctor and then meet the Huntzberger's, the Gilmore's, the Hayden's, & their friends (including Lane and her boys) at the beach for the week. Then Rory, Logan, G, Steph, & Finn are going to watch Colin graduate from Princeton Law.**

 **Read & Review!**

* * *

 **Monday**

Everyone stayed at the Hayden's in Stars Hollow that night and the next day since the house would be too quiet for just Rory & Georgia. Logan went to wake Rory up at 7 on Monday so they could finish packing and pick Elias at 10. They got everything packed up and loaded into their car. Logan decided to drive Rory's car to pick Elias up so that the group could take the limo and Lane and the boys could take the SUV. Neither of them wanted Lane to have to drive up there since she hadn't been there before. She stopped at Lukes for breakfast but it was closed again. 'Gone Fishing'.

"Dang." Rory said looking at the sign. "I really wanted some good coffee to hit the road with."  
"Well we can stop by Starbucks in Hartford. It's only 830 and grandfather isn't expecting us until 10. "  
"Let's go to Lane's to make sure she knows the car's picking her up at noon."  
They walked down the three blocks to Lane's house. Lane was outside drinking her coffee when she heard footsteps and the gate open.

"Hey you two. Are you ready for today?" Lane said excitedly. Over the course of Logan and Rory's relationship, Lane was slowly but surely getting used to Rory's new friends. At first, she was slightly uncomfortable with her friends wealth but she and Finn stayed up one night in California talking. He made her realize that none of them viewed her as a charity case. They were just happy that they could use their wealth to make others happy, whether that be someone who they didn't know or one of their friends. They also knew she wasn't using them for the money like some people.  
"Yeah we are." Rory replied. "Logan's grandpa wants him to drive us to New York first so we're taking my car there and then we'll meet you at the Vineyard once Eli's done. The town car is coming at 12 for you. It's an SUV so there's enough room for the boys. If you want G to ride with you, she probably will."  
"That'd be nice. I'll take the boys there around 1130 then so they can meet everyone. Do you know if there will be other kids there?"  
"I'm not sure about that." Logan said "My cousins all have kids now and they might end up there too. Oh while I'm thinking of it, my parents want to have an "adult dinner" one night so she arranged to have a nanny to watch the boys."  
"Are you sure?"  
"She's on contract for our family so yeah. I was raised by nannies. It might not be ideal but they're not just run of the mill people. They're all trained and certified. Like I said, my cousins might bring their kids. Who knows. Well it's 9 and we need to get going to get to Hartford on time. Lane, we'll see you on the beach?"  
"I'm so excited. Thank you both."

They walked over to Rory's car and made the drive to Hartford. Logan went inside Elias's house and helped him to the car. Rory decided to sit in the backseat so Eli could sit in the front. Logan had already programmed the route into the GPS and they were off.

"Rory, are you sure you want to become a Huntzberger?" Elias said after a few minutes of silence?  
"I want to become Logan's wife and that means becoming a Huntzberger."  
"Well I for one am excited about this nuptial. I want to pay for the wedding of course."  
"Are you sure sir?"  
"Now if you're becoming my granddaughter in law, you can't call me Sir. It's either Eli or Granddad. Up to you but no more of that sir talk. Logan, do you know where we are going?"  
"Yes I just want to stop to get Ace some coffee. She's not the happiest camper if she doesn't have her coffee." Logan snickered.  
Eli chuckled. "Well stop at Starbucks then. I'll take a medium coffee black, Rory want do you want?"  
"I know what you want Ace. Granddad, do you want a muffin or bagel?"  
"No thank you. I can only have black coffee before my tests. These will take around 3 hours. If you don't want to wait around, I understand."  
"We'll be there for you. Every step of the way granddad." Logan said putting his hand on his shoulder.  
"So Rory, are you staying in California then?"  
"For the immediate future. I signed a year contract last month."  
"That's great. I'm glad that you're making a name for yourself without your connections. I've always admired that. Do you two live together yet?"  
"We haven't discussed that but so far we have separate apartments. That will change soon though of course."  
"It's been 12 hours since we've been unofficially engaged." Rory added chuckling.

Logan ordered the drinks for everyone and paid the barista. When they got everything they were on their way to New York.

They got to the cancer center around 1230 and Elias checked in with reception. Thirty minutes later and mountains of paperwork, they came to get Eli and take him to the back.

"So Logan, I was thinking that maybe we should look into getting a new place. Just for us two. I'll keep my apartment just for the sole purpose of Georgia. She'll have her own space. Do you own your apartment or are you leasing?"  
"I'm just leasing. I'm glad we're talking now because my lease ends in two months."  
"Do you want to get a new place then?"  
"All our own? We'd need a townhouse I think. We'd each need an office or one big one, have a few bedrooms so we have room for overnight guests. A dining room and kitchen. I know you might not be a master chef but I like to cook."  
"I want a patio so we can grill in the summer and a balcony off of our bedroom so I can walk outside and drink my coffee in the morning. That's one big reason I got that place."  
"So we'll start shopping when we get back?"  
"Yeah. "Did you know that my granddad has never let anyone call him Eli besides my grandma. My mother tried to once when I was like 6 and he said, "it's dad to you". This was a few months after she died. She was a wonderful woman. Now that I think about what I remember and what I've been told, you're a lot like her. She was spunky and had a take no shit attitude about life."

They spent the next two hours talking about the Vineyard. Logan didn't let Rory know but he knew how he was going to plan the proposal. He just need to let Colin know to have the camera ready.

At 3, the doctor came up to them. "Are you Logan Huntzberger and Rory Hayden?"  
"Yes we are."  
"Elias asked that you come with me. I'm about to give him what results we have."  
Rory and Logan got up to follow the doctor to the room Eli was in. Logan stood next to his grandpa and had his hand on his shoulder and his other arm around Rory. Rory put her hand on Eli's hand. They waited on the doctor to come back in. He came in with another doctor.

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger. My name is Anthony Rollins and this is my associate Tyler. I'm the head of oncology here at New York Cancer Research Center. I have your results here. They aren't the best. I wish I had better news. We were wrong about pancreatic cancer but unfortunately you have what is called Stage 4 Metastatic Renal Cell Carcinoma and it has begun to spread to your liver. We have some treatment options available."  
"How much time will that give him?" Logan asked. "If we go with the treatment plan you have. I'm assuming that the treatment isn't easy."  
"You're correct. The treatment includes 4 to 5 rounds of chemotherapy and other various treatments. Those can give him up to five years."  
"How long without the treatment?"  
"You're looking at about a year at most. The cancer started in his kidney and spread over time to his liver. The cancer has spread, not the fastest spread I've seen but any growth isn't good. since his last scan four weeks ago." The doctor pulled up two scans dated a month apart and explained the differences to the three.  
"Do we have time to figure out what we want to do?"  
"No Logan." Eli said somberly. "I know what I'm going to do. Doctor, thank you for this information. I'm not going to go with the treatment. Logan- I've lived a long life. I don't want to end it in a hospital with tubes and everything. I can't."  
"I understand Elias. Please take time to think and if you choose a different route let me know. I will leave this information with you along with my personal phone number. I also wrote you a prescription for some pain medicine."  
The doctor walked out and Logan was going through the paperwork the doctor provided. "Logan, I know you think this is the worst thing to happen but it's not. I've lived a long life. I watched my grandchildren grow up and become wonderful people, I've watched a business that my father and I build grow so big that I don't recognize it."  
"I know granddad. Let's go to the beach."  
"I like that. I will talk to your dad and mom. Rory, can I sit in back on the way to the beach? I want to lay back and relax."  
"Of course whatever you need."  
"Let's go to dinner somewhere first. I'm hungry."

They went to a small Italian restaurant, had dinner, then got on the road for the 6 hour drive to the Vineyard. When they got there at 1130, they saw that everyone was still awake. Rory followed Logan inside and they decided to call it a night instead of joining everyone. Rory and Logan stayed at the Huntzberger house with Mitchum, Shira, Honor, Josh, and Elias. Colin, Steph, Finn, G, Lane, & the boys all stayed in the Hayden house while Richard, Emily, & Francine stayed at the Gilmore's.

When Logan and Rory got to their room he put their luggage down and held onto her silently crying. Rory closed the door and led him to the couch. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and just kept crying. Everything that he held in while he was in New York came out. Thirty minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Logan went to the en suite bathroom while Rory opened the door. It was Shira.

She walked in and sat down on the couch.

"How long have you known?" she said softly. Logan walked out and looked at his mom, his eyes red and puffy like hers.  
"Granddad told me Friday before dinner."

She sat there for a few minute, then she went and gave him a hug and whispered something in his ear. He kissed her cheek and she walked out the door.

"What was that?"  
"She said she's glad I have you."

The rest of the night was spend on lighter subjects. They watched a movie and fell asleep during it.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

Rory and Logan woke up and it was 9. Rory looked outside and saw Steve and Kwan running around the beach and building a castle. It was perfect weather to swim and play on the beach. She had some of the best memories here. She couldn't help but picture a little blond haired blue eyed boy running around and building sandcastles with his daddy. All of the properties were close to each other. Hayden's and Gilmore's were next door to each other and the Huntzberger was a few houses from those so they could all easily see each other.

Rory grabbed a cup of coffee and went outside. She saw Steph coming up to her.

"Hey Ro. How's it going? You okay? You look like shit."  
"Thanks Steph. I'm okay. Just waking up." She made up a lie because she wanted Eli to tell people as he saw fit.  
"I found out Colin's and my parents are coming down here too and then going up to Colin's graduation."  
"Dang. Why?"  
"They found out we were here."  
"Where are their houses?"  
"Mine is three down from Richard and Emily and Colin's is two from that."  
"That's convenient. I'm still wondering how I didn't know all of you. I spent a couple weeks every summer here growing up."  
"Probably because we didn't come much. Shira and Mitchum did but Logan and Honor spent time with their friends. They didn't have a relationship near as good as it is now. It's been in the past few months that Mitchum and Shira didn't tell Logan constantly that he was throwing his life away. I think part of that has to do with you. Colin says that his family likes you?"  
"Yeah. Elias, Mitchum, and Shira all do. The way Logan described them I was going to be eaten up and thrown out alive for the wolves."  
"That's normally how it is. Why do you think he never brought Stacey around? They would have called her horrible names and yelled at him in turn. Although she would have deserved everything thrown at her."

The rest of the day passed normally. They all decided on doing dinner on Thursday since the McCray's and Vanderbilt's were coming up tomorrow. Steph, Rory, G, and Lane went shopping for a few hours while Colin, Finn, and Logan played with Stevie and Kwan on the beach.

Mitchum stepped outside while Logan was sitting on the beach laughing with the 3 year old twins. He walked over to Logan and sat down next to him.

"You're entertaining children. It's a site I'd never think I'd see." Mitchum said to his son.  
"These two are great. I've spent some time with them in Stars Hollow with Rory. They're adventurous and wild just like I was."  
"Who knows, within the next few years we might see a brunette or blond child running around."  
Rory and Logan hadn't said much about children besides that small comment to her mom the other night.  
"Who knows. Not yet but maybe."  
"Logan, I know you know about pop. How are you taking it?"  
"I've known for a couple of days but yesterday really hit me. He'll never meet his great grandchildren. I know he's lived a full life but it's still sad."  
"Logan, you know your granddad couldn't be more proud of you. He was unsure while you were in college but you've really proved yourself to him. You started a company from the ground up, you have a life for yourself in California, and you have a strong woman by your side. Hopefully she stays there."  
"I hope so too dad. I know you probably think it's too soon to be talking about the future but I don't see one without her in it."  
"She's good for you. I don't either. Why wait?"

With that last bit his dad walked back to the house. Logan knew how he was going to propose. He's known it since his granddad talked to him. He actually thought of it before but this news put the plan into action.

"I think they're ready for a nap." Colin said to Logan. He walked up to the Hayden house and took he two young boys to their room and put them down for a nap and texted Lane quickly to let her know.

"So I'm going to propose after dinner Thursday." Logan said to his two groomsmen. "And I need your help."  
"Let's plan it!" Finn said excitedly. "What do you want to do?"  
"Well after dinner, we'll all come back and have drinks on someone's deck. Probably the Gilmore/Hayden's since they're next to each other. I want someone to buy fireworks so they can go off and I can during them. Finn, do you want to buy the fireworks?"  
"Finn and fire anything?" Colin interrupted. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure he doesn't want anything to ruin this so yes. He wants everything to be perfect for Rory, don't you Finn?"  
"I'll get them tomorrow." Finn said. "Do you know how you're going to do it?"  
"I think I'm going to work off the cuff. Colin, you need to be ready with the camera. Just act like you're taking picture of everyone. Finn, I'm going to propose, she's going to say yes, then you start the fireworks."  
"So I don't get to hear the proposal?"  
"No but Colin's going to have it on camera right?"  
"Do you want stills and a rolling camera?"  
"Yes."  
"I can. My new phone actually takes pictures while recording."  
"Great. So it's set?"

The next day flew by. Colin, Finn, Josh, and Logan went shopping for the fireworks and a few things for the weekend while the girls stayed at home with the kids and relaxed.

* * *

 **Thursday**

Thursday night came and they went to dinner at Pier Point, the nicest restaurant on the island. Lane did keep the boys with a nanny but they moved them to the Huntzberger house since they were going to have an after dinner drinks at the Gilmore/Hayden houses. The party of 20 filled up the whole private section of the establishment which was fine by them because reporters noticed all of them there and started trying to get pictures of everyone at any opportunity possible. Rory and the girls were bamboozled during their shopping trip as were Logan and the boys.

They escaped the restaurant and got back to their houses. The maid had already set up some appetizer trays and a few drink carts around. Everyone was talking and so Logan called their attention.

"Everyone, can I have your attention." Logan said tapping on his glass. He was on the Hayden property so everyone that was on the Gilmore's part came over to that deck. He motioned over to the boys. Colin started recording and Finn started going to the fireworks. "I just want to make a toast. To Families. As most of you know I'm with Rory and have been for a while now. We both live in Palo Alto but visit often enough that I consider her family, my family and visa versa. I know that my parents will probably tell you that they would adopt her and disown me in a heartbeat if anything happened to us." Everyone around chuckled. "So I want to make sure that doesn't happen. Rory, I know we've known each other for only a short while but I love you more than I ever thought possible and I can't see my life without you." Rory had a big smile on her face and the other girls looked like they were going to cry. "I don't want anyone else by my side again. You're the single greatest thing to ever grace my presence. We met on a commercial flight from Palo Alto to Hartford and I haven't thought about anything or anyone but you since." Logan bent down on one knee and held out the ring that his granddad gave him. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Of course. Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes." Rory said crying.

Logan stood up and grabbed her and spun her around. "Finn. Now!"

The next thing Rory knew fireworks were going off. Between them and in the sky at the same time. Logan put the ring on her finger and they kissed to make it official.

Logan put her down because he saw all the adults coming over to congratulate her.

 **Rory POV:**

We had talked about proposing on the beach but I had no clue it would be this extravagant. Then again, Logan Huntzberger does nothing halfway. He knocked this one out of the park for sure. He had fireworks and everything planned. She was excited that she would finally get to wear her engagement ring.

"Rory, I'm so excited for you." Shira, Emily, & Francine said to her. "Do you want a long engagement?"  
"We talked briefly about getting married but haven't put much plan into it." Rory lied "So we'll talk and I'll let you know." She and Shira exchanged a quick look. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to talk to my fiance now."  
I ran over to Logan and kissed him again. I know we've only been together for a while but we've dealt with so much in that short time. I really can't see myself with anyone else.  
Steph, Lane, Honor, and G walked up and hugged her. Honor grabbed my hand. "Oh my god. This was my grandma's ring. He had granddad's blessing." I sensed a little bit of jealously in her voice.  
"I'm so surprised." I said. "I had no clue really."  
"We should have known something was up. When the three stooges plan, something extravagant always happens." I knew that Steph was slightly jealous that Colin hadn't proposed yet.  
We stayed around for about an hour then I heard Logan tapping his glass again. "Now my fiance and I are going to go on a walk and discuss some things. We will talk to everyone tomorrow. I know that the younger generation is leaving for Princeton along with the Vanderbilt's and McCray's so if we don't see you before we leave, thank you all for being here tonight. I know Rory didn't want a public gathering so I choose a gathering with her family. I consider each and every one of you family and I know Rory does as well."

Logan and I walked down to the Huntzberger house and sat on the swing on the front porch. He looked over at me and kissed me.

"Were you surprised?"  
"Yes! I thought you would have waited. I'm so happy Logan. I was already asked a time frame of the wedding."  
"I want my granddad to see it so if it's alright with you, I'd like to plan and execute it within the next few months."  
"Logan, I don't care when we get married. I'm so happy and excited to be Mrs. Lorelai Huntzberger."  
"Are you going to stay Gilmore-Hayden?"  
"I don't think so. I think I'm going to be Huntzberger."  
He kissed her again. We sat and decided on a September wedding. We know certain society members will accuse us of a shotgun wedding due to a pregnancy but I am alright with that. Our families would know soon why it's a sudden wedding.  
"I know your granddad told your parents. Do you know if Honor and Josh know?"  
"Yeah. I told Colin and Finn too because Josh and I were talking about it."  
"I didn't say anything to anyone else yet. It's not mine to share."  
"Ace. I was serious when I said that my parents would try to adopt you if we ever separated. They love you. I have never, I mean never seen my granddad take to anyone the way he took to you. Your dad's right. It's the Gilmore in you. All of my friends and family love you."

 **Third Person POV**

Around 11, Lane and G came down because they were staying here with the young boys. Rory and Logan switched houses with them. Georgia ran up and gave Logan a hug and swiftly said "Remember, if you hurt her, I have a lot of acres of land to hide the body."  
"Don't worry. I don't plan on it. Is everything closing down now?"  
"Yeah, Logan your parents and granddad are on their way now. Ro, you might want to get into your room before Emily sees you and attacks you with wedding plans. They're planning for a spring wedding next year."  
"Well they're mistaken. We're getting married in September." Rory answered.  
"Why? Am I going to be an aunt as well?"  
"No. Logan's granddad isn't doing well and they don't think he'll make it to see past Christmas this year."  
"Logan. I am so sorry. I know what you're going through."  
"Thanks G."  
Lane went and gave Logan a hug as well. "If you need anything let me know. You've done so much for my boys and I. I could never repay you for the happiness they've had spending the week here."  
"Them having a blast on the beach was thanks and payment enough."

* * *

 **Colin's graduation**

Just like at G's graduation, Colin's graduation had the loudest cheering section. He graduated top of his class at Princeton Law. Cheering him on were Steph, Finn, Logan, Rory, and Georgia. His parents and Stephanie's parents were both there but they weren't as vocal as the group was. Rory made sure to get enough pictures that he could tell his children about each step that he took and which foot he stepped with first.

They were in the courtyard taking pictures with the graduate and the Rory noticed Colin motion to Logan. She didn't know what that was about. She realized that he had his phone out and then she turned around. Then it dawned on her what was happening.

"Stephanie Marie, you're the most amazing person I know. I don't think I would have gotten through highschool without you pushing me to prove myself wrong. I really wouldn't have made it through Yale without your voice constantly telling me that I needed to study instead of party. I was dumb not to realize how much I needed you before I did. I wouldn't have gone to Princeton and I wouldn't be this man standing before you without you by my side. Stephanie, will you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage and always being the voice inside my head that tells me I can do better?"

"It's about damn time Colin. Yes." Stephanie said with tears. Colin picked her up and spun her around and kissed her. Then he put her down and put the ring on her finger.

Logan had the whole thing recorded. The next thing they heard was a rocket going off and they turned around. Finn had apparently taken some of the fireworks with him from the beach. The whole crowd applauded and she felt a pair of arms grabbing her.

"I'm so happy. Rory! We're both engaged." Steph said looking at her ring.  
"Dang. He did a great job."

"Okay I need all the newly engaged couples to stand in front of this tree." Finn said with a smile. Rory, Logan, Stephanie, and Colin all stood in front of the picture. Rory whispered into Steph's ear and idea for the picture. They both put their left hands out and grabbed their guy by the tie. Everyone laughed and the picture was taken.

"So I have an announcement." Colin said. "We're moving."  
"When? Is it on this continent?" Rory asked kind of sad. She knew that Colin's dad talked about opening a law firm in London. She hoped that they weren't going there.  
"Yes. It is. I am officially the president of McCray and Associates in California!" Colin said excitedly. "We open our branch in San Francisco next month."  
"Wait. San Francisco! That's only thirty minutes from Palo Alto." Rory said with a smile.  
"Finn, it's official." G said. "You have to move to Palo Alto so we can all live in the same area."  
"Love, I am a traveler but I have considered purchasing a place to call home there so I can have an address to send mail. I don't have an office per say. I go where the hotels are built."  
"Actually we've talked about moving to Palo Alto since it's not as big as San Fran and it's an easy commute." Steph said to Rory and Logan.  
"That would be amazing. Actually Logan and I have decided to find a new place to live so G, the apartment will soon be all yours. Of course when either set of grandparents or parents visit, they'll probably stay there but it's yours for when you want it."  
"You know I'm living on campus for a couple of years."  
"Yes, but do you really want to fly home when you have a small break?"  
"Probably not."

Colin, Steph, and their parents all went out to dinner by themselves so Rory, Logan, G, and Finn decided to go back to Stars Hollow. The plane taking Logan, Rory, and G was leaving at 9 that morning so they wanted to be rested for the return to California. Finn decided to come back with them so he could look at real estate with the soon to be Huntzbergers.

* * *

 **I hope the proposals exceeded everyone's expectations. I've had so much fun writing this that I don't see an ending soon... I already have chapter 22 started.**

 **Just to let you know, I cried when I re-read everything. I hope you did too!**


	19. Come What May

**Recap from the last chapter:**

 **Logan "proposed" to Rory in front of his friends and family and they decided on a September wedding.**

 **Colin proposed to Steph and they're moving to San Francisco**

 **Finn is thinking of buying property in that area as well (aka the whole gang is in California)**

 **Read & Review like always! I'm doing a time jump in this one.**

 **Like always, I don't own anything expect for a few last names and the story line.**

* * *

 **Rory POV**

It's the end of July which means less than two months until the wedding. We decided to get married September 15th at 3 PM. The wedding is in New York at St. Paul's Cathedral and the reception is at the Windsor Palace in the Rose Room. I'm basically letting the elders take the wedding plans over, although I did write down a list of do's and don't's. They've so far followed my directions. It's going to be a society wedding of course. My maid of honor is Lane and my bridesmaids are Stephanie, Maureen, Honor, Pairs, and Georgia. Logan's best man is Finn and his groomsmen are Colin, Josh, Clyde, Robert, and Andrew, friends of his from Yale. We are going to have his cousin Susie as the flower girl and Steve and Kwan will be ring bearers. My dad of course will walk me down the aisle. We still have more details to figure out but that's a big portion of it. Invitations have been sent to over 300 people, most of which are Hartford Society and my wedding planner Janet was going crazy with the details. We decided to go with a band instead of a DJ. His mom thought it was tacky to have a DJ at a wedding so I didn't fight it. The only thing I care about is that I will be Mrs. Huntzberger by the end of that day.

Eli wasn't getting better but he also wasn't getting worse. News of his condition had gotten out into society after the wedding announcements were sent so people were sending sympathy and condolences along with the wedding acceptance.

Logan and I had to go back for the weekend. I had a board meeting to attend and Logan had to sign more contracts with his dad and the lawyers.

The merge finally happened so Bits and Pieces was officially backed by HPG. Logan had also convinced Mitchum to buy a few online newspapers. He started out with two and when Mitchum saw how much his stock went up, he bought four more. Logan was also head over that. I am so proud of him. He's told me all about his difficulties with his dad and now that he's proven how successful he can be, Mitchum respects him. The way he sees it though, once he settled down with me Mitchum respected him. I told him it's because I wouldn't let him tell Mitchum off half the time. Their family has grown closer now with the issues with his granddad and the wedding.

I still remember telling them about the sudden date. It was during my last board meeting

 _Both grandmothers and Shira were in the room and we called my mother in since she was currently in Belize._

 _"Logan and I have decided on an September wedding." I had told the group.  
"Why do I sense urgency?" Francine asked "Is there a specific reason?"  
"Yes but it is not my place to tell."  
"Eli isn't doing well." Shira sadly told her future-in-laws. "This will be his last Christmas with us. I know Rory and Logan are getting married so he can see."  
"It was his last request to Logan. That and the engagement ring." I added.  
"Oh Shira." Emily said to the elder Huntzberger "I am so sorry. How is he feeling?"  
"He has his good days and bad. Rory, did you tell them the story behind her ring?"  
"No I haven't told Grandma Emily. I told Grandma Francine when she visited last week. Grandma Emily, The ring Logan gave me has been passed down from Grandfather to Grandson for ages. Each grandson adds a diamond cluster when he presents it to his fiance." Rory took her ring off and showed the eldest Gilmore.  
"That is darling. Lorelai, have they sent you a picture of the ring?"  
Rory had already talked to her mom and she was on board with the idea.  
"Actually Logan showed Chris and I when he asked our permission. He explained the circumstances surrounding the fast date as well." Lorelai answered.  
"That's good. Will you be back for the wedding?" Emily asked her daughter.  
"Of course mom. I'm not going to miss my oldest daughter's wedding."_

We took Georgia car shopping the first weekend we were here and she picked out a Prius. Logan approved because it got 60 miles to the gallon. Finn made sure it was decked out with the best sound system available. The next weekend it was ready for her and Richard sent paperwork over for the insurance on the car.

We made it to Hartford and it was 8 PM on Thursday. We decided last time we were here to lease an apartment for when we're here so we don't have to keep bringing luggage with us. Everything we need is here besides our laptops and those were more portable than suitcases.

 **3rd Person POV**

"Rory, have you thought about moving back to Hartford?" Logan asked.  
"Not really. We're established in Palo Alto." Rory answered with a puzzled look on her face. "What are you saying Logan? We just bought a townhouse in Palo Alto."

Logan walked up to Rory and held her while they talked. "I know. I was just wondering if you had. I'm not suggest we do."

"You want to be here for your granddad." Rory said simply.  
"I've thought about it but I don't want to leave you for extended times." Logan said. "Once you're my wife, you're stuck with me. For better or worse. So if you're going to back out, now's the time to do it. Although be warned, I will protest strongly."  
"Well I didn't wear my running shoes so I guess I'll have to stay." Rory said laughing. She knew that Logan wanted to be back here more often and she encouraged him to visit as much as he wanted. "Have you thought of asking Eli to visit us?"  
"I have but I didn't know how you would feel about it."  
"Eli has become a granddad to me. I would love it if he visited. He can stay as long as he wants. If he doesn't want to stay with us he can stay in your old apartment. It's still fully furnished."  
Rory and Logan decided that since they were starting a new life they would buy a new place with all new furniture and appliances. They also wanted to make sure their old apartments were furnished for when someone stayed. Currently, G was living her Rory's old place.  
"I'll talk to him tomorrow after our meeting."  
"Hey there's one detail that we need to discuss wedding wise."  
"What's that Ace?"  
"We need our first dance song."  
"Hmmm... Let me pull YouTube up. What kind of music were you thinking? Oh I've got an idea."  
Logan pulled up a song and grabbed her again and started dancing.

 _Never knew I could feel like this_  
 _Like I've never seen the sky before_  
 _Want to vanish inside your kiss_  
 _Every day I love you more and more_

 _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_  
 _Telling me to give you everything_  
 _Seasons may change, winter to spring_  
 _But I love you until the end of time_

 _Come what may, come what may_  
 _I will love you until my dying day_

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
 _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_  
 _Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_  
 _It all revolves around you_

 _And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_  
 _Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_  
 _Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_  
 _But I love you, I love you_  
 _Until the end of time_

 _Come what may, come what may_  
 _I will love you until my dying day_  
 _Oh, come what may, come what may_  
 _I will love you, I will love you_

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

 _Come what may, come what may_  
 _I will love you until my dying day_

"Come What May" from Moulin Rouge?" Rory looked at Logan.  
"The lyrics sum up how I feel. I really will love you until our dying day."  
"It's perfect. Wait I have another song that makes me think of you. The chorus is actually your ringtone." Rory pulled up 'Begin Again by Taylor Swift and they danced to that.

 _Took a deep breath in the mirror_

 _He didn't like it when I wore high heels_  
 _But I do_  
 _Turn the lock and put my headphones on_  
 _He always said he didn't get this song_  
 _But I do, I do_

 _Walked in expecting you'd be late_  
 _But you got here early and you stand and wave_  
 _I walk to you_  
 _You pull my chair out and help me in_  
 _And you don't know how nice that is_  
 _But I do_

 _And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
 _I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_  
 _I've been spending the last eight months_  
 _Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
 _But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

 _You said you never met one girl_  
 _Who had as many James Taylor records as you_  
 _But I do_  
 _We tell stories and you don't know why_  
 _I'm coming off a little shy_  
 _But I do_

 _But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
 _I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

 _I've been spending the last eight months_  
 _Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
 _But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

 _And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up_  
 _But you start to talk about the movies that your family_  
 _Watches_  
 _Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that_  
 _And for the first time what's past is past_

 _'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
 _I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_  
 _I've been spending the last eight months_

 _Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
 _But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

"Logan, being with you really makes me feel incredible. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Rory said. She started to say more but Logan kissed her and led her to their bed.  
"I'm going to show you how incredible you make me feel." Logan said seductively.

* * *

The next morning Rory went to her board meeting while Logan went to a meeting with his dad. Rory joined him at the Huntzbergers after his meeting was over so they could discuss the engagement party.

Shira, Emily, Francine, and Janet were in the room discussing themes and food when they saw Rory enter.

"Rory dear," Francine said "you look wonderful. Would you like a drink?"  
"That would be nice Grandma. Thank you."  
"Is a vodka martini alright?"  
"Yes it is. Shira, how are Mitchum and Eli?"  
"Eli is doing better than expected. Mitchum is the same."  
"We were thinking of inviting Eli to spend some time in the warmth of California."  
"When were you thinking?"  
"Whenever he wants to come. I think Logan and I are going back tomorrow, we both have work to finish."  
"We'll figure out a time. Maybe we can all visit."  
"That would be nice."  
"Rory, do you think you, Logan, and Georgia can come back in two weeks?" Emily asked.  
"It shouldn't be a problem. Is that when you have the party scheduled?" They decided to have the engagement party at the Dragonfly since it was a more casual affair.  
"Yes. It's that Saturday at two. Please be here by 12 so we can go over details."  
"That's wonderful grandma. Please make sure to include Paris Geller, Lane Kim, Sookie Belleville, and Liz Traveler on that list. Now I do have some input on the flowers. I want to walk down the the isle with blue irises." The wedding colors were blue and silver. The bridesmaids were wearing a baby blue colored mid calf dresses and Lane was wearing a deeper blue dress that was the same length. They all were wearing silver shoes. "It will complement my dress well. You know I need two bouquets correct?"  
"Of course Rory." Emily said. "You think this is the first wedding I've planned?"

The next hour was spent discussing guests and seating charts.

Rory messaged Logan.

 _-We have to be back in two weeks. All of us.  
_ - _What for?  
-Engagement party  
-Shouldn't be a problem. You almost done? I want to get home because you look ridiculously amazing in that dress._

Rory giggled quietly. "Ladies, I hate to leave so soon but Logan just let me know he was done and we are actually leaving early tomorrow to get back to California."  
"Of course dear." Emily said.  
"Can you ask my son to come in here and greet his mother?" Shira said laughing.  
"I'm right here mother." Logan went and kissed her on the cheek. "Now I hate to come and go so quickly but we're running late and have to be in New York shortly."  
"Of course you two. We'll see you in two weeks?" Emily said with a smile.  
"Yes ma'am. We wouldn't miss it."  
"I hope not. This is your wedding after all."

They escaped out the front door and got into Logan's car. "Ace, you look ravishing. I'm seriously the luckiest guy on earth."  
"What did your granddad say about visiting?"  
"He said he would possibly after the engagement shower."  
"Great. Now speaking of showers..."

Rory and Logan got back to their apartment and Logan showed her how appreciative he was.

* * *

 **back in California**

This was the shortest trip they've made. Rory and Logan left Thursday afternoon and got back Saturday afternoon. They both had work to get back to. Luckily the house they bought had a big office.

Their new townhouse had three stories and an attic. The master bedroom was on the top floor and four guest bedrooms on the second floor. The master bedroom was everything Rory wanted. It had a nook for her to sit and read. There was a walk in closet that was big enough to hold all of her clothes, all of Logan's clothes, and still have room left. There was a double bathroom connected. It had to walk on deck that she wanted as well. She sat a table and two chairs on the deck so they could drink coffee and read the newspaper if they wanted.

The other bedrooms weren't near as big as the master but they all had a sitting couch and medium sized walk in closet. There are two bathrooms on that floor, one on each end.

The first floor had their office, a playroom/den, the kitchen, the dining room, the library, the sitting room, and another bathroom. The backdoor opened to a big backyard that was already fenced in so Rory and Logan toyed with the idea of a pet.

They knew the house was too big for them currently but they were thinking toward the future. They knew they wanted at least three children and Rory told Logan she wanted to start trying as soon as they got married. She knew they were both getting older and they didn't want to be in their 50's when their children left the house. Rory gave her suggestions of Matthew Logan for a boy and Lorelai Isboel for a girl.

They hadn't held a housewarming party yet but their close friends, including Maureen, had all come by to visit. Colin and Steph stayed with them while their apartment was being finished when they moved here. Lane and her boys were scheduled to visit after the wedding. She secretly wanted Lane to move with her but she knew it wouldn't happen.

Sunday morning they both went to their in-home office so they could catch up. Rory had to finish her column so Bill could get it in the Tuesday edition. She and Bill decided she would do three to four articles a week for the features section and her column would run Tuesday and Thursday.

 _Good morning California. Cons of being a homeowner. As you remember from last week my fiance and I purchased a townhouse in Palo Alto. Well today came home to water all over the kitchen. Apparently a pipe burst. Everything under my sink is destroyed and some of it even got into the carpets so I'll have to to clean that but fixing the pipe is crazy. It's the weekend so no plumber is open. I used to live in an apartment that had a maintenance staff so they would come up, day or night, to fix what issues I have. I have no maintenance staff to call now. Luckily my fiance is smart and figured out how to fix it until the hardware store opens and he can get some pipes to replace them. I hope it's not bigger than a few pipes but I realize now how lucky I was. Now that I can't use my sink I've decided this is the perfect opportunity to use paper plates and plastic forks and order out for dinner. You know, you can't leave dishes out overnight. Talk to you in a few days. Also, 7 weeks until my big day!_

Rory looked over her column a few times and decided it was good. She was getting up to get a drink and heard the bell ring. Logan walked out of his office at the same time but Rory got to the door first.

"Steph, are you okay?" Steph was standing at the door and looked angry.  
"No. Can I come in?" she asked. Her eyes were puffy and cheeks red and she was still in her PJ's.  
"Of course, what's wrong?" Rory asked.  
"Colin. Finn. Boys!"  
"Oh no. What did they do?" Rory asked her looking up at Logan. Logan shrugged his shoulders.  
"Well Finn came over last night. He and Colin stayed up late drinking and I heard the door. I assumed it was Finn leaving. Well Colin didn't come back into bed again, I thought he was watching a movie or something. Well I woke up and there were three girls in various stages of nakedness. I just walked out. I realized when I walked out though that I left my phone, keys, and money in the house so I need someone to pay for that cab."

Logan rushed outside to pay the taxi driver. He called Colin while he was outside.  
 _"Hey man."_  
 _"Hey have you seen Steph? She wasn't here when I woke up." Colin said nervously._  
 _"Yeah she's here. She took a cab here. What happened last night?"_  
 _"Oh man. I knew I'd have hell to pay."_  
 _"What happened? Do I need to come over?"_  
 _"You might. Finn hasn't woken up and two of these girls are passed out cold as well."_  
 _"I'll be there in a half hour or so. Colin- you're gonna have a lot of explaining to do to Steph."_  
 _"Thanks man and I know."_

"Girls, I'm going to go smack Colin around a little. Do you need anything? Ro, do you have cash to pay the delivery guy?"  
Rory got her purse and looked in it. "I have $40. Do you think that'll be enough?"  
"I know you'll probably order more so here's $60 more just in case." Logan gave Rory the money and kissed her. "Love you."  
"You too."  
Logan leaned down and kissed Steph on the cheek and hugged her. "He's hooked hun. I know he didn't do anything."  
"Thanks Loogie." She laughed  
"See you Stephie."

 **Rory and Steph**

"Do you want to talk about it or talk about something else?"  
"Rory, I know he didn't sleep with anyone, it's the fact that he invited three women I don't know into our home without so much as trying to tell me and they felt comfortable enough to strip for my fiance."  
"So you went to bed and it was just Finn and Colin?"  
"Yes. It started because Robert came down to visit. Him, Finn, and Colin all were playing poker for a bit but Robert left before I went to sleep. They tried calling Logan."  
Rory blushed when she remembered why Logan didn't answer his phone.  
"I don't want to know." Steph said laughing noticing Rory's grin. "I have to say this for the millionth time. I'm so happy Logan found you. You are his equal in every way possible. You're both smart, driven, and you make your own path. I was convinced he was going to end up having a heart attack by overworking. Last year, he would have been at work on a Sunday. This year he's at home, he might be working but he's still at home relaxing."  
"I do love me a powerful man." Rory said giggling. "Anyway, continue. Robert left."  
"Yes. Robert left and it was just Finn and Colin so they decided to play on the X-Box. I went to bed when they mentioned Call of Duty. I was asleep when I heard the door open and close again and went back to bed because I assumed it was Finn leaving. I heard the X-box kick on again so I figured he was still playing or something. I don't remember anything after that. I had a few glasses of wine so I slept like a baby. I was so mad when I woke up to that, I put a random pair of shoes on and ran out the house."  
Rory looked at Steph and she was in Pj's and slippers.  
"Come upstairs. I have clothes and shoes. Luckily we're the same size."

Steph changed into a dress and sandals and they walked out onto the deck. "Do you want another glass of wine or a cup of coffee perhaps?"  
"Coffee is best I think. I don't want to yell at him while I've been drinking."  
"Okay wait here." Rory went to the sitting area and brewed a cup of Columbia coffee on her new K cup machine. She made sure there was one in this room, the guest rooms, the office, and the kitchen. She knew how essential coffee was for a lot of her guests. She brought back two cups of coffee plus creamer and sugar. Steph fixed her coffee the way she liked it while Rory fixed hers.  
"Do you really have a coffee machine in your bedroom?"  
"Well it's perfect for the days we don't want to go outside of the bedroom."  
"Rory, has yours or Logan's naked ass been on these chairs?"  
"No, I'm not one for public nudity. I can't say much for the rest of the house though."  
"Dirty!" Steph said laughing. Rory heard her phone ringing.  
"Hang on Steph."

 _"My dearest daughter! I miss you!" Lorelai yelled into the phone.  
_ _"Hi mom. How's it going?"  
_ _"California is sure bright and sunny. How do you do it everyday?"  
"Wait you're here?"  
"We just landed in San Francisco. I thought you'd want to show the newly cultured Hayden's your new digs."  
"Of course. Steph's here in crises mode but I don't think she'd mind. Let me ask her. Oh and tell dad the car service isn't in use and they know my address and G's"_

Rory walked out to the deck and told Steph about her mom.  
"Lorelai's here! Really. Maybe she can give me some insight. Tell her to get her butt over here."

Rory walked back into her bedroom.

 _"Come over. Send dad to see G. Steph needs some serious girl talk."  
_ _"I'll be there in thirty minutes apparently."_

Rory sent a couple of messages.

 _Mac: -Hey babe. Mom and dad are in town. Mom's coming here to help with girl talk. Dad's been sent to G's.  
_

 _G: -Dad's on his way over_

She quickly got both responses

 _Mac -Sounds good. Finishing cleaning now and we'll be there. Apparently we're having a dinner party. What should I get?_

 _G -Thanks for the warning._

 _Mac -Pick up Steak and the fixing. Get really durable paper plates unless you want wash everything in the bathroom._

 _G: -They called from the airstrip in SF. Mom's gonna be at my house in 20 minutes or so. Dad'll be there five minutes later. We're grilling._

 _Mac: -Sounds good. How's Steph?  
_

 _G: - I can drive you know. Why else would you buy me a fancy car if you didn't want me driving it?_

 _Mac: - Upset. Knows Colin is innocent but wishes there weren't three almost naked women in her new house._

 _G: - Dad's already on his way._

 _Mac: Yeah I know. He feels bad. We'll be there soon. Need wine?_

 _Mac: -Get some for later._

"Okay. The boys are picking up dinner since it's already noon. We'll snack until three or so. Is that fine?" Rory asked Steph.  
"What did he say about Colin?"  
"That he feels horrible."  
"He does?" Steph said with a glimmer of hope. "I'm waiting for one of us to bolt. We've been together for years but we've broken up time and time again. We've hurt each other so many times I don't know how to keep count but we always find our back. I love him more than I thought possible. Did you know we had just gotten back together when we first met?"  
"No. What happened?"  
"Well a few month prior to that we got in a fight about plans for winter break. I said I wanted to go to the beach and the ocean. He wanted to go snowboarding. He took this girl named Brittany snowboarding with him after we fought. He came back and I was at the Vineyard with Kyle I think was his name. We had such a big fight that the cops were called because I was throwing things at him and they would hit the wall. We keep hurting each other but we keep coming back. We got back together about a month before we met you and I told him that was it. I wasn't doing the break up get back together thing again. It hurt too much. I was done. I wanted him and only him. We've been really good since then. Stupid arguments but we've stayed strong. He's had temptations, I've had temptations but we haven't faltered. Which is why I know he didn't do anything but it still hurts."  
"I'm so sorry Steph." The girls turned around and it was Colin and Lorelai. "I am so sorry that I made you believe that you're nothing but the greatest thing ever. I know we've both had issues but I don't want to screw this up. You're right. I don't want anyone else. Just you. I heard your story. When we broke up and got back together I felt like my heart was in a million pieces but you have each and every piece. It won't happen again.

Rory walked away and let Colin sit in his seat. She closed the doors so they could talk in private then she ran and hugged her mom.  
"Not that I care but how did you get in?"  
"Your adorable fiance." Lorelai explained. "He was dropping Colin off at the same time. He said something about getting dinner."  
"Yeah we're going to grill out. How's your trip? How long are you here for?"  
"Well I wanted to talk to you. We still have a few weeks off still but we're sick of traveling. Do you think we could stay here for the week? We'll go back to Stars Hollow after that, we just wanted to stay in vacation mode for a while longer."  
"Of course. We have guest rooms for a reason."  
"You sure? We can just stay with G at your old apartment.  
"No, you can stay here. You can fly back with us for the engagement party. That's two weeks from Friday. The party's on Saturday."

Rory showed Lorelai what room they could stay in. She called it the Presidential Suite. Just because she could. Eventually Chris, G, and Finn joined them on the patio and thirty minutes later Steph and Colin came downstairs.

Colin smacked Finn on the head "Owe mate. What's that for."  
"Letting them dumb girls sleep naked on the floor. I passed out and expected you would take them to your apartment since it's just a few doors down."  
"Sorry mate. I was passed out too. I figured they'd leave. Sorry Stephie poo. It won't happen again."  
"You're damn right it won't."

Logan came in an hour later. Everyone was already on the patio drinking, listening to music, and talking.

Rory went inside to help him with the groceries.

"So apparently my granddad was serious about his visit to California." Logan said to Rory. "He'll be here tomorrow."  
"Wow really? That's great. My parents are staying with us, is that going to be a problem?"  
"No. We have more than enough room. Dad's overnighting us some of his things. Can you be here tomorrow accept them?"  
"My mom will be here."  
"Good. I'm excited to show him this." He smiled looking around at the house he bought and decorated with his soon-to-be-bride.  
"You have every right to be proud babe. I know I am."  
"Just a warning, he's bringing Pierre."  
"His butler?" Rory questioned. She had never heard of Pierre.  
"No his dog. It's a Shih Tzu. Purebred. He's about 5 years old or so."  
"That'll be perfect. We can see if we dog people."  
"The dog is pretty smart and is housebroken or Granddad wouldn't have it."  
"Is he flying alone? Do I need to meet him at the airstrip?"  
"One of us needs to. I have light meetings. I'll reschedule and rearrange them. He'd probably prefer you though." he chuckled.

He was still amazed at how well Rory fit in each piece of his life. His family loved her, his coworkers did too. His friends were her friends. Her family was his family. They walked out to their group.

Twenty minutes or so later, Rory and Lorelai went inside to get plates and silverware and the salad ready. Logan was going to start grilling.

"Kid. I'm so proud of you. This life you've created here is beautiful."  
"Thanks mom. I couldn't have done it without you and dad. You've always supported me."  
"Babe. It was no problem. This house is gigantic. Is the third floor all your room?"  
"Basically. It also has a nursery so when we have a baby he or she will be close by and not on another story. Plus the attic entrance."  
"Look at you, engaged, living in California and talking about children."  
"Did I tell you about my dress?"  
"No, I didn't know you picked it out."  
"Steph and I went shopping last weekend. It's beautiful. It's in the attic. Let's go see it now." Rory went to the stairs and paused for a minute. "Steph. Come here."

Steph ran to the stairs. "What's up."  
"I'm showing mom the thing of beauty."  
"Oh let's go!"  
"I told Logan he wasn't allowed in the attic until after the wedding. This is wedding HQ here."  
Rory opened the door to the attic and walked up. She bought a mannequin from the bridal store and it was hanging there.  
"Oh my god Rory. This _is_ a thing of beauty."  
"If I could wear it everywhere I went, I would."

Her dress was an Vera Wang white Tulle ball gown with scroll lace appliqués on bodice and tulle and patterned net skirt with scattered pearls.

"I think instead of a full length veil you should wear a tiara with a short veil. It works well with the Gilmore face."  
"Thank you mom! I knew I showed you for a reason. I'm going to wear my new Jimmy Choos that we bought to match as well. She showed her the shoes. The guys are all wearing tux's with dark blue vests underneath. Grandma is insisting on tails of course. It's all coming together. I'm so excited."  
"What does my mother of the bride dress look like?"  
"Well I didn't want to pick it out without you so we can go shopping one day. I'm off Fridays. Let's all go Friday!"

The girls figured it was time to head back downstairs, the men alone with fire could end up bad. Then they heard a boom and ran down. Rory ended up falling down the last few steps attempting to run. She got up and limped out to the patio and saw that Finn had even more fireworks.

"Finn, do you keep those on you at all times or something?" Rory yelled at him. Logan noticed she was slightly limping so he ran over to her.  
"Are you okay Ace?" He asked with concern.  
"No I thought something happened and the house was being blown up so I ran downstairs and I fell down the last few. I think it's just a twist." Logan carried her to the patio chair and checked her ankle.  
"I'm not sure babe. It's swelling already. I think we should go to prompt care and have it checked out."  
"No. I hate hospitals. The last time I was in one was when I broke my arm."  
"Well you might have broken your ankle. Let's go. I'll carry you to the car. Who's parked in back?"  
"I did." Finn said sheepishly. "I'm sorry Love. I really am. Come on, we'll get you to the hospital. I'll drive."  
"Chris, G, & I will stay here and clean up." Lorelai volunteered.  
"You can't use water from the kitchen. The pipe burst while we were in Hartford. We have to call a plumber to come here tomorrow and fix it." Rory told her.  
"Shoot. Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

Two hours and a cast later, Rory did indeed break her ankle. It was a simple fracture so it should heal within three weeks but that meant no weight on that ankle. She wasn't allowed to go back to work for the first week either. The doctor sent her home with pain medicine, antibiotics, and strict orders not to move. After the first week, she could walk around in the boot but carefully. If she put too much weight on it, it would make the break worse and she would have to get surgery. Finn felt horrible.

"I'm your slave for the month." Finn volunteered. "I'll be your slave for a year if I have to. I'm so sorry Love."  
"I know Finn. I should have guessed that it would be fireworks. Seriously though, do you have them on you constantly?"  
"I stashed a few cakes in the guest coat closet after you moved in and planned on shooting them off during your house party."  
"Logan, I can't sleep in our bedroom." Rory said to her doting fiance. "Don't worry I have a plan. Finn, here's how you can make it up to us. Help me set up the den for her. We need to have it stocked with everything. A mini fridge so she can snack. A coffee pot with 100's of those pods, a TV, her movies, and a BluRay player with a long cord so she doesn't have to get up to change DVD's but she can also watch Netflix if she wants."  
"I'll drop you off and go to best buy now. It's still open right?"  
"Should be. It's only 7."  
"I'm hungry babe." Rory said. "But I'm also sleepy and it's starting to hurt a little. Oh shit. Bill's expecting me in the office tomorrow!"  
"Don't worry. You won't be there. You have a note and I'm an owner so he won't object. Plus I'll take a picture of you in the cast for proof. What do you want to eat?"  
"That steak sounded really good earlier."  
"I'll make another one when we get home."

They made it home and Chris actually made the steaks up and had three ready for them when they got back. Logan carried Rory to the patio and sat her in one of the lounge chairs.

"I'm glad you're here for the next couple of weeks because so am I." Rory said to her mom and dad.  
"Oh no baby girl. I'm sorry but not sorry." Lorelai said hugging her. "Where did Finn go? We made sure he had food too."  
"He's on a Best Buy run. Logan and him are going to set the den up so I can watch movies and relax. Doctor said the break is super fragile and I can't put any pressure on it for the first week. Oh no Logan! Eli's coming to visit tomorrow!"  
"That's fine. I should probably hire a nurse though. I'll find out from dad if he has one full time. Ace, I'm going to call my dad. Do you need anything?"  
"Ice tea?"  
"Coming up."

 _"Hey dad. How's it going?"  
"Good. Are you ready for dad?"  
"Yeah, Rory's excited. Does he have a full time nurse or anything? Should I hire someone for the week? A maid even?"  
"It wouldn't help. He needs help with his medicine sometimes."  
"I'll get both. I need one now anyway."  
"Why what's wrong?"  
"Rory fell down the stairs and broke her ankle. She's on strict orders not to walk for the first week."  
"Are you sure you want dad this week then? We can reschedule. That'll be off before her wedding right? Emily would have a cow."  
"Yes we want him to visit. No need to reschedule, Yes it will be off, she asked and you're right Emily would probably try to get an actress that looks like Rory for the pictures."  
"I'll call a maid service tomorrow."  
"Don't mention the Gilmore last name. Reputations of Emily might follow across the continent."  
"See you later dad. We're going to invite everyone here soon for a housewarming party. It'll probably be after the wedding."  
"Do you need anything for your place?"  
"No. We're good thanks. See you later."_

Logan walked back to the patio and noticed Lorelai, Rory, Steph, and G all talking in one corner and Colin and Chris talking in the other. Twice in one day he was amazed at this life.

Finn got back around 10 with everything that Rory would need plus some. He brought a dorm sized fridge, a small flat screened smart tv, a DVD player, a Roku, an extension cord and extended HDMI cord, and another pod coffee machine. Then he went to the grocery store and bought 10 boxes of various pod coffees, every candy and chocolate he saw. His final stop was at Bed Bath and Beyond where he bought her a new pillow, pillowcase, blanket, leg rest, a bell, and permanent markers.

He signed the first signature on her cast. Rory already was still sitting on the outside chair when she heard the doorbell ring. Chris got up and looked through the peephole and noticed it was Finn.

He helped him set up the den and then Finn picked Rory up and took her into her new suite.

"Finn. All is forgiven." Rory said hugging him.  
"You're sleeping here aren't you?"  
"Yes. I can't go upstairs and I don't want Logan to have to carry me up and down."  
"How are you going to get to the bathroom?"  
Rory hadn't thought of that ahead of time.  
"I'm taking next week off with her." Logan stated. "Plus her mom, dad, and my dad will be here. I'm also hiring a maid and nurse." Rory looked at him. "For grandpa mainly."  
"Do you need another chair for your granddad? I can get one."  
"That might not hurt. Do you have an extra?"  
"We have plenty at the hotel that aren't used anymore."  
"I'll just go to Ikea tomorrow. Do you wanna come?"  
"Sure. I'll be here in the morning. Rory, I got you a bell so you can ring instead of having to yell for attention. Again love. I am so sorry. If I didn't light the firework off, you wouldn't be like this."  
"You more than made up for it. Plus I'm just clumsy."

* * *

 **I wish Eli had actually been a nice granddad in the show. Who knows though. He was only in one episode. Maybe since Mitchum warmed up to him, he would too.**

 **Read & Review. **

**BTW: Shout out to my faithful readers! Thank you for the comments and suggestions. I don't plan stories off the suggestions btw, we just happen to be on the same wave length.**

 **#TEAMLOGAN FTW.**


	20. Haunting Past

**Recap:**

 **Rory is home for the week with a broken ankle**

 **Chris and Lorelai decided they were done traveling and are staying at Logan and Rory's new townhouse.**

 **They invited Eli for a visit and he decided to make good on that offer and he'll be there today (monday)**

 **The engagement shower is two fridays from last friday.**

 **Read & review**

 **I own nothing besides the story line!**

 **warning there is some bad language in this. not much just some anger.**

 **Rory's POV**

My first day at home without being able to do anything is difficult. Finn made it perfect. Logan as well. He carried me up to bed last night and carried me down in the morning. He even took me into the bathroom so I could pee but left so I didn't in front of him. Yes I know we live together but I still haven't done that yet. It's just too weird for me. He put me in the recliner that was set up for me. There was a DVD player next to me and my movies on the other side. I didn't have to reach more than a foot for anything. Logan got a pitcher of water so if I needed to refill the Keurig machine I could. I also used the bell a few times. It was funny seeing everyone run to me.

Logan left around 7 so he could stop by my office with my doctors note and picture and tell Bill I wouldn't be in. I also emailed but I wanted him to have proof that I wasn't using my connections to get what I wanted. Bill understood and just wanted me to write my column this week and next if needed. Then he went to his office and told the guys that I and his granddad needed him home this week and they understood. Luckily for him, most of his work is done on online so he didn't need to be in the office.

Then he grabbed Finn and Colin and they went to Ikea and had them deliver a new coffee table and chair for the den. He figured Eli and I could keep each other company. Ikea said they would have it delivered today.

Around 11 the bell rang and it was Fed Ex. They had the packages that Mitchum overnighted to us.

He made sure to include doggie bowls, food for the dog, Eli's medicine and a specific schedule that his nurse wrote for the temporary nurse. He also included a list of his favorite restaurants in the area and his normal schedule.

 **3rd person POV**

Logan left at 4 to meet Eli at the air strip leaving the Gilmore Girls and Christopher home.

"So what is Elias like personally?" Chris asked Rory.  
"Truthfully I can't answer because everyone says he's different around me. Logan think's it's because I act like his grandma."  
"Well no one can hate you. It's really like hating Thumper."

Christopher put in The Phantom of the Opera and gave Rory her pain medicine and she quickly fell asleep. When Rory woke up she noticed a note on the chair _On patio. ring bell or text when you're awake._ She noticed the time at it was 630 so she rang her bell. Logan came in and greeted her.

"Hey babe. You're up." He bent down to kiss her.  
"Yeah I guess that medicine knocked me out for a while. I'm not in pain anymore."  
"That's good. Pierre likes you."  
"What do you mean?"  
Logan pointed to the dog sitting in between her legs fast asleep. "Hmm... I didn't feel him."

Rory picked the dog up and then Logan picked them both up and they went out to the deck. Elias, Christopher, Lorelai, and G were sitting around and talking.

"Ro, you're up. How are you feeling?" G was the first to say.  
"I'm a little groggy but not in pain." She said to her sister. "Eli, how was the flight?" Rory asked her soon to be granddad.  
"It was alright. How are you my dear? I hear we are going to be spending a lot of time relaxing this week?"  
"Yes. Logan took the week off as well so he's here to cater to us. I'm on strict orders not to walk unless I want pins and needles in my ankle."  
"Well we don't want that. I saw your set up. You seem to have every comfort needed. Plus I see you found Pierre."  
"No granddad," Logan interjected laughing "It's more like Pierre found her. He was asleep on her lap when I walked in there."  
"He likes her. Has he snapped at you?" Eli asked Rory.  
"No he's just slept. I picked him up so he wouldn't fall while Logan carried us here."  
"You don't have a dog do you? I know Logan always liked dogs."  
"Not yet. We've talked about it but we just moved here a couple of weeks ago. Not enough time to shop for a dog."  
"Well if you like Pierre then I'll set you up with a fabulous breeder. Same stud that produced Pierre."  
"That sounds nice Granddad." Logan answered. "Ror- are you hungry?"  
"Yeah I am. What was for dinner?"  
"We had burgers on the grill. Do you want one? I'll fire it back up?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course. Let me get the meat. I'll be back."

Logan walked to the kitchen to get the patties that he had made up for Rory. He started grilling for her when the bell rang. "Chris, can you get that for me?"

Christopher got up and went to the door and it was Finn with bags full of what looked like boxes and a wheelchair.

"Hello Chris. How are you this fine evening?" Finn greeted.  
"I'm doing well. And you?"  
"Fine. I brought these by for Rory. I remembered when I broke my arm, it was bitch to shower so i got some things to make it easier. Plus she can wheel herself around if she would like."  
"That's nice of you, come on in. Logan's granddad is here."

They walked in and back to the patio. Rory turned around and hugged Finn and then Finn turned around and shook Eli's hand.

"Finnegan. How are you the evening?"  
"Good sir and yourself?"  
"Fine, fine. What do you have for young Ms Hayden?"  
"I got her some equipment to help her shower and a wheelchair to make it easier to move around."  
"That's thoughtful. Were you here when she had her accident?" Finn looked at Rory and Rory gave him the eye that say play along. They hadn't informed Eli that it was Finn's actions that caused her fall.  
"Yes we were all here for dinner that night.  
"Finn" Logan said to his nervous friend "would you like a burger? I'm making Ace's now."  
"No. I'm going to go I just wanted to bring this by. Ro, I'll call you tomorrow."

The rest of the night was quiet and uneventful like the rest of the week. Since Finn brought that wheelchair Rory felt like she had a little more freedom. Eli left on Thursday. Since Rory couldn't move much they spent most of the time either on the patio or in the den which had basically been converted into a bedroom. Eli confided in Rory that he was feeling worse than he did last month. He was weak most days and didn't do much besides sit because moving around was getting more painful. Eating had become difficult as well. She was sad to see him leave but also knew that he was used to his manor and creature comforts. He left them with a present in the form of Pierre though. Eli and Rory discussed it and he was unable to care for him like he should. Logan and Rory were happy to take over the responsibility of Pierre because he was already fully trained and he would stay in the family.

Rory went back to the doctor Monday and was given her boot so she could walk around and Tuesday she was happy to be back in the office.

"Hayden, can you come to my office?" her editor Bill asked.  
"Yes sir. Right away."  
Rory got up and ran to his office.  
"The Senator Obama is coming into town for a rally this week. I know you normally don't do political posts but you've done them in the past correct?"  
"Yes I was on the campaign until I started here."  
"Can you cover this interview? It's not just covering the rally. We have an exclusive with him. The only stipulation is that you have to do it."  
"I'd be honored sir."  
"Did you meet him on the tour?"  
"In passing a few times. I offered him coffee." Rory said laughing at herself.  
"Great he'll be at Stanford Thursday at 10 for the rally. Your meeting is scheduled for 12 PM at the Hilton."  
"Wait Thursday? I have to leave town. Never mind. Don't worry, I'll reorganize my schedule."  
"What's this weekend? Didn't you have your meeting last weekend?"  
"It's my engagement party. Don't worry I won't leave until Friday. It's fine."  
"Will you have the story finished before you leave? We want it featured in the Sunday edition."  
"Yes. It will be in your inbox Friday afternoon."  
"Just making sure. You're excused. Oh by the way, congratulations on the engagement. When's the big day?"  
"Thank you sir. September 15th. It's in New York. Maureen and I will be out of the office that Friday and Monday. She'll be back Tuesday. I'm leaving on my honeymoon. I've already submitted the time off. It got approved right? We're going to my bachelorette party the Friday before but it shouldn't be an issue right?  
"Yes. How long again? Also no problem on the Friday before. Both of you have Friday through Sunday off."  
"Two weeks."  
"Destination?"  
"Unknown. He's an adventurer."

Rory walked out of Bills office and finished what she was working on. She asked Maureen to lunch. They decided on the bistro they favorited. It was only a block from the office, cheap, and good.

"So I made sure Bill approved our time off for the wedding and bachelorette party. Luckily you'll only need 4 days total. I need two weeks and three days. I don't think it's paid but I'll just make sure it's approved time off. I mean how would it look if I couldn't take time off to marry one of the owners." Rory said in one breath.  
"Wow. I didn't think of it as that. I just thought of it as Rory and Logan were getting married."  
"It's because we're real people. Not just characters out of a book. You're coming home with me this weekend for the bridal shower right? We were going to take off Friday afternoon but I think it's going to have to be Friday evening. It'll be a long weekend but worth it."  
"Yep. Just let me know where to meet."  
"We can pick you up that way you don't have to leave your car at the airport this weekend."  
"That sounds like a plan."  
"Oh my god. I didn't tell you yet! I'm interviewing Barack Obama Thursday. One on one interview."  
"What seriously?" Maureen almost choked on her food. "How did you get that gig?"  
"I was requested apparently. It's the only way he would do the interview."  
"That's amazing Ro."

Rory grew to appreciate her lunches with Maureen. She was one of the only ones at PADN that didn't treat her like she didn't belong. One reason she's excited about this article is she would get to showcase her talent. The girls walked back to the office and back to their respective desks.

She decided to go home at 2 and get out her old notes from the campaign. Luckily she was a pack rat and didn't throw anything away. It was 3 PM and she heard a knock on the door. Stephanie was at the office with Colin setting up, Finn was in Ohio or something like that, and her parents are spending the day with G so she didn't know who it could be.

She opened the doors and the past, in the form of an old boyfriend, was in front of her. Jess Mariano.

* * *

"Well are you going to invite me in?" Jess asked her.  
"Why are you here? Who told you where I live?" Rory asked him stepping outside. She knew that Logan wouldn't like it if she were inside with an ex boyfriend, just like she wouldn't like it if his ex girlfriend was inside with him alone.  
"I went by your dad's house and to see if you were there and it was empty. So I went to the diner and was eating and saw your return address on a piece of mail you sent to Luke."  
"You seriously just figured you'd pop in? What are you, a bunny?"  
"No I just wanted to see you. It's been a while. What's that?" Jess asked pointing to her engagement ring.  
"I'm engaged. I'm getting married in a couple of months. Jess, again I ask, what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to talk."  
"Have you heard of the phone? Alexander Graham Bell invented them for this very reason."  
"I want to talk to you. I'm sorry for running off but I've grown up now. I'm ready for this. I'm ready for us. You know we're meant to be."  
"That was in high school Jess. I'm grown up. I'm a big girl now and I'm getting married. There is nothing between us anymore."  
"You don't know that Rory. You wouldn't know that. I joined the Army."  
"Yeah I know. Luke told me. I'm proud of you but seriously, leave."  
"I grew up for you Rory."  
"Well I grew up for me too and that includes growing up from my ex boyfriends."  
"You never know. Come on... it's not too late. You're not married yet."  
"My fiance and I own this house together. We have a dog. We have mutual friends. My family loves him and his family loves me. I love him. I'm not leaving that. Even if I were single, you hurt me too many times."  
"I came to visit you at Harvard."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You were with some tall blonde. is that who you're marrying?"  
"No. Tristan and I broke up when I graduated."  
"Who are you marrying?"  
"His name is Logan. He's an amazing guy. He's well read and a business owner. He doesn't leave when times get tough. You really need to leave. Wait how did you get here? I don't see a vehicle."  
"I flew then gave the cabby this address. He was amazed that I knew the owners."

Then Rory saw someone behind Jess, a reporter snapping pictures. This looked bad. She knew she had to call Logan. She went to go inside and realized she locked herself out and left her cell phone and keys inside.

"Fuck. God damn shit." Rory swore. Jess was taken back because he had never heard Rory say so much as damn when they were together.  
"Woah sailor. What's wrong?"  
"The press is here. They're hiding behind the car."  
"Why would the press be here?"  
"Logan and I are somewhat celebrities. He's the son of the biggest man in newspaper history and I'm the heiress to the Hayden fortune."  
"Wait, you're engaged to Mitchum Huntzbergers son and I didn't know you were their heiress."  
"It's a logical connection."  
"So is this a society marriage?"  
"No. Now call a damn cab. I need to get to Logan's office."

Jess called the cab company back and they said it would take 30 minutes to get there. Rory grabbed the phone. He could only hear one end of the conversation.

"Hi this is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden."  
"Yes that Hayden."  
"See you in five minutes. Thank you"

"So you're pretty powerful?" Jess said in awe.  
"Very. Now Jess. When I go to Logan's office I'm going to get money from him to pay this cab. I'll go home with my fiance, you can go on home or Stars Hollow or somewhere other than here. I'll pay for your cab to the airport. Hell I'll pay for the damn plane ticket."  
"Nope. I got a return ticket for Friday. I saw you were going to be flying home then. Figured we could talk on the plane."  
Rory didn't say anything to him about having her own plane. The taxi flew down the street. She sat in the back and closed the door and locked both back doors forcing Jess to sit up front. She gave the cabbie Logan's office address and asked him to wait for payment. She got inside to reception and Rory made her way up to his office as quick as possible since she was barefoot.

"Rory. Babe why are you here? Where are your shoes? Are you okay?"  
"No but first I need you to pay the cabbie up front and let the guy in the front seat, hell he may be in the back by now but still let him to know to leave." Rory said to Logan. "I need to lay down." She laid down on the couch.

"Jeanie, Here's my card, please go get Miss Hayden a pair of shoes and a cup of coffee." He requested his secretary. "I'll be back up in a minute. Do you have petty cash here?"  
She handed him the petty cash box and he took $50 out. He went and saw the taxi sit but no one besides the cabbie was there.  
"Was there someone else in here with the lady?"  
"Yes, he walked down towards 5th Street. Is there a problem with him?"  
"I don't know. Thank you for waiting. Here. Keep the change." He gave him the fifty dollar bill. Then he went back up and saw Rory sitting up looking forward.

"His name is Jess. He was my second boyfriend. When he moved to town my junior year of high school, I took an interest in him because he was the 'bad boy'. He's Luke's nephew. He's trouble. Do you remember Liz? That's his mom. Well, I thought I loved him and he said he loved me but he didn't. He kept leaving. He's the one I got in a car wreck with. He wrecked my car, broke my arm, then didn't say anything. Just left. Then he came back and we tried a relationship again. He basically tried to rape me at a party, stood me up on my senior prom, and left without so much as a note again." By this time Logan was so mad he could hit something but he saw how Rory was crying so he sat by her and held her. "Then he came back here today, said he found my address at Lukes and said he wanted to see me. He wanted me to run off with him. He asked to be invited in. I walked outside and closed the door, because I didn't want to be inside with him alone. We talked and argued. Well I told him no and said to leave me alone. I look behind him and there's someone with a camera busy taking pictures. I tried to run back inside but door was locked and my cell phone and shoes are inside. I made him call the cab company and told him to leave. Did he?"

Logan kept combing her hair with his fingers and kissing her head. He heard a knock on his door.

It was Jeanie with a pair of tan sandals, a cup of coffee, and a chocolate chip muffin. "I figured she could use chocolate. It doesn't seem like she's having a good day."  
"Thank you Jeanie." Logan replied. "Please reschedule my meetings for today."  
"Yes sir. Should I tell them tomorrow?"  
"I'll email everyone. If it's urgent, please call my cell with the call. Preferably no calls though."  
"No problem sir. Rory, I'm sorry about whatever's bugging you."  
"Thank you Jeanie, for everything." Then Rory turned to Logan. "Babe. Is he gone?"  
"He wasn't in the cab when I went to pay him." Logan said somberly. "But I promise we'll find him and put an end to this."  
"No. Hopefully he'll just leave me alone now. Logan, I don't know what to do."

Rory kept crying and Logan realized that he would need to put an end to this.

"Damn it. I was home so I could get notes for my next article. I was in a great mood. I have good news to tell you too."  
"What's that Ace?"  
"I'm interviewing potential President Barack Obama. He's in town and PADN got an exclusive with him as long as I conduct the interview."  
"Ace! That's amazing. Let's go home and get changed and go celebrate. That is fantastic. Don't worry about Jess. I promise I won't let him do anything."  
"Don't tell Finn. That crazy Australian will fly back from where ever he is and be my bodyguard. I don't need that protection."  
"Rory, you said he tried to rape you once. I'll hire a security guard if you want."  
"No. I'll just carry pepper spray. It'll be fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Now let's go home. Make sure to give Jeanie a nice Christmas bonus. She's gone above and beyond. Actually give her a raise."  
"I'll do that Ace. Love you."

They drove home in silence. Logan was so mad he could barely see straight. Rory could see his eyes were black. She's never seen him that mad. His eyes were the most expressive part of him. When he was truly happy they were bright brown. When he was upset or discourage or stressed they got to a dark brown. This is a shade she hasn't seen before. She hoped for Jess's sake that he stayed away. They got home and he wasn't on their porch thankfully.

They walked inside and he stopped her and kissed her. "Rory. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. If it does, I can also promise that Jess will regret the day the stepped foot in Palo Alto."  
"Why is Jess going to regret. Wait wait?" Lorelai said behind them. "I didn't mean to ease drop. I heard you home so I came to meet you and heard Jess's name. Is he here?"  
Christopher joined the conversation hearing the name of her daughters ex boyfriend.  
"He came over today." Rory went over the story for them.  
Christopher looked at Logan, "I'm gonna kill the bastard. Rory, I'm hiring security."  
"Dad. No. It's fine really. He's a coward and runs constantly. That's probably what he'll do again."  
"But when you were with Dean..." Lorelai started.  
"Mom no."  
"What happened when you were with Dean?" Logan asked. The look in his eyes told Rory she should just tell him.  
"Well I was dating Dean when I started falling for him. I tried to deny it but he kept pressing the subject and flirting with me. Understandably it drove Dean so crazy he finally broke up with me."  
"So he waits until you're happy with someone then goes for you?" Logan asked.  
"That's his MO" Lorelai said. "When did this happen?"  
"Around 3. I came home so I could research my next article. Hey everyone this is good. I'm interviewing Barack Obama. One on one interview. He requested me specifically. Well someone there did. Maybe not him but me specifically."  
"That's great babe." Lorelai said hugging Rory.  
"Yeah Logan and I want to go to dinner and celebrate. Let's go. Is G here?"  
"No she has friends coming over. There is apparently a Facebook group for Stanford and she met some of them for coffee yesterday and they're going to have a movie night tonight."

They went to dinner at a steakhouse and had a good time. Rory and Lorelai went to the bathroom. That's when Chris and Logan talked.  
"Chris, I don't like this guy." Logan said. "I want to kill him."  
"Me too bud. Ironically, his uncle has a crush on my wife. Luke though wouldn't do anything like this. He's a 'sit in silence attack when weak' kind of guy." Chris told Logan. "One time Lor and I were having a rough patch and I stayed at my moms for a couple of night, he took her out to dinner and confessed his feelings to her. She gently turned him down and we made it through the patch. She didn't tell me until we were already back together and happy so I didn't do anything but that's what he does."  
"We have Pierre but maybe we need to get a guard dog too." Logan joked "but I don't feel like cleaning up after it. We clean up after Pierre but he's a small dog. I couldn't imagine a big dog. Do you think he'll try something else?"  
"When she was with Dean he would show up where they were or be at the same movie. He even picked her up at Chilton one day."  
"I'll kill him if he goes to PADN. Should I let her boss know? Oh they're coming back."  
"What were you boys talking about?" Rory asked her dad and fiance.  
"About how much we love you." Logan said skillfully and he lightly kissed her.  
Lorelai noticed another thing about their relationship while eating dinner. He's always touching her affectionately. Not much of one, just plays with her hair or puts his hand on her hand or shoulder. It's something Chris did too. She decided that she would have to tell her daughter that. Maybe they could have a movie night tomorrow or something.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town in a crappy motel Jess laid on his bed. He decided that he would have to act fast if he was going to get his girl back. He knew that they were meant to be. Their timing was just never right. When Rory went upstairs he left as fast as he could. He went to the library and googled Rory Hayden and google returned 10000+ images. She looked stunning in each one of them, but she didn't look like the Rory he knew. The Rory he knew didn't show off her wealth like she was there and next to her in a few thousand of them was a blond haired boy. There was also an announcement "Huntzberger Heir and Hayden Heiress unite families through marriage.". Multiple newspaper syndicates wrote their marriage as 'destined' and 'fated'. He didn't believe in those. He knew that Rory was meant to be his girl again. She always would be his girl. He just needed to figure out how.

* * *

"Luke's"  
"Luke, it's Lorelai. Why in the fuck is your nephew bothering my daughter?" Lorelai asked the diner owner.

When they got home Lorelai decided she needed to get to the bottom of everything. Rory mentioned that he got her address from Luke's so she was going to figure out what's going on.

"What do you mean? Jess isn't there is he?"  
"Well a pissed off Rory and raging Logan say otherwise."  
"What happened."  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is he said that he got her address from Lukes. How?"  
"Maybe from the bridal shower announcement. I put it up in the diner because it was sent here and labeled "Stars Hollow Residents."  
"You need to tell him to back off. Logan is so mad he could probably spit fire and lite one of Jess's cigarettes."  
"What the pretty boy doesn't like competition?"  
"No. A) There is no competition between Logan and Jess and B) Rory wouldn't go back to Jess even if she and Logan weren't together.  
"Well A is disproved because you said the same thing about Dean and Jess."  
"Luke. Now's not the time to relive the past."  
"The pretty boy doesn't always win Lor."

Lorelai hung up on Luke then. She went on one mistake of a date with him years ago and since then their friendship was nothing. She went to the diner when she ate with the kids. They don't know about the date. She made sure to tell Chris so it wouldn't come up years from now and destroy what they worked to fix. She calmed down and walked back inside to the den. She noticed that Colin and Steph were there. Colin, Logan, and Chris were playing pool and Steph and Rory were watching movies.

"Rory, just for future reference," Colin said "I'll kill someone for you in a heartbeat."  
"Thanks Colin. I think he'll just leave me alone." Rory replied.  
"So you told them?" Lorelai asked.  
"Sorta. Logan and I have to start looking around when we talk. Colin came up behind us when were talking and heard part of the story. If Steph weren't here to help I'm pretty sure we'd have three guys out looking for him."  
"Does he have your phone number?" Lorelai asked.  
The boys stopped playing pool to listen to her answer. "Well I've never changed it so I assume so."  
"We're changing it then." Logan stated.  
"No. Too many people have it for me to change it. Now I hate to leave but I have to work in the morning. So do most of you. Let's resume this gabfest about killing Jess Friday. Oh shit. I can't leave Friday until after I finish the article. We're going to be into Hartford late that means but I have to finish it so it can run in the Sunday Edition."  
"That's fine. I wont' be able to leave until 5 or so. We'll just fly in and sleep while we're in the air. Steph, Colin are you flying back with us?"  
"I figured." Steph answered.  
"Okay so we'll meet you two at 6 at the air strip in San Fran?"  
"Sounds good. Rory, I'm serious. Call me if you need me and can't get a hold of Logan." Colin said genuinely. He kissed her cheek and walked out with Steph.

Logan and Rory went to bed that night. Logan was still angry about Jess but he made sure he showed Rory how much he loved her.

They woke up early that next morning. Rory found the notes she needed and went into the office. Logan wanted to drive her but she shot down that idea. They worked on opposite sides of town so there was no need for that. She compromised with him and said she would call him when she made it to the office.

She was in the middle of researching and watching some of Obama's more recent speeches when Tiffany at the front desk paged her.

"Rory. You have a visitor. Do you want me to send him back or will you meet him here?"  
Rory had a weird feeling so she decided to meet him up front. Tiffany knew who Logan, Colin, and Finn were and normally sent them to her desk without even calling her. She had her cell phone hovering over Logan's number just in case. Her suspensions were confirmed when she saw Jess sitting in the reception.  
"Thank you Tiffany. How can I help you Jess?" She tried her best not to make a scene since she was in public and in a room full of reporters. She quickly called Logan's number and held the phone in her hand.  
"Rory. I'm not leaving that easy. Come on. You know, it's me and you. It always will be. We're end game."

* * *

Across town Logan heard his phone ring and saw it was Rory. "Hey Ace." It was weird when she didn't reply but then he heard. "It's me and you. It always will be. We're end game."

He quickly left to got to PADN. He told his assistant to hold all his calls and postpone any meetings that he would be back shortly.

* * *

Back at PADN "No Jess. You're wrong. Maybe I'm your endgame but Logan is my endgame. I don't know what I'm going to have to do to get you to understand that." Rory said shortly. She was trying not to create a scene but she also didn't want to do this in a different room because then rumors would fly.  
Her coworker Randy came up. "Rory, do you need help? Should I call security?"  
"Not yet Randy. Thank you" By now no one was working. They were all waiting to see what the Hayden Princess's next move was.

* * *

Logan drove there as fast as possible. He kept Rory's call open so way he could monitor the phone call. He briefly heard someone mention security.

* * *

"No Rory. I've spent all night thinking about it. We're meant to be. You might have just been named Hayden princess but you've always been my princess." He walked closer to her and smelled alcohol and stale cigarettes on his breath.  
"Okay buddy. I think it's time for you to go, Tiff, call security." Randy said putting his arm in between Rory and Jess.  
"I already did Randy. They're on their way." Tiffany answered nervously.

That same minute security made their way up the stairs. They grabbed Jess and pulled him away.  
"Rory it's not over. We are meant to be together. You know it and I do too. Nothing can keep us apart. Not that boyfriend, not your family, not some mall cop wanna be."

Rory watched as security took Jess down the stairs. She didn't allow herself to cry until she picked up the other end of the phone and heard yelling.

* * *

Logan was close to PADN. He heard a man on the end of the phone say something about security again then he heard Jess yell that he wouldn't stop.

He made it to the news office and saw two security guards throw a guy out. He knew that was Jess. He went up and said "Jess?"  
"What's it to you? Are you the new beau?" the guy said. That confirmed it for Logan. The next thing that happened was they were in a fight. Jess stood up and attempted to swing. Logan's been friends with Colin and Finn long enough to know how to fight. Witnesses stopped to watch a few even had phones out taking pictures and videos. He didn't care. He swung back and knocked Jess down. Jess stood up and yelled something and lunged at him. Then a four police officers came up and pulled them apart. Logan stopped and realized what was going on. He looked over and Rory was running over.

"Ro, are you okay?" He shouted.  
"Basically. What happened?"  
"I'll be there in a minute."

He looked at the cops.  
"Hi my name is Office Lance. Can you tell me what happened here?"  
"Hi my name is Logan and the two security guards there just escorted that creeper out because he's intent on stealing my fiance from me. I came out here, he took the first swing so I fought back. Multiple people have footage showing he swung the first punch."  
"Can you wait here while I confirm that story?"  
"Can my girlfriend come over here? It's been a long week for her."  
"Yes."  
"Then my answer is yes too."

He motioned for Rory to come over and held her.

"Logan. I'm scared. I didn't think he would come here and make a scene."  
"I'm so sorry babe. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you without repercussions."  
"Logan, your head. I think you're bleeding."  
Logan felt the back of his head and he had a goose egg and a cut."  
"It's no biggie babe. I've had worse. Trust me. Seriously though are you okay?"  
"I'm just freaked out now."  
Office Lance walked back over to the couple.  
"Are you Lorelai Hayden?" Office Lance asked Rory.  
"Yes sir." she replied.  
"You're the reason he's here correct?"  
"Technically the reason he's here is because he's a dumbass but yes I am the person he came to see."  
"He's requesting to talk to you."  
"Tell him he can fuck off. Sorry. I didn't mean that. It's been a long couple of days."  
"No apologize necessary. You are free to go sir. Thank you for your time. Can we send an officer to your office or home for an official statement?"  
"Preferably my home." Logan answered.

They walked over to Logan stopped and looked at her.  
"I'm sorry this happened." He said apologetically.  
"Why would you be sorry? He's the idiot."  
"Trust me. If the police hadn't been here so quickly, I'd have probably seriously injured him. How did they get here so quickly?"  
"Someone in the office probably called them."  
"Well thank them for me. Do you want to come home for the rest of the day?"  
"Are you?"  
"I have a few things to finish up."  
"Well let me grab my stuff. I'll probably go home. I might call Steph to see if she can hang out for a while if mom isn't home."  
"I'm serious now Ro. I'm getting security to watch the home. We can prevent burglars and such with the alarm but nothing is safer than someone trained in combat."  
"I know. I thought about it and with who we are, it's probably best. I don't want them on me 24/7 though."  
"No just at home and maybe when we go to highly publicized parties."  
"We'll figure it out. I love you and I'll see you when you get home."  
"Oh who called the cops?"  
"Probably Randy. He's the one who told Tiffany to call security and put his arm in front of me when Jess lunged at me."  
"Tell him we want to take him and his wife if he's married to dinner. Where ever, whenever, it's on me."  
"I will. Love you."  
"I love you too Ace."

They kissed and walked away.

* * *

 **Jess's POV (mostly internal thoughts)**

 _"That stupid weasel got the best of me once. It won't happen again."_ Jess drunkenly though _. "I don't see what Rory sees in him. He might have good looks but he's weak as they come. Dean punched harder than that. I'll get out soon. I wouldn't hurt Rory ever. Her boyfriend though might get what's coming to him. I have one black eye, I'll duplicate it for him."_  
"Miss Hayden doesn't wish to speak to you." Office Lance said to him. "I don't blame her either. Let's go to the police station now buddy. You're here overnight at the least."  
 _"I still can't believe she's with him. I'm the better choice for her personally. Yeah he may have deep pockets and connections but she and I had an internal connection that can't be dismissed that easy._

* * *

 **Oh geez...what's gonna happen next?!**

 **R &R**


	21. Hello Mister President

**Recap from last chapter:**

 **Rory's back to work after breaking her ankle in a boot.**

 **Jess made a bad appearance and is now in jail for assault.**

 **Wedding is Sept 15th.**

 **I'm not jumping at all on this. It's continuing from when Logan and Rory parted ways and he went back to his office. Friday when they're on their way to the party. Maureen, Logan, Rory, Colin, Steph, Lorelai, & Chris are all on the Hayden plane.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and suggestions. I love when I get feedback!**

 **warning there is some bad language in this. not much just some anger.**

* * *

 **Rory POV**

I got back to the office and everyone was freaking out.

"Rory are you okay?" Jordan from my office asked.  
"Rory is Logan hurt?" Tiffany the flirty receptionist asked.

I only made two stops on my way to my desk. The first one was to Randy. I reached over and gave him a hug "Logan and I want to take you and your wife or girlfriend or whoever out for dinner one night. You name the place and time and we'll be there. On us completely. You saved me in there."  
"It wasn't a problem. I'll let you know about dinner though. It's always nice to get to know people around here. We just moved her last year."  
"I know what you mean. I just moved here in March. I'll see you around. Thank you again. Oh! Here is Logan's card. Call him. I never have my cell phone on me. Set up a time and place. Seriously, anywhere and it's all on us."

I walked away from his desk and walked to Maureen's but she wasn't in there. I looked around and Maureen was in Bill's office so I went to my desk but heard thumping on the window. I looked over and Bill was motioning for me to come in the office.

"Yes sir." I said quietly, hoping he wasn't upset about the scene caused.  
"Are you alright Rory?" He asked emphatically.  
"I'll be alright, just shaken. I'm going to finish up some work then head home soon."  
"Of course. Are you going to be okay to go out and do the interview?"  
"Yes. He's in jail and I can guarantee that my fiance will make sure he stays there for a while."  
"Understandable. Regardless, I'd like you to bring someone with you tomorrow during the interview. You can take Maureen. I talked to her about it and she's done with her pieces for the week. You're not offended are you? Can I ask what that was about? Totally off the record of course." He said chuckling.  
"Sure. That was my ex boyfriend from high school. He's convinced that he's grown up now and we can be together. He doesn't care that I'm engaged or anything. He showed up at my doorstep yesterday actually. Logan's adding extra security to our house now because of him."  
"Well if he shows up again, Tiff knows to call the police and I straight away."  
"Good. Thank you for that. Maureen, I'll meet you here tomorrow then we'll go to the site?"  
"Yeah sounds good."  
"Bill, is there anything else you need from me? It's getting late and I still have research."  
"No, go of course. Hayden, I want you out of here by 4 so it's still daylight out when you drive."  
"I'll let you know sir. Thank you."

I went back to my desk and put my head down. Great, now everyone was going to treat me like I'm fragile. I'm tempted to go to the jailhouse and beat the shit out of him myself. I looked at the time and it was almost 3 so I decided to pack up and just go home and research there. I called Steph on my way home.

Luckily she picked up on the first ring.  
" _Hey_. _Are you busy?"  
"No, why what's up?"  
"It's been a bad day and I need some extra company. Care to join? I'm leaving the office now."  
"Sure. Should I bring Colin?"  
"Probably. Make sure you have bail money. Colin will probably try to murder someone in holding.  
"We'll be there soon. Finn's with us too."_

Oh shit I thought. Finn's going to flip out. I called Logan to let him know everyone was coming over and what my boss had said. He was finishing up at the office so would be there soon.

 **3rd person POV**

Steph, Colin, Finn, and Logan all arrived at the same time. Chris and Lorelai were in the den watching movies. We told everyone to meet on the porch so we could tell them everything happening.

"First things first, do not interrupt me. I'm going to tell the whole story then you can ask questions or give solutions." Rory said to the group. They all agreed. "So Jess, my ex-boyfriend from high school came by yesterday uninvited. Hell not even uninvited. I haven't talked to him since my high school graduation and even then all I talked to was an open phone line and I told him to screw off. He asked to come in and I told him no. We talked outside and he confessed his feelings for me and wanted me to run off, I said do not interrupt." she said to Stephanie who was about to say something. "Now as I was saying. I told him to go to hell and tried to go back inside. Well I locked my keys in so we had to take a cab to Logan's office. I told him I don't know how many times to go to hell but apparently he didn't get the message. Today after lunch, he came to my office. He was drunk and saying how he loved me and wanted to be with me. I told him to go to hell. The receptionist at the office called security just before he lunged at me. The whole time he was there I was on an open phone line with Logan. He rushed over to get there. He got there the same time that security threw him out. I don't really know what happened then. Logan you finish."  
"Well Ace called me and I heard him say "It's me and you. It always will be. We're end game." and I knew it was him. So I rushed out of the office and got to hers in record time. He was on the ground. I think he recognized me because I heard him ask if I was the new boyfriend. He stood up punched at me, so I beat the crap out of him. I threw two punches before four cops came out and handcuffed both of us. I was released quickly after I said he threw the first punch after threatening my girlfriend and there were two guards who could back my story."  
"Where is the fucker?" Finn asked in a tone that none of them ever heard. "I'll kill him. He tried to hurt my girl and her hit my best friend. That man is going to pay."  
Chris, Colin, and Finn all got up to walk outside when Logan stopped them. "Boys, he's in lockup for the night. I called the precinct and they said he's going to see a judge tomorrow. Hopefully he won't be let out. I'm going to the court date to make sure of it."  
"No one hurts my daughter and thinks they won't pay. I don't give a shit if it's someone I know or not." Chris said. Lorelai had only heard him use that tone once before and it was towards the Jess's Uncle.  
"So what's going to happen next?" Steph asked.  
"Well first off I'm hiring a security company tomorrow to watch the house and both offices. Rory, you won't be followed but you'll be watched. Ro, are you still going to the interview tomorrow?"  
"I'm going with Maureen."  
As soon as she said that she heard the doorbell. Rory froze for a minute so Logan went to answer. It was two police officers.

"Officers, please come in."  
"Hello. I'm Office Lance from earlier, this is my partner Officer Julie. Miss Hayden, can we speak with you in private?""  
"Can my fiance come?"  
"I'm not sure if that's the best."  
"What do you mean?" Logan asked. "I'm coming with her or we'll be at your office with our lawyer tomorrow."  
"You can come but it might not be the best."

They walked to the patio and shut the doors.

"How can we help you?" Rory asked the two cops as she sat down.  
"Well we were talking to Mr. Mariano today and he said everything was blown out of proportion and that Mr. Huntzberger here attacked him because of a personal vendetta."  
"What do you mean? He's never met him before today and I haven't seen him since before I graduated high school."  
"His story is that you two had an encounter last night."  
"Yes. He came over and I told him to leave. I actually ended up locking myself out of the house and had to take a cab to Logan's office. What did he say?"  
The two cops exchanged looks. Officer Julie answered this time. "He said that it was more than that. He said that you invited him in and had sex."  
"What? Are you kidding? Actually there's proof somewhere that I never invited him in. Someone was outside taking pictures of us talking on the porch. I'm assuming that he was there the whole time."  
"Are you here to tell me that he's accusing my fiance of sleeping with him and this is me getting back at him?" Logan said angerly . "How dare you? She's been traumatized enough and you put her through this. Thank you officers. Is there anything else?"  
"Well sir, that actually creates reasonable doubt so he will most likely be released tomorrow at his bail hearing. He's already put an order of protection on you and a Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Is that you?"  
"No that's my mother. He thinks that he'll get me alone now. He's crazy apparently now. The army must have really screwed him up."  
"Well both orders have been signed by the emergency judge and are enforced. Mr. Huntzberger you are not able to enter the courtroom tomorrow when he's there. You are also not allowed within 100 feet of him. Is your mother here?"  
"Let me get her." Logan said. "Lore, can you come out here? Chris you might want to as well."  
Christopher and Lorelai both walked out and sat down at the table. "Ma'am this is an order of protection signed by a judge barring you from coming within 100 feet of Mr. Jess Mariano."  
"This is bullshit." Christopher said loudly. "You'll be hearing from our lawyers tomorrow if not tonight. I can't believe this. I'm glad that you're the ones taking care of my daughters."

Chris walked out to the yard and sat down. Lorelai and Rory stayed behind. They knew he needed time to cool off.

"Officers, I think it's best you leave now. Thank you" Logan walked them to the door and walked back outside leaving the door open this time. Finn, Colin, and Steph walked outside and saw Rory crying and Logan comforting her. "It's okay babe. Nothing will happen to you. I promise. I don't care what this bullshit protection says. He won't hurt you."

Finn walked over to Rory and sat next to her. Steph and Colin sat next to Logan.  
"So Lorelai and I were served with an order of protection against Jess. He says the only reason I hurt him was because Rory slept with him. Also, this apparently will create reasonable doubt so the judge will probably let him out tomorrow."  
"I'll kill him." Finn said again. "I'll be at the courthouse tomorrow and will let him know who he messed with. No one fucks with my friends and gets away with it."  
"Finn. Don't. I need you here for my wedding. Not serving twenty to life in prison." Rory said. "Plus, you can't drink there."  
"But love, you don't understand. I've never taken to anyone as quickly as I have to you. Hell I can say that about all of us here. None of us have opened up and taken in anyone as quick as we did you. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
"I know none of you will. We have one more day until we leave. Heck, we can leave tomorrow after my interview if you want. Then we'll be in Hartford for the weekend and hopefully by then Jess will be gone. I won't be alone anywhere."  
"No. I'm hiring private security for tomorrow as well."  
"What you think the president goes anywhere without twenty guys that can shoot? I'll be fine. I understand putting someone at the house and offices but not on me 24-7. Plus I basically go from the house to work and back."  
"We'll figure that out later. Tomorrow, please call the car service. That way you can write on your way home when everything is fresh." Rory could tell Logan was trying to be positive. "I will. I'm meeting Maureen at the office and we're going from there. Plus he won't be out until tomorrow afternoon anyway. Everyone, I'm really tired and it's been a long couple of days. I love you all and thank you for protecting me. She turned and gave Finn a hug. She noticed Colin was unusually quiet. "Colin, you look lost up there."  
"I'm dreaming of the ways to hurt him. Finn's right Ro. No one has joined the group since, well Huntz and I have known each other since before we could walk, Finn joined in junior high, and Steph in High school. We wont' let anything happen. I'll be at that press conference tomorrow."  
"You have to work."  
"No we're still setting up. I'll be there. Count on it. Plus I'm going to file for a restraining order for you against him tomorrow morning. I'll get it rushed and you'll have it before you go back to Hartford. He might be stupid and try something there."  
"With my grandparents and Logan's parents?"  
"You never know. We'll see you tomorrow. Like I said, we'll be there."  
"So will I." Chris said walking up the yard. "Sorry guys. I was about to punch a cop and figured that wouldn't be the best thing."

Colin, Finn, and Steph all went home shortly after and Logan carried Rory up to bed. Chris and Lorelai sat outside for a few minutes more.

* * *

All I thought about while I was in Iraq was her face. I know we're meant to be. This white lie that I told is nothing. Even if they don't break up, it'll put reasonable doubt in his mind so then I just have to wait for an opportune moment. I'm going back to Stars Hollow Friday. Maybe I'll attend a bridal shower.

Jess went to be with a smile on his face thinking about him and Rory getting married and how beautiful she'd look.

* * *

Rory tried to sleep because she had to be on top of her game tomorrow but she was finding it difficult. Why did her past have to follow her here? She just wants him gone. Hopefully he'll get the hint after Colin makes the order of protection. She finally fell asleep at 2.

The alarm went off at 6 she snoozed it. Logan draped his arm around her and squeezed her tight.

They sat there for a while in silence until the alarm went off again show it was 615. She got up and took a shower and got ready for the interview.

She got downstairs at 7 and Logan was ready for work.

"I called the car service and let them know the short story of what's going on. There not going to let anyone but you and Maureen in the car unless you approve it." Logan said. "come here." He grabbed me and held me for a while. "I know everything is crazy now but I promise you, he will not win."  
"I don't know what I'd do without you. You know what he said isn't true right?"  
"Ro, even if you invited him in, I'd know nothing happened. I completely trust you."  
The driver, Steven, came to pick her up at 7:45. Logan said he was going to do a couple of things around the office before he went to work.

"Okay Steven. I have to go upstairs, get a couple things, and get my coworker. I'll be down around 9."  
He gave her his number just in case.

She walked upstairs, checked in with Bill. She grabbed her camera, tape recorder, pens, and notebook and headed to Maureen's desk. Maureen was researching Obama's speeches as well so she sat with her until 9 when they went downstairs to meet with Steven.

"Miss Gilmore, I assume this is Miss Schultz?" Steven asked.  
"Yes. We need to get to the town square. After his speech we need to go to the Hilton for our interview." Rory explained.  
"Sounds good."

Maureen and Rory went to the back and sat down.

"Dang this is my first time in a car with a driver. What gives?" Maureen said impressed.  
"Jess is being let out today. Logan's freaking out. My dad and friends are too. You'll get to meet most of them today. They're coming here for backup."  
"Is he crazy?"  
"He didn't use to be but he also said something about being in the army. Who knows what happened."  
"Do you have guards now?"  
"Sorta. One is at the office, one at Logan's office, and one at the house. Colin and Steph will be at the rally along with my dad, mom, and Logan. You've met mom, dad, and Logan but not Colin and Steph. She's another bridesmaid. You'll like her."  
"Cool. Do you think he'll try anything?"  
"The Jess I know wouldn't but the Jess I saw yesterday and the Jess I know are two different guys."

They got to the rally and sat in their reserved seats. It wasn't due to start for another half hour so she walked around for a minute. She heard her phone ring and looked at the caller ID. It was Colin.

"Hey Ro."  
"Hey Colin. What's up."  
"He's out. Finn just called me. He got released on his own recog. I'm on my way to the rally. Finn was going to talk to him but he was escorted back to the jail instead of leaving there. I think Finn's coming here too. I talked to Logan. He's already got security at the house and both offices. Don't worry. Nothing will happen."  
"Thanks Col. I'll see you in a bit. I'm in the 3rd row. My area's reserved for press but you can either stand in the back or something."  
"I'm going to be in the back. I read enough of your Obama speeches that I've probably memorized them all."  
"Is Steph coming too?"  
"Yeah. We're pulling into Palo Alto now. I'll see you in a bit."

She put her put her phone up and sat down with Maureen and told her about what Colin said.

"Do you have a picture of Jess?"  
"No. I got my cell phone years after we broke up. I didn't get Facebook until college. He might have one though. We can look."

Rory pulled Facebook up on her phone and searched for him but his profile didn't have a picture. Rory tried to describe him then she felt someone touch her shoulder and she freaked.

"Babe. It's just me. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Logan said quickly and apologetically.  
"It's fine. I'm just jumpy." She stood up and kissed him and saw Finn, Colin, Steph, Lorelai, and Chris behind him. "Maureen, this is my dad and mom, Christopher, and Lorelai and you know Logan, Colin, Steph, and Finn. Mom, dad this is Maureen. She's my other bridesmaid. She's the first friend I made her and we've gotten super close."  
"It looks like it's getting ready to start. Don't worry. We won't let him near you."  
"Colin, you don't know what he looks like, how are you going to do that?"  
"Finn took a picture of him."  
"Show it to Maureen, Finn."  
"So there are 7 people, including the driver, that are on Rory duty now. She's covered." Maureen said to the group.  
"Thanks Maureen." Logan said. "I'll see you later Ace. Love you. Do you two want to do lunch after this? I have to go back to the office but we can have a quick lunch."  
"We can't. We have exclusive after this at the Hilton." Rory said.  
"Well then we'll eat at the Hilton. Our bags are in the car. We're not leaving Rory's side." Finn said matter-of-factly. "Is she coming back with us too?"  
"Yeah. It'll be another short trip. Leaving tonight and coming back Sunday but it'll be fun. When is G meeting us mom?"  
"She's here too. I haven't filled her in on anything but I told her to watch for Jess." Lorelai answered. "She's sitting with her new friends."

The president of the college came on to stage so the gang walked to the back. He announced the arrival of Barack Obama.

His speech was close to an hour. Maureen video taped the whole thing while Rory wrote down notes. When questions came she decided not to ask since she was going to have the exclusive but made sure to write down some points she wanted to know more about. The speech ended at 11 and everyone went about their way. Rory and Maureen walked to the back to find the group. They all took separate cars so they all met up at the Hilton 20 minutes later. Rory had enough time to drink some coffee then a security guard found her.

"Are you Lorelai Hayden?" He said to Rory.  
"Yes. You can call me Rory."  
"Rory, Mr. Obama is waiting for you in the side conference room. I need to check you for weapons quickly."  
He did a pat down search and then escorted her to the conference room. Maureen stayed behind with the group.

"Please take a seat. He'll be here shortly. Would you like a drink while you wait?"  
"Yes. Water please."

Someone went to get her a water and was back before Obama made it to the room.

Rory heard his announcement and stood up and shook his hand. She was hoping that he didn't notice how shaky she was.

"Miss Hayden. How are you this afternoon? I've ready your articles that you wrote about me on the campaign trail and loved them. I wanted to make sure if I was where you stopped at we could have time to talk. You gave life to these articles. I liked how you didn't only write about the speech itself but the reactions around you and the support that I received."  
"You requested me sir?"  
"Yes I did. Now how are you?"  
"I'm doing wonderful."  
"I was sad to see you leave the trail. May I ask why you settled down?"  
"I found out that traveling constantly isn't for me. I still want to be a journalist but I want to stay in one place."  
"I understand. I'm not a fan of traveling but it comes with the job, hopefully. So I assume you have some questions?"

Rory read off her questions and took notes about his responses. Neither of them realized it but an hour had gone by. They did the interview then they talked about life in general. She told him about her engagement and wedding and the reason for the speed.

"That shows your character there. You're willing to rush the greatest day of your life, in my opinion, because of your fiance's family. Is he here?"  
"He was in the lobby last I knew. He might have gone back to work."  
She saw someone walk out the door then a couple of minutes later came back with Logan.

"You're the fiance correct?"  
"It's an honor to meet you. That I am. Logan Huntzberger." Logan said shaking Obama's hand.  
"You have a sharp fiance here."  
"That I do sir."  
"I wish you both the best in life. Rory, I'm glad that we got to talk. Thank you for taking time to meet with me."  
"It's a privilege sir. Thank you for taking time to meet me."  
"You said your wedding is in September?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Expect a card. Thank you again. I have to be in San Diego by tomorrow so I must go. Miss Hayden, Mr. Huntzberger. It's been a pleasure."

He walked out the door with his security team. Rory was smiling and couldn't stop.

"You met the future president babe and he knows your name." Logan said. He and Rory walked out and met with their friends and she told them all about what happened.

"...look we even got pictures together." She showed everyone the pictures that his security guard took of the two of them. "He said I can put it in the paper if I want along with the article."  
"That's amazing. You should print it and ask him to sign it and hang it on your wall."  
"I plan on it. That was amazing. Okay. Let's go back to my house. I need to start on this article now. Is everyone coming?"  
"All but me Ace. I have to finish some reports. I'll be back around 5 then we'll leave. Everything's packed right?"  
"I left the dress I'm wearing and your tux at the apartment in Hartford so we only need my purse and our laptops."

They all went back to the house. Chris, Lorelai, G, Finn, Colin, and Steph went in the den and watched movies while Maureen and Rory worked on her article. At 230 Finn drove Maureen back to the office so she could get her car and take it home then he drove her back to the house. Rory wrote the article and had Maureen read it when she got back. They both thought it was good and sent it to Bill early. She sent the picture in with the article.

The new security guard showed up at 3 and Christopher briefed him on the situation. He wasn't going to be there that weekend but there would be someone there starting Sunday. His name was Francisco.

Logan got back at 530 and they all got to the airport. They made sure to get a limo so no one had to leave their car waiting.

The plane took off at 6. They didn't get back to Hartford until 3 AM so they were all exhausted. They stayed in Rory and Logan's apartment.

* * *

He knew the judge would let him off. He would spin a story that would create reasonable doubt. He made it to the airport in time to catch his flight back to Hartford. He knew that he was bound to run into Rory in Stars Hollow since her engagement party was at the Dragonfly. Lorelai had already probably called his Uncle Luke so staying there wasn't an option. It didn't matter she was married, he would always feel something for her, plus he's watched Rory grow up, so there's the 'daddy sense' that goes off. Jess just decided to stay at his moms house. He thought she would be going to the engagement party. Maybe he would make it a party of three instead of two.


	22. Presents!

**Okay Recap!**

 **Jess is psycho. We'll find out why later :) I promise you will. Just not right away.**

 **Eli visited for the week and ended up leaving his dog, Pierre, with Rory and Logan**

 **Chris and Lorelai stayed with them for the remainder of their vacation and they're going back to SH along with Finn, Colin, Steph, Maureen, Rory, Logan, and G for the engagement shower.**

 **There was a small connection with Luke and Lorelai but it ended quickly.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **I own nothing besides the story line.**

* * *

 **Rory POV**

Grandma Emily of course called us at 8 AM on the dot to make sure we were awake. None of us were since we didn't get to our apartment until 3 and didn't get asleep until almost 4 but when grandma calls, she doesn't stop. We were all scheduled to meet in Stars Hollow at noon to go over the last minute details.

Mom and dad left right away with G so they could go home and get ready. Steph, Colin, and Finn went to see their respective parents. They were all going to meet at the Dragonfly at 2 for the actual party. That left Maureen, Logan, and I. Maureen was my size so I gave her a nice dress and matching shoes. I didn't want to make her feel like she had to spend a lot of money on clothes she wouldn't wear again. We were all dressed and presentable by 11 and decided to go to Lukes for a cup of coffee before heading to the dragonfly.

Once we got into Stars Hollow we called Lane to meet us at Lukes. She was finishing getting the boys up so she couldn't but she said she'd meet us before the party. Honor and Josh were due at 12, per mothers orders. We got into Lukes.

"Luke! I need coffee. A ton of it STASAP. Sooner than as soon as possible." I yelled to the back. Then I looked up and Jess was behind the counter, black eye and all.  
"Rory. We need to talk."  
I ran out as fast as possible followed by Logan and Maureen. I looked back in and saw Luke yelling at Jess.  
"Let's go to the Dragonfly."

* * *

 **Jess**

I knew she couldn't go without her coffee so I offered to help Uncle Luke with the afternoon rush which he gratefully accepted. Lane was off for the day because of the party. I heard her voice and knew I shouldn't rush. I peeked through the peephole in the storage room and saw that she was there looking spectacular. I noticed Logan and another girl was behind her but I didn't care. I needed to talk to her. I needed to explain what I felt. I knew that if I had a chance to talk to her one on one without her coworkers, that she would understand how I feel. She would realize that we were right.

"Rory, we need to talk." I said quietly. Then she ran.

I went to chase after her but Uncle Luke stopped me.

"What are you doing? Was Lore right when she called me the other day? Are you insane Jess? Stalking her? Going to her house? Is that how you got the black eye?"  
"Don't worry. It's not your business."  
"It certainly is. Leave her alone Jess."  
"I need to talk to her. She shouldn't be marrying that putz. It should be me."  
"Well you made sure to screw that up when you left her without telling her two times."  
"I know but I'll make it right."  
"Don't go near her. I mean it or I'll"  
"You'll what? Nothing, that's what I though. I'm sorry you didn't get your Gilmore but I'm sure as hell getting mine."

I walked out and looked around. They were already gone. I looked at my watch and saw it was 12 so they were probably at the Dragonfly. The party was at 2. That would give me plenty of time to figure out what I need to say. I decided to go to my moms and get ready. I had a fancy party to attend.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"I can't believe he's here." Rory said angerly. "Though I shouldn't be surprised. He said he booked a ticket home for yesterday. But this isn't his home. His home is Chicago or New York. Not here."  
"Rory, don't worry. We're all here, plus my dad and granddad. Trust me, no one will get to you without getting through us first." Logan said.  
"Rory, I've known most of your friends less than 24 hours but I don't think they're going to let anyone get to you. You all seem more like family than friends."  
"We are." Rory said. "I'm just freaking out. I can't wait to get back home."

Rory realized at that minute that Stars Hollow was no longer home to her. It was her childhood and where she grew up but home was California. She loved being there. She loved the coffee and the running trails. She even picked up bike riding with Logan.

"Let's go. If we're late Shira and the grandmothers will flip." Rory said grabbing Logan's hand. "Sookie will have coffee for me."

They walked to the Dragonfly and saw that all three families were already there including Chris and Lorelai.

She gave her mom a hug and whispered in her ear "He's at Luke's."  
They broke apart and Lorelai told her "Don't worry, nothing will happen. This is yours and Logan's day."

Rory, Logan, and Maureen found Shira, Emily, and Francine.

"Good morning ladies. You all look wonderful." Rory said to her family "Everyone, this is my friend Maureen from California. She's the other bridesmaid. Maureen, this is my Grandma Emily, Grandma Francine, and Logan's mom Shira."  
"Nice to meet you dear. Are you coming for the fitting in a couple of weeks?"  
"I believe so. Rory said something about a board meeting and that she would meet up with the wedding party after?"  
"Yes. She has the Hayden meeting to attend. We'll all go to Vera and try on dresses. She'll meet up with us after it's over."  
Rory had already talked to her grandparents and they agreed to help her with the cost of the bridesmaid dress for Maureen and Lane. Honor, G, Steph, and Paris could all afford their own dresses. Rory's going to bring her dress back with her that week so it can be at the church for the wedding. When they go to the fitting it'll be a month until the wedding. Rory and Logan couldn't wait.

Guests started arriving. Lane had her notebook ready to take down the name of the person who brought the gift and what give was brought so they could send their thank you cards when they get back. Paris and Jamie showed up around 1. Maureen and Paris talked so Rory walked around and interacted with the other guests. Finn, Colin, and Steph arrived with their families around 130. Rory could see Logan talking to the boys and they started looking around. The people from the town arrived around 145. She saw in the group Liz and her husband TJ come in. She was happy that she didn't see Jess with them. She kept making the rounds and thanking people for coming.

She decided she needed coffee so went into the kitchen. She poured her cup and turned around and Jess was there.

"What are you doing?" She wondered to herself if Colin had gotten that restraining order or not. "You're not invited."  
"Lizzie was and so I just gatecrashed behind her."  
"What did you pull an invisible man? How did no one notice. Never mind. It doesn't matter. You need to go. Logan's going to be looking for me in a minute."  
"That's all I need. Rory it's us. You know we're meant to be. Come on it's always supposed to be us. I know it, you know it, hell Luke even knows it."  
"No we're not. I'm with Logan now."  
"What does that matter?"  
"This is my engagement party." She was trying to walk towards the door the whole time but he kept blocking it. "You need to leave now. Trust me, if any of my friends or family see you here, you're not going to be happy. That black eye? It's gonna feel like sunshine when they're done."  
"Oh ya. I owe that prick for the black eye. What you're not calling him?"  
She regretted at that minute not having pockets for her phone in that dress. "Just please go."

She saw someone was trying to open the door but Jess kept blocking it. She hoped whoever it was would come to the other side door.

"No Rory. I'm sober now but I still have the same thoughts. I know you're my soulmate."  
"I might be yours but Logan is mine. He's my fiance. He knows me better than anyone. Leave now." She heard the side door open and saw Logan, Colin, and Finn. "Thank god" She ran to Logan and he kissed her and told her to go to the party that guests were wondering where I was.  
"Boys, I should get back to my party. Can you escort Mr. Mariano out?" Logan said to Colin and Finn. They all had looks on their face that said they weren't playing.  
"Come on bud." Colin said. "Out the back. Now."  
He grabbed Jess by one arm and Finn grabbed the other.  
Logan and Rory stopped in the storage room for a minute while Rory regained herself. "I don't know what to do to get him to stop."  
"We're going home tomorrow. Hell we can go home tonight if you want. He won't bother you again. I promise. I'm sorry. How long were you in there?"  
"Felt like eternity but in actuality it was five minutes or so."  
"Come on. Let's put your society face on and go open presents and play games."

Ten minutes later Colin and Finn came back and nodded to Logan. Colin sat down with Steph and Finn took his seat next to Logan since he was the best man.

"Can I have everyone's attention" Logan said loudly. Guests around sat down and looked towards Logan and Rory. "On behalf of my fiance and I we want to thank you all for coming to our engagement party. I know that Sookie has prepared a fabulous cake and appetizers. Please feel free enjoy cake while we open presents."

Rory and Logan got their cake first and sat down and ate. Lane was next to Rory since she was maid of honor. They all ate cake and talked. Rory told Lane that she wanted to talk to her privately later. She didn't want to go into details at the party. She saw Steve and Kwan was sitting with Mrs Kim.

The rest of the party went without a hitch. They got a lot of things that they needed and Rory's mom and dad made sure she was set in coffee by buying her 2 cases of coffee pods. Their Gilmore's bought them a trip for two to Barcelona with no expiration date. The Huntzbergers bought them a subscription to Omaha steaks for three years. Logan loved that because it would give him an excuse to grill constantly. Francine gave Rory the tiara that she wore during her wedding and new 100% Egyptian cotton sheets. The tiara was intended for her daughter but since she never had a daughter it went straight to Rory. Honor and Josh gave them a set of keys to their vacation home on the Bahamas and told them they were welcome anytime. Sookie and Jackson bought them a complete set of Rachael Rae cookware and a new stainless steel grill set. Stars Hollow gave them a "congratulations" wagon, which came on an actual wagon. There was a basket full of homemade breads and cookies, what looked like handcrafted bookends, and hand knitted throws. There were three collages. One of Rory growing up, one of Logan growing up and one of their journey together so far. They collected pictures of Logan from his parents and of the couple from their friends. They also had a note that said they would make one of their children when the time came. Colin's parents said he had their present shipped directly to their house. He got them a china cabinet for their dining room. Maureen got them a nice Nikon camera. Paris and Jamie got them a full bathroom set including towels, wash clothes, and floor mats. There was another box and it said on it "DO NOT OPEN HERE. OPEN IN PRIVACY". They were definitely intrigued with those contents. Lane and her mom told her she could have an item that she wanted from the antique shop. She told Lane they would pick it out after the party and they could talk. Colin and Steph got them new sliverware and dishes and got them personalized coffee mugs. Finn got them a year of maid service. There was one present in there that had no name but it was a first edition of Howl and a note that said "I didn't write on the margins this time." They both knew who it was from but didn't say anything aloud.

* * *

Jess knew that he really couldn't compete against Rory and her friends. He still wanted to talk to her and explain his feelings. Maybe she would talk to him after they opened his gift.

* * *

Her mom and Chris told them to go to Lane's after the party and that they would supervise clean up. They thanked everyone one more time and everyone left. Paris and Jamie went to her mom's in Hartford but planned on meeting everyone for dinner that night at 7. Colin, Steph, and Finn went with their parents, Logan had some things to go over with his dad and granddad so he went with them to Hartford. Rory, Lane, Maureen, and G went to Kim's Antiques and looked through everything. They all planned at meeting up at Rich Man's Shoe at 8 that night for dinner.

Lane's mom was there showing everyone what they should get. Rory ended up settling on an antique dresser set. It had a set of end tables and lamps that matched. She said she would take care of shipping it to her as well. She made sure to take a picture so she could show Logan but she knew he would love it. Mrs Kim pulled Rory aside and said this was for giving Lane confidence and not allowing her to settle in a failing marriage. She might not believe in divorce but she also didn't believe in her daughter being treated like she was.

The girls went to Rory and G's parents house so they could talk in privacy. It was only 5 so they had a few hours before they had to drive to New Haven. Rory spent the next hour catching G, Lane, and her parents on everything with Jess. G and Lane didn't know anything and her parents didn't know about the Dragonfly incident or the present.

"So he's psycho and in love?" Lane said "Horror movie much?"  
"No joke. Logan doesn't want me to be alone anymore. He's hired private security for the house and both offices. I wouldn't be surprised if I have someone following me now. He gave me pepper spray yesterday."  
"I've seen every horror movie and there are a ton that show the guy who's in love going psycho. Someone ends up dead."  
"Don't say that Lane. No one's going to die."

Rory, G, and Lane talked for another hour or so until 7 then they decided to hit the road to Rich Man's Shoe. They met up with Logan, Colin, Finn, Steph, Paris, and Jamie. The bartender is the same one who worked when the boys went to Yale so he started everyone with a round of drinks on the house.

"A toast." Logan said loudly. "to family. Since that's what we are. We're family."  
"I have a toast." Jamie said to everyone. "It's true that we're all family. Which is why I want to make it official. Paris Gellar. You're a spitfire and insane. I've known it since the day that I asked you out and Rory had to clarify it for you. You drive everyone you meet nuts. But you're also fiercely loyal and protective of those you love. Meeting you all those years ago is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Will you marry me?" He was on his knee with an engagement ring.  
"Of course Jamie." Paris said crying.  
"Oh my god. Let me see." Rory said crying for one of her best friends. "I'm so happy for you."  
"Rory, will you be my maid of honor?"  
"I feel like I'm getting proposed to again. Of course I will."

The bartender saw what happened and he shouted "Hooza" and everyone did the same. They got another round from a different patron.

The girls went out to dance while Colin, Finn, Logan, and Jamie stood back and looked around. Jamie went to Princeton so he didn't have memories from here but the other three were Yalies. Ten minutes later a couple of girls walked up.

"Hey Logan. Do you remember me?" The skimpy blond asked.  
"No not particularly."  
"I'm Vanessa. We met my freshman year. You were a sophomore."  
"Why are you still here then? Shouldn't you have graduated by now?  
"I took a couple of years off then came back. Now can I buy you a drink or can you buy me one? Or we could just skip drinks all together and go back to my place."  
"I don't think my fiance would appreciate me leaving her here alone."  
"You don't think she's used to sharing by now? The Logan I knew wasn't one to settle down."  
"Well I've changed. Excuse me please."

Logan walked away and found Rory. He kissed her so suddenly that she almost fell. He told her about the confrontation. They turned around and saw the girls were still talking to the rest of the guys and they looked trapped. She tapped Steph and Paris's shoulder who got Maureen and G. They all went over and watched Rory approach the table.

"Hello kids. How's it going?" Rory said in her fake society voice. "I'm Rory, Logan's selfish non sharing fiance. Who are you?"  
"Leaving," Vanessa said. "Are any of you coming?" asking the guys.  
"No I think we're good here doll." Finn said with his arm around Maureen.

The group laughed as the three girls left. The rest of the night was smooth.

Rory went to the bathroom to check her messages. She had two missed calls and a voicemail. She decided to check it.

 _Rory, it's Jess. I know I'm the last person you want to hear from. Please hear me out. I didn't realize how together your life was when I saw that wedding invitation. I thought it was a set up by your grandparents or something. I see that you're happy though so I'll leave you alone now. I'm going to Philly. I met some people in Iraq that are gonna get a place with me. I'll always love you even if you don't love me._

She walked back out and grabbed Logan and let him hear the message.

"So he's gone?" Logan asked.  
"It sounds like it."  
"Good. I'm still keeping the security. We're high profile and after word gets out that I'm back with HPG it could be worse."  
"Yeah it's not a bad idea."

They went back out and celebrated with the group. Two AM came around and the bar was closing. Lane went home at 10 so she could be ready for her boys in the morning. Zack had them tonight. Paris and Jamie went home around ten so they could celebrate their engagement privately. Colin and Steph went to Steph's parents house, Finn went to his mothers house, and Rory, Maureen, G, and Logan went to their Hartford apartment. The plan was to leave at noon for California.

* * *

 **I hope you're enjoying it so far! I'm up to Ch 25. I had another couple of chapters included but I changed my mind on some plots. Read & Review! :)**


	23. Party on!

**Recap:**

 **Paris & Jamie are engaged**

 **Jess says he's leaving...**

 **Wedding is Sept 15th.**

 **Jumping to the wedding.**

 **Read and Review**

 **FYI 89 reviews, 40 favs, and 62 follows! You are all amazing! Thank you so much!**

* * *

 **Rory POV**

Bridesmaids dresses...check. Tuxes...check. Flowers...check. Wedding dress...check. Hall reserved...check. Reverend secured...check. Car to airport...check. Hotel reservations for out of town guests...check. Dress delivered to bridal suite...check. Tuxes delivered to groom suite...check. First dance and other special music given to band...check. Photographers...check. Limo secured for ride to reception...check. Oh shit I knew there was something I was forgetting. I have to get Logan a present. What do you get someone that has everything? Maybe a new flask. Last week was the bachelorette party I gave all the bridal party a custom jogging suit to wear the day of the wedding and champagne flutes for pre wedding drinking. The front breast pocket says "Team Huntz" and the back has their name and 'position' on it. They're all going to wear them on the day of the wedding after they get their hair done. I also got them all a bracelet that match their bridesmaids dresses but can also match with basically everything. Logan got all of the men a personalized flask including my grandfather and dad. They say L&RH 9-15 on them. He's bringing Dom with him the morning of the wedding and putting it in their limos on the way to the reception.

Jess really hasn't bothered me since the party. Maybe he's really growing up. Mom thinks he's screwed up in the head from war or something.

I'm in Hartford today since it's T-3 days until the wedding. Grandma Emily has been on the phone with me constantly. Logan's flying in tomorrow so mom, G, and I decided to spend the day together. I told them I needed an idea for Logan's gift.

 **3rd Person POV**

"I think you should get him something for his desk at work. A picture of you two or something." G suggested  
"No he has two of those already. I want to get him something really special." Rory said sighing. "But what do you get a man who already has everything?"  
"Well he's already getting you." Lorelai said. "So maybe something that he hasn't seen you in?"  
"Like lingerie?"  
"Maybe."  
"That's what was in Paris's box that she gave us and told us not to open at the engagement party. That and a kamasutra book."  
"I don't want to continue with this conversation." G said turning red.  
"Can you believe it girls? This is the last time ever in history there will be three Hayden women shopping and talking about sex." Lorelai said sentimentally.  
"What about Grandma Francine?" G said laughing.  
"I don't think she's one for sex talk babe." Lorelai said. "But please if you ever do, make sure there is a video of it."  
"So Ro, what song are you and dad dancing to?" G said changing subjects quickly.  
"I think it's going to be ' _I Loved Her First'_ By Heartland. It's country, I know but it's good."  
"I think he'll like that. Did you tell him?"  
"No. I planned on it tomorrow at the rehearsal."  
"What about the mother-son dance?"  
"' _What a Wonderful World'_ by Louis Armstrong."  
"Good choices." Lorelai answered. "So you're really going to do this? I'll have a car waiting outside so we can run."  
"Nope. My feet are toasty warm. Did I tell you we had our first real fight?"  
"No. What happened? Do I need to kill him?"  
"No killing required. But let's get lunch and I'll tell you about it."  
They decided on the food court since they were already in the mall. G got Chinese and Rory and Lorelai decided on pizza. They sat down in a booth away from everyone. "Well, we have both been working so much lately trying to prep for the honeymoon since we're going to be off for two weeks. Oh don't forget to remind me to give you the new cell number. We agreed there is NO work on this trip so we got a new cell phone for emergency but anyways. I banked a few articles so they had something in stock in case there was a problem or whatever so I didn't come home until 10. I was covering a rally they were holding. I left my phone in the car so I didn't see the 10 text messages or 8 missed calls from Logan Colin and Finn. I came inside and Logan was pissed. I was exhausted so I just walked passed everyone. The rest of the group went home after I explained the story. After they left, Logan snapped. He said he thought maybe someone kidnapped me or Jess was back or something and how it was irresponsible that I left my cell phone and didn't check it. I yelled back that it's just like when he's working until 11 and doesn't call and let me know or when he hops a plane to Chicago for a HPG thing and doesn't tell me until he's on the plane. We fought for a good hour or so. I told him if it was going to be like this then maybe we should reconsider the wedding and he just stopped and sat down with his head in his hands. He looked up and I could see he was crying and he asked if that was what I really wanted. I said no but I didn't want to be controlled. I was a big girl and I had the car service so I had security. That he needed to trust me like I trusted him. We sat down and made a set of rules up. I told him that if he had to leave on a business trip, I wanted notice if possible. He agreed. He told me that if I had to work late or be out on assignment, that I needed to keep my phone on me and let him know. I agreed. We also said that we needed to check in more often with each other. His dad's been giving him more stuff to do with HPG, more than he expected. He's actually talking about having to go back monthly for meetings like I do so I said they needed to schedule their meetings the same time I had mine. He said that could be arraigned. It was intense but we made it though it. I woke up the next morning to coffee. We decided to stay in and work instead of going to the offices."  
"Well I agree with him. You can't just stay out without letting someone know where you are but I also agree with you. I'm glad you worked through it. Sounds intense. We both cried and figured out we need to communicate more."

They group ate their lunch until Rory's phone rang. "Hold on it's Logan."  
 _"Hello soon to be husband." Rory greeted cheerfully._  
 _"Hello almost Mrs. Huntzberger. How's your day?"_  
 _"Good how about you?"_  
 _"Good. I miss you though. I'm actually flying in today, leaving now actually. Dad wants to meet with me and you to sign the final contract on the prenups. I'm sorry."_  
 _"It's okay. I knew it would be a big deal. It's just paper. I don't care about it because we're not going to separate."_  
 _"Exactly what I said. I'll be there in about 6 hours."_  
 _"So right at dinner. Sounds good. Love you."_  
 _"Love you too. See you later."_

"Okay he'll be here this evening. We have to find something!" Rory said to the girls. "Let's shop!"

They ended up going to Lux Bond and getting him a new Rolex and wallet. They had an engraver on site so Rory had them engrave it for her. She knew it was perfect.

* * *

Logan's flight landed and he and Pierre walked out to the town car. Rory decided to surprise him.

"Hey babe. I didn't expect to see you for another hour or so." Logan said after kissing her.  
"I know. I just missed you a lot."  
"I missed you too. Three days and you'll be officially my wife."  
"I can't wait. Have you figured out what Finn's doing for your bachelor party?"  
"No. I told him I wanted a quiet night in but knowing Finn that won't happen."  
They were going to their respective parties tomorrow.  
"Are you okay?" Logan asked "You seem off."  
"I'm fine. Just tired. Shopped all day with the family."  
"Ah okay. Well how about we go to my parents house, sign whatever we need to, have dinner with them, then go home and relax for the evening."  
"That sounds great."

They got to the Huntzberger mansion about 10 minutes later and noticed the Gilmore's and Hayden's were there as well as Chris, Lorelai, and G.  
"Why is everyone here tonight? I thought this was a sign and leave thing." Rory asked Logan. "Do you know something I don't?"  
"No. I'm just as clueless."

Logan rang the doorbell and a new maid answered.  
"How can I help you?"  
"Yes I'm the son and this is the almost daughter in law." Logan answered.  
"Right this way. The party is inside here."  
"Rory, Logan." Emily said to the pair. "So glad you're here. We have some last minute wedding presents for you two. I can't tell you how happy I am for your Rory. You found a wonderful man."  
"Thank you grandma." Rory asked while hugging Emily. The couple made their way around the living room greeting everyone there including Josh and Honor.  
"Okay so spill. What's the big news?"  
"Well you know that Logan's granddad took care of the wedding in full so we wanted to make sure we contributed. Rory, Logan, we want to pay for your honeymoon. We want you to take an extended vacation. More than 2 weeks. We'll pay whatever salary that you are missing plus all expenses of course."  
"Grandma, Grandpa, we know you mean well but I'm not working for the salary. I'm working because I want to. Logan and I can't miss work for more than 2 weeks. We've been working hard just to miss two weeks. Logan's co-owner of his company and Vice Pres of HPG. He can't be out of the country for that long."  
"Well then it can be a vacation fund for later on. We want you to enjoy married life to it's fullest. No more objection, there's already a bank account for the fund."  
"Logan, son, I know I've been working you hard but you've made your mother and I proud." Mitchum started. "So we also wanted to get you something."  
"You don't have to dad." Logan said  
"Yes but I see you two. You make sure that you're making everyone else happy but have you stopped to make yourselves happy?"  
"I am happy." Rory said. "Things are going quicker than usual but the end result is the same. I want to be Logan's wife and he wants to be my husband."  
"I agree with her." Logan said.  
"Well regardless, we wanted to give you something to remind you of us. We know that you haven't had time to cultivate your home art so we want you to find a painting or portriate that you want and we are going to purchase it and set it up at your house in Palo Alto. Speaking of which, when are we going to see this house?"  
"We plan on having a housewarming party when we get back from our honeymoon."  
"Well little brother." Honor interrupted. "It's our turn for extravagant wedding presents. Josh and I looked around Palo Alto for a home theater guy and we set you up for a whole house system. It's going to be handy for when you have the baby. It has monitors and you can set it to automatically pick up sound or button."  
"You all are too generous." Rory said taken aback. She knew she couldn't get out of this so she decided to accept it. "thank you so much. I promise we are waiting on some finishing touches on our home and then everyone will be invited to stay. There are guest houses plus we have Logan's apartment for people to stay.

* * *

 **bachelorette/bachelor party t-2 days**

The guys went all out. Logan, Josh, Finn, Colin, Robert, Clyde, Andrew, and they even got a few more guys from the LBD crew. He even saw a couple of Andover friends. They were currently on the roof of Trump Towers in New York. They could see the entire skyline from here. There was a full poker table set up with trained dealers and brand new cards and chips so Colin and Finn couldn't cheat. Around 10 Logan decided to call his fiance to see what her plans were.

 _"Hey Ace. How is your party going on?"_  
 _"What? I can't hear you. All the ladies from Stars Hollow came together to throw me a bash. Hold on, let me go inside my house."_  
A minute later he heard her pick the phone back up.  
 _"Logan. Can you hear me now?_  
 _"Yeah Ace. Can you hear me?"_  
 _"Yeah. How's your party going? Any strippers arrive?"_  
 _"No the boys didn't get any. Colin said Steph would flip."_  
 _"Oh ya? What time is it?"_  
 _"10. Why?"_  
 _"Well look at the elevator."_  
Rory and Steph decided to give the guys one night of fun and booked private dancers. They were allowed to look, not touch so they were okay with it.  
 _"Seriously Ace. The only one I need is you."_  
 _"This is your last chance to see other women until I die."_  
 _"I'm completely alright with that."_  
 _"Go enjoy your night. I know I will."_  
 _"Wait, do you have exotic dancers?"_  
 _"What happens in the Hollow Stays in the Hollow. Love you._ "

Rory hung up. Logan couldn't help but feel slightly jealous when she hung up but his friends made sure he made the best of his last night as a bachelor.

Her party was great. Her mom convinced the guys to go to Litchfield for the night and stay there so they could use the square as their party location. They pulled out all the stops, cake, music, booze, strippers, presents. Everyone came including Mrs. Kim who said "I've seen better." and went back home to use her good ear plugs for the night.  
"Now as our debut, "Lanes Angels." She heard Brian say. Brian, Lane, and Gill decided to restart a band without Zack since he decided he was too good. Zack was currently in Denmark with his new band. They were actually able to recruit Dave who moved back with his family after college. He and Lane were slowly starting to date so Rory decided not to kick him in the shin for ditching her in high school. She looked around at her crazy town, Mrs Patty and Babette were stuffing ones down a strippers G-string,

Lindsey and another girl were talking at the punch bowl and giving Rory evil glares. She decided to walk over. "Why are you here if you're going to glare at me?" Rory said. Looking back she realized it was the wine talking but still it needed to be said. "Seriously Lindsey? Why are you here? Yeah I screwed your husband but your husband was in that bed as well."  
"You didn't need him. You had a whole life in Harvard. Just because you were on a break with your ex boyfriend didn't mean you needed to try to get your other ex back."  
"I'm sorry for that. I told him. I told him that we shouldn't have done that. Don't you remember? That's how you found out."  
"I know. I'm mad at him too if that helps."  
"No. If you're going to continue to shoot evil glares at me during MY bachelorette party, you can leave. If you're going to stop, you can stay."

She walked away and found her mom and Lane who saw the whole thing. "She was giving me death stares. At MY party." Rory said to her two best friends.  
"I know hun. Don't worry. We understand." Lorelai said. "Here sit down here."

When she sat down she heard Lorelai shout "SHE'S SITTING NOW. HURRY UP!" And the next thing she knows is Steph's pulling a stripper over and he danced for Rory. Steph sat next to her and asked "Did the guys get their present?"  
Rory replied with her face in her hands. "Yepp. He called me at 10 ironically."  
"Ladies! Lorelai called out! Now I need someone who is halfway sober to come use this camera and get a picture of the wedding party.

Everyone in the party stood on the gazebo stairs and Lulu was sober so she took Rory's new camera.

Honor, Paris, and Lorelai stood on the top. Lane, Rory, and Maureen stood in the middle. Steph and Georgia stood on the bottom. Everyone gave their best smile and took a the picture. Then Lorelai, Rory, Honor and G got a family picture together. There were plenty of pictures taken.

* * *

 **t-1 day**

The girls woke up with headaches that next morning around 2 in the afternoon. The only thing they noticed was the smell of breakfast. They went out and saw Colin, Finn, Josh, Chris, and Logan cooking breakfast.

"Good morning ladies." Colin whispered. "There's ibuprofen sitting on the table with enough water to supply a 3rd world country."  
Rory got a look from her mom and quickly hid her ibuprofen and drank her water. She ended up drinking 3 bottles of water then was in the bathroom 4 times within the hour. Logan pulled Rory aside and kissed her.  
"You're the best fiance on earth. Did you know that?"  
"Is that because of the strippers?"  
"No, it's because you made sure to include Honor in on your family picture. She cried when she told me."  
"She's my sister now."  
They got to make out for 10 minutes before they were interrupted.  
"Save that for the honeymoon you two. We have to get to Hartford within 2 hours for the dress rehearsal and dinner." Honor said to the couple. "Mom will kill us if we're late."

Logan left before everyone else saying that he had a final errand to run.

Everyone arrived at the Windsor Club at 5 PM on the dot.

"Nothing like a rushed appearance Logan. I swear, you will be late for your funeral." Shira said pulling at his tie.  
"I'm sorry mom. Traffic was crazy here." Logan said apologetically. Truthfully he was at a shop in Hartford picking up his gift to Rory. He decided he was going to give it to her tomorrow on the way to the reception. It was already in the limo designated for them.

The rehearsal and dinner went without a hitch which was apparently a good sign for the wedding according to Shira and Emily.

At 10 Logan got dragged off by Mitchum, Richard, and Chris saying it was time to go to New York.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ace." Logan said to Rory.  
"I'll be the one in white." Rory said back.  
"I'll be the nervous one in front."  
"We'll be married at this time tomorrow."  
"I know. I can't wait. I love you."

* * *

 **Hope you like it! I'm on ch 26 already**

 **A/N: So I get daily updates for A Year in the Life (google alerts) last nights article said that clues are pointing towards a Rogan reunion! Not to mention he's top billed/scripted according to IMBD. Otherwise why would Mitchum grace his presence?! Way better than the cousin or the dolt lol. #TEAMLOGAN FTW**


	24. Don't Let Me Fall

**FINALLY THE WEDDING!**

 **ummm.. GG Year in the Life pointing towards a ROGAN WEDDING!**

 **R &R and I don't own anything besides the story line**

* * *

Rory woke up at 7 Am and realized that in 9 hours she would officially be Mrs. Huntzberger. She had a new text message on her phone.

 _-Good morning my bride.  
-We're getting married today.  
_- _I know Ace. I love you. I can't wait to see you._

She smiled down on her phone. She couldn't sleep last night. She was too excited thinking about their honeymoon. Logan still wouldn't tell her exactly where they were going but he never let her down.

"Daughter. Hurry down. We have to leave now if we want to be ready for you wedding!" Lorelai said. It was getting to be 815 and they needed to be at the church by noon.

She walked downstairs and saw that her mom, Honor, Lane, Steve, Kwan, Mrs. Kim, Maureen, Steph, Paris, and G were waiting for her to come down. Her dad, Jamie, Colin, Finn, Dave, and Josh stayed with Logan last night in New York. The limo wasn't big enough for all of them to fit so Steve, Kwan, and Mrs Kim rode in a separate town car.

"So Rory. This is the last chance to escape. You can either A) Be driven to New York an become a Huntzberger or B) To to Atlantic City and gamble all of your inheritance." Lorelai asked.  
"I think I'll stick with option A. After all the most amazing dress is hanging up in a church. If I don't wear it, it's purpose will never be fulfilled. "

"Well then driver, to New York!"

They made it to New York in record time so Rory went into the main part of the church while the rest of the party went to find the boys.

She looked around and it really was her dream come true. Everything from the light blue carpet to the blue flower petals in the baskets.

She walked to the front to make sure the pictures she requested were there. They agreed they wanted their grandparents that passed away apart of the ceremony. On the alter was a picture of Lorelai 'Trix' Gilmore, Straub Hayden, and Katerina Huntzberger. Behind the pictures was the Unity Candle they found at Pottery Barn.

"Nice view hun?" Rory heard from behind her. Logan came out from the shadows.  
"Hey you're not supposed to see me today. It's bad luck."  
"No that's if I see you in your dress. I'm supposed to tell you to start getting ready because the photographer is here now and she's taking pictures of you getting ready. I want copies of those for later by the way."  
"Dirty." Rory said giggling. She went and gave Logan a quick peck on the cheek and walked off to get the rest of the girls.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Logan yelled at her.  
"I'll be the one in white."

Rory got to the room where the girls were getting ready and saw a woman setting her camera up.

"Rory, dear, this is Estelle. She's a great photographer and she's going to take candid ones of you getting ready as well as staged before and after. She has some ideas that she's going to do." Emily introduced. "Estelle, this is the blushing bride herself."  
"Emily, you're right. She is beautiful."  
"The most beautiful. Rory-time to start getting ready. Girls. You are all to go about yourselves and act like the camera is not here."  
"No problem mom. Are you staying?"  
"Am I invited?"  
"Well there's a glass of champagne with your name on it. Literally, it says Emily in blue glitter."  
"Well if it's for champagne. I guess I will. Rory, here's yours and everyone else." Lorelai filled everyone's glass. "To Rory!"  
"To Rory!" Every said in unison.

Rory hoped that she got the picture of all the girls toasting their wine glasses. She knew that it would be a picture to hang in her house.

The next hour was spent with the bridesmaids laughing and getting ready. 2 PM came and the photographer asked them to come outside. They were doing pictures of the bride and bridesmaids first. The boys were scheduled at 2:30 and they had to make sure that Rory and Logan didn't see each other.

There were hundreds of pictures taken in that 1/2 hour and then Rory was ushered into a different room after a picture of the two of them on opposite sides of the door. They finished the final touches, make up here, hair strand there, then at 3:40 she was told to make her way to the entrance room.

The entire family was waiting in the room for her to arrive. After they made sure everyone was there the music started. Logan's distant cousin Susie walked out first as the flower girl next to Rory's distant cousin Sara. Stevie and Kwan walked next as the ring bearers. Her mother was escorted by Jamie first. Then Richard and Emily, Elias and Francine walked down with each other.

Colin, Finn, Robert, Clyde, and Josh walked into the room next to the girls but first kissed Rory on the cheek. They joined their partners and walked out. First Paris and Colin, then Josh and Georgia, then Clyde and Maureen, then Robert and Honor then Finn and Lane. Then the reverend asked everyone to stand up.

"Last chance kiddo. Which way are we going?" Chris chuckled as he looped arms with Rory. He had tears in his eyes.  
Rory looked at her dad. "Don't let me fall daddy."  
"I told you I was going to cry." He said. "Don't worry. You'll never fall with me around."

The wedding march played and Rory and her dad walked out. Rory started shaking when she looked around at the full church then her eyes fell upon her husband. He looked even more handsome than ever in his tux with the tails and gloves. She noticed that Finn put his hand on Logan's shoulder and Logan's eyes were brighter than she had ever seen before. He could tell she was happy and she was happier than she ever felt. She made it to the front and Logan took three steps down to meet her. "I love you baby girl." her dad kissed Rory on the cheek and passed her onto Logan. "You have your Gilmore Girls now. Don't lose her."  
"I won't." Logan answered.

The reverend stood up and asked "Who gives this woman to this man."

"Her mother and I." Chris replied.

"You may be seated." Logan and Rory stood in front of the Reverend.  
"Family and friends. We are gathered here today in the presence of God to unite this man with this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Rory quietly hoped that Tristan and Jess weren't in the audience. "Thank you." Good afternoon, welcome to this most important moment in the lives of this couple. We invite you to leave behind the worries and concerns of every day life and join us in the celebration of their marriage. This is an opportunity for us to share not only in the joy of Logan and Lorelai's love but also to reaffirm and appreciate the love and the friendship we experience in our own lives. May we all celebrate by being fully present during our short time together. Logan and Lorelai have chosen this setting in which to be married because it provides an appropriate backdrop for the public affirmation of their love. Logan and Lorelai view marriage as a coming together at all levels of being – mind, body, and spirit. A marital commitment includes the willingness to be open and vulnerable, and the courage to take risks. Marriage is a conscious act of will. To remain in marriage we must continually renew our will to be married. Marital partners accept the challenges that living together in love offer. They decide that they will face the fears that are a necessary part of establishing and nurturing an intimate relationship. And you, Logan and Lorelai, have made the commitment to create and recreate this conscious partnership. Those of us who are married or in relationships may take this moment to consciously reaffirm our commitment to our partners and ourselves. Marriage consists of entrusting our deepest selves into the loving care of another. It is a public and legal act to be sure. It is also an emotional and spiritual act. The spiritual aspect of marriage must be embraced openly, seriously, and completely for the marriage to endure. Logan and Lorelai commit themselves today to each other in sacred trust. They promise to embrace conflict as well as peace; to work as well as play; to struggle as well as coast; to give as well as receive; and to be with, stay with, and move toward one another. We remember the words of 1st Corinthians 13. Love is patient, love is kind. it is never boastful and never proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Logan, Lorelai, you wish to say your own words correct?" Logan nodded. "Logan, you may begin."

Logan started. "I'm not a nervous person by nature but standing here in front of you Rory, I have never been more nervous in my life. I grew up thinking that I would never find true love. I didn't have a concept of soul mates and I never thought I would find one until I met you. A friend of mine told me that once I found the person I was meant to be with, all those love songs would hold a new meaning. I find myself listening to the radio and thinking about how a song applies to my life. I make this promise to you in front of our friends and family, Lorelai Leigh, you will never have to question my love for you. We will have our ups and downs but you will always know how much I love you.

"Dang, I hate that you have such a way with words." Rory said giggling and crying at the same time. "Logan, when I found you I didn't realize I was searching for someone. But when I saw you my entire being said Oh. There you are. I've been searching for you. You complete the pieces of my life that I didn't realize were missing. I wake up everyday and smile because I realize that I'm never going to be truly alone. You know my deepest regrets, you know my craziest dreams. You know my expressions and my thoughts without me having to vocalize them. I've never been one to lean upon another person but with you, I find myself leaning because I know you'll never let me fall. I cannot wait to start our lives as one."

"Can I have the rings?" The reverend asked Finn and Lane. They handed the rings. "These rings are a symbol of love as they never end.

Logan, as you place the ring on Lorelai's finger, please repeat after me:  
"On this day…"  
" _On this day"_  
"I marry my best friend…"  
 _"I marry my best friend"_  
"The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams."  
 _"The one who shares my life, my love, and my dreams."_  
"This ring is our symbol that you are my lover and you are my best friend in all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever."  
 _"This ring is our symbol that you are my lover and you are my best friend in all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever."_  
"I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love"  
" _I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love."_  
"I join my life with yours"  
" _I join my life with yours:_  
"To cherish and protect you as my wife"  
" _To cherish and protect you as my wife."_  
"With all that I am…"  
" _With all that I am"_  
"With all that I have…"  
 _"With all that I have."_  
"I honor you as my wife forevermore."  
 _"I honor you as my wife forevermore._

Lorelai, as you place the ring on Logan's finger, please repeat after me:  
"On this day…"  
" _On this day"_  
"I marry my best friend…"  
 _"I marry my best friend"_  
"The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams."  
 _"The one who shares my life, my love, and my dreams." "  
_ "This ring is our symbol that you are my lover and you are my best friend in all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever."  
 _"This ring is our symbol that you are my lover and you are my best friend in all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever."_  
"I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love"  
" _I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love."_  
"I join my life with yours"  
" _I join my life with yours:_  
"To cherish and protect you as my husband"  
" _To cherish and protect you as my husband."_  
"With all that I am…"  
" _With all that I am"_  
"With all that I have…"  
 _"With all that I have."_  
"I honor you as my husband forevermore."  
 _"I honor you as my husband forevermore._

Rory and Logan walked up to the unity candle and then looked at the Reverend.

"Fire is believed by many to represent passion and purity. It is also associated with the security of home and family, as the warmth of the hearth and the "home fires." We kindle this light in harmony with all that is good in life. Its' dancing flame symbolizes the beauty and vitality of the love that has brought Logan and Rory here today, which will enrich and sustain their lives through the years ahead. Logan and Lorelai will now light the outside candles representing the light of their individual selves. Logan and Lorelai, as together you now light the single candle, while leaving the separate candles burning, may it be known to all that you are individuals, each unique and different. You have chosen the common commitment of sharing your lives, your hearth and your home together."

"Logan and Lorelai, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss.

Today, your kiss is a promise.

Logan, you may kiss your bride."

Everyone clapped as Rory and Logan kissed for the first time as husband and wife. They walked out of the church to the foyer together followed by the wedding party. The guests walked out and everyone shook hands and hugged. When the last guest was gone, Emily came out.

"Okay everyone. We are going to have pictures at the park. The cars know where to go. Logan and Rory, go to your limo now and the rest of the wedding party will follow."  
Everyone walked outside and everyone threw bird seed wildly. Rory was adamant about no rice so they substituted bird seed. They got into their limo and waved good bye to everyone while the driver took them to the park.

They kissed for the 3rd time as husband and wife. They got to the park 10 minutes later with the wedding party and took pictures. Those took around an hour then they drove to the Windsor and walked in as husband and wife for the first time.

"Everyone. My name is Finn Morgan. I'm the best man."  
"Because of a coin toss." Colin said to the crowd.  
"Regardless, I'm the best man. Now I've known Huntz here since well forever. He's my brother and best friend, the third component of the three musketeers.. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him. So when he asked me to write the best speech I've ever written, I knew I had to figure out something grand. Rory, first off, welcome to our crazy family. I know Colin and Steph say the same thing. You are the greatest thing to happen to our best friend. Logan's always been a ladies man but he's never been a commitment type. We all talked about how we would eventually have to settle down and get married but that was a hypothetical scenario. It wasn't real. For Huntz that hypothetical became real when he flew on the red-eye from Palo Alto to Hartford and met a brunette who was afraid of flying. He told me recently that he knew Rory wasn't just a temporary fling when she grabbed his hand and he felt the electricity. Huntz, don't lose that electricity. Rory, keep the spark going. I love you two. You're my family."

"Hello. I'm Lane Kim. I've known Rory since Kindergarten. We were both shy and quiet so we played together. That's where our journey begins. It hasn't ended either. She's the best aunt slash god mother to my boys I could ask for. She knows me inside and out. She's helped me through hard times and I've been there with her through hard times. When I met Logan, I saw the way Rory looked at him. I knew instantly he was different. I saw her go through a few different relationships but none of them made her eyes light up the way he does. I knew that he was going to flip her world inside and out and upside down. He's done just that and has been steady by her side the whole time. Logan, thank you for taking care of my best friend while she's half a world away from me. Rory, I'm so happy you found your other half.

"Hi I'm Lorelai the second, Rory's mom. Kid, you did it! You made it through your wedding and didn't trip. I'm so proud of you. As a mom, you realize that eventually you'll have someone take your place as their provider, their mentor. Rory choose Logan to be that person and there isn't a person alive that is better suited for that position. Ro, you're the best friend a girl could have. I am so excited to see you go through life and succeed at everything you do because that's what you do. You try and try and try again until you succeed. Logan is the same way. That's why I know this union will work. I love you both. Logan, welcome to the family.

"Okay so you've heard from the two best friends and the mother, it's time for me. I'm Honor, Logan's older sister. Logan, I know that you grew up thinking that you would settle down and marry eventually. What I see today isn't you settling down, you're creating new life. Rory, before Logan met you, he was all work, no play. You've brought back the adventurous past and carefree attitude. When I see you two I don't see a cooperate union. I see a family. I see love. I am so happy that I can officially call you my sister in law. Love you both so much."

"I can really feel the love here." Logan said as he stood up. "I have a few things to say. First off to our friends and family that made this day special. You all are special. We can't thank you enough. To our best friends that are next to us. We have special memories with each one of you in one capacity or another. You know what you mean to us. And lastly to my beautiful bride. Rory, I know our journey has just begun. I know that no matter what happens, we'll survive because we'll have each other.

Logan gave the mike back to a server. He leaned over to Finn. "Pass it on to the rest of the group, meet at our apartment after."  
"Will do mate."

"Will the bride and groom come forward and share in their first dance?"

The orchestra played "Come What May."

 _Never knew I could feel like this_  
 _Like I've never seen the sky before_  
 _I want to vanish inside your kiss_  
 _Every day I'm loving you more and more_  
 _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_  
 _Telling me to give you everything_  
 _Seasons may change, winter to spring_  
 _But I love you until the end of time_

"Logan and Rory invite all those in love to join them on the dance floor."

 _Come what may, come what may_  
 _I will love you until my dying day_

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
 _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_  
 _Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_  
 _It all revolves around you_

"So Ace. Is this everything you wanted for your wedding?" Logan asked  
"And more." She replied.

 _And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_  
 _Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_  
 _Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_  
 _But I love you, I love you_  
 _Until the end of time_

 _Come what may, come what may_

 _I will love you until my dying day_  
 _Oh, come what may, come what may_  
 _I will love you, I will love you_

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

 _Come what may, come what may_  
 _I will love you until my dying day_

Rory and Logan ended up making the rounds to everyone there. She stopped when she saw Tristan and his family sitting in the back corner. "I don't remember inviting them. Do you?" She asked.  
"No but unfortunately Miss Manners says we have to say hello." Logan said. "Don't worry. I'm not leaving your side the whole time."

They walked to the Dugrey's table.

"Hello Chandler, Sophia, Tristan. Thank you for coming. I hope you're enjoying yourself." Rory said.  
"Oh Rory. It is beautiful. I remember dreaming of this while you and Tristan were together."  
"Well that just wasn't meant to be."  
"I know. It's officially too late Tristan." his mom said haughtly. "You two should have one last dance for old time sake."  
"Actually we're making the rounds then starting cake." Logan interjected. "I'm sorry."

Sookie made the cake for the wedding as well. It was a 6 tire white frosting cake with white and blue roses made from frosting throughout the whole cake. The inside was a decedent marble cake. They used a normal topper but it was colored blue and silver to accentuate the wedding colors. Rory and Logan stood up and fed each other the first piece as customary. Their families already said they can't mess their faces up but Logan's not one to listen to rules.

Shira took the top layer off and placed it in a box. "This is going to be in your freezer in your apartment so you can eat it on your first wedding anniversary."

Servers came and cut the cake up and passed it along.

All in all their wedding was a success. They left the party around 10 so they could meet up with the wedding party for their final surprise.

"Aren't you supposed to be having sex or something?" G asked the couple. She was the first one there. Slowly but surely Clyde, Robert, Lane, Dave, Paris, Jamie, Colin, Finn, Maureen, Honor, and Josh made their way upstairs.  
"You know, they say the wedding is YOUR special day but truthfully the wedding day its self is running around, making sure you're in the right place at the right time and saying hello to everyone. The only cake we got was that piece that we fed each other."  
"Well then you're lucky that I'm an amazing sister in law and put a few pieces in the fridge."  
"I am a very lucky. Thanks G."  
"Hey I can officially say you're my brother in law."

He walked over and gave her a side hug. "When are you going back to school?"  
"I'm leaving tomorrow.

"Logan and I went together and tried to figure out a gift that shows how awesome you all actually are but we couldn't think of anything. What we decided though is we want you to come spend the week on vacation with us. However, the stipulation is, you don't know where you're going. We need to get together and figure out a time frame that is good for the group. The Hayden plane will pick you up and take you to said destination."  
"Seriously Ro?" Lane said excitedly. "That is great."

The group left around 30 minutes after that and Rory and Logan decided to kick back and watch a few movies before falling asleep.

* * *

 **I hope everyone liked it. I'm not going to go over their honeymoon. Next chapter will be her telling the family she's expecting :)**


	25. In Da Club

**Thanksgiving! I jumped forward a month (wedding was September, they got back October and now it's November aka thanksgiving.)**

 **R &R :)**

 **FYI Huntzberger Estate is Elias's house and the Huntzberger mansion is Mitchum and Shira's house.  
I Own nothing besides the story line**

* * *

 **Rory POV**

The honeymoon was fantastic. We ended up taking three weeks and got back right at my birthday. We decided on France and stayed at their villa there. We got the gang together on the Sunday before we had to emerge back in the real world to give them their souvenirs and for Rory to get her birthday gifts.  
Steph and Maureen set up a mani- pedi- salon day for all of us next weekend. Finn and Colin gave me a coupon each for whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted, No questions, no objections. Logan got me a new iPod loaded with my music and enough on iTunes to buy whatever else I want and a few gift cards to Starbucks.

As much fun as we had we knew that we were going to have to reemerge tomorrow so that slightly was a bummer.

* * *

 _Good afternoon birds! Thanksgiving has to be one of my favorite holidays. I love to eat. One time my family and I had four dinners to attend. We had our own, my best friends, my Hayden family, and the Gilmore family. Yes all in one day. Yes we succeeded. Well my mom and I did. This year I don't think I'll be able to fit four dinners in my stomach. My husband and I convinced our families to all have dinner in one place. So I'm writing to you from an airplane on my way to Hartford. Crazy thing is I hated airplanes up until this year but I fly constantly now. Reporting to you from the sky, this is Lorelai Huntzberger! See you all after the holidays and I hope you stuff yourselves so full that you can't move!_

We had our group dinner Saturday since we know that our families are going to go crazy this holiday.

"Everyone." Logan said to the group which included Rory, Colin, Finn, Steph, Maureen, & Georgia, "This is a toast. To friend, old and new, and family. Rory and I both agreed that our lives would be incomplete without all of you."  
"Finn said standing up. "To Reporter girl. Rory. When Logan first told us about you we knew that you would be different. We decided though even if Logan screwed up and left you, you would still be our sister."  
"To Rory!" Logan agreed. "I want everyone to say one thing they're thankful. I've already said mine. Rory your turn."  
"Airplanes."  
"Why airplanes?" G asked.  
"If it weren't for them. I wouldn't have met Logan."  
"No babe. I think we were destined to meet. I've told you this." Logan said kissing his wife. "Finn, your turn."  
"California." Finn said. "Babe. You now."  
"Palo Alto Daily News." Maureen answered. "I wouldn't have met you all if Rory hadn't gotten a job here and became my friend. Steph."  
"Shopping. Not only because of the cute clothes but because it's practically the only girl time we get. Col."  
"Friendship. I know I wouldn't be in the place I am if I didn't have you three morons pushing me through college and I wouldn't be enjoying a civil Thanksgiving if it weren't for these two Hayden girls."  
"It's Huntzberger now." Logan said laughing. "Georgia, your turn."  
"Stanford. I would probably be at Yale or Princeton if I hadn't decided on Stanford so I'd be bored out of my skull with mom and dad."  
"Everyone is here for a reason." Logan said. "You all have keys to our house and are welcome anytime. Just please, if the kids are asleep, let them sleep or you might have an angry Huntzberger or two on your case."  
"One question before I eat. Did Ro cook this?" G asked. "Just saying, she can cook simple things but that's pushing it."  
"We hired a chef for this occasion."  
"Are you going to keep up with the maid service?" Finn asked referring to his wedding present.  
"Most likely. I like coming home to a clean home and we never have time." Rory said.

* * *

It's now Tuesday before Thanksgiving. Georgia, Logan, Colin, Steph, Maureen, Finn, Pierre and I all boarded the Hayden plane to go back to Hartford to spend Thanksgiving with our respective families. Finn is introducing Maureen to his family. Everyone is staying at the Hayden house since the apartment was too small for everyone for the week. Francine is spending the holiday in France with her sister so she wouldn't be around. Logan, Rory, and G were going to visit her between the holidays. The plane landed at 4 PM Hartford time so we all went our separate ways although they knew they could come to the Hayden property anytime.

* * *

 **3rd Person**

"Mom, we're back in Hartford." Rory said on the phone to her mom.  
"I know I see you pulling in now." Lorelai answered. Rory looked ahead and saw Chris and her standing in the driveway. She hung up the phone and got out of the car.

"My babies. You're home." Lorelai said to Georgia and Rory. "How's everyone doing?"  
"Good. Tired but we are going to stop by Eli's house before we turn in."  
"Sounds good. What time is dinner Thursday?"  
"Five. But we should be there around three for drinks and talk."  
"Is Eli going to be there?" Chris asked.  
"Not too sure. He said it's a day by day thing for now."  
"We just wanted to drop our stuff, G, & Pierre off. We'll see you all later on."  
"Is Rory going with you?" Lorelai asked.  
"I'm pretty sure my granddad wants to see her more than me." Logan said laughing. "We'll see you in a few hours."

Rory and Logan walked out the door and got back in the car.

"Does Eli know we're coming?"  
"Yeah I told him our flight was in around 3 and he said he would make sure no one else was home. He wants to spend some one on one time with us."

They got to the Huntzberger estate and walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Mr. Huntzberger isn't taking visitors now." the maid answered.  
"Trust me, he's expecting us. I'm his grandson and this is his granddaughter in law. Please let us in." Logan said sharply.  
"Please take a seat. I'll let him know you're here."

Five minutes later the maid walked back downstairs.

"He requests your presence on the upstairs deck."  
"How's he doing?"  
"Not well sir."  
"Thank you."

They walked up stairs then outside on to the shaded porch and saw Eli sitting in his chair with an IV attached. Rory walked up first and gave him a hug. He looked at her and smiled.

"My girl. How are you doing? Please sit down. How is my favorite granddaughter-in-law?"  
"Well Eli." Rory said bending down. "I better be your ONLY granddaughter-in-law and I'm doing great. It's nice to take a break from work.  
Logan bent down and hugged him.

The rest of the afternoon was discussing his health. Eli let them know the he is trying to make it to Christmas but couldn't promise anything. He was in pain and the doctors said that the cancer spread even more. They left around 7 when Eli went to sleep.

Logan and Rory sat downstairs in the Huntzberger Manor and Logan looked down.

"Ace. How would you feel if we moved back to Hartford temporarily? Just until my granddad passes. I feel like he's alone in this house too often. We were here at 4 and there was no one here besides the maid and nurse."  
"I don't know if I can with work but I won't stop you, in fact I encourage it. I'll fly back and forth on weekends but if you can, you should stay with him.  
"I don't want to leave you alone."  
"I'd never be truly alone. Finn, Colin, Steph, and Maureen all live within 30 minutes of our house."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I know that you'll regret not spending as much time with him as possible and your work is more flexible."  
"We'll figure it out. I love you."  
"I love you too."

They got back to the Hayden house. Her parents and G were still awake. They all made their way to the sitting room.

"So, my granddad doesn't think he'll make it past Christmas and I want to be here for him constantly. I think that I'm going to temporarily relocate to Hartford. Just until he passes. I don't like the thought of him alone in that manor. I do all my work online anyway. Rory is going to stay in Cali throughout the week and come back weekends."  
"That's a big decision kid. It's very adult though." Lorelai answered. She got up to give him a hug.  
"I think I'll go back with her this weekend and fly back that next day or so."  
"Well if you need help with anything, let us know." Chris offered.  
"So how is the newest couple aka Finn and Maureen?" Lorelai said  
"Great. He's introducing her to his mom." Rory told her  
"Oh wow. That's great. Are we seeing a picket fence in their future?"  
"Maybe a townhouse. I don't see Finn in living in a picket fence community. Maybe a gated community."  
"If you knew Finn in college, you wouldn't see him in the townhouse either Ace." Logan said laughing. "Did I ever tell you the story about being target practice?"  
"What?"  
"Yeah. We had a group party. One hundred or so people. We had crazy events like that yearly. Well they had skeet shooting. With humans being the clay targets and paint balls being the pellets. I shot Finn with one and it sent him off the net and into the field. He broke I think three ribs. He was back drinking within two hours. In college, he wouldn't date anyone. He slept with people but it was never more than a night or two. He wasn't going to get a label until he had to. Now look at him, he's working and has his own place. I think his plants are still alive."  
"It seems like you've all grown up Mister crashed his yacht." Rory said.  
"Wow, good time good times." Logan said. "I'm exhausted though. Rory, let's go to bed."

Logan and Rory went up to the bedroom Rory stayed in when she stayed during the funeral. Jet Lag finally caught up with them and they drifted off peacefully to dreamland.

* * *

Thanksgiving with both families wasn't as hectic as they originally though. The Huntzbergers and Gilmore's celebrated together this year and probably every year to come. The biggest surprise was that Honor and Josh were expecting a baby! She was due mid April. That of course got the Gilmore's and Huntzbergers asking Rory and Logan about a family Their answer was the perfect press answer "No plans as of yet."

The next day, Logan went to his granddad's house to discuss him moving in and Rory decided to go to Stars Hollow to see Lane and her boys.

"So Lane. How's life been? I miss you."  
"I miss you to Rory. It's been great."  
"I know. It feels like we just got back from the honeymoon and now we're both super busy. I'm writing more than ever before and since he's back with HPG he's traveling more often. Adulting sucks."  
"I agree."  
"What are you doing for lunch?"  
"I think I'm going to Lukes. Jess hasn't been around has he?"  
"Not for a while."  
"Good. Okay. I'll let you get the boys down for a nap. Logan is actually going to move to Hartford for a while to stay with his granddad. He's not doing good. I'm going to come back on weekends so we can see each other a little more often. We still need to plan a group vacation."  
"I know. I was texting Steph the other day. We're thinking at the beginning of summer that way G is on school break."  
"Maybe spring break?"  
"That might work too. Okay. See you Ro."

Rory walked towards Lukes and noticed a tall shadow behind her.

"Rory, you're alone, good we can talk." Dean said to her.  
"What do you want Dean? Did Lindsey leave you again?"  
"What are you talking about? I haven't been with her since you and Richey Rich came into town."  
"Not my business." She kept walking and increased her pace. He caught up with her and put his hand on her arm and turned her around. They were standing in front of Luke's window now.  
"What do you want?" She snapped as she slapped his hand off her arm.  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted to get coffee together."  
"I'm good. I'll get my own in Luke's."  
"Well then we can sit together and talk. I miss talking to you."  
"I'm good. I'm getting it to go."  
"Well then we can go to the park. Come on Rory. You know that you miss me too."  
"No Dean. Actually you're the furthest thing from my mind."  
"What you're too good for this town now that you're married and rich?"  
"Not this town Dean. Just you. I grew up. You apparently didn't. Why did you stay around here when you and Lindsey made the divorce final?"  
"I... I kinda always hoped that you would come back."  
"Well the only way I'm coming back is if I'm with my husband."  
"I left my wife for you. It's only safe to assume that you might consider leaving your husband for me. You can that you don't feel the same way about him as you do me."  
"No. You're right."  
"I knew it."  
"No what I was going to say is that he makes me feel more alive than you ever did. I don't have to hide anything from him. I don't have to hide the fact that I'm rich and I am the CEO of a fortune 500 company. I don't have to hide that fact that I'm smart. I don't have to hide. That feels so freeing."  
"Well eventually he'll get bored. Lindseys friend Jamie dated him in high school for a milisecond. He got what he wanted and broke it off."  
"That's high school Dean. We've grown up. I made the mistake of causing my ex boyfriend to have an affair on his wife. We don't judge each other."  
"Whatever. I guess I'll read about your marriage on the tabloids since that's who you are now."  
"Well you're gonna have to because I don't want to talk to you."

Rory huffed and sat down in a stool. "Luke. Please tell me you're here and have coffee. And a burger. And chili fries. And a milkshake."  
"Just a minute." Luke huffed. "Oh Rory. It's you."  
"Yes. Who else do you know that orders like that?"  
"Just two other women and you share their DNA."  
"True. Can I get food please? It's been a long day."  
"Coming right up. Hey Rory. I just wanted to say sorry about Jess. Can we talk in the storage room? I don't gossip central getting their hands on this."  
"Sure. What's up?" They walked to the storage closet.  
"He actually had a breakdown after the wedding shower. Iraq isn't a good place and he had a single thought he held onto while he was there. You. When you didn't return his affections, it literally drove him crazy. He lives in Phily with some of his army buddies and they all help each other. He's been seeing a therapist. He won't contact you, but don't be surprised if you ever receive a piece of mail from him. They encourage him to write down everything now like a journal. I just wanted you to know that he won't be a problem anymore."  
"Thank you Luke."  
They walked back out and Rory's phone went off.  
"Take it outside!" Luke said.

Rory went outside and answered.

"Hey Ace. I'm at your car. Where are you?"  
"Hey babe. I'm at Lukes."  
"Order me something. I'll be there in a minute."  
"Sounds good. Love you."  
"You too."

"Luke, I need to add to my order! I need another burger, chili cheese fries, and a milkshake."  
"Is Logan coming?"  
"Yep. Who else?"  
"Well I couldn't help but notice your yelling match with Dean. I kept my eye on it. If he had taken a step forward I'd have been there but you seemed to be handling it."  
"Yeah I did. Thank you for watching though."  
"Are you going to tell Logan?"  
"I will but I should probably wait until we're out of Stars Hollow. Or maybe even out of this state."  
"Tell me what?" Logan came up behind her.  
"Oh I saw Dean today."  
"Oh ya? Why would that be a problem?"  
"Well he..."  
"He didn't hurt you did he?"  
"No. You'd have seen an ambulance out front if he did." Luke said.  
"Okay. well what happened?"  
Rory went though the conversation with Dean. Logan looked angry. "Well he's in love with you. You're impossible to get over babe."  
"You're not mad?"  
"No. I'm glad you told me."  
"I would have told you regardless, I just didn't want you either sending Finn and Colin after him or go after him yourself."  
"Well you said he didn't hurt you. If he had, I'd have given it back tenfold. Unforntuatly we can't do anything about him falling in love with my girl. If I did something about everyone that has a crush on you, I would let you go into Starbucks. That barista knows your order and has it ready before you get to the counter."  
"It's not that bad!"  
Luke put the food in front of them and walked away.  
"I have another thing to tell you but I want to tell you at home."  
"Is it good or bad?"  
"Good. It explains a lot."  
"Okay. So I talked to Granddad. He's excited about me moving in but wants you to reconsider."  
"I know but I love my job and I would give it up for him in a heartbeat but what am I going to do when we're back in California? I know I don't have to work but I want to."  
"Maybe you can cut back to just write your column until we get back?"  
"Maybe. I'll talk to Bill and explain everything. You're coming back with us Sunday right?"  
"Of course. I told granddad that I wanted to go back and let the office know what's going on and pack some things. I said I'd be back soon."  
"If I don't go I'm gonna miss you like crazy."  
"Please come with me. I don't think I can be away from you for five out of the seven days of the week."  
"I'll talk to Bill."

They finished their meal, paid, and left. They went to Rory's parents to spend time with Chris and Lorelai.

* * *

The weekend went by too quickly for either of their tastes. Rory was crying when she got on the plane with Colin, Steph, Maureen, Finn, and Logan. She realized how much she missed her family and how hard goodbyes were getting. Georgia decided to stay here until Christmas was over. She realized how much she missed her family when she was gone.

"Logan. I'm coming with you."  
"Well I hope so since we're in the plane now." He said jokingly.  
"No I mean back on Saturday."  
"Really? What if Bill won't let you back down?"  
"That's fine, I'll find another job. I'll freelance for you for a while."  
"I love that idea Ace. Lets tell the crew. Hey everyone, well as you know my granddad isn't doing well. He isn't going to make it past Christmas if he make it that long. Rory and I are temporarily moving back to Hartford. We're going to stay with him in the Manor that way he's surrounded by family."  
"That's nice of you two." Steph said. "Why are you flying back then?"  
"I need to talk to Bill. Either he'll just allow me to do the column or I'll freelance." Rory said. "Plus Logan has to talk to his partners."  
"Ace, what did you need to tell me the other day in Luke's?"  
"Oh. I guess everyone does need to know. Best to get it all out at once." She told them what Luke told her.  
"So he's better?"  
"Getting. I knew he was different. The old Jess wouldn't have tried to physically hurt me unless he wasn't right."  
"Good. We're still keeping the restraining order." Logan said.  
"I know."

* * *

Monday morning Rory went to Bill's office.

"Mrs Huntzberger. How are you today?"  
"I'm okay sir. Do you have a few minutes?" Rory asked.  
"Of course, take a seat."  
"Thank you. I need to talk to you about cutting back. I want to still write my column but I need some personal time off. My grandfather in law isn't going to make it much longer and my husband and I would like to spend his remaining time with him in Hartford. I understand that it is an inconvenience."  
"How about you just take time off until you're ready to return. We'll keep your space. If you wish to continue your column you can though."  
"I would. It will give me time to take my mind off everything."  
"I'm sorry about your family. Please send my condolences."  
"I will."  
"When are you leaving?"  
"We want to get back as soon as possible."  
"Well Mrs. Huntzberger, I will see you next year I suppose."  
"Yeah I guess it is. Thank you again sir."

" _Hey Ace. How did the meeting go?"  
"Good. He said just to take the time off and if I wanted to write I could. I said I would."  
"That's good. Hey Finn just called and he wants to know if we can do a separate night. Guys night which will basically be poker night maybe a couple of bars and you and the girls can have a girls night since they won't see us for the better part of a month."  
"That sounds like a good idea. I can always use girl time."  
"What getting tired of seeing me?"  
"You know it. Tonight?"  
"No Friday. Colin has a deposition that is kicking his ass apparently."  
"Well tell Colin to kick it's ass back. I'll be home this afternoon. I told him that I was going to leave asap. He said my desk will be mine when we return.  
"That's good. So you'll be home in an hour or so?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I'm here for a while so why don't you meet me for lunch?"_

* * *

 **Night on the town**

"Rory, you look awesome. You might not want Logan to see you or he won't let you out of his site." Steph said. Rory put on her dress it was a short, black and white strapless pleated taffeta bodice with contrast ruffle organza skirt and flowers, gloves that went above her elbows, and tall boots that matched perfect.  
"I second that. But don't change." Maureen told her.  
"Are you sure? I don't want any mixed signals." Rory said hesitatingly.  
"Well that giant rock on your finger says you're taken and if that doesn't work a good punch to the atoms apple or kick to the groin does too." Steph said laughing.  
"Wow. Who's getting punched or kicked?" Logan said walking into the master bedroom to join the girls. "Has anyone seen my wife? I see her two best friends and a model but not her. Damn Ace. I don't know if I want you leaving in that. Where are you going?"  
"Tosca in San Fran." Steph answered.  
"Well at least it's secured. Did you get a reservation or do you want me to call?"  
"Rory and I are on the list." Steph said. "We and whomever we're with get in regardless."  
"Where do you get in?" Colin said with Finn following. "Why are we doing this whole separate night thing? I don't think we should let the ladies out of our site." He said looking at Steph.  
She was wearing a simple black mini with a cut out back and her black jimmy choos. Maureen was wearing a dark blue mini with a strappy back and Rory's black sandals. All of them had tans so it brought out the color even more.  
"We are having a girls night out and you boys are having a boys night in or out. Whatever you choose. We won't see these two until Christmas. Oh Logan, speaking of Christmas, do we need to book tickets home or are you sending us the jet?"  
"Sending one or the other." Logan answered. Logan walked over to Rory and put his arms around her waist. "Now if anyone gives you ladies trouble, call me. We might go out. Not sure yet."  
"Well like Steph said earlier. We know how to kick and punch. I love you." She kissed his lips. The other couples said their goodbyes and they walked out to the limo.

"I give them two hours before they're at the club." Steph told the girls.  
"You're giving them credit. I give Logan thirty before he calls to 'make sure we made it'." Rory said laughing.  
"Oh I beat you all. Finn's texting me now 'You looked great tonight. I'll knock their lights out if anyone touches you'." Maureen said.  
"Maureen, I'm glad Finn found you." Steph said. "Colin and I were talking the other night. He was always left out. Logan was with society wannabe slut for 2 years and now he's with Rory until he dies. Colin and I always run back to each other regardless of what happens and yet Finn never found his one true person. I think you're it for him. If you don't think he's it for you, please don't keep leading him on. He's practically my brother."  
"I'm getting closer and closer to 30. I don't date just to date anymore. I don't call anyone my boyfriend if I don't see that title promoting to husband eventually." Maureen answered. "I'm not going anywhere until he sends me away."  
"So Ro. What are you going to do while you're in Hartford?" Steph asked.  
"I'm glad you asked. I will have PLENTY of time on my hands so I was thinking of planning a wedding for a certain best friend."  
"Really?"  
"Duh. Well as maid of honor it's my duty. I promise I'll talk to you girls every day. I'm gonna miss California but it's for the best."  
"I know."

They got to the club and like Steph said her name was on the list so Rory, Steph, and Maureen went inside and got their table.  
"I'll get first round." Rory said. She stood up and went to the bar.

"Hello beautiful." Rory looked over and realized that no one other than her ex boyfriend Tristan was there.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Drinking, what does it look like?"  
"No I mean California here?"  
"Oh dad made me come here for a client. We're schmoozing him in the corner." She looked over and her dad was sitting with a couple of older guys.  
"And San Fran's hottest spot seemed like the place?" "I need six shots of tequila, three voodoo's and three limes." Rory said to the bartender. "Deliver them to the table there." She pointed to their table.  
Rory walked away and hoped that Tristan wouldn't follow but she didn't get that lucky.

"What is he doing here?" Steph asked.  
"Just ignore him, he'll go away." Rory said.  
"Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll join you." Tristan said with a grin.  
"I wouldn't. My HUSBAND will be here soon." Rory said. "You remember him and his two best friends? Your nose still looks a little crooked."  
"Whatever. I was just being nice." He walked away.  
"Who was that and why is his nose crooked?" Maureen asked. Rory went over the whole story about her grandpa's wake.

xoxoxo

"So what do you think they're doing?" Logan asked. Logan, Colin, Finn, and Scotty one of the guys from his office were in Logan's den playing poker.  
"My guess is, drinking, dancing, and having fun." Colin said. "Are you thinking of going there?"  
"Not exactly. Let me text Ro. Make sure she made it."

xoxoxo

"Told you. It's been...oh dang 45 minutes I was off a bit..." Rory said seeing her phone lite up.

 _Hey Ace! Did you make it?  
_ _Of course babe. We're at the bar. Starting on tequila shots! Love you_

xoxox

"Tequila?" Logan said aloud. "Doesn't the song say tequila makes her clothes fall off?"  
"Logan, that's a country song but yes it does."  
"None of the girls left with extra layers so hopefully it doesn't actually make clothes fall off. I'm feeling like a drink or two. How about you?"  
"Shit dude. I've had my shoes on this whole time." Finn said. Finn was the most protective of the girls. "Maybe we should bring a few jackets for the girls. It's a cool night after all."  
"Good idea."

They went upstairs and grabbed three jackets. Scotty decided to follow them since he was currently single.  
"Maybe we can say Scotty wanted to know the best club in San Fran." Logan said.  
"Only problem is your wife knows I've lived here my whole life." Scotty said.  
"Well we can say you want to find a friend for the night."

The town car pulled up to Tosca and like Steph and Rory, Logan, Colin, and Finn were on the list as well. Sometimes it paid off to have an affluent family and name.  
"You know they expect this right?" Colin said. "They know we'll be there."  
"Yeah they do know us. Let's just sit back in the club and not let them know we're here right away."  
"Unless she's already paid the bouncer to let her know when we get there."  
"Let's ask. Hey- Did Vanderbilt pay you to let her know if we get here?"  
"I can neither confirm nor deny that sir."  
"Well if she did, I'll pay you double to keep it to yourself. We're not stalkers. I'm the brunette's husband, Colin's the blonde's fiance, and Finn's the red heads boyfriend. We're just having fun."  
"No problem." Logan handed the guy $200 and they walked to the bar and ordered their drinks.

They found a table on the opposite end of the girls and sat down. Logan saw Rory on the dance floor and it took everything in him not to run out and dance with her. He looked over at Finn and Colin, Scotty went out and found someone to dance with, and he could tell they were thinking the same thing.

xoxoxo

"Do you see them?" Steph said to Rory.  
"I have a Logan radar. I knew he was here when I saw him talking to the bouncer. I thought you paid Steve off."  
"Logan probably doubled it."  
"True. Wanna drive them nuts? Maureen, come here and dance really close to me. The boys are here and we want to drive them crazy."

 _Go, go, go, go go, go, go, shawty_  
 _It's your birthday_  
 _We gon' party like it's yo birthday_  
 _We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday_  
 _And you know we don't give a fuck_  
 _It's not your birthday!_

 _You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub_  
 _Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs_  
 _I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love_  
 _So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed_

Steph and Rory checked their peripheral view and their plan was a success. Rory saw Logan with his eyes dark and could tell he had one thing on his mind. The club was very popular so they were shortly joined by other random people.

 _When I pull out up front, you see the Benz on dubs_  
 _When I roll twenty deep, it's twenty knives in the club_  
 _Niggas heard I fuck with Dre, now they want to show me love_  
 _When you sell like Eminem, and the hoes they want to fuck_  
 _But homie ain't nothing change hold down, G's up_  
 _I see Xzibit in the Cutt that nigga roll that weed up_  
 _If you watch how I move you'll mistake me for a player or pimp_  
 _Been hit wit a few shells but I don't walk wit a limp_  
 _In the hood then the ladies saying "50 you hot"_  
 _They like me, I want them to love me like they love 'Pac_  
 _But holla in New York them niggas'll tell ya I'm loco_  
 _And the plan is to put the rap game in a choke hold_  
 _I'm feelin' focused man, my money on my mind_  
 _I got a mill out the deal and I'm still on the grind_  
 _Now shawty said she feeling my style, she feeling my flow_  
 _Her girlfriend want to get bi and they ready to go_

They turned around to dance some more and noticed the guys weren't in their spots anymore.  
"Steph, they're gone." Rory said.  
"I know look..." Steph said. They saw the guys come up and Logan grabbed Rory with one arm and kissed her like he was going to pull her down then. His lips went to her ears.

"You drive me crazy when you dance like that." He said with a deep voice.  
"Oh yeah? What about when I dance like this?" She turned around to where her back was against his front and dipped down slow and came up even slower. She heard a small moan from his lips.  
"Do you want me to take you here and now? If you keep it up, you won't have a choice." He said. He pulled her face to where their lips collided. "Dance with me." She commanded.

 _I've been drinking, I've been drinking_  
 _I get filthy when that liquor get into me_  
 _I've been thinking, I've been thinking_  
 _Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
 _I want you, na na_  
 _Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
 _I want you, na na_

 _Cigars on ice, cigars on ice_  
 _Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill_  
 _Flashing lights, flashing lights_  
 _You got me faded, faded, faded_  
 _Baby, I want you, na na_  
 _Can't keep your eyes off my fatty_  
 _Daddy, I want you, na na_  
 _Drunk in love, I want you_

They walked to the middle of the dance floor and didn't notice anyone else around them. They took control of the dance floor. "Me, you, hotel across the street. Now." Logan said deeply breathing between each word.

They ran out the door and went straight into the Persian Hotel. Logan looked at the clerk, "I need one room. Best one in your place. Also need 3 bottles of champagne and eight glasses."  
"We have a suite upstairs with three rooms and a couch in the living area. Will that work?"  
"Yes. Charge it to this card. I'm keeping the other key cards here, there will be three guys and either two or three women coming for the other cards. Finn Morgan and Colin Mccrea."  
"Here is your card sir. Thank you."

He shot a quick text to Colin and Finn and ran to Rory. "You're mine for the night."  
"I'm yours for your life." Rory reminded him.  
"You a so gorgeous. You're always beautiful but I think I forget how hot you are. I'm going to show you exactly how amazing you look when I take all this off of you."

They got to their room somehow. Neither of them could keep their hands off one another.

Once they finished together he flipped over and laid on his back trying to catch his breath.

* * *

 **Songs are In Da Club 50 Cent and Drunk In Love by Beyonce**


	26. Anguilla

**Recap:**

 **Rory and Logan are moving back to Hartford during to Holiday to stay with Eli.  
They got married in September  
Engagements: Paris and Jamie, Colin and Steph  
Dating: Finn and Maureen**

 **Read & Review. It keeps me going! I love getting emails saying that I have a new follower or my story is Favorited!**

* * *

Logan and Rory went back to Hartford the weekend following Thanksgiving weekend. They decided on moving into the Huntzberger Manor instead of their apartment. Eli lived in the top left wing of the house and they moved into the top right wing. It was Tuesday afternoon. Eli was already taking a nap.

"Logan, we need to talk." Rory said to Logan who was answering emails.  
"What's up. It sounds serious." He said closing his laptop.  
"Well we need to make a decision. My birth control ends in January. I have an appointment for the doctor January 20th. We need to talk about when we're going to start a family. If I get another shot, it's another three months until it expires. If I don't get another shot, it can take up to six months to even get pregnant. I've been on the shot since I moved to California. What should we do?"  
"So it's possible, if you don't get the shot done in January, there's a possibility that you can get pregnant in February?"  
"It's possible but unlikely. Although a friend of mine did just that. She got pregnant the next month. So I think we should plan on it happening."  
"Well did your friend try to get pregnant?"  
"No her and her husband did the don't try but don't prevent method. They have a beautiful two year old now."  
"I think that's what we should do. We're at a good time in our careers. We both have good jobs, we're financially set, we have multiple house all over the globe, I'm not getting any younger and I want to be able to play sports with my son or daughter if that's what they want. What do you think?"  
"That was my thought. So I'm not going to get my shot?"  
"Nope. I think we should try more though. I cannot wait to see a mini you running around."  
"Well I know that prenatals are good in general so maybe I should take them."  
"That's fine. You know when you get pregnant that you should give coffee up, right?"  
"Blasphemy!"  
"I will break you of that habit!"  
"Go ahead and try." Rory said laughing and ran off.  
Logan caught her and they proceeded to practice making their children.

* * *

The month passed by and Eli was progressively getting worse. One morning, a week after they arrived in Hartford, Rory went upstairs to check on him.

"Hey Eli. How are you feeling today? Can I get you something?"  
Eli was laying on his bed and turned his head.  
"Lorelai, I want to let you know that it's an honor to be called your grandfather in law." He said slowly. "I know I won't be around for much longer. I don't want to be. I'm in pain. I want you to take care of Logan when I leave. He'll need it."  
By this time Rory was sitting next to him holding his hand with silent tears running down his face.  
"Lorelai, thank you for taking care of me. I know that you are an amazing person inside and out. Please don't grieve for long."

She sat down and talked to him.

"I want you to be in on a secret." She said while crying.  
"What is that my girl?"  
"Logan and I are going to try for a family next year. I know you won't be here but keep an eye out on our babies for me."  
"I can't wait to watch you form your family. I can't wait to see kids run around this place again. It hasn't happened in so long. I'm tired dear. I need some rest."

Eli didn't make it to the weekend. He passed on Wednesday, December 9th.

Shira and Rory worked on the funeral arrangement and services. The Gilmore's, Hayden's, and Huntzberger's gathered at his graveside to bury him on Friday afternoon. His directive was not to have a funeral but only a wake. The family decided to host the it on Saturday. Logan stood strong in front of his family but once he was in private, he showed only Rory his emotion. The service ended at 3:30.

"Hey babe. What can I do?" Rory asked Logan after the graveside service.  
"Nothing. I just want to go home and relax before tomorrow. I know it's going to be full."  
"I'll come with you."  
"Are you sure? I didn't know if you had somewhere to go."  
"You're stuck by my side constantly babe."  
"No where else I'd rather be. It's surreal. I knew he wasn't doing well but I always had a glimmer of hope that somehow he would make it. Even if it was just a little. He didn't even know we were going to start a family."  
"I told him. A couple of days before he passed we talked. He told me to take care of you. I told him we were going to try to start a family after the new years. I told him to keep an eye on Matthew Richard or Lorelai Katerina."  
"Good. Was he happy?"  
"He was. He's watching babe. I just know it."

It was too hard for Logan to stay at the manor right away so they stayed at the apartment. When they got there they saw Colin, Finn, and Steph. Rory knew that he needed his friends so she called them.

"Hey bud." Colin said after giving him a hug.  
"Hey guys. You all didn't need to come. You have work." Logan said even though he was happy to see his best friends.  
"Naw, work will be there when I get back. Our best friends need us."  
"Thanks. Hey Finn. Where's Maureen?"  
"She couldn't come now. She's coming down soon though." Finn gave Logan a hug as well then went and gave Rory a hug. "Hey girl. How are you holding up?"  
"It's hard. We all grew close and now he's gone."  
"I know bud. I'm sorry. Let's get a drink." Colin suggested.  
"Rory and I are going to get grocerys. You have nothing to eat here."  
"We were staying at the manor but decided to come here for a while."  
"Ah that makes sense. We'll be back in a bit. Does anyone need anything?"  
"No. Thank Steph." Logan said. He pulled her in a hug. "Thank you for coming."  
"Don't be silly. You'd have been here for me."

Rory and Steph walked outside and down the street.

"So Ro, how are you really? I know Colin told me that Logan's concerned about you. Said that you haven't taken a break since it happened. Heck before it happened. He said that you were basically with Eli or working."  
"I'm fine. I'll relax soon. I just have a few more plans to finish and a few checks to send out."  
"You need to stop and relax."  
"I can't. I'm Mrs. Huntzberger. It's expected."  
"Shira is still here so she can share in some of it."  
"She was closer than I was to him. I don't want to burden her. It's almost done. Speaking of almost done. I have a ton of wedding plans figured out."  
"Wait, you've been planning a funeral and a wedding?"  
"Well I stopped wedding plans when I started funeral plans. Don't worry. I'm not morbid."  
"Take a break. I don't want to see a cell phone, computer, or paper around you for the next 36 hours. The wake is planned and I will help make sure it's executed. I can see it, you're tired."  
"Steph..."  
"No Rory. I'll tell Logan you're too stretched. What's going to happen then?"  
"I know. Just let me finish this. It's done. I just have to be there tomorrow to make sure the caterers aren't idiots. They were good with Grandpa Straub."  
"Rory. When's the last time you ate?"  
"Umm.."  
"Rory! You need lunch. Actually you need dinner. What's wrong?"  
"Eli wants me to take care of his family and Logan. That's what I'm doing."  
"You know as well as I do, Eli wouldn't want you to stretch yourself like this. This isn't what he meant."

They finished their conversation. Rory decided to call Josh and Honor to see if they wanted to join and they accepted. They were going to meet them at the apartment. The girls got back and Colin, Finn, Logan, and Josh were sitting around the table.

"Where's Honor?"  
"She's tired. I sent her to the guest room." Logan answered walking up to Rory. "You're amazing. Now sit down, drink wine, relax. You're stretched too thin."  
"Steph! I told you I would. You didn't have to call him."  
"She didn't. I told Colin I though you were. Now sit, I'm making dinner. I see you have chicken, peppers, steak, spices, cheese, tortillas, I'm thinking quesadillas?"  
"That's what I figured. Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Now if you don't sit down voluntarily there are four other people in this room that will force you." Josh said from the island. He pulled out the chair next to him. He poured her a glass of wine. "Come on sis. Everything is perfect. Elias would have been proud. Proving them social wives that you can work and execute this."  
"Oh crap! I didn't send my column in today. I need to get my..."  
"Ace. I emailed Bill and told him what happened and that you wouldn't have an article ready until the beginning of next year. Sit! I'm going to get superglue for the seat of your chair. Now, the guys and I all talked. None of us have anything pressing to do until New Years. We're going on vacation. Josh and Honor included. Everyone. All of the grandparents and parents know. I'm not telling you anything about it. It's a surprise. No work, no distractions, we're leaving Monday."  
"Really? All of you can?"  
"It helps that most of our bosses are our dad's and they know what's going on." Colin added. "I told my dad I was taking the rest of the year off to stay in Hartford. What's the venue matter?"  
"And I can always check out property." Finn said. "So technically I can make this a business slash pleasure trip. Plus I called Maureen and she cashed the rest of her vacation time in so she'll be here tomorrow"  
"I'm glad you found someone to make you happy Finn." Steph said. "I felt bad especially once Logan found Rory."

"He asked how I found Rory one time. I simply told him I wasn't looking." Logan said. "I think that's what happened with Maureen.

The group remembered when they met in June.

 _"It's movie night!" Rory said to Colin, Finn, Steph, and Logan. "I invited my friend from work. Her name is Maureen."  
"Is she a redhead?" Finn asked.  
"Nope. Brunette. Sorry Finn." Logan laughed.  
"What's on the movie line for tonight?" Colin asked. "Please no more Oompa Loompas!"  
"No. I decided against that, just for that though Colin, I'm getting Steph a copy. I was thinking a Godfather night."  
"I like that idea." Logan said laughing. The doorbell rang so she got up and got it. "Hey Maureen. Maureen, this is Colin and his fiance Stephanie, and that's Finn. Everyone, this is Maureen."  
_

* * *

The wake was beautiful. Friends, colleagues, and family from all over came and celebrated his life. The house was cleaned up and the group packed for their getaway.

"So Logan, what do I need to pack?" Rory asked hoping to get a location out of him.  
"Nope. Not telling!" Logan said. "Steph packed enough for one night then you're going shopping."  
"Do we own property there?"  
"Not telling!"

They continued arguing that way until the rest of the group got to the apartment.

"Okay everyone. Is the car loaded?"  
"Mate. The car's been loaded for hours. Let's hit the road."

They got to the airstrip and took off around 10 AM.

What seemed like days later, they landed in Anguilla.

"Anguilla? Really?"  
"You remember that vacation fund from Richard and Emily?" Logan reminded Rory. "Well I added to it and we're here. We own a house here and so does Finn. Between the two houses, we're all staying on the beach.  
"How long are we here? What about Christmas? What are we doing?"  
"Don't worry. We're staying here until New Years. Your mom, dad, and G are flying in a few days before Christmas and spending the rest of the year with us. We are going to ring in the New Years in Anguilla. I have the phone from the honeymoon. Your phone is hiding. You can call it and check messages occasionally. No more work for you. My mom and dad know not to disturb you unless absolutely necessary."

So Rory did just that. They slept that night after having a few drinks by the fire. The next morning the group woke up and went shopping. Six hours and twenty bags later they got back with their clothes for the next three weeks. That night they decided to venture out onto the strip. They found a translator for the group so they didn't offend anyone terribly and had the times of their lives. Honor knew this was going to be the last big adventure she and Josh would have before the baby so she made sure to live it up.

The next morning Rory was laying on the beach and called Lorelai.

"Hey sweets. How's Anguilla?" Lorelai said.  
"Just what I needed. Logan was right. I was taking on the funeral and all those arrangements, Steph's wedding, Paris's wedding, and work. I could so become a wedding planner if journalism didn't work for me. I'm pretty awesome at it. Steph's wedding is almost done. I have everything down to the time she's leaving the house in the morning to the time her plane takes off for her honeymoon."  
"That's funny. Well good luck with the career change babe."  
"Thanks mom. When are you leaving to get here?"  
"Next week. What is Christmas going to be like without snow?"  
"Warm. I'll see you next week mom. Love you. Make sure to tell everyone we're alive."  
"Love you too. Oh by the way. Get a copy of People Magazine if you can. You're in it."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. _'Hayden Heiress and Huntzberger Heir celebrate Christmas in Anguilla_.' It has a snid-bit about all of you and your connections. There's a picture of all of you dancing. You look cute."  
"Thanks. I think. I'll send Logan to the convenience store or something."  
"See ya sweets. Oh your dad says hi and says not to show anymore skin in Anguilla."  
"Tell him I'm a married woman."  
"Bye babe."

They hung up and Rory went inside to tell the group about the magazine. Steph decided that they should go get it.

"You seem like you're better." Steph said. "I'm glad you didn't fight too much."  
"Well Logan didn't tell me where we were honeymooning and it turned out great. I've learned not to complain when he plans surprise trips. My birthday he took me on a three day cruise from Alaska and back. It was fantastic."  
"Good. So you have my wedding done?"  
"Yes ma'am. I have everything. I even have the reservations for your hotel on your honeymoon down. Only a few more months" They had decided on a May wedding earlier that year.  
"It's crazy. Then it'll be Paris and Jamie and who knows maybe Lane and Dave and Maureen and Finn. All of us will be married couples. Can you imagine five years from now there will probably be kids running around?"  
"I know. Are you two talking kids?"  
"Yeah. We're going to start trying. We're both in good places career wise and money we're set until our great great great grandchildren die. I think that in five years there will be at least six kids running around."  
"Do you know how many you want?"  
"We're just going to start with one. Then we'll go on from there."  
"That's so exciting. Here's the magazine. Oh that's a good picture of you Ro."  
"Let me see." The picture was from the previous night. Logan was on one end, then Rory, Steph, and Colin all dancing. They were on vacation so they didn't expect paparazzi to watch them. Ever since the wedding, Logan and Rory had to hire an extra security guard so that they didn't get pictures of them talking because it would explode into "Huntzberger Marriage Already Rocky" in the tabloids. It was bothersome but expected since they were the sole heirs to two multi million dollar cooperation. "Let's show the guys. We'll add it to the "Tabloid" folder.

They got back to the house and showed everyone.  
"Wow. They're stalking us all the way here." Logan said and threw it down. "Well you look hot in it Ace."  
"Of course you say that. Your arms are wrapped around me."  
"That's the way it's going to say. Hopefully that counteracts the ones where there quote already trouble in paradise and quote."  
"It's bad anymore. I think we're going to put up a privacy fence when we get back." Rory said.  
"Well I actually already had them start on it while we were in Hartford. That way it doesn't wake us up and such when we get a day to relax."  
"It makes sense."  
"Speaking of, when are you moving back?" Colin asked.  
"After we get back. I hired people to catalog the house and the lawyer is handling the disbursement of the willed items. What's left is ours so we'll go through it little by little when we're in Hartford for meetings." Rory said.  
"Dad scheduled our meetings to coninside with the Hayden ones so we only have to make one trip a month from now on." Logan added.  
"How long are you staying in Cali?"  
"We're still talking. We might move back next year. Not sure yet. We might not move back. It's up in the air. We love living in California. We come back once a month and family comes to visit us. It's nice."  
"Okay change of subject." Honor interrupted. "Girls. I need a massage. Let's go. You guys go gamble or something."  
"That works for me." Rory said. Steph nodded her head and agreed. "Let's go. Logan, I need my purse. You took it from me so I couldn't try to track us."  
"That I did babe. You'll have to come find it." Logan said seductively.  
"Come on little brother. Your pregnant sister needs a massage now. You two have fun time later." Honor whined.  
"Fine. Let's go." Rory said. "Logan I still need my purse."  
"Here it is." Logan said handing Rory her Prada bag. "Love you. Have a good day. Meet up for dinner?"  
"Hmmmm... I don't know. We might just have to run off with the massage therapists. Depending on how good their hands move."  
"Do you want us to get into a hand competition. I've never heard you complain about my hands before."  
"That's true..." Rory said looking at Logan.  
"Eww.. I don't want to know what my little brother does with his hands." Honor said with her face scrunched up. "Let's go before anything else happens."  
"By girls." Logan said. The rest of the guys said their good byes.

That day was spent relaxing at the spa, getting manicures, pedicures, facials, and massages. The girls got back around 4 and the boys still weren't home.

"Do you think they're still at the casino?" Maureen asked. Maureen had become an integrated part of their group. Steph asked her to be a bridesmaid and Honor wanted her there for her personal baby shower. She had a spitfire personality and could keep up with the group regardless of what crazy stunt they wanted to pull.  
"Who knows. I say we all watch a movie until they get back. They said something about dinner didn't they?" Steph asked. "We just ate lunch at 2 so I'm not exactly hungry now. Let's go veg."  
"Sounds like a plan." Rory said going to the TV. "What movie?"  
They ended up deciding on Phantom of the Opera and Casablanca.

Casablanca ended an the boys still weren't back and hadn't called.

"Okay it's 8. Let's go find them." Rory said. "I hope they didn't get arrested again."  
"Again?" Maureen asked.  
"Well before you tamed your wild boyfriend, it would surprise anyone if he ran off, did something to piss the foreign police off, and get arrested." Steph said laughing.  
"Well Steph, I had to pay the coast guard off to bail you, your boyfriend, Logan, and Finn what was it five years ago?" Honor said giggling.  
"That was college."  
"You had to pay off the US Coast Guard?" Maureen asked.  
"No. The Indonesian Coast Guard. They're still paying restitution aren't you?"  
"I know Logan sends off a monthly check." Rory said.  
"What happened?" Maureen questioned.  
"Steph-do tell her. First hand and all."  
"Well, we were sailing and apparently Finn decided to sail a little too close to shore and crashed the yacht. Then oil spilled into the ocean. We're still paying to clean it up. I think we'll be paying until we die." Steph said thinking back.  
"So what do we want to eat?" Rory asked. "Local? American? Chinese? Italian? Prego, do you have any cravings?"  
"I'm really craving some chinese."  
"Okay. Let's go. I saw one near the spa."

Just as they were about to leave the boys came back. The girls could tell they had a little too much to drink.

"How are you boys feeling?" Rory asked.  
"ACE! I missed you babe. Some girl came up to me and asked me to dance and I said Hell No. Do you see this ring? It means I'm taken." Logan said drunkenly. "I love you!"  
"I'm glad babe. I love you too. How about we get dinner and bring you all back food?" She looked at Josh, Colin, and Finn and they also looked pretty drunk.  
"That's probably a good idea." Steph said annoyed. "Let's go and let these guys sleep off the liquor."

The girls walked out and got to China Deli and ordered.

"Do girls always hit on them?" Maureen asked.  
"Yes." all the girls said in unison. "Especially Logan." Honor added.  
"It's true. We can't go to a Hartford party without one or two wanna be's trying to become the other woman." Steph said. "It's disgusting. We know they won't do anything though."  
"Why's that?" Maureen asked puzzled.  
"They made a commitment." Steph said simply.  
"When they make a commitment, they honor it. It's a part of the life and death brigade. A big thing with them is they didn't want to become their fathers, marrying a cooperate wife and have numerous affairs and thousands of illegitimate children."  
"Well besides Robert." Rory added.  
"Robert is always the exception to the rules."  
"But why especially Logan? No offense Rory, he's handsome but why's he special?" Maureen said still confused.  
"Because he's worth the most." Honor told her. "When he takes over HPG he'll be worth more than anyone here. Now that he married the Hayden Heiress he's worth even more."  
"So they just want the money?"  
"Yes. Gold diggers." Rory spat out. "We all know who a gold digger is within a few minutes."  
"How so?"  
"Well for instance you." Steph said. "We know you're not one. Yes you knew Rory and you were friends but we still had to observe and make sure you weren't going to take Finn for all he's worth. No offense whatsoever. "  
"Well how can you tell right off?"  
"First off, you didn't know Finn was worth anything when you started talking. You knew he had money but you didn't know he was worth as much as he is. Hell do you even know?" It's common knowledge, people didn't talk about how much they were worth.  
"No. I don't care either."  
"We know. It's something that you learn growing up in society. Along with fake smiles and happiness." Steph said.

The rest of the conversation was light. They brought the food back to the hungover men.

* * *

"Mom! Daddy!" Rory yelled out a few days later. "You're here!"

Christopher, Lorelai, and Georgia arrived three days before Christmas. "Geeze, did you have to bring everything mom?" Rory asked her mom laughing.  
"Of course not. Two of them are clothes, the other three are presents." Lorelai said. "Do you have a tree set up?"  
"Ummm... Have you met me? Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger? Of course I do." She walked in and Lorelai saw their tree. It was 12 ft tall and had beautiful decorations. "Housekeeping set it up for us before we arrived." Lorelai noticed the mound of presents underneath already.  
"Is there a present under there for your mommy?"  
"No." Rory said. "There are _presents_ under there for you."  
"I knew I came here with you for a reason. Here, let's put the presents up."

Chris, G, and Lorelai took the rest of the afternoon to relax. That night they had dinner.

Rory and Logan considered their first Christmas to be a success. They knew it was going to be the first of many.


	27. Mitchum Hunter

**Time hop a while on this one.**

 **R &R. I own nothing!**

 **Rory and Logan have been back in Palo Alto for a few months now. They moved back the beginning of January. It's April now and Honor is due anytime.**

"We have everything we'll need for the week right?" Rory asked Logan while they were packing.  
"Books?" Rory asked.  
"I have four and I know you have at least three." Logan answered his wife. Honor was due in a few days so they were staying in Hartford until she had Mitchum Hunter.  
"Music?"  
"Both iPods are fully charged and chargers are in my suitcase."  
"Camera?"  
"Here. Along with an extra card."  
"I think that's it. We have clothes in New York. Can you think of anything else?"  
"Nope.

Rory and Logan took off to New York instead of Hartford since that's where Honor lived. She sent Josh down the weekend before to get Logan and Rory clothes out of their apartment and put them in the guest bedroom of their townhouse.

 _"Hey Josh, It's Logan. We just landed."  
_ _"Good because we're at the hospital now. Honor's water broke a few hours ago."  
"Oh shit dude. What hospital?"  
"New York Pres. I'll let the nurse know you're coming. I think it's 4th floor. I'll let you know for sure. See ya soon."_

"Well that was Josh and we're going to meet our new nephew soon!" Logan told Rory excitedly.  
"That's great. I'm so happy for them. Do you think now is the time?" Rory asked Logan nervously.  
"I think we should wait until Hunter is here."  
"Me too."

They got to the hospital an hour later and Honor was still in labor.

"Hey sis. How are you? Did you get drugs yet?" Rory asked Honor hugging her.  
"No. They say I have to be 4 CM to get them. I'm only at a 3 now."  
"Oh no. Do you want ice chips? Mom says they're good to throw at the nurses."  
"Hahah not now but I'll let you know if that changes. Josh- Do mom and dad know?"  
"Yes. I called our list. Dad is in a meeting in Hartford and they'll fly up as soon as it's done. Walker is shopping and will be by after and Alexandria is with her."  
"Wait." Logan said. "Them two are coming?"  
"Oh shit. I didn't think little brother." Honor said shocked.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Rory asked.  
"Well let's just say, remember this is before we met, that I've hooked up with them. In the past. Just a night or two." Logan said hesitantly.  
"So?" Rory said.  
"And they wanted to be Mrs. Huntzberger."  
"Well tell them they'll have to go through me and my bridesmaids. I don't think they can stand up to Paris's Krav Maga."  
"I know and even if I had met you they wouldn't be Mrs. Huntzberger but don't let them intimidate you. They are dumb."  
"So basically they'll say anything to make me doubt you?"  
"Wow. I don't have to do anything. You amaze me."  
"Of course. Who knows when they'll get here. I think now is a good time for us to go to Honors and shower. It'll be hours."  
"Sounds good. Josh do you have our key?"  
"Yepp." Josh replied digging in his pocket. "Here you go. Keep it."  
"Thanks. We'll see you later."

They got to Honors about twenty minutes later both of them were exhausted so they started coffee. Rory showered first and then Logan and they sat and drank coffee for a few hours until Logan got a call from Josh.  
"She's at a 7 now. You might wanna hurry. Doctors say it'll be anytime."  
"We'll be there in twenty minutes. Who's there?"  
"Shira, Mitchum, my parents, and my cousin."  
"Sounds good. We'll see you soon." He hung up with Josh and looked at Rory. "Are you ready to be an aunt?"  
"Of course. Let's go."

They got to the hospital in fifteen minutes since traffic was slow.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Logan said to his parents.  
"Hello son. How was the flight."  
"Normal. We take it so often I think we could fly the plane by now."  
"There's something you need to know." Mitchum said to Logan and Rory.  
"What's that?"  
"Well I remember something about you dating the Dugrey boy in college Rory?"  
"Yes. That was a long time ago. What's wrong now."  
"Well apparently he's Josh's cousin and he's here now."  
"Are you serious?" Logan said. "I've already broken his nose once, I'm not afraid to do it again."  
"What do you mean?" Mitchum asked. Rory explained the coming out party and incident.  
"Don't worry Rory. You're a Huntzberger now. He won't touch you or I promise _my_ protective instincts will emerge. Ask Honor how long it took for a date to stick around in high school."  
"Oh my. We'll be fine. I hope he won't do anything dumb."

They walked to the waiting area and saw Mitchum, Shira, two people she didn't recognize, she was guessing they were Josh's parents, and none other than Tristan DuGrey."  
"Good evening everyone." Rory said kindly. She sat next to Shira, completely on the opposite end of the room from him.  
"What no hug Mary?" Tristan said rudely.  
"I just sat down Tristan." Rory said coldly. "It's been a long day."  
Tristan stood up and looked over at the Huntzbergers, Mitchum and Logan specifically. "I'm going to get coffee. Would anyone like any?"  
"I'm fine thank you." Rory said.  
"Come on Mare. I know you can't refuse coffee. What is it Lore called it? Elixir of Life?"  
Logan looked at him "She said she's fine."

Rory whispered something in Logan's ear and he nodded his head.

Tristan came back with his coffee and they continued to wait.

"Well mom, dad, while we're here waiting we have something to tell you." Logan said to his parents. His eye glanced over at Tristan hoping he was listening. "Rory is pregnant."  
They looked at everyone's reaction. Shira looked like she was going to cry she was so happy. Mitchum looked happier than he ever had before and Tristan looked like he was going to cry as well.  
"Do you want to hear the best part?" Rory asked.  
"What could be better?" Shira said. "You're having a baby."  
"Well actually. It's twins."  
"Twins!" Shira exclaimed. "How are along are you?"  
"8 weeks. We wanted to wait to tell everyone. I plan on telling my family tomorrow at dinner so please keep it under wraps until then."  
"Of course dear. I'm so happy. Do you know the sex yet?"  
"Not yet. They were being uncooperative."  
Shira laughed. "Rory, Logan I am so happy for you two. Oh here's Josh."  
"He's Here! Mitchum Hunter Anderson. Two at a time. He's perfect. Honor's great. I'm so excited."  
"Rory, Logan why don't you go first so you can tell Honor?"  
"That works. We'll take tons of pictures too."

Rory and Logan walked down the hall and saw Honor.

"Hey sis. Oh my god. He's so handsome. I guess I should start practicing. Give him to me." Logan said.  
"Wait, practicing? Oh my god. Are you?" Honor said to Rory.  
"Yes. Twins! Due in November."  
"Twins! I'm going to be double Auntie in one day?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Did you tell mom and dad?"  
"We did. They're over the moon excited. Hey mister. Hand him over. Honor he's perfect."

They left about ten minutes later and told the next group they could come in. It was late so they went back to Honor's house. They had to be in Hartford at 7 the next evening for dinner. They were going to announce it to the Gilmore's & Hayden's then.

"I don't know why you're nervous. It's not like you're 16." Logan said laying down with Rory that night. "Plus you're going to be showing soon."  
"I know. It's just stupid."

That night Rory thought back to the day they found out and telling their best friends.

 _Rory was throwing her things around the room when Logan walked in.  
"Hey Ace. You okay there?"  
"No. I can't find anything I need. I'm looking for my black flat that matches the one in my hand but it's missing."  
"Why can't you use this pair here?"  
"It doesn't match Logan!"  
"It's black. Black generally matches everything."  
"Ugh! You just don't get it!" Rory started throwing some more things around then turned around and cried.  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"Okay? No I am not okay. You. It's all your fault!" Rory yelled.  
"Woah. What did I do?"  
"You it's inside me because of you!"  
"It's...inside...Ace. Are you pregnant?"  
"According to the damn stick I am."  
"Rory. I am so happy." She turned around  
"You are?" a lot quieter than she was.  
"Of course. Come on, let's schedule a doctors appointment._

 _Their doctors appointment was scheduled for today._

 _"Mrs. Huntzberger?"_  
 _"Did I tell you I love being called that?" Rory said to Logan._  
 _"Good. You better get used to it." Logan replied with a chaste kiss._  
 _"That's me." Rory said to the receptionist._  
 _"The doctor will see you now. I have all your records from Hartford on file"_  
 _"Thank you."_

 _Rory and Logan walked down the hall and sat in the room._  
 _"He should be here in a few minutes. He's finishing up with in the next room."_

 _She walked out the door and Logan turned to Rory "Do we get to find out what we're having this week?"_  
 _"I don't think so. I think that's around 20 weeks and we're only at the beginning. Right now they're awake but that could be the extra cup of coffee I had."_  
 _"Rory! You know you're only supposed to have one!"_  
 _"I know. I was so nervous I wasn't thinking. What if there's a problem Logan?"_  
 _"Then we'll take it one step at a time." He said reassuring her. "Just think positive."_

 _They heard the knock at the door and saw the door open._

 _"Hello. I'm doctor Jesse. How are you today?"_  
 _" is my first pregnancy. I got the positive tests today. I took 6. All of them said either pregnant, +, or turned blue depending on the brand."_  
 _"Okay. Well let's get you up here and see that baby. Can you lift your shirt? While I'm doing this do you have any questions?"  
"Not at the moment but I will. I'll write them down for the next appointment."  
"That works...Oh wow...Mr. Huntzberger come here next to her head and look." The doctor pointed to the sonogram. "Here is your baby." and he put a circle around the baby. "And here is your babies twin." and put a circle next to it "You're approximately 8 weeks which puts your due date in November. I'm going to do some tests to get a better date for you but with twins the due date can vary.  
"Wait did you say twins?"  
"I did indeed. You are having twins. Congratulations."_

 _"I also want to add an iron supplement and prenatal vitamin to your daily regimen. How's the morning sickness?"  
"Not bad. Had some nausea but no throwing up." Rory answered.  
"You're lucky. Now how many copies of this picture do you want?"  
"Can you do like 10? I know it sounds weird but we're in California and our families are in Connecticut.  
_

 _Plans were set and everyone was coming over Saturday night for dinner._

 _At 8 that Saturday evening everyone came over. Even though it was March, it was still cold in California._

 _Maureen, Finn, Colin, and Steph came for dinner that night._

 _"So what's up." Colin asked.  
"What we can't have dinner with out best friends?"  
"You're pregnant." Finn said to Rory.  
"What? How can you tell?" Rory asked him.  
"Oh my god I should have known!" Steph said. "Seriously?"  
"Well since Finn ruined our surprise. Yes I am."  
"Here is the sonogram." Logan said passing it around.  
"TWINS?" Steph yelled!_

It was 8 AM in New York but Rory and Logan were exhausted since it's only 5 in California. They woke up and took the drive down to Stars Hollow. They knew they needed to tell her parents.

"My parents will be ecstatic." Rory said to Logan.  
"Everyone will. Don't worry about it."  
"Okay. Let's go knock on the door."

They walked in after Summer answered.

"Hey mom. Hey dad."  
"Hey kids. How's Honor. Did she have the baby?" Lorelai said to the both after giving them hugs.  
"Yes. Here's a picture." Rory pulled her phone out and showed them a picture of Logan holding Hunter and Honor, Logan, and Hunter. "Awe he's so little. What's his name?"  
"Mitchum Hunter but they're calling him Hunter. We have another picture to show you." Logan gave her the sonogram.  
"Is this what I think it is?"  
"Yes. it is."  
"Twins. My baby girl is having twins?" Lorelai started jumping around and showed Chris the sonogram.  
"Yes. We're telling the grandparents tonight."  
"So you want us there?"  
"And to act completely surprised.

They decided to walk over to Lanes and tell her. It had been a while since they saw her. When they flew in for meetings they normally landed in Hartford and went back either that next day or the same day.

"Lane!" Rory squealed. "I miss you."  
"I miss you too world traveler. How is life? Hey Logan."  
"Hey Lane. Are you and Dave still together."  
"Together and happy. The boys love him. I didn't introduce them as more than mommy's bandmate until recently. I didn't want them to get attached too quick you know. Although Zack is super jealous now. Whatever. So how is your life?"  
"Well I want to show you this." Rory pulled out a sonogram.  
"Oh my god. You stole my sonogram didn't you? I'm kidding. You're having twins!"  
"Yes. In November."  
"I'm so happy! You're married and pregnant with twins!"

The spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with Lane and the boys until it was dinner time. They decided to go to Luke's.

"So is it true?" Luke asked.  
"Ummm...Yes it's true, racecar spelled backwards is still racecar."  
"I mean what Mrs. Patty overheard at Lane's?"  
"Oh me being pregnant?"  
"Do you wanna know what else she said?"  
"What? Knowing this town it could be anything."  
"That it's not Logan's but he's supporting it anyway."  
"Haha no that's completly false. This town is a giant game of telephone I swear. I'm pregnant by Logan with twins."  
"Twins? I heard triplets but congratulations. I'm happy for you. Wait, you're happy right?"  
"Yes I am. I didn't even think about it. We should have gone inside to tell her."  
"You know how it is. This town gets bored without new gossip. What will you have?"  
"Cheeseburger, cheese fries, a small salad, and fruit cocktail and a sweet tea."  
"Wait. You're eating healthy? You should be pregnant constantly."  
"These children and their cravings. I swear. I at a whole watermelon while I was writing my story the other day. The entire thing. I cut it up and just kept eating."  
"Well your kids will be happy. Logan- what will you have?"  
"Same thing. We both gave up coffee. Let me tell you the first week was hell. I think I even had to sleep on the couch one night." Logan laughed  
"I'm sorry. Did I ever tell you that?" Rory said.  
"Yes you did. Hormones.:

Luke brought out the food and they started on their dinner until the heard the doors open. "RORY! DEAR! Congratulations." She heard Mrs. Patty say loudly.  
"Hi Mrs. Patty, Babbett, Morey. How's it going?"  
"Good darling. How are you? How are you feeling?"  
"Good. Let's clarify a few things. Logan and I are expecting twins. They're his babies and he's as excited as I am."  
"That wonderful sugar." Babbett said. "When are you due?"  
"November."  
"When is the baby shower?"  
"Babbett, we haven't even told the whole family yet. We will this weekend then we'll plan it."  
"A stars hollow baby. How exciting."

With that they walked out of the diner.  
"Well the whole town will know the true story in five minutes, give or take." Rory said to Logan.  
"Why's that?"  
"Gossip central knows the truth. I swear they're worse than those tabloids."

The rest of the afternoon was filled with random townspeople including Taylor offering their congratulations. 630 rolled around and Chris, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan climbed into the SUV and went to the Gilmore for dinner. Chris called his mom to make sure she was going to be there.

"Hi grandma, hi grandpa." Rory said after they were sitting inside.  
"Hello Rory. Logan how are you?"  
"We're great."  
"Can I get you a cocktail? Rory, vodka martini?"  
"No thank you grandma. That's why I'm here."  
"You're pregnant!"  
"Geeze, I don't get to tell many people. Yes. Here is the sonogram."  
"Twins?" Richard exclaimed. "Logan my boy. Congratulations. Rory, I'm so happy for you."  
"Thank you. We're pretty happy ourselves."  
"So Logan, did Honor have her baby?"  
"She did, Ace show her the pictures." Rory got her phone out and showed Richard and Emily pictures of Hunter.  
"He's definitely a Huntzberger." Richard said. "He has Elias's chin already."  
"I said the same thing." Rory said giggling. "We wish he was here thoughout all this."  
"He would be happier than we are now and I don't think we could be happier. A toast." Richard said. "To the next generation."  
"The next generation."


	28. New York Dreams

**I've loved writing this story! Thank you to all who were with me from start to finish.**

 **FYI News articles are pointing towards a Rogan Wedding November 25th. Instead of black friday shopping, i'm gonna vegge in my bed and watch Gilmore Girls A Year in the Life!**

 **Please R &R**

 _Goodbye California. I didn't think I would be writing that. When I arrived, fresh off the campaign trail 6 and 1/2 years ago, I introudced you to a different person. Not only by name, (Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden) but California has matured me. I lived a very sheltered expierence prior. I went to prep schools my whole life and an Ivy League college. The real world smacked me into shape and California helped that. I thought I would only make a career here. Instead I also made a family. I turned a house into a home, I turned a car into carpool for dance, soccer, and daycare. I turned acquaintanceship into family. Thank you for all that you have given me and all that you, my readers, have encouraged me. My husband, three kids, and I are finished packing our house and moving to the big Apple. It's a bittersweet transition. I am happy to be closer to the family that I have left but I am sad because I am going to miss talking to you all three times a week. I feel like we're more than columnist and readers. You knew about the joys and hardships pregnancy brings. You know about the perks and disadvantages of home-ownership. You've seen me through the good times and bad of my life. Even thought this is the last article you'll see from me in a while, please look for me in the future writing about the benefits and loss of having children in school. So this is my last post. Signing off Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger._

* * *

Rory looked around the house that she and her husband bought six years ago. It was hollow and empty as the packer moved the last box out.

"You ready Ace?" Logan asked from the door.  
"Yeah I was just thinking back..." Rory said. Logan started walking towards her. "So much has happened in this house. We built a family and friendships that will last a lifetime. Remember when Finn tried sliding down the stairs with a carpet?"  
"Yeah. He crashed right into the table on the landing and had a goose egg for a week."  
"Haha ya. Steph told us she was pregnant both times there." She pointed to the patio.  
"And we told them we were pregnant, every time, at the table."  
"Finn proposed to Maureen in the foyer. Eli and I spent hours watching movies in the rec room and I even got him to watch Willy Wonka, both versions."  
"Paris and Jamie actually got married in our backyard. She didn't want the big wedding and our backyard was perfect."  
"Do you remember Lane calling and screaming that Dave proposed?"  
"Yeah I could hear it from the bedroom when you were in the bathroom. Georgia's ex-boyfriend ran off because I frightened him. My favorite memories involve you and our bedroom though making all of those children that we announced." Logan said laughing "Ace. There are so many memories here but I promise we'll make so many more in our house. This was perfect for us but we need to upgrade. Plus everyone else is moving back to the east coast, we might as well follow."

She knew going home was going to be bitter sweet.

Her Grandpa Richard had a fatal heart attack three months after the twins were born. Her Grandma Francine passed away a month after they announced she was pregnant with LJ. Her Grandma Emily was the sole Gilmore and grandparent left in Hartford.

Chris and Lorelai sold the house in Stars Hollow to Lane and Dave. They hoped they would make as many memories in that house that they did. They moved into his parents mansion so they were closer to Emily. Lorelai was still owner of the Dragonfly so they still frequented Stars Hollow.

Mitchum and Shira were both the same. Mitchum was almost fully retired but like his dad, he wouldn't ever be fully retired until he passed away. The stroke did cause him to step back and let Logan take the reigns. They're excited the kids and grandkids are moving back.

Colin and Steph got married the month after Rory and Logan announced their pregnancy to their families with the twins and came back from their honeymoon with a honeymoon baby. Colton Isaac was born four months after Elias Richard and Lorelai Emily. They were already the best of friends. Steph announced she was pregnant with Colin Andrew a few weeks after Rory announced she was pregnant with Logan Christopher. It was always a joke that the world was over because there was another Colin and Logan running around. There hasn't been another announcement yet but Rory said to give them time, their pregnancies always seemed to match up.

When Rory announced she was pregnant with Logan Christopher, Finn had to one up them by proposing to Maureen. They were married later that year and within a few months announced they were expecting their first child Sophia Marie. One picture on all their mantels is of Rory, Maureen, and Stephanie pregnant. Three months ago Maureen told the group she was pregnant with their second child, name and sex to be determined.

Paris and Jamie got married three months after Colin and Steph and they are almost done with her residency at Mount Sinai. As long as they pass their boards they're due to start their fellowships at Mass Gen or Johns Hopkins. Either way it's a shorter distance than California to New York. They don't have any children yet. They're waiting until they are done with their schooling.

Dave and Lane got married last spring in Stars Hollow. Rory was of course the maid of honor and Steph, Maureen, and Paris were her bridesmaid. Zack has been so busy touring that he hasn't paid much attention to the boys so that day, Dave officially adopted them. Stevie and Kwan Rygalski officially welcomed their little sister, Sasha Ryglaski, three weeks ago.

Colin trained his partner to run the office here because he needed to get back to New York and run the headquarters after his dad passed away in March. Steph, Colton, and CJ followed naturally.

Finn and Maureen were back helping them move back to New York since they were already settled. Maureen got a job at the New York Times and starts next month.

Mitchum suffered a stroke a year ago, so Logan is now CEO of HPG. His partner Shawn is running the tech group in Palo Alto. Rory was basically freelancing until all the kids are in school full time. The move came at a perfect time because Eli and Emily are due to start kindergarten this year. They decided to move now so they didn't have to start in one school and then move to another. LJ isn't going to start school for another year. Rory was also going to have Katerina Francine in four months.

"Hey mates. I know I agreed to help but helping implies that you're out here too." Finn yelled from the yard. "Maureen's looking for your Ro."

They walked outside. Sophia and Em were playing on one side of the yard and Eli and LJ were fast asleep in the car with Pierre.  
"So Maureen, do you think the husbands are ready to travel to New York with four kids, a dog, and two pregnant wives?"  
"Even if they're not, they have no choice. Are the movers driving all the way to New York?"  
"Yes. We only took the essentials. G and Garret are moving in here next week, we didn't want to leave them high and dry."  
Georgia is the only one staying on this side of the country. She got married to Garrett Peterson last week who she met at Stanford in her law classes. They were on their honeymoon now but are due to start their jobs at the newly opened Hayden Law Firm.

"I still can't believe G is married. Hey where are Colin, Steph, Colton, and CJ?"  
"They stayed in New York. Steph is helping set up the penthouse. When I say helping I mean directing traffic. I'm happy that we're all in the same neighborhood."  
"Me too. Finn's excited to be back. He hates sun as you know. He says New York is perfect because of the smog."  
"Only Finn."

"Okay babe. Truck is loaded and ready to go. Are you two?" Logan asked Maureen and Rory.  
"Yep. Let's go!"

Rory turned one more time and looked at the house. It held so many memories but it's just a building.

"Okay kids, say bye bye house!"  
"Bye bye house." the kids said.

"Mommy." Eli said to Rory.  
"Yes baby."  
"Am I going to like New York?"  
"Of course baby. You'll meet so many people. Your cousin, Hunter, is only a year older than you so he'll be in the same school, plus Colton is going to school with you and Em so you won't be completely alone. Then next year you'll be in school with Sophia, LJ, and CJ."  
"What about the baby?"  
"Well Kate won't be in school for a while now. She has to come out of mommies tummy first."

Rory got into their SUV and closed the door.

* * *

Three weeks later they were all unloaded, unpacked, and hosting dinner at their penthouse. They drove the two hours to Hartford for dinner at the Hayden's. It's the biggest dinner Rory has ever held. They had to set up two tables. One for kids and one for adults. One table held Logan, Rory, Colin, Steph, Finn, Maureen, Lane, Dave, Paris, Jamie, Georgia, Garrett, Mitchum, Shira, Christopher, Lorelai, & Emily. The moved the kids table into the alcove off the dining room for Steve, Kwan, Emily, LJ, Eli, Colton, Sophia, & CJ.

Logan stood up.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" He announced to the group. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked up. "Rory and I want to say thank you to every single one of you. Not just for the move but for the support during the past six years. We wouldn't be where we were without you all. All of you play a vital role in our lives. So I'm calling a toast. To the next chapter of our lives. The best one so far. We outlived our California Dreams and now we're starting our New York Dream."

* * *

 **I hope you all really liked this story! I worked hard on it :)**

 **Read & Review! Reviews might encourage a squeal New York Dreams!**


End file.
